Dream of Me
by lyricsinmotion
Summary: AU set when Emma and Snow return home. Gold knows Cora is coming, and his plan to defeat her once and for all involves putting Emma under A sleeping curse...What will happen when Killian comes to town only to discover his swan is asleep- indefinitely?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Let me just start by saying idk how long this is going to be, and while i have ideas of where the story is going, i actually am somewhat clueless lol so ideas for chapters are welcome!_**

**_Also, I wanted the curse side of this to be as accurate as I could get it, so I looked up as much as i could on OUAT's version of the sleeping curse. the article that helped me the post is on once upon a time's wikia under Sleeping Curse if your interested. _**

Emma drifted off slowly; this was nothing like she thought it would be. When Gold had given her the drink she had a sick feeling, but she had ignored it. She didn't know he would drug her, didn't think he would want her under this spell. Why? She had asked him as the effects began to kick in. "Interesting, usually when you go under it happens quickly. I wonder why you're still aware," he had said. He never did answer her. No more than 5 seconds later she collapsed, her mind still fighting the magic- refusing to let go, regretting taking the drink from him. It was no use; the spell was much too powerful for her to will it not to work. She tried to find a way out, a way to stop it from happening, but her mind wasn't working properly. It was as if she were in quick sand, the magic pulling her down, making it hard to get anywhere with her thoughts_. This can't be happening. Not after everything he went through to help David and Henry get us back... This isn't right…something's wrong. Something about….the portal….and….Regina….or was it Cora?_ Her head hurt, was it supposed to feel like this? She tried opening her eyes but couldn't. She couldn't move, or talk, or even think now. Everything was hazy, nothing made sense. It was as if a dark cloud and passed over her, slowly encircling her until she saw nothing but darkness…

* * *

Rumplestiltskin struggled to pick Emma up off of the floor and carry her to the back of his shop. He laid her down on the bed her father had "slept" on; he thought there was a sense of poetic justice in that. He knew she couldn't stay there long, someone would notice. After all, only a curtain kept her out of sight. He left the shop, locking the doors behind him, and made his way towards the woods to find a hiding spot. If nothing else, he could put her there. No one ventured out into the woods these days- they were all too afraid of crossing the invisible boundary and forgetting everything.

Cora was coming. He didn't know how, and he didn't know when, but he just _knew_ she was coming. If he let her anywhere near Emma everything would be ruined. No one would believe him if he told them what she had in store for them, he knew that. That's why he gave Emma the sleeping curse. It was his only chance. She would understand. Well, maybe not. You never know with these types of things. What Rumple did know was that Emma had no idea of Cora's power, and even if she thought she did, even if she had met her, she still wouldn't be capable of comprehending the type of power Cora could muster up in this world. Magic was different here, and he had a haunch that it would affect Cora in way that he could only hope wasn't true. If it was, however, he couldn't take any chances with Emma. He wouldn't risk everything, not over this.

* * *

Henry walked home from the stables alone today. Charming had left hours ago, but didn't have the heart to tell his grandson he couldn't stay any longer. A cold wind blew through town, and Henry hugged his jacket tighter around him, looking towards the water. There was something about the breeze that gave him the chills- and not just the kind you get from being cold. He shuddered and pushed the thoughts of danger aside. _Mom's home, Snow's home, and we're finally a family. Nothing is ruining that. _He said hello to Mr. Gold as he passed him, and went into the diner for a hot chocolate. Ruby smiled and stroke up a conversation about his horse, and before they knew it, they had been talking for almost an hour. He said goodbye and hurried home, not wanting to worry his mom. As he placed his hand on the door knob, the feeling of danger struck him once more and he turned sharply, expecting someone to be there. Once satisfied that he was alone, he turned the knob and walked inside, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Why is it taking so long?" The pirate asked. Cora glared sharply at him and said, "Patience is a virtue. Not that you'd know anything about that."

"What- virtue or patience?" He asked absentmindedly, trying not to think about how incredibly bored he was. It was exciting at first, being back on a ship, but now he just wanted the bloody trip over and done with. He was tired of waiting. He had been waiting longer than anyone in this world had been alive. That's a long time you know.

"Virtue. And I have no idea why, perhaps things are different here. Since we didn't enter this world through an ordinary portal perhaps we must, I don't know, go _around_ some sort of barrier."

He looked at her with his "are you kidding me" expression. She smiled and ignored his temper which was obviously rising. "Why do you care, anyway? You'll get your revenge soon enough, Killian. Or is that not why you're on this ship?" She had a false innocence in her voice, the kind that made his skin crawl. He tried to forget her words, but couldn't. Why _was_ he on that ship? He knew he wanted revenge, he was sure of that much. But which girl was he trying to avenge? The one he loved so long ago, the one he would never get over; or the one who pushed his buttons constantly, betrayed him, and made him crazy and furious and confused? The two women couldn't be more different, not really. "So what is it?" Cora asked. "Is it the girl, or is it… _the girl_?" He looked back at the woman and replied, "Mind your own bloody business will you?" with as much anger as he could manage.

She took a step back and composed herself. "No matter, I'll find out soon enough." Killian turned his attention back to the town in the distance, wishing it would be closer to him. He didn't know why the town had appeared to be the same distance from the ship for the past two days, and to be honest, he didn't really care. He just wanted whatever it was that was preventing him from being there to get out of his bloody way.

A gentle breeze washed over the ship then, and Killian took a deep breath of the salt water infused air. He let the air out slowly, contemplating his plan of attack. He touched the bean around his neck, to make sure it was there, and closed his eyes. He was so close, he could feel it. His heart rate picked up at the thought of seeing the man who took everything from him years ago and silently wished that he would see him before Emma. God knows that woman would be the death of him, and he knew that she was probably the only thing that could keep him from killing Rumplestiltskin. When he opened his eyes something was different. "Bloody hell, did you feel that?" He asked Cora.

"Feel what? Darling I think you need to lay off the rum, it's messing with that pretty head of yours." He felt like he was going to be sick- an odd notion considering he hadn't been sea sick since his first time on a ship as a stowaway many lifetimes ago. He struggled to breathe; his chest felt as though a weight were pressed upon it. He grabbed the main mast with his hand to steady himself, clutching his abdomen with his left arm. He eyed the town and noticed the distant chime of a clock tower; it was three in the afternoon by the sound of it. A thick fog set in over the water and he pulled himself together enough to look back at Cora. When he saw her expression he knew what it all meant-something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N you guys are amazing- really i cant believe how well received this has been! Sorry for the slow upload, I've been kinda busy this past week :/ But I promise the next chapter won't take as long to update! _**

"Charming, please, Emma will be home any minute," Snow told her husband. He sighed and moved away from her, wishing they had told their daughter to stay at the Inn for longer than a just few days. He had just gotten his true love back after all. Snow smiled and touched his cheek, before grabbing her mug and walking to the sink. As she turned the water on, they heard the door open. "See," she said with a smirk. Henry came in and threw his backpack on a chair before saying hello. _Well, close enough,_ she thought. "Hey kid, how was your steed today?" Charming asked. Snow smiled and watched her husband join in an animated conversation with their grandson. It was all hard to believe that she had this amazing daughter and the bravest kid she'd ever met for a grandson.

Henry interrupted her train of thought and asked the two if they had seen Emma. "No, but I'm sure she'll be home soon," Snow said. Charming threw a look her way, and she saw something in his eyes that made her worry. "Henry, I'll tell you what. Why don't you go start your home work and I'll head down to the station to check on her," Charming told the boy. Snow didn't quite know what she saw in her husband's eyes, but she couldn't help but think he was keeping something from her, or at least that he had a hunch that something bad was going to happen. She put a smile on her face anyway, and led Henry upstairs to help him with his work.

* * *

When he hadn't found her at the station, Charming began to panic. Rumple's words from earlier in the day swam around in his head. He was drowning in warnings and fear. _Something's coming, dearie, and if you won't do something about it, I suppose I'll just have to step in. Fair warning- you won't enjoy what I'll be forced to do._ He hadn't told him what he should do, and he didn't seem all that serious, so the prince ignored the man's words. Now that he couldn't find his daughter, he began to think there was some truth to Rumple's threat. He did something, Charming knew it. He could feel it, the loss of his daughter. _No, not again. I will __**not**__ lose her again. _

He hit the diner first, hoping she had just stopped in for a cup of coffee after her shift. "Sorry, David. I really wish I could help but I haven't seen her since this morning when she came in with Henry," Ruby told him. He started to shake; he couldn't go home without answers. It would kill Snow if he didn't know what happened. He saw Gold out of the corner of his eye, and sprinted after him.

"Ah, if it isn't Prince Charming coming to apologize for not heeding my warning," Rumple said with his classic smile and charm- it could hardly be considered charm, but there really wasn't any other way to describe it. He saw how distraught the prince was, and led him to his shop.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Charming said in a strained voice at the man as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Now, is that any way to address the man who has a secret you'd love to know?" Charming looked as though he would punch Rumple, so he thought it wise to lead the man to the back. If this was to work, he couldn't keep the Charming family in the dark. They were just as important to his plan as Emma.

….

"Oh my God, what have you done," He whispered over his daughters limp form. Charming took Emma's hand in his and felt the tears spill over when he felt a pulse- she was still alive. "Emma, Emma you have to wake up," he said.

"_Tsk tsk tsk _that's not going to work, dearie. You know what she needs, and it isn't you," Rumple told the father in a condescending voice.

"Why?" It took all of Rumple's will power not to smirk at Charming's choice of words- the same Emma had muttered when she realized what he had done.

"I told you, something is coming and you weren't doing a thing about it."

"What the hell was I supposed to do? You wouldn't even tell me what you were talking about!" Charming spat back.

"I'll give you a clue: The Queen of Hearts," he said, waiting for it to click.

"Cora," Charming said in disbelief. He couldn't believe it- he thought they had prevented her from coming through. There wasn't the slightest hint of humor in Rumple's face now, leading Charming to think he was right. The odd feeling he got earlier, the sudden wind shift in the air, the fog over the water- he was right. Cora was coming.

* * *

"What do you mean he gave her a sleeping curse?" Snow cried. Henry had tears in his eyes, trying to be brave for his grandma but failing. He didn't know what to do. He remembered his time in the dream realm as a time of torture. He'd never tell, but he was terrified every second he spent in there. Now his mom was trapped, and the worst part was, there was no one to wake her up. She would stay that way until she received true love's kiss, and although he could try- it worked for him didn't it- he had a feeling it wouldn't work.

"Can I see her?" He pleaded with his grandpa. David looked down at him with sadness in his eyes. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe in the morning when we've had some time to process this, kiddo," he told him. Henry was at a loss, the only thing he could think to do was go to sleep so it would be morning and he could see his mom. He gave the couple hugs and climbed upstairs. Once in bed, he drifted off to sleep slowly, tears staining his pillow case.

* * *

"Cora! Cora look, we're getting closer," Hook yelled over the waves. The wind was notorious today, but he was grateful. They finally made progress and they had moved a substantial amount in the past few hours. A feeling of hope rose in his chest, and he touched the bean without thinking. It had become a habit. Cora had told him the bean would offer them the means to enter the new world, but neither of them expected the bean to survive their little jump. When they had made it through the vortex in the water, the bean dropped down next to the mast; ever since Killian wore it; perhaps he was hoping it would help them reach their destination faster that way. He couldn't risk this plan going up in flames.

"Are you still wearing that old thing?" Cora asked, pointing to the bean.

"You really going to tell me how to dress when you look like that?" He motioned to her strange outfit. She had taken to a more "earth" look, dark blue slacks and a poufy grey blouse with some sort of shine on it-what did they call that? Jewels? _What a ridiculous thing to call them, they looked nothing like jewels,_ he thought. He didn't like it on her; she looked even crazier than before. "If you're hoping that will help you blend in, dear, I fear you will be sadly mistaken."

"You'll need to change as well," she told the pirate, ignoring his jab at her appearance. He rolled his eyes and muttered a few choice words for the queen. Reluctantly, he moved to the cabin and looked at the clothes designated for him. "Oi, you got to be bloody kidding me," he yelled. He heard a snicker from above and wondered how Cora had even managed to get these clothes in the first place. He didn't have long to think about it- before he knew it Cora was shouting for him to return to the man level. He took one look outside the cabin and his heart leaped. After the longest week in his entire existence, he had made it. They were in Storybrooke.

* * *

_**A/N Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I love you all! (and keep the reviews coming! love hearing your input)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm kind of intimidated at how many of you are reading this! I mean come on- it's up to _90 follows_! How?! It's crazy and I love you all for making my email full of happiness and support- really it IS appreciated. Also, thanks to all the reviews, yall are what keep me going; it gets a little more real that people actually read this when I hear that you enjoy it. This next chapter is a little different, and I hope you all like it. I'm going to start posting lyrics to the songs that really spark a thought in me while I write, and these lyrics just fit too perfectly- you'll see ;) (song is Into The Ocean by Blue October- beware FULL of cs feels, I might even end up quoting it again later on because it is THAT good)**

* * *

_I spin, colliding into sound_  
_Like whales beneath me diving down_  
_I'm sinking to the bottom of my_  
_Everything that freaks me out_  
_The lighthouse beam has just run out_  
_I'm cold as cold as cold can be,be_

* * *

Regina glanced at the clock on the wall- she was going to be late if she didn't leave soon. When Gold had called the night before, she had trouble believing what he said. They closed the portal; there was no possible way to get here unless you had the hatter's hat. She knew her mother didn't have that, so how was she coming? She had agreed to meet the man this morning to hear him out; it sounded like he had some sort of plan. She grabbed her coffee and keys, and began walking towards the door when her son came in, without so much as a hello, before he started rambling on about something. She told him to slow down, and he took a deep breath before beginning again; "Mom, its Emma. Gold put her under a sleeping spell, you have to do something!" he shouted, a tear escaping down his cheek as he clung to her side. She didn't know what to do. Ever since Emma and Mary Margret returned, he hadn't spent much of any time with her, and certainly hadn't called her mom.

David stood at the door, arms crossed with a reserved expression. She could tell he didn't want to be here. She gave him a timid smile, as if to let him know he could come in, and then faced her son. "Henry, when did this happen?" She was a little confused- she knew her mother was coming, but putting Emma under seemed counterproductive at best. As much as she hated to admit it, Regina knew Emma would have been a huge help in defeating her mother. "Yesterday afternoon. Mom she's never going to wake up, _you have to do something_!" He seemed desperate; she hated seeing him so torn up. A sad smile worked its way onto her face, and she told him not to worry- she was on her way to see Gold anyway, she'd talk to him about it. She walked David and Henry out, and drove to the little pawn shop in town with questions swarming around her head.

* * *

Emma gasped as she awoke. Slowly she stood, taking in her surroundings. She was in a large room, dimly lit by an old torch, and covered in mirrors- the kind you might see in a fun house, although this was anything but fun. She carefully picked the battered torch up and moved through the abandoned room. You would think it'd be quiet, considering she was the only one there, but small voices consumed the air whispering secrets in the dark. Emma tried to hear what they said but it was impossible. They were like the wind- soft and gentle against your skin, yet powerful and sometimes frightening at the same time. Her eyes began watering and a cough stumbled into her throat as she realized she must have been headed in the direction David had taken to find the room full of fire. Fighting the smoke with her arms, she turned to her immediate left choosing a different path, and tried not to fall. Once she passed all the towering mirrors, Emma found a hidden corridor that had better lighting, and slowly made her way down it. Suddenly the grey walls became white. Almost _too_ white. Emma knew little about this dream like realm, but she thought dark and dreary fit it more than these bright walls.

Swallowing hard, she placed her right hand on the wall and continued walking. A trick she learned as a kid in the system- when she went to a new orphanage or school, she always got lost until a boy a little older than she had been told her to keep her right hand on a wall at all times. Eventually you just end up where you started, or you can turn around and keep your left hand on the wall and find your way back. Never again did Emma Swan get bested by a foreign building.

A large and sturdy red door laid to her left, and it was open a crack. Curious, she slipped the heavy door open a little more to see inside. It was empty. Strange, a red door makes you think something important would be behind it. The longer she stared, however, the more she saw. Pictures framed the glossy walls, and a single candle was placed in the center of the room, keeping it light. She couldn't help herself- she walked in and looked at the pictures. Her stomach dropped as she made a startling realization- these were of her life. She recognized one of them from a road trip with Neal, one of the last they ever took. One had Henry as a baby, no doubt only moments after his birth. Another was of her and Graham the night she kissed him, the night he died. A tattered photo rested on the ground of hook locked up, begging her not to leave. Startled, she turned to look for pictures that made more sense. Instead, she saw memories, regrets, plastered across the walls. Most of these moments hadn't been captured on camera- she had no idea how there were pictures, let alone how they got here. The candle went out suddenly and she found herself in the dark, the whispering voices swiftly consuming her, surrounded by the haunting feeling that she shouldn't have opened the big red door in the first place…

* * *

Killian turned his hook anxiously as he watched the town grow larger. He didn't know what awaited him, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be any of the numerous scenarios he had run though in his head. The closer they got, the stronger he felt the pain in his chest. He had started to become accustomed to it, but it still made it hard to breathe or think even. He rubbed the back of his neck- the cots in the crew's cabin were a tad too small for him and they left him with kinks in this neck- as he sat down to subdue the pain. Silently, he cursed Cora for stealing his quarters away from him, but he couldn't say he hadn't expected it. Head in his hands, he tried to come up with a logical reason he was in so much pain. It made no sense really; he hadn't done anything different in the past day. His thoughts drifted to Emma, and he sighed. His memory of her was off, he could never quite get the depth of her eyes right.

He missed her. Missed the way her eyes widened when he challenged her, or how she never failed to return his snide remarks, always playing her own little game instead of his. He wondered if she was with her son now, if they were talking about her adventures in the other realm. He smiled to himself; he could almost hear her complaining about him. His mind flooded with regret as he thought of Milah, and remembered why he was going to Storybrooke in the first place. He shouldn't consume his thoughts with Emma- she was a distraction, one he didn't need, nor want. He owed to it to Milah, to _himself_, to get his revenge, and he would stop at nothing to get it. He liked to think he wouldn't hurt Emma- after all, he hadn't yet had he - if it came down to it, but he wasn't so sure. The truth was, he had spent so many years filled with anger, driven by his thirst for vengeance, that he had closed himself off to emotion. Emma was the first person to awaken him so to speak, but the intrigue and frustration he felt towards her still wasn't enough for him to let go of the hurt he felt over his lost love.

The docks were close now, and Killian knew that they would be arriving before nightfall, even at their leisurely pace. He took a deep breath and smiled. _Almost hunting season, _he thought. He was convinced that obtaining his revenge would solve his problems, and if he had to go so far as to hunt Rumple down like the crocodile he was, he would. With a smirk of his lips, a single thought passed his mind: _Let the games begin._

* * *

**So it's kinda short, I know, but you got to see Emma in the dream realm! Like I said at the beginning- I really wanted this to be accurate, so I did try to make this as realistic (to the show anyway) as I could. Might be confusing now, but it won't be soon! I'm working on the next one now-hit a bit of writers block so it took awhile- and it's probably the biggest yet...and is almost done (YAY!) so don't stop reviewing and telling me what you think- I actually do take into consideration what you say :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know I keep saying this, but wow you guys are amazing. I'm still having trouble realizing that people are actually reading this. You all are wonderful and I love you. So anyway, I promised a larger chapter and here it is! You get a lot of pov's in this one because a lot happens...I'm really excited to see how you all react and even more excited to write the next chapter! I got some insanely good ideas the other day and cant wait to try them out :) The lyrics are from Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy _

* * *

_**So you're gone and I'm haunted**_

_**And I bet you are just fine**_

_**Did I make it that easy to walk****  
**_

_**Right in and out of my life? **_

Rumple stared at Emma, still taking up space in his shop. He wasn't very happy with how the day had progressed; it had been a constant stream of being chided for cursing the beloved Savior,. Something these people had yet to grasp, he thought, was that a sleeping curse doesn't actually work unless the party partaking of it is aware they're being cursed, and not only that but goes under willingly. He knew Emma had probably regretted her decision as soon as the bitter taste hit her lips, but at that point what could she do? He smiled at his small victory; it seemed as though Miss Swan owing him a favor turned out to be helpful after all.

"Rumple! I know you're here! Where are-" Belle stopped dead in her tracks as she approached the pair in the back room. A maddened sigh escaped her mouth and Rumple made a move towards her, an attempt to appease her. "No, don't you dare. Not until you explain this to me."

His heart ached at her tone. He knew she would disapprove, however, he also knew she loved him- God knows why- and that there was hardly anything he could do to make her not. "Cora is coming." It was a simple phrase, but recognition crossed the girl's face. "Emma, she needs to be under right now. It's hard to explain, but I did this to help the town, to help_ you_. You have to believe that."

A crease formed at the bridge of her nose when she looked into his eyes. Rumple was desperate, he needed her to understand. If she didn't trust him, who would? "I believe you. I'm not particularly happy about it, but I do believe you," she said slowly. Relief crossed his face before he pulled her into a hug. "Just tell me one thing," she stated, her tone still reserved. "Anything," he murmured into her hair. "Why a sleeping curse?" He sighed, knowing this would be difficult to explain, and collected his thoughts before beginning. "Well you see, Emma she…"

* * *

Hook tied the final knot on the old dock and stood, taking in his…unusual surroundings. The oddities of this world, he thought. The faint cry of a metal box blared in his ears as it passed the road closest. "What in the…" he lost his train of thought as Cora had begun talking. "Don't stray too far, wouldn't want my daughter's surprise to be ruined now would we?" He rolled his eyes, not in the mood to talk to the witch. "I'm not a child you know. I do actually have some sense," he mumbled.

"Could have fooled me. Remind me again, how did you lose the compass?" His eyes hardened and his jaw clicked together at her statement. Instead of responding, he stormed off into an alley, climbing up the adjoining fire escape. Once on the roof, he pulled his spyglass and searched the streets. Everything was foreign, and he didn't know what to look at first. He settled on a small boy, rushing across the street towards a building of some sort. He wondered vaguely if that was _her_ boy.

An hour passed before he saw anything of worth. The crocodile filed out of his little store, _limp still present _Killian thought with a smirk. A woman was with him, her hand in his. He couldn't believe it! How dare he, move on like that. He murdered his wife and then went out and replaced her, just like that. After a moment of anger he realized it had been hundreds of years since that had happened; all things considered it only made sense that someone would have moved on. A pained sigh found its way out of him as he remembered that day once more. The pull in his chest tightened suddenly, and he doubled over, clutching his abdomen. This needed to stop. If it kept up like this, he wouldn't be able to walk soon. His hand rested over his heart as a thought crossed his mind. _I wonder…._he pushed the wild thought from his mind, though. _No, impossible. I would have noticed the pain._ _Not even Cora's that good. If not that, what is it?_

Just then he caught sight of Snow, running through town. "Hey, come on! Snow? Snow! Wait!" A man called after her. A smirk hit Killian's lips. _Trouble in paradise?_ He pulled his spyglass to his eye again, getting a closer look. The princess- or was she queen? He never could remember- had tears in her eyes, and walked into the man's body, clutching him for dear life. Killian looked away, suddenly embarrassed for having entered in on something so…intimate. Normally he wouldn't mind, but something about it made his stomach turn. The boy from earlier left the building and joined the pair- _ah, so he was her lad._ "Can… see…now?" He strained to hear more but the child was too quiet. Curious, this statement was. What was it the boy sought? Since Killian was just out of earshot he didn't hear the next few sentences, but it looked as though they had agreed to see whatever- or whoever- because they began moving towards the crocodile's store. Killian got up, not bothering to hide the sting in his side as he did so, and made his way back to the ship. It would be dark soon, then he could find out what was Rumplestiltskin was hiding.

* * *

Emma walked herself along the wall slipping her hands along it, searching for the door that was seemingly no longer there. The whispers were melting, but not in a good way. Childish voices meshed together, pulling and pushing notes until they were the same pitch and frequency, forming a single word before returning to the usual chaos. _Savior._

"Fuck!" Emma exclaimed and before she had the chance to stop herself, lost her footing and fell to the floor. She dragged a shaky palm across her brow and drew in a shallow breath as she backed up so her back was literally against the wall. Her head sank back against the cool wall as her heart race on, feeling somewhat nauseous all of a sudden. The voices shifted once more and formed a sentence this time, giving Emma more material to haunt her dreams- that is, if she could even dream in here. _"Such a lonely Savior you are."_Emma's body trembled as she pushed her weight off the floor, shifting her balance as if preparing for a fight. "What's it to you?" she hissed at the dark voice. There was no response, however, only silence- the whispers hadn't even returned. Emma's breathing filled her ears and soon she swore she heard Henry calling for her, but thought it must've been the silence making her hear things. Henry wasn't there, even if he tried to contact her he'd be in the flaming room, and she'd eagerly beat the crap out of anyone who allowed him to return to that room again. As if _it_ knew she was thinking of her son, it jumped in with, _"Ah, not so lonely after all, dear Savior."_ Emma flinched at the sheer volume of the words echoing through the room. "I have a name, use it," she spat. _Whoever you are_… This was all a bit much for her- her body ached from the poison, lungs stiff from the leftover smoke, mind was stirring and yet frozen at the current events, and now this _thing_ was taunting her, calling her a savior. She'd had one hell of a day and this wasn't making matters better. _"My, where are my manners, _Princess." Emma resisted the urge to groan at the new title, and instead focused what little brain power she had on figuring out what the hell was talking to her.

"_Emma?"_ Her heart stopped suddenly, eyes widening in horror at the voice. _No, no no _no_ this can't be- he isn't real, this, _this _isn't real, _she thought.

"_Baby I missed you so much,"_ he breathed, his fingers reaching out to graze her arm. Emma turned sharply, her reflexes kicking into gear at his familiar touch. "This is a dream, you're not real," she mumbled. A chuckle escaped his lips, his deep brown eyes lighting up the room- literally; she could see now. _"So you've dreamt of me, then?" _When he saw her eyes harden he revised his statement_. "Em, come on, don't be like that."_

"No, you don't be like that!" She moved away, almost tripping over some unknown object- _probably my feet_, she thought. She forced herself to take normal breaths, returning her heart to its usual tempo before addressing the man before her. "You're not real. And even if you were, you sure as hell wouldn't get to waltz back into my life you son of a-!" She yelled. _Just a dream- or hallucination maybe- it's _not_ real_, she reminded herself, steadying her hands against her jeans as she drew in a slow breath. "Look, can we just talk about this for a second? Won't you trust me?" Emma almost laughed, or she would have if she wasn't still in shock; this whole thing was a bit ridiculous, she had to admit. Who would have thought that her "punishment" under the sleeping curse was dealing with this sorry excuse of a man begging her to trust him? Her eyes wandered, refusing to meet his, until they landed on a lowly lit bar extending from the floorboards at a spot in the far wall. Desperation to escape the man she once loved in front of her settled in her stomach, and without any more thought she made a run for it, hoping it was a door that brought the light in. His hand grasped her shirt in an effort to keep her there as she scurried to find the door knob. When she finally did, there was no hesitation as she slammed the door shut on his arm. A cry of pain radiated through the walls, and a vindictive smile hit Emma's lips as the arm pulled back- or disappeared, it happened rather quickly. _Good, you deserve some pain, even if it's only a dream._ She took a deep breath and moved through the old hallway a bit more cautious this time than before, ignoring the faint, _"This isn't over,"_ from Neal.

* * *

Henry was no fool. He knew Gold had a plan, he just didn't like that his mom was on the receiving end of the magic aspect of it all. What he didn't understand, was why his mom being under a sleeping curse would help their cause? Unless their cause wasn't the same at all... Perhaps-

"Henry? Are you alright?" Marry- Margret interrupted his train of thought as he approached her and David. He nodded his head and asked if they could go see Emma "Sure thing, kid," David said as he put a hand on his shoulder, leading him towards the shop. "Not that you weren't going there anyway." When Henry tried to deny this, David just laughed and said not to worry about it- that he understood why Henry was so eager, but would prefer it if he waited from then on. Henry knew the laugh was more for show than anything else; it hardly touched his face, let alone his eyes the way it normally would have. This was going to be a rough day, and Henry knew it. Silently, he wished Regina had chosen to go with them. He wasn't sure he could handle this, and Mary-Margret and David had each other to turn to, leaving him alone. As if she knew what he was thinking, his grandmother- _still a little weird_, he thought- told him everything would be okay. Although he didn't quite believe her, he agreed.

The walk to the back of the store was horrid- Henry felt as if his stomach was to explode right there for all to see, or that the tears would fall much harder than he'd care to show. He liked being strong, it made him feel more in control. The first glimpse of his mom he got was of her glistening blond hair, draped over the cot. Once her body was in full view, he noticed David and Mary- Margret had ceased their movements, giving him a moment he supposed. Her face was a strange mix of serenity and irritation, making him smile despite his trembling body and teary eyes; at least she was still _his_ Emma even in this state. "Mom?" he whispered, not quite sure what he was hoping for. Her face shifted ever so slightly, making Henry question if it had even happened. Henry fell to his knees at this, feeling his emotions start to spill over already. He grabbed her fragile hand in both of his and leaned against the bed, letting the tears slither down his face. He wondered if he had looked like this, and hoped he hadn't looked any worse for her sake. He'd have hated to see her sit like he was now, crouched over her helpless body while under the same curse. A hand gripped his shoulder, and he registered it to be Mr. Gold's weathered palm as opposed to David's, and spun around to face the man responsible. "How could you?" He cried. He didn't understand, and he felt as though Emma was lost forever. There was only one thing _to_ try, and he knew it wouldn't work- even though everyone else probably thought it would. "Look, dearie, I know this is hard to hear, but she needed to go under. If she hadn't, none of us would be safe, not even her," Gold replied in a gently voice. This only made him more confused, and instead of working through it in his mind, he got up and ran out of the shop. He ran through town until the road ran out and he was in the woods. He ran all the way to the lot of his old castle where his walkie- talkie was from the last time he had used it, and clutched it to his chest as if it were a life line, or an anchor of sorts.

Time passed rather slowly, or at least he assumed it had, because the clock hadn't struck a new hour yet. A wave of fear washed over him, and the fear turned to ache, which lead to more fear. This was happening a lot lately, and he wasn't sure if anyone else had experienced it. He had been too afraid to mention it to anyone, fearing that they would pity the poor child of a rebellious savior under a curse she'd never wake from, or rather the son of an evil queen.

* * *

David found him doubled over, a gasp escaping his small form. "Henry! Henry are you okay?" He shouted as he neared. He jumped at his voice, and turned to see it was only David. "Yeah, just needed a minute," Henry struggled to stand as he spoke these words, worrying David to no end. "Hey take it easy, are you sure everything is okay?" He asked once more. David had a sickening feeling his young grandson was getting a similar wave of unnerving danger that he had gotten the other day, and again this afternoon. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew if it had been happening to someone else, someone like Henry, then it wasn't a coincidence. "Henry, have you been, um, feeling anything strange lately?" He started. His words were slow, calculated, and he hoped it would help the boy open up to him about this. The child's eyes widened as he looked at David, obviously he had hit a soft spot with that question. "Because I did, a sort of- uh, wave I guess, of…" he stumbled over his thoughts, not sure how to explain it.

"Fear?" Henry said, his voice barely audible. David's face fell, he hated that his grandson was experiencing something so…horrid. A beat later, he replied softly, "Yeah, that and danger. So you felt it too, huh?" Henry only nodded as a response. David knew this feeling had to link to either Emma or Cora; they were the only things to change in the past few days, and the only things that would merit this type of magic reaction. David knew he would need to confront Gold about this- after all, he was the only one that could possibly explain it, seeing as it _had_ to have something to do with magic. After a few minutes of silence, he rose and patted Henry's head saying, "I'll see you at home, kid," and walked away, hoping to catch Gold before he closed his shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so thankful for all the feedback yall have given me, it really drives me to keep writing. I had intended to write this and upload it only a day or two after the last chapter, but every time I sat down to write I got all anxious and worried I wouldn't be able to write it...This was honestly the hardest thing I have ever had to write in my life, and I apologize in advance...This, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for, and I seriously hope it lived up to expectations. Lyrics are from What if this storm ends by Snow Patrol. Give it a listen if you haven't heard it; it's amazing and will probably give you all sorts of feels. **

* * *

_What if this storm ends,_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are right now_

_Ever again?_

* * *

David caught Gold just as he was leaving the shop out the back door, begging him for a moment to talk. He needed answers, and he needed them now. On their way in they passed Emma, and David struggled to ignore the pain in his heart at his daughter's state. Once they passed her, Gold turned to him with a questioning look; "What is it you need, dearie?" He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before starting.

"Something weird is happening with…the air," he wasn't sure how to phrase this- the "feeling" had been unlike anything he had ever experienced before. "It's as if there's a blanket laying over, a blanket of…danger." Gold's eyes shifted and David could see a spark in them, one that hadn't been there before. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" The man smiled slightly, walking around to the counter to retrieve something. He pulled an old book out and opened up to a page as he began talking. "I was wondering when people would start saying something. Tell me, who else has this happened to?" David's mind was spinning; what did he mean who else? He obviously knew what was happening and that it had happened to more than one person. "Henry and I. That's it as far as I know. What…what does it mean?" He caught a glimpse of his daughter in the back and sighed, his shoulders sagging as he wondered if she had something to do with this. Gold walked over to him then and handed him the book, pointing to the fine print at the bottom of a page. "Read that dearie," he said. David did as he was told, albeit reluctantly, his curiosity getting the better of him. _"A curse of this magnitude must have protectors to enforce it as well as a savior to break it. Only then, may it be carried out."_

"What the hell is this?" David was growing impatient. The text made little sense, and he wasn't in the mood for a lesson in magic. "My, don't you know? This book is a spell book, as I'm sure you figured out. This is the spell is the one that brought us all here. The savior would be your daughter of course, and the protectors…" he rambled off, eyebrows raising as if it should be obvious. "Right, so I'm supposed to believe that I'm to protect the curse that _forced_ me to give up my daughter? Why would I be a protector? More importantly, _why is Henry_?" He was talking quickly, thinking out-loud.

"Yes, that is curious- Henry I mean. Are you sure no one else is experiencing this?" David shook his head, "Like I said, I don't know. It's not as if I'm going around pronouncing this…whatever it is. Gold, what is this? What is a protector?" A smile crept up on the dark one's lips. "Well, Regina made this curse very specific. She knew exactly who she wanted to bring, and who she didn't. Your daughter was set to be the savior because of her particular gifts- she is the product of true love and that has its perks you see. Those who were purposely excluded from the curse were exiled, and as such, there needed to be a security system of sorts, to ensure they never jeopardized the curse and its intended purpose." David had sat down by now, taking it all in. No one had ever really explained the curse in so many words- they all knew the basics, sure, but how much did they really know? Not much, he thought. "What does this have to do with the…feeling?"

"Ah, yes. 'The Feeling.' You see, Cora is not supposed to be here. I'm not sure how she managed to find a way around the barrier of the curse, but she did. This feeling you speak of is a way to warn those who are designated to protect the curse that someone is coming."

"Alright, but the curse is broken! I-how is this relevant anymore?" Gold grew frustrated- David could tell. "The purpose still stands- for us to be here, and for her to be there. Honestly, I thought you clever enough to catch on, dearie," he taunted. "It was meant to be broken, that was Emma's role. Your role is to ensure we don't return to that land, and that no one enters this land. Things are different now, and that land is no longer the kingdom you left behind. Trust me when I say, you don't want to return. It's past the point of saving." David tried to process what he was just told. So they wouldn't be returning, he would never see his home again. He would never see the way the sun rose over the mountains there, or the ranch he grew up on. He would never-

"I see you have a lot to think about. I was on my way to Belle's, you're more than welcome to stay with her if you like though," Gold said, a sad softness in his voice David had never heard before. He still had questions, but they could wait. Right now he just needed time to think, time to adjust.

* * *

Killian couldn't wait any longer. He saw the wretched Crocodile leave his shop, and hadn't seen anyone enter who hadn't already left. He didn't know when he would get another chance to get inside, so he climbed down the fire escape and slid in between buildings until he needed to cross the street. He let out a sharp gasp as another ripple of pain crashed through his chest. "Ah, damn it!" He muttered under his breath. He had to lean against the wall to hold himself up. It was getting worse, something he wasn't sure was possible. Ever breath was filled with agony, soft prayers leaving his mouth, begging to be released from this torture. He wasn't religious, never believed a single being could be so cruel to cause all the suffering of the world, but he was willing to try anything for a moment of relief. His shallow breathing was raged and fast, trying to fill his lungs. _Stand up, fool. Do not let a little soreness stop you from what you've been waiting hundreds of years for. _He slowly made his way to the street, grateful the darkness of night had already begun to cascade. He made it halfway when he doubled over, crying out in pain. Struggling to take a breath, he forced himself to his hands and knees. He was trembling now, trying to focus on anything but the pain that tore through him. It had started as if ever part of him was on fire, but not the good kind. At this moment it had become the sort of pain he imagined one felt when, well when their heart was being crushed. Ever part of his mind was screaming at him to give up, to just lie down and rest. He couldn't though, he needed to get inside that shop. Sucking in a quick breath, he stood and began to walk.

The ache was relentless.

After what seemed like an eternity, he made it to the door. Panting, he rested his hand on the wall next to it as he caught his breath. Each breath was labored, the feeling of sharp glass stabbing the air he dragged in, refusing to allow it to consume his lungs. He wiped the sweat above his brow and swallowed the moan in his throat. Carefully, he turned the knob, relieved when it opened without complaint. He stumbled in, crashing into a bookcase or table, he couldn't really see at this point- his vision hazy from the agony. He cursed under his breath as he collapsed to the floor, unable to stand any more. It was as if every step he took amplified the pain ten-fold. He didn't understand what was happening, or why. What he did know was that this shop wasn't helping matters, it was making it worse. A quiet cry found its way out of his mouth as he finally gave in to the anguish which ate at him. He was so lost in the moment that he had forgotten to check to see if anyone was in the shop.

* * *

David stood as the door opened, cautiously looking into the front part of the shop to see if Gold had returned. When he saw the strange man, he reached for a bat that was hidden, but put it down when the man fell to floor clutching his stomach. Something about him pulled at his heart, and yet the wave of danger he had been feeling off and on- the protector's feeling- was crashing over his senses. It occurred to him that this unfamiliar man might not belong here, might have come with Cora. Taking a step forward, he said, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Emma ran down the hallways, eager to escape the room her ex had been in. She rounded a corner and stopped immediately, a mirror encasing the walls of this corridor. _The hell… _She turned to look inside, shuddering at the view. It was her, except she was maybe 4 or 5, _no definitely 4,_ she decided. She was holding a bear in one hand, her other twirling the soft blond curls between her fingers. She recognized the bear- it was given to her by her first foster family. The _parents_ were kind enough from what she remembered, but they also gave her back to the adoption agency only a month after taking her in. She fell to her knees, raising a hand to the girl in the mirror. The younger girl frowned and turned, the older son of the adoptive family coming into view. Emma's breathing quickened, she knew what happened next. The boy pushed the younger version of herself down and hit her once before laughing. Emma refused to relive her childhood horrors, so she turned away, wiping a tear as she walked down the hall in the direction she had come. She stopped suddenly, her heart tightening. Something was different. Before she could figure out what had changed, she heard her mother's voice- clouded sure, but it was her. She turned, anxious to find her. The mirror that held the memory of her first home was gone, and in its place was Marry- Margret, concern etched across her face. She just stood there, not saying anything. Emma was confused, what was she supposed to get out of this? Clearly these…visions were intended for something, but what? She was about to question the mirror Mary- Margret, when the entire realm went black. "Jesus, _again_?" Why did the lights keep going out on her? What was the-

"_Emma?"_

* * *

Killian looked up, cursing for being so careless. "Let me guess, Prince Charming?" he asked, his voice tense. "I asked who you were, not who I was," he replied smoothly. Killian chuckled as best he could; of course the lass's father would be the first to discover him. He wondered if she or his lovely wife had mentioned him yet. "What, Emma not tell you about me?" he asked, a pained smirk lighting his face. Charming's face flashed with sadness, the kind you only get when someone is lost. Confused, Killian decided if he wanted to know what was happening he should probably tell the man his name at least. He propped himself up to a sitting position, ignoring the pain radiating off of him. "Name's Killian Jones," he stated, thinking it better to use his old name since he didn't have his hook, and chances were the man would go easy on him if he didn't know who he really was. "Hmm," the prince said before looking away, quickly glancing behind him before asking Killian what he was doing there.

That was when he saw _her._

His body began moving of its own accord, the pain he felt no longer registering. He needed to know that she was okay, that the crocodile hadn't done something to her as well. The man was calling after him, trying to stop him but he pressed on, unwilling to look away from the blond. When he saw her lying on the bed, still and stiff, he almost lost it. "_No,_" he whispered. This was impossible, she couldn't be- _no_! He couldn't even think it. He fell to his knees, the pain that had encased him earlier returning all at once, making him gasp at the sudden pressure on his chest. He couldn't breathe- his lungs begged for air but he couldn't bring himself to inhale knowing the pain it would bring. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he took a deep breath, almost crying out at the jab in his side. _"Emma?"_

* * *

David didn't know what to think. When the man had mentioned Emma, he began to think the girls had kept something from him about their stay in the Enchanted forest. Then he sauntered off towards his daughter, muttering to himself, all but breaking down in front of her- until he actually did as he fell to the floor. David felt bad for the guy, though he didn't know why. He should be angry- clearly this man had a connection to his daughter strong enough to warrant this reaction at her state of being. As the man whispered her name, he had to look away. It was too much. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Mary- Margret, trying to ignore the man behind him. "Hello?"

"Hey, Snow, who didn't you mention meeting back in Fairy tale land?" Silence. She didn't say anything for an entire minute, worrying David. _"Sweetheart, what's going on?"_

"I'm at Gold's, and a man in all black just came in. Now he's- I don't know, having a moment with our daughter. So again, who didn't you mention?" He could hear her sigh before saying she was on her way- she could explain better in person apparently. David hung up and turned back to the man who now had tears in his eyes, his hand resting on Emma's, whispering _"no"_ once more.

* * *

Emma froze. She thought she'd never hear him again, what the hell was going on? She didn't see him, which meant he was either tucked away in a nearby room or…who knows what. She felt so helpless in here- she had no control over what she heard or who she saw, but in this moment she would have given just about anything to see the man. _"No."_ he said. "What? No what, hook?" When he didn't respond she sank against the wall, feeling completely alone. The only person she had _actually_ seen was Neal, and she would gladly trade him for Hook- no matter how crazy he made her. Sure, her mom was in the mirror, but it had been like looking at a picture. Hearing Hook talk, it sent shivers up her spine. She could feel him close to her, could feel the pain in his words. Something about it called to her; maybe he would be able to explain this realm. She got up and set out to find where the voice came from.

* * *

Snow walked through the shop, stepping over a lamp that had fallen over, and hugged her husband who had a very concerned look on his face. Quite frankly, she was surprised he wasn't freaking out by now. She gave him a smile and looked around him to see the man he was talking about. "Hook," she said softly. His head shifted a little, eyes still trained on her daughter. She resisted the urge to smile; she _knew_ something was going on between them. "She's not…she- is she…" He mumbled. Snow felt tears fill her eyes; God, had Charming really not told him what had happened? She moved towards Killian, saying, "No, no she's not…" She struggled to say the word, even if it weren't true. "She's still alive, Hook. It's a sleeping curse, that's all." His entire demeanor changed, his body sagging with relief she assumed, and the sadness on his face turned to anger. "Rumplestiltskin," he spat, putting the pieces together. "Yes," she stated. And then he was up, storming out the door without another word.

* * *

When he had said her name, Killian saw something change in her closed eyes, which really should have been the first clue she wasn't dead. He hadn't even considered her not being…gone though. It was the only thing he could think of. When Snow had told him she was under a curse, his body trembled with anger. Just another reason to kill him, he thought. He knew how these curses worked- the only cure was true loves kiss. He might care for Emma, but he certainly didn't love her, and as far as he knew she wasn't in love with anyone- she had even told him as much on the beanstalk. So that meant one thing- unless that disgusting beast could counteract the magic he had used on her- he was still pretty pissed that he could even use magic here- then that meant she would never wake up. He would never see her bright eyes again, her playful smirk, hear her witty come backs to his endless comments. He would never see her cheeks warm after one of his innuendos again. He would never be able to talk to her again, not like they had on the beanstalk. He had lost another person at the hand of the dark one. This drove him outside, the pain in his chest no longer weighing him down, as he stormed through town to find the man responsible.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* how'd ya hold up? better than me I hope...Like I said, this was_ incredibly difficult_ to write. I was listening to sad music _absolutely hating_ myself for having to write Killian in so much pain. I really had to tap into the mind set of a man who's lost everything. I thought it was really important for him to view her as gone, because he had no way of knowing she was simply cursed. So what you saw was really our dear pirate starting to break and crumble over the loss of yet another loved one. Anyway, I'll hopefully be writing the next chapter in the next few days; I have big ideas for it :) Tell me what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So basically I've come to the conclusion that I can't even check my email in public anymore because it seems like every time I do, one of you lovely readers has favorited, followed, or reviewed and that tends to make me fangirl...a lot. lol I really am very appreciative of the support this fic has been getting- you are all awesome.**

**So this chapter is a little telling, as was the last but this one is a different way. You get to see daddy!charming so thats always fun! ;) I hope you like this one; the lyrics are from Fighting The Gravity by Blink 182 (one of my all time FAVORITE bands) and the last time I read through it I put the song on repeat and I'm actually really impressed it occurred to me to use this song because its perfect to read this chapter to. ~**

* * *

_When I'm beat and defeated_  
_They'll take you away from me_  
_Take-take you away from me_  
_Dead and lost in a dream_  
_Yes, this is the last of me_  
_This-this is the last of me_  
_I'm always fighting the gravity_

* * *

"What do you mean, _something happened_?" David asked. Snow sighed and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, pondering the question. "Charming, we knew this was going to happen. It's not like we can keep her from-"

"From _what,_ exactly? From _him?_ Because I sure as hell could keep _him _from her!" His voice was tight as he spoke, making Snow smile a bit. She knew he was only concerned their daughter was all grown up and didn't need him to chase off boys- knowing that let her enjoy his little tantrum at their daughter's…involvement with a pirate. "Charming, did you see him? That wasn't a man to keep from Emma. That was a man who might _save_ Emma. No- don't interrupt, I need to say this," she said as he began to but in. "I saw something in them back in the forest, but didn't really think it went farther than a little attraction…But even you can't deny that what we saw that man going through, wasn't just a little sadness at a beautiful woman being…gone. That was a man mourning-"

"No. No. I don't care, he's not good for her Snow!"

"And how do you know that? I'm the one whose spent time with the man, remember? I'm the one who's seen our daughter interact with him. Look, I know it's not exactly ideal, and I certainly don't know how Emma feels about him, but he obviously has some sort of feelings for her! For God's sake, Charming, he was kneeling at her bed, crying over her loss. If that isn't a man to at least, I don't know, _consider_ allowing around Emma, than I don't know who is." Snow didn't want to lecture him, but he was being stubborn. She knew he saw it- that look Hook had in his eyes when he thought Emma was dead. It was hard to miss; a brave pirate crouched over a sleeping woman, broken and distraught. She had to give it to him, she'd never seen anything quite like it- and that was saying something.

* * *

Charming sighed, he knew she was right. He hated the idea of Emma being near that man even in this state, but really what did he know about him? So far, all he had to go off were the stories this land had of him, and the way he was with Emma. He knew he ought to give the guy a chance, but he was in emotional turmoil, and he really didn't need another thing to worry about. Not to mention that the guy Snow was defending was off God knows where, trying to murder a man. That spoke volumes of him. Still, the image of his face when he saw Emma was still burned into his mind, plaguing his thoughts. He supposed he had looked just as bad when he discovered Snow under the curse. He shook his head, relinquishing his mind of the thought, and smiled reluctantly at his wife. "We should probably get some sleep. I don't want to talk about this anymore; it's only making us fight." He took a deep breath and kissed the top of his daughter's head before taking Snow's hand and leading her home after she said her own goodbye.

* * *

Killian wasn't sure what was worse, Emma under a curse or Gold running around free after putting it on her. He forced himself to keep moving, to not stop and give into the ache in his chest that had reappeared. Suck it up, he thought with a level of agitation. He was tired of this. Of this pain, of the thirst for revenge, of _everything_. He just wanted to go back to before he met Emma. She had _ruined _him, and he knew it. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he wanted nothing to do with her but that wasn't an option anymore. Her own bloody father wasn't even doing a thing to help her! Was he truly the only one that cared enough to avenge her? Certainly that wasn't true; he definitely hadn't thought he cared for her as much as, let alone more than her own parents, yet there he was, stalking the man responsible while her parents sat by. The amount of rage he had at the whole situation was astonishing.

He saw him as _he_ rounded a corner and broke out in a dead sprint; his mind entering a frozen state, his better judgment long forgotten. When he got close enough, Gold turned, his eyes widening a touch as he braced himself for the fight he knew was coming. "Well, I'd say it's nice to see you again but I don't like to lie," he sneered at the pirate. "Shut the fuck up," Killian stated as his fist collided with the man's chin. "You don't deserve to speak, you bloody menace! _Do you have any idea what you've caused me?"_ He began trembling with the resentment that filled his being. Gold had stumbled after the blow, recovering a little too well for Killian's taste. He swung again, this time connecting with the man's arm as he attempted to block it.

"Well, I'd thought you might wish to be civil about this, my mistake, Dearie," he said as he swung his cane, crashing into Killian's legs. He let out a sound of frustration, ignoring the tingling sensation in his shin. "Beasts such as you don't comprehend the word civil," Killian spat. "I'm surprised you even knew the term existed, _dearie_," he mocked, planning his next move.

"_How rich_, coming from the man who stole my wife!" Rumple stated as his cane connected with Killian's side this time. He hugged his ribs, not really caring that he was being hit- just wanting to feel _something_ other than this newfound emptiness. He brought back his leg and kicked as hard as he could, shoving the older man down to the ground. He wasted no time, moving to the ground to pin him down, yelling at him as he used his hook to cut along Rumple's jaw.

"You think you're so powerful! That you can do anything, use magic like it's got no consequence! You don't warrant a single day on this earth. The only reason I'm not killing you is because you might, just might be of worth to me yet. Make no mistake crocodile, once I'm done with you, _I __**will **__be done with you_." He got up and began walking away, trying to steady himself as he did so.

"Is that what this was about? Emma? The curse? Well, I'd thought you were upset about _my_ wife. How nice, you've found a replace-"

"I found a replacement?_ I did?_ Please! I saw you with that little tramp, don't think I don't know about her. I've only just _begun_ to move past Milah, meanwhile you're running around with that child. Don't you dare speak to me about moving on! You've no idea, the hell you've put me through. The hell you _are_ putting me through," his voice was shaking by the last sentence, his emotions getting the best of him. He turned, walking away for good, not trusting himself to reveal more than he already had. He was afraid if he stayed he would end up doing or saying something he'd regret. He needed to cool down, he needed sleep, and he needed to see _her_ again. His stomach turned as his core tightened, the ache in his chest still there. It all felt very pointless suddenly- her being under a curse, him fighting Rumple, holding onto someone who's been lost. The too familiar emptiness filled his soul as he trudged on towards the pawn shop.

* * *

Emma had been walking for what seemed like an eternity, searching for red doors that might hold the man she somewhat reluctantly sought. She couldn't pinpoint the exact reason she felt he held answers to this whole ordeal, but she knew he would have them. Finally, a crimson door entered her vision and she ran to it, hoping it wouldn't be Neal but Hook on the other side. With a deep breath, she pushed it open.

Henry sat on the floor, coloring in a book of some kind. He was younger, maybe 6. Her throat tightened and tears filled her eyes as she slowly moved towards him, calling out his name. He looked up, eyes widening as he pushed himself away from her with his hands, scooting on the floor. "Henry it's me, it's Emma." She said frantically. He shook his head, fear etched across his features. She stopped moving and fell to the floor, the emotional drain of the past day-or however long she'd been there-hitting her suddenly. "You don't know who I am, do you kid?" He shook his head no, before going back to coloring, a cautious way about him remaining. It pulled at Emma's heart, the way she finally found someone she wanted to speak with who might actually talk back (unlike her mother) and he didn't even recognize her. _He hasn't found me yet_, she realized. Of course he didn't know who she was- she would remain a stranger to him until he received a story book and set out to find the savior, his mother. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched him, wishing he was a little older so she could talk to him. _If you hadn't given him up he would know you. _Tears spilled over and down her cheeks as this thought consumed her mind. She couldn't take it anymore, being with him but _not _being with him. She got up and left the room quietly, so not to disturb him. She continued her walk, dejected and tired as she searched for a place to rest.

* * *

Killian held his side as he walked down the street to the shop, hoping he'd find it empty of unwanted people. He didn't know why he wanted to see her- no that was a lie, he knew exactly why he wanted to see her. To make sure she was really alive, that she hadn't…passed like he feared. He told himself he would be this upset even if it had been Snow, who he grew to know in the forest, simply because it was at the hand of the one man he hated more than himself.

He knew it was just a lie though.

When he slipped inside the shop his body ached the way it had earlier, except not nearly as bad. Perhaps because he knew she was on the other side of that curtain and that relief was only a moment away. He moved in, sitting in a chair next to her. He was thankful for not having to deal with anyone else being around and finally allowed himself to look at her face. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he covered her hand in his, feeling for the spot on her wrist that held her pulse. When he found it, his eyes shut and a sigh left him, the emptiness slowly leaving as it was replaced by relief. It was faint, but it was there- beating at a pace a little slower than his own heart. He spent the next bit of time memorizing her face; the way she looked when she slept should be a crime for being so deceitful. She looked so…innocent, so helpless. He let out a dark chuckle at the thought- Emma Swan, innocent and helpless in the care of the infamous Captain Hook. Nothing about the statement made any sense, but it amused him at least. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on her cot, his right hand still resting on her wrist. "Sorry I took so long to get to town, love. Perhaps if I'd been here you'd be tying me up instead of laying here." His voice was soft, a playful tint to the last bit. He felt odd just sitting there; if he didn't talk he feared he'd lose his mind. "You'd be pretty upset with me if you knew what I just did I suppose. Though it sure wouldn't have stopped me," he said with his cocky smirk. It faded slowly as he realized it wasn't nearly as much fun when he didn't have her reactions or comments to feed off of. He scooted his chair in towards her and rested his head on his arms, now folded barely brushing the length of her left arm. He moved his gaze to the left a little to look at her face. She still hadn't moved, not even a slight shift in her face. It worried him, but he assumed it was normal for this type of curse. He couldn't help but feel as if he shouldn't be there; he didn't deserve her company, not like this- he was hardly a man worthy of her company on her best days. Especially after arriving in Storybrooke and beating Gold the first chance he had, despite knowing he wouldn't have approved of it being because of her. Still, he wondered what her father would think if he were to walk in then, seeing him so close to Emma. His eyes grew heavy from exhaust and curiosity and before he knew it he had drifted off to into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: so one of you posted his amazing review and in my response I said I was looking forward to a specific chapter...I think it's coming soon so chances are I'm going to be writing _a lot_ in the next few days to get to the part I've been desperately waiting to write :D As always, reviews are much appreciated! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow you all are amazing. Mad props to DoubleDee068 who totally "wished" (you arent fooling me love, I know you read my mind ;)) that something would happen that I had already planned on writing! Same to Lisa1972 who also said something in a review that I had already intended on doing- yall are good at guessing little things in the plot! I love all of your reviews, please dont stop :) **

**Okay, about this monster of a chapter...I have a notebook that I write ideas for this fic in, and one of the first things I wrote was the concept for something that is introduced in this chapter. I believe I've said that their was a specific chapter I had been excited to write, and well here it is! Hope you all love it as much as I loved writing it! Lyrics are from Wanted Is Love by Phillip Phillips who I am fully convinced wrote his entire album for Killian and Emma. (no really, every single song is perfect) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lonely in a room no sound to fill your soul__  
__Hopes and dreams, the house will glow who can't let go__  
__But you can only see when I look into your eyes you pull me in too deep_

* * *

Henry hadn't slept very well; he had been haunted by the room full of fire, knowing his mom was in that realm somewhere, and he was that close to her. He wished he could have found a way out of the room, to go to her, to comfort her. He knew that as scared and as sad as he was, she must have been just as worried. He knew how that realm was when you were under a curse, he knew how terrifying it was to be reminded of everything that every hurt you, everything you ever regretted- every choice, every word, _everything._ You relive it all in there. Nothing and no one is spared in that realm- you can't escape the fears and regrets of your life while under the curse, and he hoped his mom would be stronger than he had been. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if it would be too much for her; from what Dr. Whale told him, he had died while under the curse- he knew _why,_ though he never told. It had been too much, and he had been too weak. The memories and the fears he kept hidden in his heart came out to play, and it had been too much for him to handle. He hated knowing that was what she was going through in there, and the fear of losing her was what drove him to sneak out early that morning to go be with her before anyone else had the chance to.

He tugged his jacket closer as he walked the desolate streets, sucking in a shaky breath when he entered the old pawn shop. He made his way to the back and pulled the curtain back, stopping in his tracks. His eyes widened and his breathing quickened- he wasn't sure what to make of the situation in front of him. Swallowing hard, he moved into the room before tapping the man on his shoulder. The man sighed and moved his head to the other side, so he was facing Henry, his head and arms still on the bed. Slowly his eyes opened and he ran a tired hand over his face before really looking up. When his eyes met Henry's he jumped up, sending the chair skidding backwards. Henry's eyes followed the chair and then shifted back to the mysterious man, a slow smile touching his face.

* * *

_Bloody hell does this family have a fucking radar for me or something? _Killian worked to lower his heart rate as he stared at the lad, eyes narrowing as the smile took shape on his face. _Yep, definitely hers, _he thought. "Sleep well?" Killian almost laughed at the boys face as he said this; his smile was just the right blend of innocent and knowing, a dash of sarcasm thrown in for good measure. "Aye, I'd say so. Beautiful girl by my side and all," he said, a smirk of his own landing on his face. "What time is it, lad?" He asked. Henry- _was that his name?-_ moved away from him a little and looked over his shoulder towards the front of the shop, what he was looking at Killian hadn't a clue. "A little past 6." Killian nodded, assuming it would be early considering the sun hadn't streamed in much to wake him. "Why are you here alone?" he asked, mildly curious as to the boy's presence. The kid's face changed a little and his gaze shifted to Emma before he spoke.

"You know who I am, don't you…" Killian wasn't sure if it were a question or not, but decided to nod his head a little in response. "Henry, is it?" The lad's lips twitched up, Killian assumed that meant yes, so he restated his earlier question. "Well, Henry, why are you here alone? Won't your...erm, whoever it is you're staying with be worried?"

"You don't have to do that, you know," he said. Killian must've looked confused, because Henry clarified. "Tip toe around her. I know she's cursed; you don't need to watch what you say. Just talk."

Killian sighed and said, "Sorry, lad. I don't really know how to be with all this…" Henry replied, "It's alright. I'm just tired of people acting like either nothing happened, or like she's dead. She's cursed, it's temporary, she'll get over it."

"Will she?" Killian mumbled, not really intending for it to escape his thoughts. He regretted it as soon as he saw the boy's face, his lip quivering slightly. With a sigh, Killian apologized. "Hey, I didn't mean it. Look, if there's one thing I know about your mom it's that she's about as stubborn as a summer storm. Nothing is going to stop her from getting back to you." Henry nodded, looking up at Killian curiously. "Who are you? You talk like you know her really well." He let out a quick chuckle, saying, "Well that's loaded question. Name's Captain Hook, I assume you've heard of me?" He paused for a moment, noting the boy's eyes light up as he spoke, gaze lingering now on the missing hand on Killian's left arm. "I met your mom back in the Enchanted forest. I suppose I do know her quite well, I like to think I do anyway. If you asked her she'd probably laugh and try to set you straight." He couldn't stop the small smile from filling his features as he spoke. "Well, why are you _here_? And I asked your name, not your nic-name," Henry stated, a smirk playing on his lips. Killian's face changed to match his, saying, "Ah, well it's Killian Jones, though I haven't been known as that in very long time." He didn't answer the first question, hoping the kid would let it go.

* * *

Henry tried to suppress the excitement he felt; he was talking to Captain Hook! Because apparently his life wasn't enough of a fairytale. He noticed how he managed to evade his question, but didn't mind for the time being. He was too busy thinking of all the stories he'd heard of this man over the years, contemplating whether or not to ask him about certain things. "No, I guess you wouldn't go by that after exchanging a hand for a hook. How'd it happen, by the way?" He asked. Hook's face changed, growing darker all of a sudden as he answered. "Long story short, I fell in love with the wrong man's wife and paid the price. Not a fair price though, not if you ask me." Henry was trying to piece together what he wasn't being told. "Where is she now? The woman I mean." Hook laughed a little, the sound of it sending shivers up the boys spine- there was something very terrible about sound of it echoing the room just then. "Well let's just say her dear husband hadn't liked the idea of her loving me instead of him. _If I can't have you, no one can_, that sort of thing." Henry felt his stomach drop. The stories made a little more sense now, why Hook was always made out to be this villain searching for revenge, though the stories always had it pinned toward Peter instead of the man responsible. The theorist in him wondered who Peter really was in all this? "He killed her, didn't he?" He asked quietly. "Aye, crushed her heart not five feet from where I stood."

"It was Rumplestiltskin…" Henry said, not sure if he was telling or asking. The thought came to him like a ton of bricks; of course it was him, who else-that was a man- would steal and crush someone's heart like that? Killian nodded his head before sitting down on the edge of Emma's bed, his eyes moved to her face as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Killian," he said. The man's head jerked towards him, not used to hearing his name spoken by another. "I need to know…why are you in his shop? The real reason." Suddenly he wasn't so sure if his mom was important to this man at all or if she just happened to be here as he sought revenge. He really didn't want to deal with another person making life difficult for him right now.

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she reluctantly dragged herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes swept over the hallway, the previous day's events flooding her memory. She sighed and stood, stretching her achy back and legs; the floor wasn't exactly comfortable. She thought of Henry and her parents and was immediately overcome with angst. She knew they would be worried sick and she hated the thought that they were probably dwelling on the fact that she would never get out of here. She knew that now, that she'd never leave. How could she? She hadn't been in love in…well possibly ever. Henry could try, but she hoped he wouldn't- it would only bring him sadness when she wouldn't wake. The magic inside of her was something he didn't have, and she knew without a doubt that was why she had been able to wake him from the curse; well that and the fact that she loved the kid.

Emma stumbled along the wall, wondering what the chances were that she'd find food in here somewhere. Her eyebrows knit together, looking down at her stomach which, much to her surprise, hadn't grumbled once since entering this realm. Pushing the curiosity aside, she walked along the wall, her right hand drifting along its cool texture, until she saw a strange room to her left. Glancing around her, she cautiously walked towards it.

The room was a decent size, painted white just like the hallway. There were no doors; however, the entrance was about the size of two generous french doors. The room was completely empty, nothing but white tiles, white walls, white crown molding, a very tall white ceiling… It reminded her vaguely of the courthouses she had been in as a teenager from time to time. There was a window on the back wall, though, and Emma walked towards it slowly, noting that the footsteps echoed slightly. It was somewhat dark outside the window, trees swaying in the wind. The sun must've been behind, because she saw no sign of it out the small glass rectangle. A car stood on the road, an old yellow bug. Emma looked more closely at the building it was parked in front of, seeing now that it was an old apartment she had lived in while staying in Tallahassee. A man walked along the road, a dark coat blocking his features from her eyes. He paused in front of the building, looking up to the window on the third floor. Her window. A sound echoed through her, a phone ringing, as he raised his hand to his ear. The sound stopped and was instead replaced by the man's muffled voice. "Hey- No, she's safe... Look, I told you to move on. It's better this way. In a few years- Neal we talked about this. You can't- stop talking! Listen to me. Emma does not need you in her life, so stay out." Emma fell to the floor, not wanting to watch anymore. The more she heard the more clear it became to her that the voice was August. A small laugh escaped her, of course it was him, of course he had kept this little secret from her- that he had known her before Storybrooke. He betrayed her trust, just like everyone else. She shook her head and peaked back out the window, seeing August walk away from the apartment just as a younger version of herself stormed out of the building, bumping into him. "Sorry," she muttered. He just smiled and walked on. She remembered that happening now- she had gotten a call from an old friend from the system, asking her to come bail them out of jail. The things she did for people, she thought. Funny thing was, two days later said friend ran out on her without a word. She never did hear from her again.

Emma got up and left the room, choosing to explore a different part of this realm. She felt a shift in the air and stopped; she could hear jumbled voices, but they were a little different than the whispering she had heard previously. Her brows scrunched together as she struggled to hear what was being said. Maybe it's someone from home, she thought. She mused over the possibility that she could hear people talking around her in the real world, and wondered if it was what was happening. "_Move…not safe…hos…" _she couldn't make out much, but heard enough to assume, if the voices were in fact from the outside, that they were moving her out of Gold's shop. Why haven't they taken me out of there already? She thought absentmindedly. She continued her expedition for awhile before rounding a corner down a familiar corridor, fearing she had been walking in circles. She didn't bother peering around the corner; it wasn't like anyone else was there. She walked on, stopping a moment too late, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

* * *

"I refuse to leave her here, it isn't safe!"

"Calm down, dearie, really. You think I don't know this? Given what happened to Henry when he was under, I assume she should probably have a doctor around to make sure she doesn't…well you get the point," Rumple said. The Charmings' were beginning to get on his nerves- did they really think he wanted to leave her in his shop? She had become a bit of a nuisance, and he wanted her out as much as David did. He already took the liberty of talking to Victor, asking if they could spare a room for her in the hospital. He told David and Snow this, and they nodded in approval.

It took about an hour to move her successfully, no one wanting to jostle her the wrong way. They weren't exactly sure how she would react to being moved. Gold said a silent prayer that Jones wouldn't show up to place his claim on her or something. Thankfully, he never did. He wondered what the Captain's motives were- was he helping Cora still, and that was why he was so upset over Emma being under the curse? Or perhaps this had nothing to do with Cora, perhaps the man had in fact, moved on of Milah. Gold asked himself if that would mean the score was settled, but then remembered their previous encounter, and assumed the score was _anything_ but settled.

Once Emma was in the hospital, Gold left and made his way to the library to tell Belle. She was happy Emma was safe, but was more concerned about the black eye Gold was wearing. "What do you mean he hit you? Let me look at that!" She said. "Really, love, it's nothing. He's got a hell of a right hook, that's all."

"That isn't funny, Rumple." A smile lit his face as he replied; "It's a little funny." She gave him a reluctant laugh as she kissed his cheek. "Be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…"

"Hey, Belle look at me. Nothing is going to happen. That man may have it out for me, but I'm far more powerful. He'll figure that out and either give up or move on. Either way, I'll be safe," he assured her. She nodded; her expression thoughtful. "Why does he hate you so much, Rumple?"

He sighed, not sure how to phrase this. "He stole my wife, so I stole his hand." Well, that would do for now, she had already known his wife had run out on him so this fit well into the story. She didn't need to know more than that. Anything more would only ruin their relationship. "That was so long ago, though. Hasn't he made peace with it?" she asked. "Suppose not. Some people can hold a grudge over the smallest things." Except he wasn't holding one over anything small. Not even close. Rumple killed the woman he loved, and he wasn't going to rest till he had his revenge. Gold tried to keep his appearance calm while his thoughts ran wild, taking shape and rooting fear and doubt in his mind. Never _doubt a man driven by revenge_, he thought.

* * *

Killian made his way towards the shop that night, this time more prepared to stay the night if he so desired to. Henry stood outside of the building, hands in pockets, eyes searching the streets. "Killian, thought you'd come here," he said as his eyes landed on the man. "Hey kid, why are you out so late?" Henry's face had a sad look when Killian called him kid, and he made a mental note not to do that again. "She isn't here anymore-no she's okay, we just moved her." He must've seen the confusion on Killian's face before correcting his thoughts and setting his mind at ease. Killian sighed and said, "Lead the way, lad." Henry smirked, the same smirk his mother sometimes wore. Killian suppressed a smile as he realized the resemblance, and walked alongside the boy towards the hospital.

Once inside, the two walked the dim hallways until they reached a back part of the building, almost completely deserted except for a wandering nurse here and there. A faint beeping noise could be heard as they continued down the corridor, making Killian wonder what was inside, creating such a noise. This realm's technology still confounded him, and he wearily eyed the machines guilty of the noise when they entered her room. "There she is, she's gonna be here from now on. You could probably find a back door or something to come in and out of, otherwise I don't think anyone will really be able to turn you away from visiting her. Need anything?" Henry asked. With a shake of the head, Killian answered, "No, I'll be fine. Thanks." Henry patted his mom's hand before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Always nice to see you, love," he said as he walked to her bed, still cautious of the machinery. His eyes flickered to the needle in her arm and frowned. "Though this isn't exactly a great way to see you…" He pulled up a chair and sat to her right, his hand slowly making its way to hers. The feel of her soft skin on his sent a shiver down his spine, and his fingers curled around her hand, dancing around her palm. He let out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, and raised her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. He didn't know at what point he had started caring for her, but he knew that he did- much to his dismay. He really didn't need to be worrying about her when he was so close to his revenge. It wasn't fair. She wasn't fair. He lowered her hand back to the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He stood and walked away, hand and hook behind his neck as he tried to think clearly. She did funny things to his mind, and he could never quite think straight around her. She really had ruined him; he wasn't the same person he had been before meeting her, and he fully blamed her for the change. He collapsed on the couch sitting to her left on the far wall. He had only meant to rest his eyes for a moment, but soon found himself carried away in a dream.

He stood in a hallway, not sure what to do, or where he was. He walked slowly, gauging his surroundings as he went. He didn't get very far before coming across a red door, deciding whatever lay behind it probably wasn't anything good, red tending to mean "warning" not "safety." He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, wondering for the umpteenth time where the hell he was. He walked towards a corner and was trying to decide which way to go when something- or someone rather- ran into him.

* * *

"The fuck…" Emma said, not sure if the man in front of her had heard or not. A smirk lit his face, so she assumed he had. She couldn't even bring herself to glare at him; she was just happy to see that not ever hallucination in here was going to be associated with regret- however, she supposed he could in fact be a regret of hers…

"Emma…" His voice was a sigh, and it sent shocks through her body; it hadn't been muffled, or off like some of the other voices she had heard in here. She didn't even care at the moment that what she was about to do was completely out of character, he was only an hallucination after all. She closed the small gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close, relishing in how comfortable he felt. "Nice to see you too, love," he whispered, his own arms wrapping around her. She felt his lips press into her hair, and a small sigh left her lips. She turned her head so it was facing him, her forehead resting on his chest, as she breathed him in. He smelt of the sea and…something she couldn't quite identify. Rum maybe? She couldn't be sure, but assumed that was a safe bet. "Where are we, darling?" he said. She looked up, her chin grazing his chest as she did so. He bit his lip ever so slightly, making her wonder if she'd imagined it. "You don't know?" He shook his head, never breaking eye contact. She frowned, wondering how he couldn't know. "Hook, you're in the dream realm…"

His eyes widened and his arms loosened around her, almost pushing her away. His breathing picked up and he did walk away then, turning away from her. He ran his hand across his face, and took a deep breath before speaking. "You mean to say, I'm in the sleeping curse's...land? I'm in your dream?" She nodded, eyes narrowing. Maybe the people she encountered in here, the visions of people, didn't know where they were at all. Perhaps they had no idea what this odd realm was. Why was he the only one to question it though? "Don't let it go to your head. Not like I typically dream of you," she said. He laughed and turned back to her, smirking. "Ah, but I dream of you." She thought she heard him say "apparently" but couldn't be sure. She smacked his arm and said, "I'm sure you do." He smiled, eyes searching her face for something. She assumed that asking him if he knew anything about the realm was pretty much a lost cause since he didn't even know where they were, much to her dismay. She really had thought that if she encountered him he would be able to help clarify things, though she had no idea why now. "Who wouldn't?" he asked quietly, the smile just a memory on his lips as he looked at her, pulling her from her thoughts. She shivered, and looked away. How did he do that? Turn the switch from sarcastic Captain Hook to…whatever this side of him was. Killian Jones, she supposed- that was this side of him. She sighed, and started walking, knowing he would follow, and felt his hand bump against hers. When she looked up at him he was smirking, looking forward and not at her. She rolled her eyes, knowing he had done it on purpose, and continued to walk, the two enjoying the relaxed silence. When they reached a spilt road, she grabbed his arm, ignoring the raised eyebrow and smirk, to pull him the right way. They reached a red door and she felt her breath quicken at the sight of it, wondering whether to go in or not.

* * *

He couldn't believe it- he had dreamt himself into her dream. He didn't even care if it was all fake- he was with her, and right now it was as real as he could possibly imagine. She was there, in his arms, face in his chest. He swore she could hear his heart thudding wildly- a reaction he attributed to the fact that she was safe and unscathed. He hated moving away from her when he did, but felt he needed to in order to think clearly. What she was saying didn't make sense- was he really there? Or had he simply been thinking about it so much that his mind conjured up an imaginary realm of its own where he could see her?

When he saw the red door while they walked, he looked at her, wondering what she would do. Based on the way her face shifted and the quick rise and fall of her chest, he judged she had opened one of these doors before and knew what was inside. He wasn't really thinking, but he took her hand in his causing her to look up at him. "Ready when you are," he said quietly. He knew she was curious- heck so was he- but he also knew that it was scaring her more than she probably wanted him to know. She looked back to the door and walked towards it, hand still in his. With a deep breath, she pushed it open.

* * *

Killian gasped and shot straight up off the couch, his breathing heavy. His eyes adjusted to the darkness that engulfed the room, and he looked to Emma, still laying on the bed. He ran his hand over his face and tried to calm his pulse. His eyes drifted back to Emma and he felt tears tug at his eyes. He left her, just like everyone else, he'd left her just when she needed him the most. "Damn it," he muttered. He punched the pillow next to him and dragged his palm over his eyes, wiping the frustrated tear at the corner of his eye, a part of him wishing he had never fallen to sleep in the first place, and another part wondering how to get back.

* * *

**A/N: So? Tell me your thoughts on this one :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay I know it's been awhile, and I'm so sorry for that. I had alot going on this past week and just couldn't get to it :( I really appreciate all the feedback and the follows! You all are amazing and I am so glad you are liking this story. Many of you said you liked the Henry/Hook time I had in a previous chapter, so you get a little more of that in this one! Hope you like it! Lyrics are from Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World. It's an amazing song, and I'll leave it up to you to decide which character's perspective made me choose it for this chapter. . .**

* * *

_So what would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me, my friend._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go,_

_May angels lead you in._

* * *

_She_ stood at the dock, her stance arrogant as ever, facing the water. The light glare of the sun was hardly means to warrant the umbrella's presence, yet there it was, in the palm of her hand. Her charcoal dress could have been out of one of those period movies, ruffled just so and floating to the floor. Her head turned ever so slightly, a smile forming on her lips as Regina walked towards her.

"Mother," Regina's voice cut through the air. She was tired of waiting for her mother to appear out of nowhere, so she sought after her instead. "Darling, how long it's been!" Cora exclaimed, a grin plastered on her face although she made no move towards her daughter. "Save it. Why…" Regina struggled to keep her composure- how many times had she imagined her mother coming to seal her fate, and now here she was in front of her with a fake smile like everything was alright. Nothing was alright. "Why are you here, Mother?" Regina felt herself tense and sag all at the same time; her body weighed down with the stress of the past few days, her mind exhausted from the various scenarios playing out in her head, her emotions running rampant with seeing her mother for the first time since, well since she had thought she was…dead.

"Oh, Regina sweetheart, I missed you!" She said. Regina didn't buy it though; she'd been fooled and manipulated by this woman one too many times. She shook her head, "No, that's not true. Even if it were…what do you have planned?" She knew there had to be _something_. Her mother always had a plan. "Can't we just enjoy being together again? The forest is dreadful these times and I needed a break from being queen there- you _do_ remember what that's like, don't you? It'd be a _shame_ if this little world had wiped the memory of power from you…" she rambled off, slowly moving towards Regina as she spoke. _Ah_, so that was it. Power. Were things really bad back home, so bad that her mother needed new turf to rule; or perhaps she just wanted Regina to turn to power in the form of magic? Did it really matter? Did she even want that anymore- she had Henry now, well sort of, and every spell she did pushed him farther away. "Mother, I'm not interested in that anymore. Magic has ruined everything for me- it has taken away the only things that matter in my life. I don't want it back, and I don't want that kind of power anymore. And I most certainly don't want you to be the one to give it to me," She said, her voice cold. Regina could see the hurt on her mother's face, but it was quickly masque by a look of indifference.

"Always so stubborn…I suppose I'll just have to convince you myself," she replied before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Emma's lungs screamed for air as she attempted to force her feet forward to be closer, just an inch would do. This isn't good, she thought. She could already feel her eyes brim with tears, and she hadn't even entered the room yet. The man inside looked up to her then, his eyes catching on the dim lighting in the room. He gave her a half smile and leaned against the desk, simply saying, "Hey." A choked bit of laughter fell from Emma's lips before she could stop it; a bit of habit perhaps, to laugh when you get nervous or shocked, though she'd never experienced it before now. She smiled through the tears and found her voice as she pushed through the haze in her mind to tell her legs to move. "Hey…I-" she couldn't talk. A gasp had interrupted her thought, and she realized vaguely that it had come from her- she was crying harder than she would have preferred- which would have been none if she was given the choice. "Emma, are you alright? Hey, come here…" His face twisted with concern and he moved in her direction, his arm outstretched. It struck a chord in her mind somewhere that Hook had been with her moments before, but she wouldn't- c_ouldn't_- dwell on that right now. She'd deal with that abandonment later; right now she was just relieved he wouldn't see her so broken. She hated for _anyone_ to see her so broken.

"It's really you," she practically whispered. Her legs decided to cooperate as she spoke and before he could reply she was in his arms, holding on for dear life. "Graham, I-"

"Shh, you're okay, I've got you," he said. His arms slid around her waist as she burrowed her head in his chest, a sad smile on her lips as she felt his heart beat against her cheek. His head rested on hers and the two just stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Emma didn't know what to think; should she be sad that he was here as a reminder that he was gone in real life, upset that she was being forced to relive all the feelings _that_ day had brought, happy that she got one more moment with him, or just plain confused. Graham pulled back and looked into her eyes as he wiped a tear from her cheek. The gentle movement reminded Emma of one of his final moments attending to her wounds, when he swept his fingers over her face. Emma closed her eyes, trying to clear her head enough to think, but not enough that she wasn't aware of the man in front of her. When she opened her eyes he was barely an inch away, his nose brushing hers softly. She felt fresh tears spilling down her face as she contemplated closing the gap or not. She knew if she did there was a very good chance she would just relive his painful death once more, reopening the hole in her heart that really shouldn't have been there in the first place. If she didn't though, would she be able to live knowing she'd given up her final opportunity to show him she felt it too, even _if_ it were only a dream? She gave in and with a sigh, grabbed his vest and pulled him to her. She could feel his arms twist a little tighter as her hands roamed his chest, finding their way to the nape of his neck. No sooner than they had a chance to deepen the kiss did Graham collapse in her arms once more. "No!" She screamed. "God, no not again no please…Graham! Graham _please_…" She fell to the floor with him; this time laying on the ground next to his body, sobbing his name, her head on his chest listening for the beat that would never sound.

* * *

When Snow approached the room, she half expected to see a pirate manning the little couch. The room was vacant, however, a note tucked under the spare pillow on top of the blankets set aside for guests. She kissed Emma's forehead and walked to it, picking up the small paper. She held back a giggle when she saw what covered it. She knew it was Hook immediately by the angry scribbles and awkward writing.

_Henry, _

_Sorry I'm not here, though if you knew why you would understand. I'll return by the time the sun sets over the docks to talk- I've a few questions for you, lad. _

_Killian_

Snow wasn't sure if she should smile or frown. When had they even met? Henry had been at home or school ever since Emma…and if he wasn't there then he was always with her or Charming, so when did he find the time? She put the note in her pocket to give to Henry when he got home from school, and went to sit next to Emma.

She pulled the story book she'd given Henry out of her bag carefully, opening it to the story of her and Charming. She read softly, remembering the last time she had read the familiar story. It had been a much different time, yet all the same. She still sat in a chair at a tucked away wing of the hospital; however, this time she knew who she was and who she was really reading to. Snow knew the chances of Emma having any response to the story were slim but she couldn't help but hope. Emma was her and Charming's daughter after all; maybe she could hear her read through the dream if nothing else. Her heart went out to her daughter, and hoped her time spent in the depths of that realm wouldn't haunt her for the rest of her days like they had to Snow. The curse was a terrible fate, and it tore her heart apart knowing everyone she loved had now fallen ill to its power- Charming, Henry, now Emma… Gold had better have a good reason for this, she thought. "I'll get you out of this, Emma, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Henry waited patiently at the foot of his mom's bed, feet dangling over the edge, hands folded in his lap. His eyes scanned the empty hallways before looking out the window to see the sky turn to darkness. He began to worry about the pirate, but his fear was short lived as he heard a string of curses and a clang of something falling to the floor flood the quiet hospital. Henry snickered to himself as the disheveled man entered the room, leg soaking wet. "You're late," Henry told him, eyeing the dripping leather of Hook's pants. "Have an accident?" Killian's face broke into a sneer as he replied, "Ah, funny lad. _Really_, you should be a comedian- or do you not have those here?"

"What kind of world doesn't have comedians?" Henry shot back. Hook shook his head, his eyes drifting towards Emma as he sighed. "It would appear I don't exactly get along with buckets on wheels transporting dirty water." Henry couldn't help but giggle; "You ran into a mop bucket? Seriously?"

"I was in hurry! I was late, as you so _kindly_ pointed out. How's she?" He said, jerking his head in Emma's direction. "The same as she was when you left her I guess. I mean she hasn't moved if that's what you mean," Henry paused, gauging whether or not to ask Hook about why he had left for the day. "Why weren't you here?"

"Pardon?"

"The note. You said you weren't here, but I would understand. So…why weren't you-"

"Ah, yes…_that_."

* * *

Killian didn't exactly know how to say this. He had sought out Rumplestiltskin earlier, and things hadn't been cleared up very well…

"_Ay! Crocodile, we need to talk." Killian had said as he stormed towards the man with a limp. _

"_Ah, Hook, to what do I owe this displeasure?" He countered with a mocking smile. Killian wasted no time; using his body weight and hooked arm to crush the man into the nearby wall in the alley adjacent to them. "What the hell did you do to me, you bloody beast? Why is this happening, I know you have something to do with this. Speak!" He had shouted when Rumple didn't answer._

"_Dearie, I don't know what you're talking about-" _

"_The hell you don't! This has you written all over it- what is it, eh? You need me to get to her, is that it? Why is she even under the curse, coward? Answer me!" He snarled, pressing his arm farther against the man's throat. Gold used some sort of magic, propelling Hook back, shattering brick as he clashed with the opposite wall. Just like that the pain in Hook's side had returned, though it wasn't quite like the pain he'd had when he first arrived. Rumple stalked towards him slowly, his voice chilling. "Now, let's get this straight. You don't threaten me, understand? You have no power over me- in fact, I'd say I have power over you." He tightened the magic's grip around Killian as if he were emphasizing his words. Hook fought the groan of pain that tried to escape as the invisible bands tightened around him. "Now, what was it you accused me of, dearie? _Answer me_!" Killian set his jaw and with a glare, said, "Why am I in that dream- what did you do? I know you it had to be you- Cora is the only other person with magic here, and she has no use of me in there. So why, am I, in the dream?" His voice grew more and more strained as he spoke, and he told himself it was only because of the pressure on his abdomen. Suddenly the hold had dropped, and Killian fell to the ground, grasping his side as he looked up to the man he wanted dead more than anything in all the worlds. "The dream? As in…Emma's dream?" Rumple's voice was cautious, a lace of something indecipherable behind them. Hook nodded his head, not trusting his voice. He never, in all the time he'd been alive, thought he would see this man be at a loss for words when it came to magic- the one thing he had any passion for it seemed. This was a rare moment, he assumed, in which the crocodile was as clueless as he was. Part of him was relieved it hadn't been Rumple affecting the dream, but another part of him wished it had been- if it wasn't him, who's to say it was even real?_

Hook looked at the boy in front of him, saw the curiosity in his eyes, and knew he owed him an answer for the cryptic note. "Henry, I…I think something is- uh you see there's this…" He rambled off, not sure what he was even trying to say. "Killian, just say it. You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of believing. I did figure this whole curse thing out from a story book, remember?" Killian, still not used to hearing his voice, froze when he heard it. The boy's words rang true in his mind, however. If anyone could help make sense of this mess in his mind, it would be the boy with an imagination as broad as his own. "Last night, I- well I fell asleep here and…Something happened. I don't really know what exactly, or if it was just my imagination but…" He took a deep breath, criticizing himself for acting this way- Captain Killian "Hook" Jones did _not_ get nervous. "I think I may have, dreamt my way into Emma's dream," he said quietly, finally looking Henry in the eyes.

"You…oh," Henry said, his mind visibly sifting through millions of thoughts. It was funny, the way the lad thought in the same way his mom did- in that Killian could tell just how fast his mind was racing with new information. "Are you sure? I mean, of course you're sure. I mean…Describe it to me," he finally responded, looking satisfied with his statement. Killian proceeded to tell him about the large room, the bright corridors, those blood red doors that made Emma cling to him- though he left that particular part out. Henry looked confused, waiting until Killian was finished before talking. "It could be the real realm- You could have actually been there. But it didn't sound like mine, except maybe the red door…do you know what was behind it? Did Emma act weird when she saw it or anything?"

"She didn't look particularly happy to see it, kind of worried actually- wait. _It doesn't sound like yours_? Lad, have you been in there? Have you _been_ under that curse?" Suddenly he understood the look of sadness that encased the boys eyes every time he looked at her; he knew what she was going through. He knew what she was to face on the other side of that door, one way or another. No wonder the poor kid was so distraught, he thought. "Yeah, right before Emma broke the curse. I went under- it kind of…well it killed me, technically, or so I'm told. I don't remember much of the end." Killian moved to the bed and sat next to him, inadvertently putting himself closer to Emma, close enough to feel her warmth, to reach out for her hand if he dared. "Sorry, from what I saw it didn't look like any place for a child. No one should be there, not you, not your mum," he told the boy.

Henry looked up at him, his brows pushed together. "Did you say she looked worried? Because the dream realm, it affects everyone differently. It's a place created out of our minds- our deepest fears, regrets, that sort of thing. Maybe the red doors to her are where those regrets are. For me, the place was really dark. The only light came out of certain hallways- that's where mine were. In the lighted hallways. After one or two, you just kind of lose the will to not go down there. I guess they just call to you…I tried to ignore them, to stay in the darkness, but I guess that wasn't so smart. After what seemed like a couple of days, all of the regrets and fears came out to me at once, and everything just overwhelmed me…I think that's when I died over here. When they came at me like that- it just, I guess it was too much for me, ya know?" His voice was so quiet Killian was sure he wouldn't have heard it if he weren't so close. He put his arm around the kid, not really sure why he was doing it, and was a little surprised when Henry leaned into him. "I just miss her," he whispered into Killian's shoulder. He sighed, saying, "I know, lad. She misses you, too." Killian's eyes moved to Emma, hoping she didn't know about Henry's time in there- she worried enough about the kid as is. He took her hand in his, something that was becoming an odd little habit- grateful that Henry had been to his left, not his right, so his hand was free. Her fingers fit into his just as they had the night before in his dream, and for a moment, he let himself get lost in the fact that this was his life now- waiting for her to wake up, comforting her son until she did. "Killian?"

"Yes, lad?"

"If you dream you're there again tonight, do you think you could tell her I love her? I didn't get to say it to her before she went under the curse, and I just want her to know," Henry said, his voice shaking with emotion. Hook dropped Emma's hand and moved his own to the boy, pulling him closer to console him. He couldn't remember the last time he had done this- just been there for someone, aside from last night. (Which, in his book, didn't count because he left her when she needed him the most.) He held Henry in his arms as the boy cried, tears of his own tugging at his eyes at the sight. He had seen this sadness too many times before in the lost boys back in Neverland. The sadness and grief that only comes with losing a parent too young. "Of course I will. Henry, we're going to figure this out. She won't be stuck in there forever- I give you my word." Henry nodded, moving away from Killian a little to look at Emma. Killian's gaze followed his, and studied her face as she slept. Looking at her, you would never know that this peaceful woman was enduring her own personal hell, complete with everything that made up her nightmares and then some. Killian desperately hoped he would find himself in there with her again tonight, if only to apologize for leaving her, and to give her Henry's message.

* * *

**A/N: So...What did you think? Anything you want to see in the coming chapters? Open to suggestions! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SO. MANY. FOLLOWS. You all are amazing. I love you. **

**So I'm making up for the long wait I put you all through and giving you a new chapter! So I uh, kinda have no words for this one...it's kind of a monster...I was really tired a few nights ago and couldn't get to sleep so I guess writing seemed like a good idea? The first draft was...interesting...but once I sorted through all the sleep deprived nonsense it was actually pretty good. I (obviously) was in the mood to write cs I guess because this chapter is just about all from either Hook or Emma's POV. I really have no way of explaining why this chapter ended up like this. There's a lot of unspoken stuff going on, and I think this is really where we see the dynamics change between Hook and Emma...Lyrics are from How Long by Matchbox 20...**

* * *

_So many times with you and I__  
__Thought it was right, but I was wrong, It's true__  
__But I wouldn't feel the way I do__  
__Without a sense of something real, For you__  
__And it's all about a good thing__  
__So I don't mind holding on__  
__But how long__a__re you gonna make me wait__  
__And how long __a__re you gonna hesitate?_

* * *

Hook paced the room anxiously. His body was tired and his eyes heavy, but mostly he just wanted to get back to that damn realm. So if he was so tired, why couldn't he sleep? He didn't know. So he paced, and he paced, and waited for his mind to shut off so he could rest. His eyes fluttered to Emma, a sigh resonating in his chest, as he made his way to her bed. The soft beeps of the strange machinery had almost become second nature to him, even though she hadn't been in there long. He swept his fingers over her forehead, pushing a stray strand of hair off her face. Suddenly he was overcome with the exhaust of the day and felt himself falling asleep next to her, drifting off to another world.

Killian wandered the hallways expertly, feeling as though he knew just where she was. Absentmindedly, he touched the bean around his neck while he rounded a corner- the final corner. There it was- the red door. This was the same one- he was sure of it; it had been opened, not quite shut all the way, and soft noises came from inside. His mind was racing immediately, his feet propelling him forward. He carefully pushed the door so more of the room was exposed and stopped, as if he had hit a brick wall. That pain in his abdomen was back with a vengeance, a sort of nauseous feeling accompanying it at the sight in front of him. Emma was laying on the ground, curled up next to another man, her back rising with the sounds that would forever haunt Killian's dreams. "No…_please_…" She sobbed. Her hands clutched to the man's vest, pulling herself closer to him as she cried. Killian gathered himself and whispered her name, her body visibly tensing at his voice. She turned farther away from him, burrowing her head closer to the man's chest. "Go away." Her voice was trembling as she spoke, her body still shaking from the now silent sobs echoing in Killian's head. "Emma, love-"

"I said go away!" She cut off, her head snapping up to look at him as she said it. He nearly went to her then; her face was damp from tears, mouth set in a frown so deep and saddening that Killian understood this man had meant a great deal to her. "What, no disappearing act? Guess that's only for when it's convenient for you. _Leave_." The last word had so much venom in it that he stumbled backwards, almost as if in a daze. He move away from the door, away from her, and ran. He didn't know what he was running to, or what he was running from really, but she didn't want him there and he needed to move or he'd go crazy. He slowed as he hit a fork in the halls, bending over to rest his elbows on his knees. As he caught his breath he stood, turned, and began the walk back to her. He wouldn't abandon her, not again. Just like before, he felt the pull towards her, knowing he was headed the right direction. _Bloody idiot, what are you even doing?_ He scolded himself, knowing she was just going to yell at him some more.

When he finally reached that red door, he stormed in, no longer caring about her halfhearted wishes for him to leave her alone. "Hook!" She yelled as he made his way to her. He could see she still didn't want to see him but he didn't care; she might not _want_ him, but she did _need_ him. He never faltered, simply walked straight over to the now standing Emma and pulled her in his arms with a swift move. He knew the lass needed someone right now, and he was all she had whether she liked it or not. She pushed against him, her arms shoving against his chest. He kept his hold, however. "Hook! Let go! Stop it! Hook let me go, I don't need this, please Hook, _please_…" He shushed her, pulling her head to him as her pounding at his chest slowed until she gave in, letting herself sob against his warm body. "Atta lass, you're okay. Shhh," he whispered against her hair. Slowly he felt her arms relax and slip lower, until they were at his waist, sliding around to hold closer to him. Her hands grasped the fabric as she shook with the cries escaping her lips. "Hey, look at me, Emma," he murmured so soft that only the "Em" in her name could be heard. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, pulling it up so she would look at him. He used his thumb to trace a tear falling down her face, her sobs quieting finally. He really hated it when girls cried- what was he to do really? He always felt so useless… Her hands loosened at his back, pulling forward until they were at his sides again- a small movement, sure, but he noticed all the same. "I'm sorry I left you. I wanted to stay. You know that, don't you?" he stated, looking deep into her eyes. She sniffled and her eyes widened as if realizing she were in his arms, and pulled back. Hook's eyes closed as his arms fell limp at his side when she was no longer within reach, an irritated sigh finding its way from his body. _There she goes, pulling away yet again. _"Love, I've already seen the tears. You don't need the brave face," he muttered, dragging his hand over his face to clear the emotion from it.

* * *

Emma moved to sit next to Graham again, figuring he was the safer company. She didn't care if this was only dream- realm- Hook; it was still Hook and he still had that infuriating way of working his way into her head. Damn pirate. Even here, she can't get rid of him. She looked up to him when he spoke, giving him that glare he received so often. "I'm not 'being brave.' I just need space. You can leave, really, I'm _fine_," she told him, shifting her attention back to the lifeless body at her side.

"Please," he scoffed, "you are _anything_ but fine. Forced to relieve whatever fate bestowed on your one love, having to go through it alone; I know a woman in distress when I see one. You were practically begging me to come rescue you." She looked to him, trying to find a hint of that humor she hated- or rather, hated to love- but saw nothing. He was looking at the far corner in the room, his body against the wall beside the door. He looked down then, brows coming together as she wondered what was flittering through his mind.

"He wasn't my one love," she said softly, pulling him from his trance. He looked at her for a moment before letting out a forced laugh, shifting his hard gaze back to the wall as he said, "Well then I'd hate to see what shape you'd be in if he was, because this, this isn't exactly the best I've seen you, love." She rolled her eyes despite his lack of attention on her, and got up, pushing past him as she entered the hallway. _God Emma, how could you let yourself for even a minute consider that he was being genuine? _She scolded herself. It wasn't her fault, really; he switched between his two sides so quickly she practically had whiplash! "Screw you!" She shouted as she stormed the bright hall, arms crossed over her chest. She heard a faint groan and then quick footsteps. Rolling her eyes once more, she turned on her heel- practically colliding with him- and exhaled, setting her jaw and narrowing her eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at the closeness- he really had almost run into her- and gave her that old smirk, moving closer still until their bodies were touching- her arms being pressed against him. She refused to back down- if he was one of her challenges or whatever; she was done running away from him. He was nothing to her, and she wasn't going to let anything- not even this damn dream realm- convince her otherwise. "What?" She spat, eyeing him impatiently. She wished he would just get on with whatever it was he was supposed to do so she could get rid of this pesky hallucination. His smirk fell, brows coming together as his eyes searched her face. His multiple personalities were really getting on her last nerve. "Come on, Hook. I don't want to do this right now. Just get on with whatever it is you're supposed to do so I can sleep," she said tiredly, her arms falling to her sides as the emotional fatigue set in. His eyes followed her arms to see the reason for the lost contact and then moved back to her eyes. "Henry wants you to know that he loves you. He forgot to say it _that_ morning- he wants to make sure you know, though I told him you already did…" His eyes continued to search hers, but now she understood why. Henry, what the hell did he know about Henry? Why was he saying this? What the hell was her subconscious mind- what she assumed was behind these hallucinations- trying to get at? She couldn't work through all the things running through her head- there were so many uncertainties, so many confused thoughts jumbled up with what little she knew of this realm. All the questions were making her head hurt. She looked up into his eyes, looking for answers. He shook his head slowly though, as if to say he didn't know either. "I don't understand…" She rambled. "Why are you here…" Her head was pounding so hard she clutched it with her hands, her breath hitching at the pain. Hook was still mere inches away, now closing the gap to help keep her upright. "You alright?" He asked. "Oh, like you care! Don't touch me!" She wanted nothing to do with him all of a sudden. He was a pain in her ass, and she really just needed time alone right now. "Do me a favor and leave me alone."

"That's not happening, lass," he replied smoothly. She groaned, shoving his hand away from her when he tried to comfort her. "Then explain what the hell is going on!" She shouted, immediately regretting it as the loud sound echoed in her head. "I- I'm not sure I can do that. I don't quite know what's happening either, love. This is _your_ dream after all."

* * *

Killian didn't even know what was going on in his mind anymore. _She'll be the death of me_, he thought. One second he was worried, concerned about the things she was facing in here; another second he's figuring through his mind how to get out of this realm and away from her. He really, really, hated when she pulled back from him. As far as she knew this was a dream anyway, why was she so concerned with him seeing her vulnerable? His body was less than a foot from her, his arms at his sides after she had pushed them away, but she never stepped back- something he noted for future reference, she rarely moved _away_. Pushing his luck, he moved closer, watching her eyes dance about in confusion before settling on his. "Damn it, stop doing that!" she muttered before stumbling backwards against the wall. "Doing what, Em? This?" In a quick stride he closed the gap once more, except this time she was against a wall- literally. He liked the way her eyes narrowed when he said Em, knowing it irritated her just enough to allow him inside her head. "No dumbass, the mood swings! Though if you could stop this that would be great, too," she said, motioning to the two of them the best she could given their positions. Hook wore a smirk, glad to finally be in control of a situation in this place. He raised his hand and brushed a strand of hair from her shoulder, murmuring in a husky voice only she seemed to pull from him, "But I quite like this. As for the mood swings, I could say the same for you." His eyes locked on hers with that last bit, forcing her to see that he was trying to be serious. If he was going to be in this world while he slept each night, they needed to get one thing clear- if she pulled back, so would he. He wasn't going to put up with this one sided thing for long, especially not when he knew he was able to affect her in this way- she swallowed, her chest rising and falling a little quicker as she avoided eye contact. He lifted her chin with a single finger, letting it linger for a moment. "I don't know what you mean," she said while she pushed him away; he sighed as he went and rested against the opposite wall. Pulling away- again. "That, that right there is exactly what I mean! Stop pulling back from me, Emma."

"I'll stop pulling back from you when you stop pulling me towards you!" she muttered as she walked away from him. Oh no, she wasn't getting away with this. There were things he wanted to say to her, things he needed to say. "You know that isn't what I was talking about, love. Hey!" he called after her, having to walk to her when it became clear she wouldn't stop. "Why can't you just let go? Why is it that you won't just let yourself relax? Do you never let your hair down?"

"My hair _is_ down," she snapped at him. He rose his eyebrows, replying, "Really, love, now you're just being dense. Not a good look on you."

"Just stop! Stop it okay? You act all nice and…not…pirate-y…but then you go and say crap like that and roll your eyes like I'm the last person you want to be talking to- so stop, I'm tired of keeping up with your stupid little mind games!" She shouted, still charging forward. He stopped though, a weight falling on him, not sure what to say. He looked around, refusing to look at her as she walked away from him.

* * *

_Great, now he's moping_, she thought. "What, no come back?" she asked softly, a small smile on her lips to lighten the somber mood. When he looked at her she felt her shoulders slump, her gaze shifting anywhere but to him. How he could get all that intensity into one look she didn't know. When she finally looked back into his blue eyes, she saw pain- pain and anger. "Guess you aren't the only one with demons holding you back, love," he whispered before turning around and leaving her.

* * *

Charming took a sit of his coffee as he greeted a nurse. "Is the doc in?" She told him he was, and that he was probably in his office already. As he headed off in that direction he ran into Ruby, who had a spring in her step and suspicious smile.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there!" she said. He looked down to see if any of his coffee spilt, and smiled back at her when he was sure it hadn't. "Nah, don't worry about it. What are you doing here so early?"

"Dropped some muffins off in Emma's room- Granny wanted you guys to have some sort of food if you were going to be there all day like you were yesterday." He nodded, thanking her before she asked if he was headed there himself. "Yeah, right after I talk to Whale," he responded. She gave him a broad smirk before saying goodbye and parting ways.

Dr. Whale had assured him his daughter was doing well, though he couldn't really tell much considering her condition. Charming took comfort in his words, however; taking assurance wherever he could get it. He tossed the coffee cup before wrapping his hand around the doorknob to Emma's room, pushing it open softly. His jacket slid out of his hands and onto the ground and his heart sped up, adrenaline pumping through his body at the sight in front of him. Suddenly it made sense- Ruby's smirk, her asking if he was headed there, the slight quirk of her eyebrows when he said he was, the odd look Whale had given him as he left the office...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled as loud as he could, hoping it would wake the slumbering pirate on his daughters bed. The man was still, though; _must be a deep sleeper, _he thought. He took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fist, trying to resist the urge to punch him as a wakeup call. Hook was to Emma's right, mostly laying on his stomach. His left arm supported his head while his right…his right laid across Emma's abdomen, his fingers splayed across her left arm. As if this wasn't enough, the damn pirate's leg was tangled up with hers, the blanket long kicked off the bed. He couldn't take it anymore- he refused to wait another second for the man to awake. "Damn it!_ WAKE UP,_" he shouted, slamming the door for effect.

The pirate jerked, practically doing a 180 off the bed and face- planting into the floor. "Ah! Bloody hell, what- oh fu-"

"What the hell were you doing?! No, don't answer that. Get out. Now. _Now_!" He yelled, his will to hold his ground faltering, the desire to slam Hook's head getting stronger by the second. The pirate stood with a grunt and he made a move to grab his coat but stopped when he saw David's face. "Right," he muttered as he turned and quickly made his way to the exit, pausing a moment to look back to Emma.

"For the love of God, Hook, do you want to lose the other hand too?" Hook looked back to Charming, his face one of shock. He made some sort of noise, a response perhaps, and stumbled out the door.

David let out the breath he had been holding; his hands grabbed the back of his neck to stretch them out, relieving some of the tension caused by the incident. He turned to the wall and slammed his fist against it, swearing under his breath. He went to the couch and laid down, knowing he needed to calm down before Snow showed up; she said she would meet him here after dropping Henry off at school. He pulled the spare blanket- the one he hoped had yet to be used by the pirate- off the couch and draped it over his daughter. He pressed the nurse light and told them they needed to get new sheets on the bed when they came in. They gave him a puzzled look but didn't question him- something in his eyes told them not to. As he waited outside, a not so happy Snow marched towards him.

* * *

"Charming! We talked about this, he's going to be around Emma for awhile- we just have to deal with it." She scolded. Really, did he think she wouldn't find out? Poor Hook was wandering the halls when they found him, his eyes wide and confused.

"Yeah, I know! I just didn't expect him to be _**around **__our daughter_!" He yelled. Snow rolled her eyes, knowing that, while she would have been startled as well, he was overreacting. She wished it had been her to walk in on the scene; it wouldn't have scarred her the same way as it was going to him. At least he knows nothing _happened_; Emma _was_ still cursed. She thought back on what Killian had managed to get out before she left him with Henry. _"He…I guess I fell asleep next to her. He saw…He was yelling…Wouldn't let me get my coat…"_ poor thing couldn't even talk! She supposed she ought to be glad, though. At least she knew Charming was capable of putting the fear of God into a suitor of Emma's. "David, I know this is hard for you. But listen, he fell asleep. He's harmless; really, just take a deep breath. Emma is cursed, nothing could have happened anyway. Why are you so bothered?" He looked at her, a small smile lighting his face.

"I just don't want to lose her again," he whispered. Snow pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back the way he always did to comfort her. "She's not lost. We'll figure this out, okay? Hook isn't hurting things by being here, so try not to take it out on him, alright? He wants her out of that curse, too." She kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back, settling her hand on the side of his face. "We'll be together again. I know it."

* * *

"Okay, but what did you _do_?" Henry asked again. Killian sighed and shook his head.

"I told you, lad. I was asleep and then he was yelling, slamming doors and threatening me! I don't…I don't know, alright. _I don't know_." Henry could see in his face that there was something he wasn't saying. "You went back, didn't you? You were in the dream when he woke you up. That's why you were so foggy, you didn't have time to transition or something." He asked. Killian's face said it all; his features tired- eyes sad and longing, lips curved down. Henry moved to sit at the couch nearest to them, away from listening ears. Killian followed, sagging onto the couch beside him. "So?" Henry asked eagerly. He wanted to know everything; needed to know everything.

Killian took a deep breath and started talking. "I- she was in this room when I found her. There was a man, he wasn't moving or breathing and she was just laying there…I tried to talk to her but she didn't want me there. So I walked away." He paused, gauging the boy's reaction. Henry knew exactly who it was- the only man it could have been. As far as he knew there was only one man his mom had ever watched die- Graham. "His name was Graham. I bet that's who it was. He was the sheriff here when Emma moved in," he explained. So it was something of her past behind the door- but that didn't make any sense, Graham wasn't a regret, was he? Killian had begun talking again, so he focused to listen to the rest, talking it in. He could tell he wasn't getting the full story by the way Hook's voice would pause just a millisecond too long, or he would shift his gaze while speaking. "And then- well that's- I…" he took a breath, looking up at Henry. "I walked away from her. Just left her there, like I promised I wouldn't. I did it again. And before I had the chance to go back I was here, on the ground, your grandfather yelling at me to leave." Henry knew Hook felt guilty about leaving Emma, but his mom was tough and Killian couldn't control when he left. He tried telling him this, but he just brushed it off, getting up to leave after awhile without even saying goodbye. Henry knew he had to be really upset to be like this; what wasn't he being told?

* * *

Killian wanted to hop in his ship and sail off, to leave this place- leave her- behind. He was _tired_. His body ached, his mind wouldn't focus, and his emotions were all over the place. He needed sleep- real sleep. He made his way to the cabin in his ship and laid down on the bed inside. He didn't know what to think about how the night and morning had panned out- he certainly didn't expect a single moment of it. He knew why Charming had been so upset though- there was a moment, a single fleeting moment, before he slammed the door that Killian had been aware; he knew how he had been laying on that bed, how she had felt next to him. He really couldn't blame Charming for being so protective; after all, his daughter had a pirate tangled up with her in probably about as intimate a way as possible considering her curse.

He thought back to the dream suddenly; he felt lost. He thought…he thought he was finally starting to understand what he had with Emma. He thought what they had was the kind of love/hate relationship you have with your first mate on a ship, well the relationship he had once had with his first mate. They bickered often, but it was a smooth banter that came easily and naturally; they understood each other on a level they shouldn't be able to, knowing what was going on in their heads just by the tilt of an eyebrow or a spark in the eyes. His first mate and he rarely had to communicate orders; they always just knew. That was what it was with Emma, or so he thought. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why she refused to let him in though. She had been burned before, right he got that much. But he had been burned, too; he watched the love of his life have the life torn out of her body and scattered across this very ship, only to have his hand chopped off in his lowest moment. He understood pain, he understood reservations; what he didn't understand was Emma, something that was becoming more evident to him. She was the constant mystery- think you know her and then she surprises you. He'd say he enjoyed it, liked the challenge even; except all it was doing was draining him. He couldn't keep fighting this alone. He couldn't be the only one trying here. If they were going to find a way to get her out of that curse, she needed to be able to open up to him- he was the only one with a way in after all, the only person able to communicate. The only problem was, she still thought he was part of her dream.

* * *

Emma sank to the floor, her head in her hands as tears fell once more. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? She understood that this realm was like that- drawing things out of your mind and using them against you. She knew she didn't regret him-there was nothing _to_ regret; so it had to be fear. Did she really fear him enough that he had to keep popping up everywhere? She wandered the halls, looking for anything to take her mind off of the pirate who continually walked away.

* * *

**A/N: So...yeah. What did you think? I know you've all been wanting more Killian/Emma time and well, you got it. I'm excited to write out the next chapter, I have a few ideas floating around...But tell me what you thought! Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow okay so I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but those of you who read my one shot know that this chapter is really long and I've been working on it for a few days, whereas with the other chapters it only takes me two days (one day writing, one day editing) This chapter leaves off at kind of, well I'll be honest, a horrible horrible cliff hanger- be prepared to hate me for ending it there (insert evil laugh here) BUT ITS A GOOD CLIFF HANGER OKAY. And I've already started the next chapter, and I'm probably going to be finishing it tonight if I'm not too tired...**

**Anyway, this chapter is one that I've been waiting for! I've been getting questions from day one about how Hook is getting to Emma, and you finally get to know! Also, there's kind of a turning point with the dynamics of the characters- Charming and Hook have a, uh, let's call it a _talk_..you'll see ;)**

**Lyrics are from If Only by Hanson- dont judge my song choice, I'm allowed to put in a 90's boy band song if I want :P ALSO if you haven't listened to the song go do it. now. no seriously, i love hanson and am so happy I have older sisters so I got to grow up listening to them. And anyway it's kind of perfect for Hook so yeah...enjoy!_ Also, big thanks to all the people who have followed/ favorited this story, esp those who have since the last chapter and haven't been thanked yet! I love yall, thanks for reading and reviewing and being awesome! _**

* * *

_Cause all I think about is your hands_

_Your face, and all these lonely nights_

_Then I hear myself reply she'll never let you in_

_This time, tonight_

_If only I have the guts to feel this way_

_If only you'd look at me and want to stay_

* * *

Cora stood in the doorway of his quarters, waiting for him to realize he wasn't alone. She'd been trying to find a way to show Regina how much she was missing, but kept getting distracted by this sad excuse for a pirate. "Get up," she commanded suddenly. He merely opened his eyes and tilted his head to get a better view of her before moving back to stare at the ceiling. "Hook, darling, we need to talk about- what is that _thing_ still doing around your neck?"

"What thing?" he asked stubbornly. Cora took a deep breath and moved closer, a cautiousness echoing her movements. "Don't plan dumb, it doesn't become you. Why are you still wearing it?" she asked again. She wanted to see what he knew about it before she revealed any information. "Maybe I like it, ever think of that?" He grit out. Hmm, she thought, must be stressed to have his fuse so short already. "What have you been doing while I've been gone, Hook?"

"Like you don't know already," he said with a sigh, this time glancing in her direction. She nodded, a satisfied smile creeping up as she realized she had in fact been right about the pirate caring for the swan girl- Emma. "She's under a curse, is that right? How are they getting her out?"

"They aren't," he spat, his gaze returning to the ceiling with new intensity. Cora grew wary of the situation; why would they put the savior under a curse and leave her there willingly? She knew it was a sleeping curse, very hard to break; but if they put her under for a specific reason, who's to say they didn't have a way to wake her up? They had to have a plan… "You look tired; worry keeping you up?" she asked with a taunting smile. He glared in her direction before standing and walking to his desk. He twisted a trinket between his fingers while he answered her; "I sleep just fine thanks. It's the dreams that keep me up." His voice was so soft she wasn't sure if he had meant for her to hear it all. _Dreams…_

"These dreams… _they're_ _not_…" His head snapped around, eyes wide looking at her. "What do you _know_ about my bloody dreams?" he questioned, his chest rising and falling a bit quicker now. Cora almost laughed at how no one seemed to put two and two together enough to tell him how to stop them; granted, she knew magic better than anyone here- with the possible exception of Rumplestiltskin. Obviously, her first thought after hearing him mention dreams had been correct going by his reaction. Cora didn't get much fun lately- most of her time was spent setting things in motion for her plans to convince Regina- and she couldn't help but dangle the truth in front of him. "I wonder what Emma would say about you wearing the bean- you did refer it to her after all."

"_Cora_. Tell me, now. _What do you know about the dreams_?" He threw at her. His eyes were growing darker though, and she could tell she was getting to him. "Dreams? Oh yes, _those_. Pesky little things aren't they? Never quite show anyone what they want to see…Except for _you_, of course."

"Damn it, Cora! If you didn't have magic I'd have my hook in your throat by now. _Just bloody tell me _what you know! I've no time for this, I'm exhausted and you're pissing me off." He was in her face now, his eyes black as night with anger and curiosity. Almost too easy, she thought. His buttons were so effortless to push that all it took was a little comment here or there for him to go dramatic on her. She rolled her eyes at his theatrics and moved around him to sit on his bed, putting her black lace umbrella next to her feet.

"You find yourself drifting off to sleep, feeling your body relax, but then you're somewhere _else_- somewhere with _her_. Only it feels real, feels _right_. Am I close, dear?" He gulped from across the room, his body frozen where it stood. "The _bean_, Hook. When you restored its power in the lake, it didn't just restore its original properties- it gave it special type of magic, a type very rare unless you create it yourself from old spells." She paused for dramatic effect and waiting for him to catch up. When he didn't, she sighed over how dense he could be and continued her explanation. "It made the bean a talisman of sorts- only instead of protecting the owner from harm while in possession, it brings the owner closer to what it is they want. That's how we got here Hook, that's why the portal didn't swallow up the bean like it usually would have. It was too busy bringing you closer to what you wanted." She raised her eyebrows expectantly, waiting for him to catch on. She'd heard of Lake Nostos having this power before, though it was an extremely peculiar reaction to the lake's water.

"So…you're saying… it _what_?" He asked. His face was the strangest mix of confusion, longing, and irritation. "Wait, so it's been working because, because I've been _wearing_ it?" He questioned. Cora sat quietly on the bed, waiting for his mind to stop spinning but enjoying the show while it lasted. He was such an open book as of late; really how was she the only one who had noticed his feelings? She thought perceptive little Snow would at least, but alas, she still had yet to do anything about it. When Hook calmed down, Cora managed to explain to him how it seemed to work. The magical properties of the water had given the bean magic again; however, it changed the powers it possessed. Glitch in the system, she'd called it. Since Hook was the one to throw the bean into the lake, it had taken to serve as his compass of sorts; guiding him and helping him reach what he desired. That's where it got tricky- he refused to believe that part when it came to applying this knowledge to the dreams_. So sad, can't even admit it to himself_, she thought. After a while of trying to convince him, she grew bored and left, wondering absentmindedly if he would take the bean off after hearing her story.

* * *

Hook paced, and he paced, and he paced until he was sure there were marks on the rug in his room. The bean had been long removed; he hadn't worn it since Cora had come to him 3 days earlier. He had finally gotten some sleep without entering Emma's dream realm when he wasn't wearing the bloody bean_. Idiot, should have known something was wrong with the thing when it didn't disappear into the whirlpool-portal, _he thought. He knew he needed to address Emma's family; they had been coming around (how they found his ship he had no clue) and asking him questions, but he refused to speak to them- even Henry. He had enough to work out on his own without dealing with them. He knew Henry had told Snow about his…_connection_ to Emma, but she never blatantly mentioned it. He only knew because one day Henry kept apologizing on the other side of the door, saying he "didn't mean to tell her about the secret." Hook had yet to even leave his quarters in the 3 days; finding it easier to deal with his emotions when they were bottled up in his small room. He spend the better part of the afternoon debating whether or not to explain himself, but decided he owed them an answer for just disappearing after making it so clear he wouldn't leave Emma. He stepped off the ship into a dark grey atmosphere, clouded by the heavy skies mirroring his heavy heart. He made his way to the hospital, pausing with his hand on the door before taking the final plunge and opening the door.

Everyone stopped to stare as he strode through the hallways expertly, searching for Henry or Snow- just not Charming. As luck would have it, he neared Emma's room and saw the man talking anxiously on the phone. _Bloody hell, of course he's be the first I find.._ He took a deep breath and silently thanked the Gods above that he hadn't taken the bean with him- on day two he had linked the pains he'd been having to the bloody thing as he got closer to Emma. Charming turned at the sound of his footsteps and did a double take before telling whoever was on the phone he'd call them back. Strange things, phones; Hook had wondered how they worked, but wasn't sure he truly wanted the answer- he assumed it had something to do with magic, however.

"What are you doing here, Hook?" he asked with a glower set across his face. Hook glanced around, not quite nervous but a bit uneasy. "Don't suppose Henry's around…" he mumbled, only half serious.

"Why? So you can continue to pollute my grandson's ideas of right and wrong?_ What. Are. You doing. Here?"_ He articulated almost every word with a hostile step in Hook's direction, causing him to take a step back to keep some distance. "Look, I'm not here to see Emma-"

"No, you made that very clear these past few days." He retaliated. Hook cringed, his eyes darting to her door as he felt a sudden loss. Why had he come again? "David, I have something I need to say and it would be best if you didn't interrupt me or-"

"Or what? You'll scratch me with that hook of yours?" David sneered. Hook did his best to keep his composure as he continued his sentence. "_Or_ you aren't going to hear what might very well be your only way of ever communicating with your daughter again." Hook was no fool; he knew that what he felt towards Emma was not love- let alone true love; he couldn't break the curse. But he could deliver a message; act as a messenger so her parents could at least have contact with her. Charming signaled that he was listening, so Killian took a deep breath to steady his nerves at what he was about to say. "Remember, this is a good thing- not something to fight me over. I believe that I may- I think that, well Cora thinks- no forget that, she isn't important. What I mean to say is, David, I think- _know_- that I have the ability to, um, _travel_ to Emma's dream…"

"That's it? Come _on_, I can do that- anyone who's been under the curse can get to that realm. You really think that-"

"No, damn it, _listen_ to me! I can… I can dream myself _into her dream_. I can talk to Emma, see Emma, touch Emma.. It's like she's right there, like she's really there and I…and…I can get there, David; I can get to her."

Hook woke up with the hazy vision of people standing over him, their bodies blurring together and yet separating until there were 2 or 3 of each of them. "…just woke up! Tell…." "Oh, Hook, hunny can you…" "_Jesus_, what did you say happ-…" He only caught fragments of sentences, only recognizing Henry and Snow's voices, still a little unsure of whom the third was. He tried to sit up but was shoved down with a firm hand. "Don't even...it…not smart…dumbass." _Charming_. That voice was definitely Charming, he thought. A strained snicker escaped his lips as the irony of the one and only Prince _Charming_ pushing him and calling him a dumbass_. Pushing…Bloody prince punched me! Gods above, is it hereditary to have a mean right hook to the jaw hard enough to knock a lad out? _

Suddenly he was very determined to get up and find David to get his revenge, but fell back down when the blood rushed to his head with pounding force. "Bloody hell, someone help me up- _now_!" He hated asking for help, but knew he needed it. When his vision returned to normal, he sought out the man responsible, and charged with his hook drawn. "You! I think it's about bloody time I showed someone in this family the consequences of-"

"Killian, stop!" Henry shouted. Hook turned reluctantly, not wanting to upset the lad. His eyes settled on the crowd around them and noted that the mystery voice was the whale's. "Hook, is there something we need to talk about?" Snow asked expectantly. He sighed, seeing no way around it now, given that he'd already told her husband. He moved to sit on one of the chairs stationed next to them and felt his gaze shift to her room- barely visible with his current position. He proceeded to tell the rest of them what he had told "Charming," except without so much stuttering- he was too tired to worry about what they thought anymore. He missed her, and being this close yet so far, he never realized just how true that statement was. He wanted to go to sleep, to go dream. "I suspected something was happening…" the doctor said. Hook looked to him curiously, the question looming in his stare. "Her heartbeat…" he warily looked to Charming before looking back to Hook and continuing. "It had, fluctuations on certain nights, only at specific spots. These past three days- nothing. Steady and almost too slow the entire time, just like it was when she was first brought in. Figured you were the only thing that had changed," he finished with a sheepish glance to Emma's parents. Hook couldn't decide how to take this news; was it good news, or was it simply interesting yet irrelevant?

"Hook, do you think it's really her then? Could you talk to her for us?" A new found hope arose in Snow's voice as she spoke to him, the slightest hint of a smile touching the corners of her eyes. He nodded his head, "Aye, lass. It's her. If it were just a dream she'd be a lot… _nicer_ to me," he said with his famous smirk before seeing David's face and backing down. "I can get her a message, if you'd like. Can't guarantee she'll believe it's really from you though."

"Why?" David cut in, his voice stern and commanding. "She doesn't exactly…she doesn't know…she thinks I'm part of the dream," he said slowly, not sure how they would react. "Before you start lecturing me, let it be known that I've only been there twice- the first time I didn't realize it was real, and the second…Neither of us were exactly in the right frame of mind to handle that conversation…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Charming shouted. Snow moved to calm him but Hook just smirked; so, papa bear thinks I've a chance does he? He knew that wasn't how it was meant to be taken, but he took the comment as confirmation of her father believing something could actually happen between Emma and him anyway, that he saw Hook as a "threat". "She was dealing with some issues and I was attempting to help. Though, like I said, she's not particularly nice all the time. Real piece of work- your daughter," he said. David made a move towards him, but was stopped by his wife's hand once more.

"Stop it! Just stop you two! If we have any chance of telling Emma we're working on a way to get her home, then we're going to take that chance! No one, and I mean _no one_, will get in my way. Understood?" Both men backed up, nodding. She might be small, but she sure knew how to be intimidating.

* * *

Snow spent the next hour and a half acting as mediator between her husband and Hook and they tried to come up with a message that would work. Countless fights and a short productive conversation later, Hook held in his hand a small piece of paper with Snow's own writing of the message. She figured that if Emma could see it in her handwriting, it would help her believe. Snow was worried, to say the least. She didn't know how these dreams of his were working, but she was sure that magic was involved somehow. She didn't want Emma getting hurt, and as much as she hated to admit, she didn't want Hook getting hurt either. She assumed the last night in the dream had been hard on him- why else would he leave for three days- and that he was really only going back for their sake. He did say she wasn't nice to him- perhaps he truly cared about her and she refused to accept his help. She knew Emma pretty well now, and that sounded exactly like something she would do. She waited outside with David and Dr. Whale as Killian and Henry walked into Emma's room alone; Henry mentioned he wanted to talk in private, and Snow assumed Killian simply wanted to see Emma. She used this time to talk some sense into her husband, and managed to calm him down enough to see that this wasn't all bad.

* * *

Henry watched Killian with interest as the man entered the room for the first time in days. He was slow and meticulous in his movements, his face revealing much more that he was probably aware of. Hook's eyes searched Henry's mom, and his lips curved down a fraction of an inch. Creases formed on his forehead and his hand warped anxiously around his hook as he walked toward her. "She look any different?" he asked the pirate. Killian shook his head and looked up to the boy with a small smile. "You don't have to pretend you're okay, Killian. What happened?" He could see the man's shoulders sag as he thought over the question, his eyes dancing about with the previous days' contents. "Nothing, lad. Just had a lot to think about. Your mum, she isn't going to believe me. I lied to your grandparents- I don't think she's ever really going to trust me enough to believe that-"

"She will." He stated. He knew she would, he knew his mom best after all. He just had to show her it was real. Killian was smart- he'd find a way, and Henry had faith in him that he would. They made small talk as Killian avoided any and all personal questions or any topic relating back to Emma. Henry grew tired of the distracted pirate after a while of one worded responses which clearly weren't going to give him any real answers, and left the room. He told Snow and David that Hook was just trying to get into the mindset of returning to that realm, and that he would relay the message to Emma. After David spoke with Whale about her "heartbeat" incidents, they left for the apartment, questions still swirling around in each of their heads.

* * *

Emma backed up quickly, shutting the door and the memory as she moved. The last stretch of time had seemed particularly harsh when it came to what she had to relive. None of it was predominantly difficult to handle, mostly regrets she had as a teen in the system; but they came one after another with barely anytime in between the looming red doors, and she was completely alone. She knew she could probably just ignore them until they forced their way out one way or another, but there was this sick side of her that wanted to go through it all again. It was like she felt she deserved the pain, like she didn't deserve all the happiness she now had with parents and a son of her own, given the mistakes of her past. She knew that was ridiculous, but it didn't change the horrifying draw to the doors she felt- the way they called to her, pulled her in, begged her to explore the memories hidden behind them. Really though, she was just waiting for the next shoe to drop. She hadn't seen Hook in awhile, and thought it was odd considering how often she seemed to encounter him. She also had yet to come across Neal again, something she dreaded more than anything else. He told her they weren't finished when she'd left him that first day, and she believed him.

She heard footsteps and felt her body tense in response. Slowly she moved through the halls, towards the sound. They stilled for a moment, changing course before settling back towards her. Emma ducked against the small entryway of a room as she waited to encounter whatever had come to haunt her now. She wondered idly if it would be Hook walking the halls, before hearing a low curse as the steps grew closer. She rolled her eyes and stepped out from the entryway, placing her arms around her torso as he entered her sights. "Hook." Her voice was vacant, unfeeling, and somewhat drained. She did not want to deal with the childish pirate right now. Or ever for that matter. Still, the closer he got and the more clearly she could see his eyes, the more she could feel her frustrations melting away and being replaced by relief that he was there to lean on- that is, if he wasn't going to be an ass today.

"Hey, Em," he mumbled before stopping just short of two feet from her. "What's new?" the slightest smirk touched his lips but not his eyes as he asked, and Emma wondered what was on his mind. _Nothing, you idiot. Nothing is on his mind- he's part of this stupid dream which means he's part of your subconscious!_ Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the turmoil in her mind and focused instead on the man in front of her. "Well, I'd say my fan club finally left me alone, yet here you are, having returned from your little absence."

His smirk grew wider and he leaned in close, looking around as if making sure no one could hear him, before whispering, "So you missed me, Miss Swan? I'm flattered, really, though can't say I'm surprised." She rolled her eyes when he winked and started to walk, knowing he could read her easier when they stood face to face like that. "Well I finally had some peace and quiet in here- so don't bother flattering yourself. Not like I wanted you back." He glanced at her as she tried to keep her tells in check so he wouldn't notice that she had in fact wished he would return once or twice. It got lonely in here, and even bad company- or rather, confusing company- was better than none. He bumped her arm and she looked up, noting all traces of joking left his face. Emma watched as thoughts ran through his mind, seeing him run through different variations of a conversation they had yet to have. He took a deep breath and shook his head slightly, removing a thought from his mind she supposed. "Emma, we need to talk."

"Okay…about?" She wasn't sure where this was going, but it seemed important so she heard him out. He glanced around again, taking her hand in his and dipping his head till he was at eye level with her, eyes baring into her very soul. "Emma, this isn't going to be easy for you to…accept. I need you to be open minded all right, love? Just please, keep an open mind and listen." He waited for Emma to nod before continuing. She had seen many sides of this man- especially in here- yet this was a new one. "Emma, I'm not…" he took a deep breath and Emma raised her eyebrows a bit, waiting for his 'important announcement.' He licked his lips- to which she noticed, much to her dismay- before clearing his throat and continuing. "I'm not from…um…I uh, I actually have something for you. A note, from your mother." He reached into his pocket and Emma tried to control her curiosity from revealing too much. He handed her a small piece of paper before taking a step back and resting against the wall.

_My darling Emma,_

_Your father and I love you so much, we hope you know this by now. We'll find a way to get you out of this curse, to be a family again. Know that Gold has a plan and that you're safe. Stay strong, Emma. We love you._

_Snow_

* * *

Killian watched the emotions play out on her face while she read and reread the paper. First it was amusement, then confusion, then doubt, then love…all in the blink of an eye. When she finally looked to him, she shook her head and gave a little laugh. "Am I supposed to think this is really from Snow? From the real world?" Oh no, it was already going downhill…

"I don't know what you're supposed to think. But it is from your mother, on the other side of this curse." She looked dumbfounded, and he realized he needed to give her more to go off of. "Emma, I'm asleep. I can dream myself here, it's rather confusing and I won't bore you with details I don't even understand fully. But I'm real. I'm not one of these little nightmares- I'm not here to haunt you Emma. That note, it's really from your mum. They wanted you-"

"Hold on- you think I'm going to buy that? That you're 'real' and just dreaming, like me? Seriously, Hook. I mean I know I can't trust you, but the lies are just getting sloppy."

"Em, listen to-"

"No! You listen to me. If you were really Hook, you wouldn't be calling me Em. You'd be calling me some obnoxious nickname every five seconds, and you'd be throwing innuendos around like it's nothing. This, _this_, isn't Hook. This is my mind screwing with me, making you appear to be somewhat trustworthy only to shatter that trust and hurt me. I'm not falling for it." She turned to leave and Killian felt anger boil up, despite knowing this would happen. "Why is it that every time I get remotely close to those walls of yours you pull back, eh? Is it _really_ that difficult to trust me? Though I've never broken a promise to-"

"To me? Like hell you haven't! You promised to help me get home-"

"And _you_ promised to help me get to your land! I _did_ help you get home- did you really think you bested me in a sword fight, Emma? I've 300 years of experience on you; I could've beaten you _blindfolded_!" He bit back his building irritation and remembered what he was really supposed to be talking to her about. "Look, I'm real, Emma. This isn't some dream, well alright I suppose it is, but you get it. I'm here. It's me, Emma. Look at me," he said while moving his head until their eyes connected, his neck bend down again to look at her under his lashes, his voice softening. "You know I'm real. I look different from them- act different. Why would we be talking about new stuff- when all the visions ever do is relive the past?" He was fairly proud of himself for keeping his wits and coming up with that answer. She seemed to consider it for a moment before narrowing her eyes and taking a step back.

"No, Hook. You're wrong. You aren't some regret of mine. You're just a _representation_ of my inability to trust. We 'talk about new stuff' because you're trying to get me to trust you. This isn't real, you're not real, nothing in here is real!" Her voice was strong and Killian realized she really didn't believe him. He knew she wasn't _going_ to believe him. Nothing he could say would convince her he was real. He let out a forced laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, at how it was impossible for him to win this argument, and shook his head at her. "You're impossible," he said. He grabbed her hand and put it against his heart in one swift move, trying not to let his frustration show too much on his face. "Feel that, Emma? That's my heart. It's beating, because I'm real. I'm really here, love. What's it going to take for you to see that?" And then he knew. He knew exactly what it would take. His eyes searched hers, wishing and hoping he saw something in them that would prove him wrong- he didn't want it to be like this. He knew if he had any chance of convincing her though, he needed to make her feel something. His hand left hers on his chest and he backed her against the wall as his hand went to her face just a fraction of a second before his lips met hers.

* * *

**A/N: Uh...so yeah...I kind of don't even have an explanation for that...um...so I'll just let you review...and freak out...yeahhh...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I can't believe the response after that chapter! It's official- I have the best readers ever. I feel really bad about this chapter taking so long, but the Killian in my was pissed and refused to let me write him. *always a drama queen that one* **

**Anyway, the much anticipated chapter is here! I've tried really hard through this whole thing to stay true to the characters, and only write them in ways I can see them acting on the show...I really do believe that if their first kiss were to be like this, they would react the way I've written them. As always, I love to hear your input and thoughts on it- so review away! :) **

**This song is one of my favorites ever, which is somewhat unfortunate considering the band is still undiscovered. I really do request that you listen to it though- it's amazing and and the lyrics are...by far some of the most powerful lyrics I've ever heard, especially when combined with watching him sing it- the emotion is just breathtaking. ****The song is called In Sooth and ****I'm posting a link to lyrics and to a video of the song (go to facebook and then enter in the lyrics link after com; likewise with youtube for the song)**

**Lyrics: /notes/green-or-blue/in-sooth/10151137253086162**

**Song: /watch?v=FiW4VKtOCxE**

* * *

_I can find you now_

_I can make you see_

_But I failed at that_

_How I always seem to_

_Leave me here by the way_

_Find your love, gone astray_

_Be my life, just stay_

_But you don't understand_

_You just fall away_

* * *

_He knew exactly what it would take. His eyes searched hers, wishing and hoping he saw something in them that would prove him wrong- he didn't want it to be like this. He knew if he had any chance of convincing her though, he needed to make her feel something. His hand left hers on his chest and he backed her against the wall as his hand went to her face just a fraction of a second before his lips met hers._

* * *

Emma didn't know what was happening until it was too late. She saw the strange look in his eyes, the caution and fear in them. She didn't know what it meant until he backed her up though, and by then her mind wasn't working properly.

Killian was kissing her.

It took a second for her body to respond, but it did without her mind's consent. _Stop it! What are you doing?!_ Her mind screamed at her. His lips pushed hers open hungrily and his hooked arm circled around her to pull her closer, to which she had no objection, and it took all she had not to sigh against his lips. Her hand tangled in his hair, relishing how soft it was against her skin. He nipped gently at her lower lip in response, his nose brushed over hers sending shivers down her spine. When his fingertips trailed down her side, a small gasp left her lips reluctantly. He wrapped his right arm around her, effectively removing what little space remained between their bodies yet still holding them against the rough wall. Her right hand slid to his chest where his heart was hammering as fast as hers, and was relieved to know she wasn't the only one being affected by all of this. Emma was sure she was imagining it-_ no one kisses this well_, she thought. His lips tugged at her bottom lip softly before grazing her jaw and moving back to hover a sigh away from her, his breath hot and quick on her face.

Emma wasn't sure what any of this meant- or what he had hoped it would accomplish for that matter- but when she opened her eyes to see him looking at her with a mirroring wide expression, her hands left his hair and she pushed him off of her with the lightest pressure. She pulled her lips together and forced herself to look anywhere but into his eyes, fearing she might kiss him again, before giving up and closing her eyes. She knew he got the picture because he withdrew, his hand resting on her hip for only a moment. She opened her eyes and saw him leaning heavily against the opposite wall, looking directly at her with a hint of sadness- or was it disappointment- behind his usually guarded eyes. When he blinked it was gone, replaced with resolve, his mouth opening to speak.

"Can you honestly tell me that I'm not really here, _now_?" His voice was as breathless as she felt, but his words came out crystal clear- _he thought kissing me would prove his point._ She laughed a little, looking away from him. "God, don't you see? That just proved that you aren't!" She remembered Snow telling her how she and David weren't able to touch while they were both in this world; if they couldn't, why on earth would Killian be able to kiss her if he was really _here_? When he questioned her words, she told him this and he just sank to the floor with his head in his hands. She thought she heard him curse under his breath, but was relieved that she hadn't let him lower her walls in the way that she was sure he was supposed to in this world.

"Em- look, I…Emma I don't know what else to do, I don't…" His voice was hard to hear, and his eyes barely met hers, and for a fleeting moment she believed him. She told herself it was just the dream trying to get to her, and after a minute or two of him pouting, her standing, neither talking, he rose and walked off running his fingers through his already disheveled hair in aggravation. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared behind a corner and then she was alone again, thinking that maybe she should have humored him, if only to avoid being alone in this realm for a little while longer.

* * *

Regina walked to the hospital in a daze, wondering when her mother would pop up. She hadn't seen or heard _anything_ from her, and quite frankly that made Regina more nervous than _seeing her Mother would_ _have_. She pulled her phone out as she checked the street for passing cars before crossing. She tapped in David's name and hit call, hoping he would give her the benefit of doubt and listen to her. "Regina," he said on the fourth ring, his voice strong and cautious. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that answering meant he was willing to talk. "Hello, David. I was wondering if we could meet and talk about, well everything that's happened. I think I may have some information you'd be interested in," she stated. He waited a moment before answering, calculating his words carefully. He asked when and where, and she told him she was headed for the hospital already, assuming he'd be there. They agreed to meet in the cafeteria before hanging up, a smile on Regina's face for the first time in days.

* * *

David had no idea what she wanted, or what she knew, but he had to find out. He knew why she had called him instead of Snow; as much as he loved Snow, and as good a person as she was, the two of them just had _issues_. It didn't matter how much effort Snow put forth into her relationship with Regina- Regina would always hold a grudge, and Snow would always harbor guilt. David knew he was the safest company if "business" needed to be discussed. He grabbed a coffee and sat down at a secluded table- not that there were many options, the Storybrooke hospital was petite to say the least.

A few minutes passed and he drummed his fingers to a beat on the table, eyes wandering around waiting for her to enter. When she did, he stood and gave her a tentative smile as if to assure her he would play nice if she would. When Regina reached his table, they greeted each other, sat, and looked at each other for a painstakingly awkward silence. "You said you had information?" He said, breaking the tension and jumping right into the conversation they needed to have. Her head nodded once before she replied. "It's about Emma. I talked to Rumple yesterday, thought you might like to be kept in the loop."

"What's in it for you?" David refused to be played by the evil queen, and as such he was on high alert for any sense of deceit or false sense of security. A deep breath left Regina, and David could see her choosing her words while contemplating her response.

"I don't want Henry to…to see me as this horrible person who thinks of no one but themselves. That isn't me- _not_ _anymore_, anyway. I'm trying to change, David; to be better for him. If I stand by and don't even try to get Emma out of this curse, it will only drive him farther away from _me_. I can't lose him, David. _I can't._" He was struck with the honesty in her voice and expression; he wasn't sure he'd ever seen her more vulnerable. He nodded and told her he understood, and waited for her to share what she knew.

"All Rumple would tell me was that Emma has…let's call it magic, running through her. She doesn't know how to use it, though. If she can master it, _potentially_, she would be the most powerful one here."

"What the hell does that have to do with a curse? And what do you mean magic? If you think I'm letting my daughter anywhere near-"

"David, please. We're on the same side! Emma's magic- he says it's inside her, that she was just _born_ with it. He thinks it has something to do with her being the product of the most powerful form of true love to ever exist," she explained. David thought over this for a moment, weighing the odds of whether she was being truthful or not. When he was satisfied that her words were sincere, he asked how her power worked into a sleeping curse. "Gold really doesn't want my mother getting involved in town business- he has history with her, and quite frankly the two of them have probably the most destructive relationship I've ever seen. They're always trying to one up each other; for Rumple, this is personal. They never talk about what happened, what made it this way, but I know that he will stop at _nothing_ to ensure she does no harm on those he loves, which, let's be honest- that list only contains Belle and his missing son. The problem is, Cora has more power than ever here. This world, the only magic in this entire world, is concentrated into this small town. Just imagine, all the power from every land affected by the curse came with us, all of it buzzing through the air in this town _only_. My mother is smarter than you know- she's most likely already figured out how to _control_ her magic here. If that's the case, well, no one is safe."

David was taken aback- he hadn't expected this much information, but assumed she needed someone to tell, someone to talk to. He had to remind himself again that she was facing her mother for the first time after trying to have her killed; that couldn't be easy. David could see the worry in her eyes, and knew that she would help get rid of her mom if it meant keeping Henry safe. "And Emma? Gold told us she was the key- but to what?" He was still trying to process everything Regina had just told him, but he also needed his questions answered, and didn't know when he would find her in another moment of sheer honesty.

"Well that's where it gets…tricky. Emma's power, like I said, if mastered will be stronger than even Cora's. Rumplestiltskin believed that…putting her under the sleeping curse…was the best way for her to harness that magic." She eyed him cautiously, clearly concerned about how he was taking all of this. David on the other hand, was sorting through all the thoughts running in his head. He knew it had to be something along the lines of helping them defeat Cora, but he didn't realize that she _was_ how they would defeat Cora. How did they even know they could remove her from the dreams once she "mastered her magic" as Regina said? Did they plan for her waking up, or did that slip their minds? The more he thought, the angrier he got, until he had to walk away before he did something he'd regret. In a swift motion he had his phone at his ear, Snow's speed dial already hit. "Hey, everything alright? You're still at the hospital right?" Her sweet voice worked to calm him down, and he smiled at how she could always take his worst mood and make it a little better. "Yeah, hi, I'm still here. I just had coffee with Regina- she had some…interesting things to say…"

"I'm sure she did- was it about Emma? About the curse?" He could hear that familiar spark of hope in her words, and wished that he had better news than what he had to share- that Emma was supposed to be in the middle of this war (which was starting to seem less like a power craze and more like an extremely personal battle between Regina, Rumplestiltskin, and Cora) and that she was the only who would be able to end it.

"Let's meet. Are you free for lunch? We could go to Granny's, I'll tell you everything," he proposed. "That sounds great, I'll see you soon. Love you," she answered.

"Love you."

* * *

Killian was furious. He walked, or rather stormed, through hallways without caring where he ended up. How could she, after a kiss like _that_, refuse to believe him? How could she think he wasn't real, that _this_ wasn't real? Kissing her had seemed like his only option- his _last_ option- to convince her. Now that it didn't work, what was he supposed to do? _Doesn't matter,_ _I don't need her anyway; _he thought- though he knew it was a hopeless lie. As angry as he was at her, he held just as much against himself; why had he kissed her, really? He was caught in a web of hating himself for doing it, and cursing himself for not doing it sooner. He realized now, that he cared for her much more than he'd like to admit. This woman, this horribly infuriating woman, would be the death of him he was sure. He was going out of his mind trying to help her- literally, how sane can one person be after dreams like this? Every time she shot his efforts to break her wall down it was like a kick in the back, sending him tumbling head over heels farther away from where he wanted to be. Cora's theories had seemed meaningless to him earlier, but what if she was right? What if what he had really been chasing after all these years wasn't his revenge, but someone to fix that hole in his heart where Milah had been? He wondered if his subconscious mind had been pushing him towards Emma all along in hopes she could do just that. He had spent over 300 years trying desperately to ignore that hole, but when Rumplestiltskin crushed _her_ heart, he was really crushing Killian's; and he had spent the rest of his days seeking repair. He never really recovered after that day; his breathing was always a little harder, his chest a little emptier.

Until Emma.

Somehow, she managed to push all the right buttons and get him to forget about the love he lost, and give him the slightest twinge of hope. He knew from the start they would never get anywhere- a princess and a pirate, it didn't fit too well. But after getting to know her on the beanstalk, and then again in here, he saw that they weren't so different after all. Maybe, just maybe, he found someone as broken as himself. Someone who would understand. Someone who would know how _badly_ he just wanted to be himself again, who could _help_ him be himself again. He wasn't sure if this was what love felt like- it had been so long. He knew this wasn't what he felt for Milah; it wasn't that this wasn't as strong, but it was just different. With Milah it had been encompassing, passionate, full of giddiness and dreams of a life together. With Emma it was difficult, heartbreaking in a strange way, frustrating, but it was also laced with easy banter and a sense of belonging. He didn't mean _he _belonged to _her_, but that they could relate to each other's souls in the deepest way; they were too similar to ignore, and perhaps that's why they butted heads so often.

If he were being completely honest, Killian knew that when he kissed her it was because he _knew_ it would be powerful enough that neither of them would be able to deny the reality that he was there, with her. Instead, she only used it to fuel her side of the story- that he was only part of the dream, trying to hurt her like everyone else in there. She saw it as a false sense of reality_, a day dream_ even. There was a witty remark in there somewhere, but at this point Killian didn't have it in him to smirk at how she had inadvertently told him that dreaming of him might not be so out there.

In his hazy state of mind, he ended up near a room of mirrors, dark smoke billowing up for the ground below. Turning in a circle, he took in his surroundings and assessed the level of danger. The ground gave a little crack, and he decided he probably should go before he found out what lay under the floor. Walking down a somewhat narrow corridor, he found himself led straight to a red door- almost as if it were placed so you couldn't avoid it if you took this route. _You shouldn't go in there, _he told himself._ She and her past is none of your business; she's made that very clear._ However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't walk away. He needed to know what was behind that door. It called to him in a way similar to the way the bean led him, but it was far darker. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Killian slowly made his way over to the door and placed his hand on the handle. He knew something was wrong immediately, but at that point he had already come so far- why not just go in? Pushing the door open, Killian stumbled backwards; partially from the yelling, but mostly from shock and confusion as to just what Emma had gotten herself into, thinking _this_ was why she was always so guarded about her past.

* * *

"_Emma! Emma!"_ Emma stood straight up, her heart skipping entirely too many beats. As she struggled to fill her lungs another voice joined the mix. "What the fuck are you doing here?! Bloody hell, _**Emma**_!" Killian shouted. They must be close. She knew that room, she knew how to get there, but did she _want_ to? Sounds of a struggle pushed her forward, curiosity at what was going on getting the best of her. She really didn't want to see _him_, but she didn't feel she had much of a choice. "Emma, damn it _I don't care_ if you're mad at me but you _really_ need to over here! _**Emma**_!" Killian's voice cut out again. When she saw the smoke, the voices were much clearer and she picked up the pace. Once finding the red door that was left wide open, she took a deep breath and barged in.

Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

* * *

_**Review? :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, thank you to everyone who has read this story and favorited, followed, and reviewed. Yall are amazing, and I know I say that a lot, but it's true._ Special shout out_ to the guest who said they ought to just make an account so they didn't have to keep my story up all the time- seriously, that review still makes me smile. I love all of you, and thank you again. **

** So this chapter has taken me awhile only because there is a lot of stuff going on...You'll all be happy to know that it is ALL Emma and Hook POV this time! Yep that's right, over 4000 words of CS and nothing else. I'm really happy with how this turned out- I have literally been thinking about how to write this chapter since the second chapter! You'll probably see why..._Lyrics are from Fix You by Coldplay_- which I do recommend listening to while reading it for extra feels :)**

* * *

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try _

_to fix you_

* * *

Killian didn't understand. He literally _could not_ understand. Who was Emma? He obviously knew nothing about her if _he_ was in her dream realm- so who was she? He had to admit, the fact that she had kept something like this hidden from him was impressive, but it still pissed him off. He began pacing as he waited for Emma, shouting at her.

"Emma, damn it _I don't care_ if you're mad at me but you _really_ need to get over here! _**Emma**_!"

He looked up at the man fuming from the doorway, who was paying little attention to him. "How the hell did you weasel your way into her life?" he muttered. The man turned his head to glance at Killian and smirked. Killian moved towards him, slamming him against the wall and strategically placing his hook so that it was cutting into his neck, nearly drawing blood. That was when she walked, or rather barged, into the room.

"Hook! Put him down. _Now_!" She screamed, her hands in fists at her sides, her eyes wide with fear and staring directly at the man under Killian's hook. Reluctantly, he let go and the man fell to the floor. Killian noted how Emma made no move towards him; she just stared, killing him with that glare of hers. When she turned to look at Hook, her façade fell for a second before she looked away. Killian found himself asking, again, who was she? "Emma, what the _hell_ is he _doing_ here?" Killian asked with all the strength he could find. Her eyes darted to him, down to the man, and back. She swallowed and moved so she was supporting her weight against the wall before opening her mouth. "He, um…wait- this is my dream! 'What the hell is he doing here?' _How the hell do _you_ know him?"_she spat out.

Hook gave her a dark laugh and looked around the room, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. "Em, do you even know who _that_ is? Where he's from?" His eyes bore into hers, and he hoped she could tell he was being serious. Suddenly, he realized just how worried he was about her relationship to the man quietly lying on the ground like the coward he was- _like father like son,_ he thought. Emma looked at Bae then closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. She made no move to wipe it away, instead folding her arms over her chest.

"Obviously not if he knows you," she whispered, opening her eyes to look at Killian, her lip quivering. He hated this; he hated seeing her cry. He nearly killed the man at his feet for being the cause of that tear, but didn't because he knew Bae was only part of the dream; killing him here wouldn't do anything to ease her pain.

"Emma, we need to talk. I meant it when I said we weren't done_- you owe me_ an explanation for not telling me I had a _son_!" Son…

"Fuck, Emma! He's his _dad_?! Gods, this just gets better…" he rambled off. Killian was furious. He began pacing again, trying to control his breathing and refusing to look at Bae. "I _knew_ letting you live would bite me in the ass one day!" He yelled at him. How had this even happened?! Apparently Bae had left that world for this one sometime after he had left, but how? He punched the wall when he reached it and turned towards Emma's shocked face.

"Say something!" Bae exclaimed. Emma blinked hard and swallowed before looking at him, saying, "I owe you _nothing_. Don't you dare turn this on me, Neal-"

"_Neal_? Is that what he told you his name was?" Hook shouted, eyeing Bae- _Neal_- with enough hatred to make him cower back towards Emma. "You came to a new world, and out of all the possible names you chose Neal? _Fucking Neal?!"_

"What do you- no, you know what, Hook- shut up. I can't deal with you right now! Just- just leave." Killian couldn't believe this! How was he, in all of this, the bad guy? She couldn't deal with him? What was that supposed to mean? "I am not leaving you here with him. Especially if you don't know who he really-"

"Give it a rest already, _Hook_. She doesn't want to hear what you have to say. She wants to talk to _me_," Bae stated with the old smart-alecky smirk that made Killian want to punch off him. Emma groaned, her hands shaking as she looked at the men.

"No, I don't! But now you're here and so am I and we need to get some things straight. Believe me, I much prefer his company over yours- at least he never sent me _jail_ you asshole!"

Killian took a step back; he'd never seen her so upset- she was literally shaking with anger. He looked to Bae and saw a look of agitation on his face. "It was over 10 years ago, Emma! And I didn't have a choice-"

"Right! Because you couldn't just be a man. You 'didn't have a choice'" Killian's left eyebrow raised, and he looked to Bae for his response. This was turning into quite the glance into Emma's past. He couldn't help but listen intently for this new information, questions swarming his mind; he didn't ask them yet though, he didn't want this fight to end just yet. "I didn't! Look, you don't understand-"

"No you don't understand. I was _pregnant_ when you turned me in! Pregnant! With your kid, and you…I mean, if you didn't want to be with me anymore you could have just said so!"

"You think that's why I left, because I didn't _love_ you?" Silence. Emma just stood there, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes shifted to Killian's and he swallowed, afraid she'd make him leave. He would take her out of there, away from Bae, if he didn't think they needed to talk- but it was clear they did. These two had a past that made Killian's blood boil, but it ended badly and Emma was obviously still upset. He tried to tell her this through the look they shared, but wasn't sure she understood. "Do you want me to go?" He whispered, wanting to make this easier on her if he possibly could. He ignored Bae's eager "Yes" and waited for Emma's response. She didn't speak though, she only moved towards him, never breaking eye contact, until she was in his arms and crying into his chest. Killian's arms wrapped around her body and his head rested against hers, gently kissing her hair.

* * *

Emma had avoided this door for a reason; she wasn't ready to face Neal again, even if he was only a dream version of the real man who broke her heart. Of course Killian would go into this room, of all the rooms. Of course he would see her break down. She was impressed she had been able to stand her ground while addressing Neal, but knew she only had so much strength. And then there was the fact that Killian and Neal knew each other? What was that about? She was in emotional turmoil; she still hadn't fully processed the kiss with Killian, and now she was dealing with Neal's betrayal on top of that. She didn't really intend on walking into his arms, but she did anyway, knowing she would find comfort in his embrace. It was odd how he could calm her down with a hug; his heartbeat just had that affect on her she supposed. Neal was complaining about something or another but she ignored him, focusing instead on stopping the tears from falling from her eyes. Killian's hand rubbed slow circles on her back as she regained control of herself, and she turned away from him to face Neal once more when his voice became unbearably loud to disregard. _"Are you sleeping with him?"_ Neal asked abruptly, disgust evident on his face. Emma nearly fell backwards and she felt her heart speed back up. Out of all the things he could ask her…

Killian chuckled behind her. "Really? You're laughing? You think this funny, you think my being upset is _funny_, Hook?" She spat, suddenly wondering why she had sought comfort in him only moments before. His smirk faded and he took a deep breath, shaking his head, and answering. "No, lass, but I find it humorous that he thinks it would be his business." Emma couldn't exactly argue that… She turned towards Neal and said, "He's right- it's none of your business. Nothing I do has been your business since you dialed 911."

"Come, _on_, Emma. We went over it- I had to call them! It was the right thing-"

"Hook, I think you should leave," she said in a firm voice, knowing that if he stayed any longer he would likely hear the full story, and she didn't want to explain it to him while fighting with Neal simultaneously. He sighed and left without a fight, something that surprised her. Once she was alone with Neal she held nothing back, unleashing years of pent up anger and resentment on him. "Listen you bastard, I don't know who you think you are, but you and I need to get this straight- you have _no_ right to criticize me. No. Right. Understand? You lost that right when you walked out- No, don't even say it, Neal, I swear don't you say it. You didn't _have_ to leave. Nothing would have made me call the cops on you, _nothing_. The fact that _you_ _did_… You disgust me. I hate you, and I hate that my son has you as a father. But I am _so_ proud of him, because he is _nothing_ like you! He is nice, and genuine, and funny, and smart and he's always standing up for people, even when they're at fault. He's the best kid anyone could ask for- but the fact that he's also yours," she shook her head and just looked at him, not sure what to say after that. She loved Henry more than she thought she was capable of loving anyone, but she hated that Neal was his father. Neal saw this, he seemed to understand that she really did want nothing to do with him, and for that she was grateful.

"Emma, I'm sorry for calling the cops- but I really did think that was best. I just don't want you to hate me! This can't just be about us, it has to have something to do with your relationship to _him_," he stated, looking at the door.

"I'm not sleeping with him damnit! Why can't you believe that?" She yelled, noting that Killian could probably hear but not caring at this point. "He has nothing to do with this! This has everything to do with you betraying me! _You_ broke my heart, Neal, _you_." She whispered the last line, cursing herself for her voice breaking. "I honestly have nothing left to say to you. I've accepted it, you leaving me_. I moved on. _And I don't want to stand here and rehash it all again. This is a dream, _my_ dream, and I don't have to deal with you if I don't want to. Goodbye, Neal."

* * *

Killian paced the hall, debating whether or not to wake up and leave Emma to finish her conversation. He sighed, knowing if he left her now she wouldn't let him forget it, and decided he best stay. He tried to sort out what had just happened, trying to find the truth behind all the chaos. He had recognized Bae easily enough- once a lost boy always a lost boy; that and the fact that he looked so much like his parents that it was impossible for Hook _not_ to know who he was. His heart pulled at the sudden thought of Milah but dismissed the memory, replacing it instead with Emma and what Bae had done to her. He betrayed her- that much he got. Something about cops (thankfully, he understood what those were thanks to David being a sheriff) and jail as well, and walking out on her while she was pregnant- something Killian considered bad form in the ways of being a gentleman. As it turned out, the boy who had once been nothing like his father had grown up to be just as horrid. _If only he could have seen what he would become,_ he thought. Bae was so innocent when he arrived in Neverland and the lost boys had taken him in without a second thought. By the time Killian had left, Bae was no more than a cocky self reliant young man with vacant eyes and hope for a better future.

Emma walked out of the room just then, and Killian's trip down memory lane halted. She stormed past him and he chased after her, electing to ignore the man in the doorway. "Emma, come on, talk to me. What happened?" He said when he caught up. All he got out of the conversation through the door was her adamantly telling Bae that they weren't _together_. Funny how after all these years the kid was still obsessed with him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that venting was exactly what she was likely about to do. He paused for a moment, standing in the hallway, waiting for her to realize he had stopped moving. She sighed and turned to face him, arms folded over her chest and eyes welling up. "How do you know him?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes closing as she anticipated his answer.

Releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding and a step forward, Killian started from the beginning, assuming she didn't know any of it. "Emma, his father…Rumplestiltskin is Bae's- _Neal's_- dad..." She let out an exasperated breath and almost doubled over, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"No...No that…_no_," she murmured. Killian moved forward to catch her before she fell to the ground and gently sat her down against the wall and slid next to her, their arms brushing when either turned towards each other.

"_Please_, tell me he isn't your lad's father. Tell me that's a lie," Killian said. He hated that this man was connected to Emma as intimately as sharing a child. That family was just destined to be his ruin, he supposed. When Emma looked at him with tears on her cheeks, a small sad smile on her lips, he shook his head in aggravation. He sighed and continued with his story of how he knew Balefire. "He ended up in Neverland. I had met him a few times before, but always in passing. What little life I had left after…after his mother died…he destroyed. Between he and his father, I'd lost everything I'd ever cared about. They ruined me for myself and I…I can't believe…Emma how did you meet him? Out of all the people in this world of yours, you meet _him_?" His voice was wavering, all the emotions regarding that family packed into this little conversation. Emma leaned into him slightly before talking, her arm pressed against his.

"I stole his car. Well, technically it wasn't his- he had just stolen it…it's kind of complicated actually…" Killian chuckled at her answer.

"So, you have a thing for thieves, lass?" he taunted with his famous smirk, not quite touching his eyes. She let out a single laugh and shook her head.

"Walked right into that one, didn't I?" When he just smiled, she continued. "I'm sorry, Hook. About what you went through. It wasn't fair- no one deserves watching the life drain out of someone they care for…" He could see a memory tug at her heart, and thought of the man Henry called Graham, wondering if that's where her thoughts wandered as well. He was beginning to think they weren't all that different after all. "How?"

"Hmm?" Killian glanced at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"How did Neal- _Bae_- ruin you?" He let out a heavy sigh, shifting so his knees were close to his chest and his elbows laid on them. He swallowed the lump in his throat and thought back to all those years ago when he had first really met the boy with his mother's dark hair and eyes.

"Remember when I told you I spent some time with the lost boys?" She nodded. "Well, when I first got to Neverland, I wasn't _all_ bad. Sure, I was consumed with pain and heartache and a lust for revenge…but so was everyone else there. The boys, they gravitated towards me- especially after one of the older ones, _named Neal_, began talking to me... I tried to ignore them at first, but there were so many of them…they had no one but each other, Emma- they either never had parents, or never had parents that _cared_. They needed someone to look up to, and for a while I was that someone. The hole in my heart started to heal, slowly, granted, but it did nonetheless. I still loved Milah, and still hated the crocodile for what he did, but _I had meaning_ again. Those boys- they gave me a purpose, you know?" He paused, trying to control the pain tugging at his heart with the thought of the family he had in Neverland. Emma's head leaned on his shoulder then, her body curling towards him ever so slightly in an offering of comfort. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on his story instead of her.

"Then Balefire came. He turned that world upside down, let me tell you. I'm not sure Neverland was ever the same after him- I know I wasn't, and neither were the boys. He came in with as much anger as I had, which is understandable considering the anger was aimed at the same man…I knew who he was immediately, despite him being a little older than when I'd last seen him. He was impossible to miss- he really did look like her…He was upset and hurt and confused…when I found him, I knew I couldn't leave him- he was all that was left of _her_. I brought him to the boys and for awhile everything was fine- we all got along well enough and I ended up being the closest to him. One day he just…changed. He wandered off into the woods and came across the mermaids… Something in him snapped, and all of a sudden he blamed me for his father becoming the monster he was. He blamed me for his mother's death, for her leaving him. He saw me as the force of evil in his life instead of his wretched father, and eventually he managed to turn the rest of the lost boys against me as well. I was years older than any of them, but I'd never stood out more than when he began his campaign to make me leave. He stated that I wasn't allowed to be a part of the lost boys because I was the _reason_ one of them was lost… So I left. I left, and I went back to doing what I did best, and was known as the pirate so appalling _even the lost boys_ feared him. Thus, Captain Hook was born, and Killian Jones was no more."

* * *

Emma had listened intently, refusing to miss a single word of what he was saying. She couldn't believe that Neal had done that to him, that she had once loved someone like that. She felt bad for Neal given the new knowledge that his dad killed his mom and then betrayed him, sending him to another land, but that didn't mean she forgave him for ruining Killian's life all over again like that. She wrapped her arms around his and brought his right arm off his leg, taking his hand in both of hers at her side. He looked down at their hands and then at her, his gaze conflicted yet open. "I'm so sorry you went through that. I'm sure you helped those kids more than you could ever know, and then for him to just…it wasn't fair, and I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, now is it lass?" he asked, his voice somber, his eyes sad.

"Still." She looked away from him, his even stare making her uncomfortable. "He shouldn't have done it. And you're wrong, you know."

"Am I?" he quirked an eyebrow and moved his head so he could look at her eyes. She fought a small smile when he did and shifted her focus to him, nodding as she did so.

"I don't think you're all Captain Hook. You aren't right now, anyway." She bit her lip, almost regretting the words. She knew that names were important to him; each one he had for her was reserved for certain contexts for example, and he had introduced himself to _her_ as Killian; but she got the feeling that wasn't his normal introduction. By saying this, she knew what she was really telling him was that he was Killian right now, that she saw him as he used to be, _before _all the bad.

His face knit together and he bit his lower lip, glancing down at their hands and avoiding her eyes. He sighed and they sat that way for what felt like an eternity before he changed the subject. "Tell me about him, when you knew him. What did he do to make you so upset?" He still wouldn't look at her, but she was thankful for that now. Her mind wandered to her fight with Neal, and was reminded of the betrayal that had caused it so many years ago.

"We were in love, well, _I_ thought we were. We were going to move to this place called Tallahassee- at that point we were still living out of the stolen car," she almost laughed a little at his confused expression, clarifying; "It's how we get around here. It's a big metal box thing that moves-"

"Ah, yes. _Those_," he said with a slightly disturbed expression, which did cause Emma to laugh.

"Yeah well, we lived in the one that we'd met in. We were finally going to get a home of our own, though, but he realized he was wanted for some watches he had stolen a while back. I, being the naïve and barely 18 year old I was, offered to get rid of the watches for him, so the cops wouldn't have any evidence against him. When I got to our meeting spot later that night, the police showed up instead of him, saying they had an 'anonymous tip' about the stolen watches... From there I went to prison," she finished with a sigh.

Killian appeared thoughtful, his fingers drumming against her hand and his lip caught between his teeth once more. "And you were pregnant? When you were in the prison?"

"Yeah, but in his defense, I didn't know until I'd already been there for about two weeks. He couldn't have known when he left me."

"Emma, that's hardly an excuse. I hope you don't think it is. He shouldn't have done what he did to you," he said in a serious tone, his face etched in concern.

"I know," she said simply, her eyes cast downward. "The worst part is, I don't hate him_. I love him_. Because he gave me Henry." Killian slipped his hand out of hers and moved his arm around her, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head.

"That's okay, love. You don't have to hate him, I can do that for the both of us," he said with a small smirk.

A mirroring look lit her face and she turned to him, saying, "Out of all the people I could have met in that damn forest, and I end up finding the one person who was betrayed by the same guy. Imagine the odds." He chuckled and nodded, agreeing that it seemed a little odd. After a moment of debating, Emma decided to ask about the one thing in his story that left her curious. "Was that true- the part about one of the boys being named Neal?"

"Aye, Bae admired him when he first got to the world. He was the eldest before I arrived- the one who had befriended me before all the others. Bae thought that was the kind of person he wanted to be. Maybe that's why he chose Neal as his name…" Emma thought over the answer, the two sitting in comfortable silence, avoiding eye contact- yet stealing glances- until Killian slowly drifted away. Emma looked around but didn't see him anywhere, and began wondering if this was just another trick of her dreams, or if there had been some truth behind his theory of him being real in the dream.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please- I love hearing what yall have to say! Also, did you watch the episode Sunday? I so predicted something between Cora and Rumple- and I'm so excited because now when I integrate some of that into the story (like I'd sort of hinted at already) it will actually be canon! :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so this one took awhile but there is a part that I really wanted to get perfect- you'll see why. There was a reviewer at the end of that last chapter that brought something to my attention so I'm explaining now for everyone else:**

_**The reason I made Neal seem a little insensitive is because, while Hook is real, and Emma is real, he is not. He's still part of Emma's subconscious being conjured up in her dream realm. Emma has a LOT of resentment towards him, and I truly believe we haven't seen the last of that on the show either. If he were to turn up in a dream of her's, chances are he wouldn't exactly be all that nice. She seems to remember the bad in that relationship very vividly- I mean, its over 10 years later and she STILL is letting that betrayal run her life. So I had him seem a little cold and rude because I feel like that's how Emma would have thought of him in her mind...**_

**So that being said, this chapter is one I really like. You get a lot of stuff, and some interesting interaction between Killian/Rumple, Killian/Henry, and David/Snow. I think that this chapter is one people have kind of been waiting for- so I really hope you enjoy it! My apologies in advance- there are some heart-tugging feels in this one that are going to lead to even more in the next chapter. Emma is really gaining strength though in this realm of hers, and you see it in this chapter- she stands up for herself doesn't let something get to her (much like how she refused to let Nealfire get to her) Lyrics are from Still Tangled Up In You by Staind.**

* * *

_You're the shore_

_When I am lost at sea_

_You're the only thing_

_That I like about me_

_And in this world_

_Where nothing else is true_

_Here I am_

_Still tangled up in you_

* * *

Killian wandered the streets the next day, trying to rid his thoughts of a particular girl. She haunted his every step; the feeling of her touch still lingering on him as he remembered the way she'd leaned into him, how she'd grasped him near when her confrontation with Bae had been too much. He hated himself for leaving her, but he was thankful they'd at least stopped talking by then when he had. He wondered what she made of his sudden disappearance, and shook his head to clear it. He was done thinking of her. He didn't need the distraction.

He moved through the town with purpose in his step, his destination growing nearer and his resolve gaining strength. He wasn't sure when he decided this was where he was going, but once the idea found itself in his head, there was no going back. He picked up his pace and clenched his fists when he was close enough to see the man in the window; Killian now jogging towards the shop. He threw the door open and marched straight up to Rumplestiltskin, ignoring the clang of his cane as it fell from his grasp. In one stride Killian had managed to shove the man back so far he hit the wall. "What the-"

"No- you listen to what I've to say!" Killian took a deep breath as he approached his enemy; the set of his jaw and dark eyes telling the older man this was no social visit. Not that it ever was between them. Killian stood face to face with Gold now, his arms tensed at his sides yet ready to put up a fight if he saw fit. "When you threw your son into that portal, did you know he'd end up here?" He couldn't help the slight shake in his voice as he thought of Emma's face when she addressed Balefire. Rumple seemed confused; his gaze shifted around the room and his body straightening in defiance.

"Now, dearie, I rather don't think it's any of your business, now is it?"

"Like hell it isn't! I spent upwards of 300 years with that child- I'd say I know him better than you. Now answer my question, before this gets ugly."

"Ah, yes, well. I suppose the prospect of this _not_ getting ugly ended when you walked through that door-"

"Listen, you bastard I'm not here to play your bloody games. Bae messed with the wrong person, and right now, I'll take revenge on his father over no revenge at all. Now- Did you know he would end up in the land you sent the curse, or didn't you?!" Killian's hand was pressed against the man's throat, the pressure being steadily increased as he talked. Rumple's eyes grew wide as he spoke, wondering what Killian was talking about.

"Why do you think I made the curse in the first place, dearie?" What happened next, Killian couldn't really be held accountable for- after all, he'd lost so much to this man already, and now he was giving him attitude? No. Absolutely not. Not after the night he just had- Killian was _not_ putting up with it. His hand moved momentarily to wind back, forming a fist as his did so. It collided hard with Rumple's cheekbone, sending the man to his knees at the strength behind the blow. Hook wasted no time- bringing his knee back and slamming it against the man's chest, effectively sending his onto his back with the force. Killian fell to his knees and slammed his fist against the defenseless man's face once more before dropping so his face was mere inches from his, venom dripping from his voice.

"Fuck you."

* * *

Rumple recoiled after the attacker's dramatic exit. Assessing the damage, he swiped his hand over the cuts and bruises already forming, bracing his side with one arm as he did so. The familiar sting of magic washed over his senses as he felt it heal his wounds. Once he finished, he slumped against the wall he had previously been pushed against. He rubbed his head, wondering what brought all of that on. Then there was the remark about Jones knowing Bae for 300 years? He knew his kid ended up in Neverland, but really- he _had_ to meet Hook? Shaking his head, he rose slowly, testing himself out but smiling once realizing the magic had left him in perfect shape- except for his constant limp. He switched the "open" sign on the door to "closed" and walked out; electing to move towards the Nolan's home, in the hope of catching them before Hook had a chance to tell them whatever it was that he discovered.

* * *

"Killian?" Henry called out, seeing a dark figure storming towards the docks. Henry was on his way to Granny's to get a hot chocolate, he was missing his mom, when he saw him. He broke into a sprint to catch up to the man he was now positive was his pirate friend. "Hey! Killian, wait!" he called again, this time earning a glance over a shoulder from him.

"Not now, lad," Killian sighed when the boy reached him. They were about two docks over from the hidden boat, but Killian sat down on the small bench awkwardly placed between two docks. Henry followed suit and looked expectantly at the man beside him, his eyebrows raised and his body leaning in. Hook rubbed his hand over his face and sighed again, before folding over so his elbows rested on his knees and his face was cradled in his palm. "Don't you have school?"

"Not today…its _Saturday_…" Henry replied. Sometimes he forgot that Killian wasn't familiar with this world and its customs; the way they handled school being one of them. "What happened? You went back, didn't you? What'd she say?" He tried to hide the curiosity in his voice but failed miserably when the questions came out too quickly and rushed together.

"Honestly, lad. You don't want to know-"

"Yes I do! She's my mom. I…I _need_ to know what's happening to her, Killian." The pirate froze at his name; Henry supposed he just wasn't completely used to hearing it after all this time. When he looked into Henry's waiting eyes, he set his jaw and closed his eyes, giving a single shake of his head as an answer to the boy. "That isn't fair! She's _my_ _mom_! If anyone deserves to know what's going on in there it's me! I can help just tell me-"

"It was your father! Okay, it was your father that was there!" Killian's chest was heaving and he turned away from the boy, finding himself standing and facing the water with his arms clasped behind his head.

Henry felt deflated. The air left his lungs and he looked around trying to make sense of it all. Why was his _father_, who Henry was led to believe was a great man, be _in her dream?_ And he knew from the past that Killian only acted like this when something happened in the dream that was hard to see. So…_what happened?_ "I don't understand..." he mumbled. Killian let out a struggled laugh and turned towards him.

"Trust me, you're better off that way." Huh. What was that supposed to mean? Killian must've seen the confusion at his words, because his shoulders sagged and he moved to sit next to the boy. "What do you know of him, Henry? What'd…Emma…tell you?" His eyes pierced into Henry's as the boy tried to search his brain for all the information he had on the mystery man.

"Um, well she said that he was a fireman. That they loved each other a lot, but he died in a huge fire saving a family right before I was born…Killian what's going on?"

* * *

Killian shut his eyes in a useless effort to block out what was happening. She lied to him- well, of course she lied to him. She couldn't exactly tell the poor kid his dad was scum. The weight of the decision before him laid heavily on his shoulders- he knew Henry wouldn't stop asking until he got answers, and he deserved them too; but Emma would never forgive him if he told her son the truth. "Killian-"

"Just- give me minute, will you?" he shouted a little louder than he'd intended. He mumbled an apology and in frustration hit the side of the bench and stood abruptly once more. He walked over to the dock to their right slowly, running his hand through his hair as he tried to clear the thoughts in his mind- _Come on, you can't do this, you'll lose what trust she's given you. But he needs to know- I would want to know, I _do_ want to know…_He crouched down so he was sitting in the grass with his legs folded up near his chest, his hook dragging along the ground while his other arm supported his head. He heard _her_ son move towards him and watched from the corner of his eye as he sat next to him. "You can tell me- she won't get mad if she knows I _made_ you tell me," he said quietly. Killian fought the dark laugh from leaving him, and settled instead on rolling his eyes.

"Tell me, have you ever met your mum?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Okay_, so she'll be mad. But please, I need to know. If she lied to me- then I _deserve_ to know!" The boy looked as lost as some of the boys from Killian's past…A sigh escaped his lips as he made the decision and started talking before he could change his mind.

"You mustn't be angry with her- she was protecting you from the truth, which only would have hurt you." Henry's face fell and his lower lip began to quiver as Hook let the words hang in the air, telling Henry that she'd lied to him. "He's _not_ a good man, Henry. She was very young and smitten with him…" Killian swallowed the resentment that billowed up in him before continuing. "She thought he'd give her the world, when all he did was shatter it right under her feet. She never saw it coming, and by the time she found out about you he'd already left her and your mum was brokenhearted and completely _alone_."

Killian refused to look at the kid as he spoke, knowing he'd only see pain there. When a few minutes past and still Henry hadn't replied, Hook turned to see if he was alright. Silent tears stained his cheeks and he hugged his legs to him, his chin resting on top. Killian shook his head, already regretting his words, and moved closer to put an arm around the lad. Henry seemed to come apart at his touch- he released his legs and wrapped his arms around Killian, his head hiding against Hook's shoulder as his chest heaved with the sobs he had been trying to hold back. "Why would she do this to me- why would she let me think he was such a great person if…how am I supposed to trust her after-"

"Shh, it's gonna be okay." Killian pulled him closer and rested his chin on Henry's head, looking out at the calm water. He could have told him so much more about Bae, but thought he really didn't need to know everything all at once. Especially if this was how he was going to react. Henry mumbled a few words, but Killian couldn't hear him. He assumed it was just more questions, and that he was really only thinking out-loud. Emma would be furious, he knew that, but he was glad he'd told her boy. Emma was a tough lass, and boy did Killian know it, but she would have cracked if she'd been the one telling him. For one, Henry would have been upset with her. Two, he got the feeling that watching her son cry wasn't exactly something she'd want to experience. It was better this way, he told himself. He'd done her a favor. She should be thankful, really. She'd probably just thank him for giving her one less thing to worry about.

Yeah, _right_.

He knew there was no coming back from this; he'd crossed that line between acceptable and unacceptable in regards to his relationship with Henry and Emma. He told a secret that wasn't his to tell, and he was going to pay for it. It would be one thing if he and Emma were…_together_…but they weren't, and Henry was in no way his to comfort. He shouldn't have even befriended him, considering how complicated things were with Emma. He closed his eyes with guilt and fear at what was to come. He finally, finally, broke down all those thorny walls of hers; and what does he do? Betrays her, and not in the, "I'm done with you" leaving her in a cell kind of betrayal- they both knew he hadn't meant that. This betrayal was different. She hadn't trusted him then- but she did now. Things are always messier when feeling get in the way and trust gets broken, this he knew well.

* * *

Emma woke from her dream- was that even possible, to dream in a dream?- and sat up slowly. She was still in the hallway where Killian had left her. Her mind drifted to her dream she'd been in only moments before and slumped against the wall. In it, Killian was fighting Neal. Honestly, she'd never seen the pirate so hostile, not even when they spoke in that old cell. He had this murderous look on his face that she wasn't likely to forget soon, but she couldn't quite remember all that was said- the strange dream was slipping from her mind as the minutes passed. She shook the memory away, not wanting to wonder what it had meant any longer, and stretched her limbs as she stood. She smiled faintly to herself, proud that she had been so brave the night- or rather, the space in time before she'd dozed off- before in talking to Killian and handling Neal. She didn't really know at what point she'd begun to trust Hook with that information, but was relieved she had. For 11 years she'd held in that betrayal, kept it all to herself, and now that someone else knew she felt…lighter. Like she wasn't being weighed down by it anymore. It was a part of her, sure, but it wasn't controlling her anymore. Her mind shifted to Henry and her heart sank- she knew she'd have to tell him soon, especially with the new knowledge Hook gave her- did she really believe that though? She wondered if she did or not and settled on yes, yes she believed him. She wasn't sure why- she still wasn't entirely positive that he wasn't part of this stupid dream.

She moved through the corridors and felt a familiar tug at her stomach. She rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't actually hungry- she'd realized she didn't need water and food in here to survive. She remembered something she'd read awhile ago about Soldiers who'd lost limbs in war and thought perhaps that theory applied to her phantom hunger. Supposedly, even though you know the limb is gone, you still feel it from time to time, as if it's really there. She thought of Hook and wondered if he had those weird thoughts about his hand after losing it, and supposed he probably did if it were as common as the article she'd read had led her to believe. She shook her head, cursing herself for letting him creep into her every thought like that. Trusting him wasn't easy, but now that she'd let herself open up he was everywhere in her mind- random little thoughts fluttering around her head echoing his name.

She came across another crimson door and didn't even hesitate, feeling as if she could tackle anything after the confrontation with Neal. What she found though surprised her, and she felt a small smile creep up her lips.

* * *

"I'll kill him!"

"David! Don't say that you don't mean it-"

"No," he laughed, "I think I do!" Snow placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down so he was sitting instead of pacing. Moving her hands to his face she kissed him once, letting her lips linger near his as she told him to calm down. She felt him let the tension out of his body and his lips met hers for a short kiss before he stood. "I can't believe she never told us, though. We're her parents!"

"I know, honey. But that doesn't actually mean she needs to tell us everything, certainly not something that happened 11 years ago," she said in her sweetest voice possible. Gold had left only moments before David's little outburst. He had explained that somehow Hook had newfound information on Bae- which he was positive Hook didn't have before today, or else he'd have come after him sooner- and assumed he'd gotten it while in Emma's dream realm. It didn't exactly leave much to the imagination on why Hook would attack Gold- it could really only be one thing.

Emma knew Bae, and he had been in her dream.

"How am I supposed to just…ignore that? You _know_ what's being implied here, don't you?" David questioned. He was shaking and Snow found herself walking towards her husband. She took his hands in hers and waited until he looked into her eyes.

"Honey…she has a son- you knew that there was someone who-"

"Okay, yeah no we're not talking this!" He interrupted and walked away into the kitchen. Snow couldn't help but smile at his irrational response to talking about it- really what did he think, that Henry was the product of a virgin birth? "Look, I just don't like that…that it was him, okay? That our grandson is also the grandson of Rumplestiltskin," he finally said.

"We don't know that's how they know each other-"

"Why else would Hook go after him? _You're_ the one who's been saying all along that he has feelings for Emma- well finding out his enemy's kid is also the father of Emma's kid….God, can this family tree get any more screwed up?" Snow laughed and soon enough he'd joined in and for a moment they forgot about how seriously messed up everything had become since she and Emma returned to Storybrooke. Snow was realizing just how important Emma was to the makeup of this little town- she really acted like the glue that kept everything together, but now nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Regina was acting paranoid, Cora was nowhere to be found- which worried Snow more than she'd like to admit, Henry was hanging out with a pirate, said pirate was having mood swings worse than a thirteen year old girl pms-ing, Gold was sneakier than ever, and she and David were losing their minds with worry. Not to mention Ruby was spending an awful lot of time at the hospital, but never seemed to be in Emma's room. She hoped Gold was working out some way to fix this mess, because she was not about to lose her daughter forever after just getting her back.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Emma actually let herself smile a little at his words as she moved into the room and he stood.

"Where did you go earlier?" She was curious as to how he'd disappeared, and hoped he'd give her a logical explanation. Instead he just shrugged and said with a smirk, "It's _your_ dream, Emma. Probably wished me away." She rolled her eyes and went to sit on the little couch in the room.

"What are you doing in here? I don't think I've ever seen this room before…" She looked around to take in the unfamiliar room and tried to remember if she'd been in a similar one before, until Hook moved to sit on the other side of the couch.

"Well, it has a couch," he replied with his famous smirk. "Which is…appealing," he added. Emma narrowed her eyes and wondered if he regretted telling her everything. Why else would he resort back to his charming ways of smirks and suggestive comments? She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not, that he seemed to want to ignore what they'd talked about. He noticed her staring and sighed, saying, "Sorry. It just looked nice is all."

"Are you okay?" she asked suddenly. His eyes shot back to hers- they had wandered when he had spoken- and swallowed. He cautiously slid a little closer to her and she felt her heart pick up at the dissipating space.

"Emma, I can't keep doing this- whatever this is," he motioned between them, his hook waving around the gap between bodies. "And I don't buy that you don't trust me, or like me for that matter. Even now," he paused, his gaze moving to a stray strand of hair which was now gently wound around his finger and being put back in place. "-your heart can't help but speed at my touch- admit it," he whispered. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and resisted the urge to let her breathing speed up despite the lack of air inside her lungs- she wasn't about to let him win. "Emma, why'd you tell me about Neal if you didn't want me to know," he asked seriously.

"I never said I didn't want you to know." _Wow_ _Emma, can your voice get any weaker? _She swallowed again, and added, "You just never asked."

He laughed and shook his head slightly, and Emma fought the shiver climbing up her spine at the sound of it. "Sorry, never occurred to me to ask how you and Balefire met. My mistake, love." He had a glint of mischief in his eyes, and Emma found herself getting lost in the bright blue oasis holding her gaze. Emma finally broke the spell and stood, knowing if she stayed there something she would later regret would happen. How did he have this affect on her? She'd been ever closer to him when they talked before she slept- she was cuddled up to him for crying out loud- but he still didn't have _this_ power over her. So why now, when their bodies weren't even touching? She moved to stand in front of the far wall which had a small window, the view from the beanstalk visible. _Wait…_

Suddenly he was behind her, his hook trailing down her left arm as his right hand moved her hair away from her neck. _Move, Emma!_ She begged her mind, to no avail. Before she had the chance to step away his lips were on the soft spot half way between her shoulder and ear. "Emma," he whispered against her skin, causing her eyes to flutter and a shudder to come over her body. His lips moved to the edge of her shirt on her back, his right hand now sliding up her right arm, only his fingertips touching. "_Hook_," she warned, her voice barely above a whisper and entirely too breathy for her liking. Instead of moving away, he stepped closer- as if it were possible- and chuckled against the skin of her back, his hooked arm encircling her waist.

"Shh, darling." The hook touched the small sliver of skin that was exposed between her shirt and pants and she gasped against her better judgment. "I told you- you like me. I just had to make you see," he mumbled as he kissed his way back to her ear before nipping at it gently.

"_Screw it_," she said with a sigh before turning around and crashing her lips against his. Immediately he reciprocated, his eager lips pushing hers open. _This isn't right…_she thought. _This_- her thought was interrupted by his tongue tracing her lips and for a moment she couldn't think, she could only _act_. Slipping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss and nearly stilled as his tongue tangled with hers.

He tasted different.

She slowly moved away, still in a daze from the kiss, and collapsed on the floor. She wasn't actually sure how her legs managed to work as long as they did considering. "He was telling me the truth…" she thought out loud. Hook groaned and sat on the couch, glaring at her from across the room. She tried to steady her breathing but it didn't seem to be working after her realization.

"Em, look at me," he said, his voice a lot stronger than she was feeling.

"_Don't_ call me that," she muttered as she stood, testing her legs as she did. He groaned and asked her why not. She smiled and moved towards him, eager to move on from this room after realizing what was going on. She refused to be bested by him, even in a dream. Not when she knew _he_ was out there, somewhere, fighting to get her out of this world. Not when she knew _he_ would come back to her when he went to sleep. When she was only a few feet away she lifted her chin and smirked.

"_Because you're not him."_

* * *

**A/N: Review? I'm really anxious to write this next chapter so I'm starting it basically as soon as I post this. Hope to get it up by the end of the weekend :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** So I feel like I need to explain this chapter. Those of you who know me on tumblr know this was a hard one to write... **PLEASE READ.** For those of you reading this that also write, you'll probably know just what I'm talking about...The way I write this story is basically having an idea of where I want the chapter to end up, and then just...typing. I often don't really expect how things turn out, but this chapter really surprised even me. I actually love how it turned out, and it allowed me to map out the rest of this story, but it's going to be hard to read. I love all you who reviewed- it's awesome seeing your reactions. Someone said that my characters seem a little darker and more broken than in the show, and I actually agree. What I've put them through in this story kind of brings all that out, and you'll really see it in this chapter. I'm eager to see what you all have to say! Lyrics are from Mockingbird by Rob Thomas. _

* * *

_I can be there when you need it, I'll give it all till you can't feel it anymore_  
_I don't wanna love you now, if you'll just leave someday_  
_I don't wanna turn around, if you'll just walk away_  
_Maybe you and me got lost somewhere, we can't move on we can't stay here_  
_Well maybe we've just had enough, well maybe we ain't meant for this love_  
_You and me tried everything_  
_But still that mocking bird wont sing_  
_Well man this life seems hard enough_  
_Well maybe we ain't meant for this love_

* * *

It had been three days since Killian spoke with Henry. Three days since he'd seen her. Three days since things seemed…normal. He had been so ready to go back to the dream realm when something happened, and he realized he needed to be well rested to handle it. He laid back on his bed for the hundredth time playing back what had happened that day…

"_Hook!" Snow called out. He turned to see tear stained cheeks and crumbled clothes covering the delicate princess. His brow bunched up and he walked towards her, immediately worried about Emma. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked nervously. He was headed back to his ship; the moon had already chased the sun from the sky and he was eager to see Emma and explain himself after what he'd told Henry earlier that day. Snow just broke down, a new sob echoing through her. No, this can't be good, Killian thought. His mind was racing with the memory of what Henry had told him about his time in the realm- it had become too much and he died. Was that what had happened? Did Emma give up- was something too hard for her to handle? He felt as if he would fall over so he moved to the bench in front of the docks where he and Henry had sat hours before. _

"_Killian, what did you tell Henry?" He froze, never hearing her say his name before. He wasn't sure if he was okay with it- no woman had called him that in hundreds of years, and he'd rather hoped _Snow_ wouldn't be the first woman to say it. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he watched as she moved to sit next to him. Her hands were shaking and he wondered where her prince charming was and why he wasn't there to support his wife. _

_Clearing his throat, he drove right in, not bothering to beat around the bush. "I told him she encountered his father, and that he wasn't a good man- that he hurt his mother and that's why he was there." Snow wiped at the liquid streaming from her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater and turned to him, anger evident on her face. _

"_Why would you do that- you had NO right! That wasn't yours to-"_

"_I know! You think I don't know that- Emma'll _never_ forgive me, but he needed to _know_. He deserves better than going through life not knowing who his father was!" Killian took a few deep breaths to calm down, knowing he needed to make this about Henry and not him. "I didn't tell him he was Bae," he whispered, his eyes downcast. He heard Snow mumbled a, "I knew it," before she raised her voice and addressed him._

"_Killian- he's…Henry," her voice cracked and a soft sob shook her body. Killian was suddenly terrified of what he'd done; what was going on with the boy? "Henry's gone, Killian. He's gone."_

* * *

David hung up the phone and nearly threw it at the wall in aggravation. No one seemed to have any news on his grandson's disappearance, not even Red could sniff out a trail to follow. What did they say about disappearances with children- that if you didn't find them within 72 hours they were likely gone. For good. He tried telling himself that didn't apply here; after all, strangers don't enter Storybrooke, so it had to have happened within town lines. That, or he'd run away. He paced the station as he waited for Snow to return with the food from Granny's. He'd been spending almost every second of his time within these four walls using the resources to find Henry, though he had a creeping feeling it would never do any good. "Charming?" her voice called out. He called out to let her know he was still there, and she came in with a big brown bag and a drink carrier with two coffees. He took one graciously and shifted to look at the town map once more, trying to figure out how and where he'd been taken. No one in town had seen him past 3pm Saturday, which meant he'd disappeared shortly after. He'd interviewed everyone to no avail, and had little red pins pushed in all the places people had been at the time to mark the spots he knew Henry wasn't taken. There were too many gaps for his liking, but he was eliminating them slowly yet surely. He wouldn't give up- the kid was out there, he could feel it; and he had Emma's wit and determination coursing through his veins- if he'd been taken, he'd find a way out. He and Snow ate in silence before she left to go to the hospital- as much time as he'd spent looking for Henry, she'd spent with Emma. He knew this was hard on her- after all, even while they were cursed she'd been close to Henry as his teacher. He knew she was having a hard time with it and probably just needed to deal with it on her own terms. He picked up the phone and dialed a number before pressing call and waited to hear a response.

"David- anything new?" Hook said through the phone. He'd gotten him one after Henry went missing so they could keep in contact. David didn't like the man, but he seemed to be just as eager to find Henry, and was working just as hard.

"Not really, but I was just thinking- what do you know of Cora's plans here?" He had a theory developing in his mind for the past few hours and finally gave in to asking the pirate. He heard a grunt and creak of floorboards and assumed he'd been resting in his boat.

"You don't think she'd take him, do you?" He asked cautiously.

"At this point, yeah, Hook. I think she took him- it's the only thing that makes sense."

"David, it's not the only thing. What I told him that day-"

"He didn't run away! He wouldn't do that!" David yelled. He did not like accusations claiming Henry would just leave.

"Look," Killian said with a sigh. "I know you don't like hearing it but you need to! You don't know his father like I do- keep in mind Henry has his genes too; and when it got hard he ran from his problems!" David didn't reply right away, he just let Hook's words hang in the air as he mulled them over. He knew Hook wasn't saying Henry was a coward, but his words struck a chord within David.

"Henry didn't run from his problems. He might have _his_ genes, but he also has _hers_," he stated with a firm voice. He wanted to make it clear that he didn't think Henry had run. He knew the kid better than Hook did, and he knew that he'd never leave his mom.

"I'm just saying- you have to at _least_ consider-"

"Actually I don't! He didn't _run_, Hook; I think I know my grandson better than _you_ do," he spat. He took a deep breath and calmly asked Hook if he'd thought there was any chance Cora had taken him, and Hook replied with a reluctant yes. That was all he needed; now he just had to find her.

* * *

Regina sat on Henry's bed and looked out his window; something that had become a habit the past few days. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and grabbed a toy that had almost been tucked under the bed. She smiled faintly, remembering when she'd given it to him a few years ago- before the fairytale book had been introduced into his life. She supposed it was funny, how Henry had always loved this particular toy considering his fascination with the local pirate. She gently placed the Peter Pan action figure on his pillow and got up to look at the book that was still open to a page he'd been reading. She felt a smile tug at her lips when she saw it was _her_ story that was in front of her. She knew he didn't run away; he would have at least brought the book. She still remembered when he'd come home that day, tears down his cheeks and his eyes red. He wouldn't speak to her no matter how hard she tried. When she'd gone up to check on him he had left a note on the pillow saying he went for a walk, and that she was busy working and he didn't want to bother her. It said he'd be home for dinner- which had surprised her, considering he'd been spending most of his time with the Charming's. He never came home though. She had a sneaking suspicion her mother was behind all this, and hoped desperately that this wasn't what she had meant by convincing her to finally rejoin her. If anything, it would have the opposite effect.

Regina went down stairs and cleaned the kitchen- she needed to take her mind off of Henry- and was surprised to hear the doorbell ring. She made her way down the hall and unlocked the door slowly, opening it to reveal David standing in front of her. This wasn't terribly uncommon- he'd come to see her a few times already with information or questions- but he had a different expression on his face, one of determination and assuredly. She let him in and asked him if he knew anything, to which he responded with his theory that mirrored her own darkest thoughts.

"Yes, I've been thinking the same thing. The good news is, I don't think my mother would hurt him- that would only push me away. I think she's using him as leverage."

"For what? Why would she need leverage?" He seemed confused, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was pretty obvious why her mother was there- well, it had been to her anyway.

"She wants me to reunite with her. Perhaps she'll use him as a bribe. 'Come with me and he lives,' that sort of thing." She hated that this seemed the likeliest scenario, but it was the only thing she could think of. He asked if she'd go and leave him if it meant he lived, and she looked at him with a coldness that burned into his soul. "You think I'd let her _kill_ him? I'd rather _die_ than see him killed." How dare he question that? Did he really think she had no heart? Henry was everything to her, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Killian drudged through the somber streets towards the hospital and noted that not many people were out. The town had lost all sense of unity and happiness without Emma and Henry there. You could practically feel the pain and fear bouncing through the streets. Maybe it was just him; he supposed he couldn't really prove it either way.

He hesitated when he reached her door, hoping no one was there. He'd had his fill of the Charming family- trying to work with them drained him. He knew it shouldn't, but it did. He hated talking about Henry. He hadn't known the kid that long, and yet he felt connected to him. Not to mention the fact that Emma was still cursed, and no one seemed to be doing a damn thing about it. He just wanted to be with her, to see her and know that not everything had changed in the past three days. He knew she'd still be wandering the halls, roaming from room to room like every other night. He pushed open the door and felt himself give in to the exhaust the past few days had left him with. He moved to her bed, placing the bean necklace around his neck, and laid down next to Emma. He just wanted to feel her warmth again. He shifted so he was on his side, looking at her face. His hand moved to arrange her hair so he wouldn't be on any of it, and gently touched her cheek. It was becoming harder and harder for him to deny his feelings for her; he'd finally destroyed the thought that he felt nothing for her when he kissed her, but now it was something more. He felt himself feeling lost when he slept without seeing her realm. He hated when he wasn't with her, and quite frankly if Henry hadn't been missing he probably would have been spending most of the days asleep, with her. He kissed her cheek softly and settled in for the night, pulling a blanket over his body. Moments later he was in her world, the white hallway walls blinding him temporarily at the light reflecting off them. He stood and smiled, feeling closer to her already. He tried to enjoy what little bliss he could before the inevitable conversation would take place where he'd tell her about Henry. He still had yet to inform her of telling him about his dad either. He let out a low breath, realizing this was _not_ going to be a good trip. She'd probably tell him to never come back- or rather, to leave her alone; she still didn't believe him that he was real.

When he heard small footsteps down a hall to his left, he followed it eagerly. She turned just in time to see him smile at her, and she began moving towards him in return. He noted that this was the first time she'd ever moved towards him upon first seeing him; normally she'd just stand there and make him walk all the way. Before he could say anything she'd thrown her arms around him, and reacting as quickly as he could, he hugged her back. He hadn't expected this, but he wasn't complaining. "You alright, Em?" he asked as he pulled back a few inches to see her face. She laughed and nodded her head.

"I never thought I'd be happy to hear that nickname," she said with a smile. Killian's brows pulled together when she spoke, wondering what had happened since he'd been gone. She walked out of his embrace and motioned for him to follow her as she made her way down the halls expertly. He couldn't help the curiosity from his thoughts as to what she wanted to show him. A bright red door stood tall in front of them, and Emma turned to look at Killian, her face serious with a touch of an emotion he couldn't quite make out. Slowly, he moved forward to lay his hand on the doorknob, and glanced back to make sure that was what she wanted. Emma gave him a tight lip smile and nodded once, and Killian pushed the heavy door open.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. It was him, except it wasn't _him._

"Oi! Lass what's going on?" The other Hook asked.

"Sorry, did I _say_ you could talk?" Killian held back a bit of laughter at her response, knowing this version of himself was probably a _joy_ to be around if he'd come from her own subconscious. He wondered if "he" tried to make a move, but decided Emma probably wouldn't have let him get that far. The other Hook groaned and said, "Really, love, is that any way to speak to a man who-"

"Okay, that's enough of him!" She said a little too loud to cut him off, and worked to pull Killian out of the room to shut the door.

"No, I'd rather like to hear what he has to say," he said with his little smirk. She rolled her eyes and closed the door tightly. "Emma-"

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know." He looked at her with a bit of sadness as a sudden thought washed over him. Emma had him in her dream. That only meant one thing.

"Do you regret trusting me?" he asked plainly. He was in no mood to dance around the topic, not today. She looked as if she'd been slapped in the face, and he waited patiently for her answer. He needed to know.

"I really don't think that was the reason for you showing up here, Hook," she said slowly, her eyes darting back to the door. "I don't regret trusting you, not yet anyway," she said with a smirk.

"Then what? Because if I remember correctly you once told me I was just a representation of your 'inability to trust.' Granted, that was before you believed me- you _do_ believe me now, don't you?" He threw in the last part as a bit of assurance. He assumed she did, but he wanted her to say it. A ghost of a smile lit her lips after he'd spoken and she began walking away from the door, eyeing it as she did so.

"I believe you, though I don't understand." It resonated in Killian's mind that she'd ignored his first question. Instead of dwelling on it, he asked another that he'd been curious about.

"How'd you know? He looks just like me, talks like me, even called you _lass_. What set him apart?" Her cheeks turned pink and her gaze darted around to anywhere but him. She pulled her hair out from behind her ear self-consciously and told him it didn't matter. Oh, well now he _had_ to know, especially if whatever made her realize it wasn't him was the cause of her current state of embarrassment. He moved so he was blocking her way, touching the redness occupying her face with the back of his knuckles; Killian bit his lip to hold back the smirk that was threatening to show up. She sighed and looked away from him, mumbling something. "Sorry, what was that sweetheart?" he taunted.

Emma ground her teeth together and lifted her chin boldly as she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "He didn't taste like you."

Killian's eyes grew wide and his heart picked up at her words. She pushed past him and began walking away, but he didn't follow. He _couldn't_ follow. He couldn't even move- he _tasted_ different? What was that supposed to mean- well, he _knew_ what it meant but…that meant she'd kissed the dream version of him without realizing they were different people. She had thought she was kissing _him_. "Emma, wait!" he called out, forcing his body to chase after her, grabbing her arm when he caught up. Her face was an even darker shade of red now, and he tried to think of something to say. "So, then…you kissed _him_?" He didn't understand the slight twinge of jealousy pulling at his heart- it had been _him_ after all, just another version of him.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him innocently, which he knew now she was anything but. "Well he is you, sort of anyway- _he_ seduced _me_. Really I was a _victim_- I can't be held responsible." Killian felt a smirk creep up the corners of his lips as he realized she was lying. He bit his lip and moved closer, wondering how she'd react. "God, not again…" she muttered. A low chuckle left his lips when she stumbled backwards to avoid any contact with him.

"I must've really shaken you up, lass. Tell me, did 'I' kiss you, or did you kiss 'me'?" Her face, which had begun to return to its usually color, now burned up with new color. "Hmm, interesting," he said. She shoved him away from her and walked away in true Emma fashion. He didn't quite think it was fair that she got to kiss him twice, when he'd only gotten to kiss her once, but let it slide since it hadn't actually been him.

"Hey, Hook," she called after they'd been walking for awhile in silence. He quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to speak her mind. "Since you're, you know, _real_ and all…How is everyone?" He suddenly felt very heavy, each step labored. He stared the ground down, not realizing his pace had slowed significantly. "Hook?" she asked, fear in her voice. "Oh, no, please tell me you didn't tell anyone about Neal being Bae. They do _not_ need to know that," she said franticly. Gods above, how'd she know he'd tell? He was normally very good at keeping secrets, this being one of few exceptions. He glanced up at her sheepishly, and her shoulders slumped. "Oh God, you told _Henry_. You did, didn't you?" her voice wavered, her chest rising and falling quickly with each breath. He felt his own breath catch in his throat at the mention of her son. So this was it. There was no escaping the truth anymore- he had to tell her everything.

* * *

He always talks about her being an open book, but Emma could read him just as easily. She had known if he told anyone, it would have been her son. She felt like she was going to pass out- could she pass out, even though she was dreaming? Probably since she could sleep... How could he do this to her? He had no right; Henry was _her_ son, not his! It was her responsibility to tell him the truth about his father when she saw fit. God, how could he be so insensitive? To just go out and tell her son all about this, when she'd told him that in confidence! She shook her head, realizing he was probably afraid to come face the music, and that was why she hadn't seen him around lately. She moved her now shaky legs and took a step away from him, trying to decide which way to go. "Emma, please don't do this." He begged. She felt sick. She'd finally trusted him, and then he went and told someone the secrets she'd never shared with anyone- ever. Not even Mary Margret knew! The fact that she'd told him in the first place was a huge deal, and he _knew_ that. Why, after all he went through to gain her trust, betray it just when he got it?

"Don't talk to me," she said, her voice not nearly as strong as she'd like. He sighed and moved around her so they were facing each other again. He dipped his head down to look into her eyes, and whispered, "_Please_, I'm begging you. Don't push me away." Something in his eyes told her he hated himself for doing it, for telling Henry. "Please," he said again. She saw his eyes fill with unreleased tears and it caused her own that she'd held back to spill over.

"I can't believe you _told_ him. After everything- why would you do this to me?" He closed his eyes at her pain-infused words and hung his head. "You don't want me to push you away?" He looked up to her then, and she continued. "Then tell me, why the hell, you thought it would be okay to tell my _son_!" Her voice was much louder now, causing Killian to take a step back. He swallowed and shook his head.

"I tried not to, really lass, but keep in mind that kid has your fire and determination," he said, his voice breaking. He must really be torn up over this, she thought. A tear slid down his cheek and they both pretended it hadn't, when he spoke again. "I was moping around- I sort of went at it with the croc- I didn't tell him anything, don't you worry. When…Henry found me he just kept asking what was wrong and…it just kind of came out okay! I didn't tell him that his dad was Bae, though. Only that he's not a good man, that he hurt you." He looked up to her after he'd finished. Emma fought the urge to forgive him on the spot- he obviously felt enough guilt as is- but he'd betrayed her trust and she couldn't just stand by!

"You think that just because you didn't tell him it was Bae that it's all fine? That it makes everything okay? I told him his dad was a _firefighter_- now he knows I lied, you asshole! He's never going to trust me again!"

"You mean like _you_ won't ever trust me again?" His voice was stronger, his own anger matching hers. How dare he spin this back on her; this was his fault! "Your scared because you think he'll never trust you- well guess what sweetheart, I'm _just_ as bloody scared!"

Emma shoved hard against his chest, sending him back a few feet. "That's entirely different! I was protecting him-"

"And who's to say I wasn't protecting _you_? Huh? Damn it Emma, did you ever think that maybe I told him to protect _you_?" His voice was barely a whisper by the time he finished. She hadn't thought of that, but really how could telling Henry _protect_ her? "You didn't see his face, lass. You weren't there. You think he'll hate you? He won't. He was upset, he was…" Emma looked at him curiously, seeing all the emotions play across his face. There was something he wasn't telling her. "If you'd have been the one to tell him, it would have been worse. He was in bad shape, but it was more sadness than anything. If it'd been you telling him, he would have been angry."

Emma knew he was right on that front- Henry would have been furious. Maybe he had been helping her, but that didn't mean that he hadn't destroyed that trust. "I trusted you. I told you something I've held back for _11 years_, Hook. I can't just forget that."

"I'm not asking you to forget. I'm asking you to _remember_- remember why you trusted me in the first place, love. Please, _don't_ push me away- not now. I can't do this if you push me away now."

"What's that even supposed to mean? God, you want me to trust you, but you're holding back! I can see it- you're not telling me something, you might as well be lying to me! What the hell is happening out there?" she shouted. She was done with him hiding things. He had to earn her trust back if he wanted it- she wasn't just going to give it to him blindly. He sighed and took a step back and sat down against the wall. She stayed standing, waiting for him to talk.

"Em, you might want to sit down," he said, looking up at her expectantly. When she glared, he shifted his gaze to down the hall, taking a deep breath.

"Henry's gone."

* * *

Killian hated himself for having to tell her. He hated knowing her son was missing, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. He hated that, despite his best efforts, he couldn't find him for her. But most of all, he hated seeing her like this. The moment the words left his lips, the air visibly left her lungs and tears spilled over almost immediately, her mouth open in a silent scream. It didn't take long for her to sink to the ground- Killian almost moved to catch her but figured he was the last person she'd accept help from at the moment. Her hands covered her face as her body folded up into the smallest possible Emma, and with a strained voice said, "What the hell do mean, _gone_? How is he…_what did you do_?" Her beautiful blue green eyes bore into his with the last sentence, and he felt his mind shut down. It killed him to see this. He couldn't help but break down with all the aggravation, fear, pain, and grief he'd held in since finding out himself. His vision clouded over with moisture; he shut his eyes when he replied, his voice shaking.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry, Emma- I'm so sorry. I'm trying, god I'm trying- I'm not just standing by, but…Emma, I don't know what to _do_." A new sob shook through her then, her head shaking by the time he'd finished.

"He _ran_, didn't he? He ran because of what _you_ said- because you told him I lied!" she accused. Her words cut straight through him, saying what he'd been thinking all along- and what no one else would say. He nodded slowly, his gaze lifting to meet her eyes.

"Aye, lass. S'what I think," he whispered. Her eyes fluttered closed, refusing to look at him anymore. Part of the reason he'd waited so long to come back- if he were being completely honest- was because he knew this was how she'd react, and he wasn't ready for it. He wanted to have a lead by the time he came, but in his mind he still blamed himself. He looked away, unable to stare at the broken woman before him. His breathing was ragged, matching the heart wrenching rhythm of Emma's. "Your parents think t'was Cora," he added, trying to deflect the blame a little. He knew in his heart that it was possible she'd taken him, but he'd felt so guilty about telling the kid the truth of his father that running seemed more possible. He supposed he ought to listen to David- he had an outsiders perspective- but it was hard when you're as self destructive as Killian was.

"Hook…Oh my God…how could you let this happen?" His mouth fell open slightly, his eyes darting back to her as anger bubbled below his surface.

"How could I let this happen? Fuck Emma, it's not like _told_ him to leave! He's not my responsibility, you know; I can't know where he is every bloody second of the day!"

"But you should have at least cared-"

"Why?" Killian was leaning forward now, his heart racing in rage. "Why _should_ I care? He isn't _my_ son." Killian cared about the kid, but at this point he was just looking for a fight. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that fighting with her was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn't help it.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then what _did_ you mean, Emma? Tell me, because I haven't a clue!" His voice began shaking, and he wasn't sure if he meant to say the next words, or just think them. "I _never_ have a clue with you," he whispered.

Emma never broke eye contact, sending a shiver up Killian's spine at all the emotions playing out for him to see. "I'm just…never mind," she said. With that she stood and began walking away, her hand wiping at the tears on her face. He couldn't believe it- she was so upset she wouldn't even fight with him. She was always up for a fight with him, it seemed. With a sigh he went after her.

"Emma, I swear if you pull back now-"

"I'm not pulling back! God, why do you always spin this on you and how I don't trust you? Did you ever think that maybe I'm just…that…" She turned away from him again as new tears touched her eyes, and Killian closed his eyes, wishing he could take them away.

"_Emma_." His voice was strong, begging her to look at him. When she peered out the corner of her eyes, his shoulders fell and he said, "Love, just talk to me. It's okay not to be okay, you know."

"I'm scared," she whispered. Killian's heart broke all over again at her honestly, and slowly moved towards her until she was in his arms. He pulled her as close as he could and wound his arms around her, warm and sturdy. She hesitated for a minute, but soon enough her hands splayed across his chest as she cried into it. "What if we don't find him?"

"Don't say that- we will, Emma. The whole bloody town is pitching in. David's barely slept, Regina is interrogating everyone, and let's not forget you've a bloody pirate searching…We'll find him," his voice was much more sure of itself than he was. She seemed to find comfort in his words though, and for that he was grateful. "I'll get you out of this mess, and then you can help," he added. He regretted the words immediately; Emma stilled in his arms. "I didn't…I meant we'd find a way…" he rambled on. Emma pulled back to look at him, her face guarded and yet appalled as she stared at him.

"That's why you're here? To 'get me out?'" she asked. He could tell by the tone of her voice where her thoughts were headed. _Fantastic_, he thought. Just what he needed…

"Emma, I didn't mean it like-"

"No, I think you did- there's only one way out of this damn curse, and we both know what it is!" She yelled, taking another step away. His arms fell to his side as he braced himself for the next wind of their fight.

"I meant we'd find a way to get you out. I didn't mean that I'd…"

"That you'd what? Trick me into falling in love with you so you'd wake me up? God, I can't believe I trusted you!" She screamed. Killian flinched, his eyes shutting at her hard words.

"That was never my intention-"

"What'd you do? Get Gold to make you a potion to come haunt my dreams?" she spat, venom dripping from every word.

"I _told_ you, it just happened, I didn't _ask_ to come into your dream," he stated, knowing it would do no good.

"Right, so then you just took advantage of a situation." It wasn't a question, she was telling him that was how it was seen in her mind.

"_No_! Listen to me- I didn't come here to make you fall for me- true love goes both ways, _sweetheart_, meaning I'd have to fall for you as well. And let me assure you- that _won't_ be happening." He seriously hoped her 'lie detector skill' wasn't working.

"You're an ass," she said with a shake of her head.

"And I can't believe I've been trying to save you-"

"Save me? What do I look like, a damsel in distress? Are you _serious_?"

"_Love_, let's be honest- your under a sleeping curse tucked away in another realm. If that doesn't scream damsel in distress, I don't know what does," he replied, knowing it'd only make her more upset but no longer caring. He wanted to prove to her how little she meant to him- to both her and himself.

"Well I don't need to be saved!" She shouted at him. Her voice was bold but her eyes were still worried, as if she feared he would leave and she'd truly never get out.

"Fine! Then I won't get you out. But don't expect me to show up to the funeral when it all gets to be too much and you die. Because I sure as hell won't be there," he told her, his voice beginning to shake.

"Like I'd want you to be." He knew she was losing steam; her words didn't have near as much bite to them as they had before. "_Leave_, I'm done talking to you."

"Well, maybe I'm not done talking to you," he countered. She wore a sneer now, and he could only guess where her mind was going.

"Oh, so you're not…'done with me?'" she asked, an eyebrow raise. He rolled his eyes, telling her they both knew he hadn't meant it in the slightest. She looked slightly taken aback, and he realized maybe she _didn't_ know. "Just…go," she whispered, all her will power leaving her.

"_No_," he answered. He refused to leave on bad terms.

"God, Hook! Just leave! _I don't need you_!"

"Well, _I_ _need you_, damn it!_" _he yelled at her, not thinking before the statement left his mouth. They both stood in stunned silence for entirely too long, Killian cursing himself for not thinking before he spoke. He saw a tear slip down her cheek and she shook her head. She didn't have to say it; he knew what she wanted. He nodded once, looked down the hall- anywhere but her face- as he forced himself to wake up.

* * *

**A/N: So now you understand what I meant by it brings out the broken-ness of the characters...What did you think? I promise good things are coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: okay wow I really appreciate all the reviews! I promise I read all of them, and I try to get to as many as I can. You all are amazing and I love seeing your reactions! This chapter is one of those that was really shaped by a song...With the last chapter I said that I kind of mapped out the rest of the story, and I did...knowing this song would be used for this chapter. This chapter is just about as angsty as I've gotten, so be warned. **

**The lyrics are from one of my favorite songs. It's called Wicked Game, and I swear it was written for the sole purpose of me using it in my story. When I first started this thing, I got the idea partially from this song, so it's really been a long time coming for me to use it. It's by Phillip Phillips (I used another one of his songs earlier in the story) and I'm basically going to marry him. Just saying. He's perfect and I love him, and **_you NEED to listen to this song because it seriously is the theme song to this story I swear._** Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you_  
_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you_

_No, I don't wanna fall in love, no_  
_No, I don't wanna fall in love_  
_This world will break your heart_  
_Nobody's falling in love_

* * *

Killian stormed the streets, his anger bubbling up inside of him. He wasn't quite sure who it was aimed at, but he had a lot of it. Time after time, he slips up around Emma. In three hundred years, no one had ever had the power to make him speak without thinking, but damn this girl took the cake. It was as if he had no filter when he was around her- sometimes words just spilled out of his mouth like a virus escaping to poison his own reputation. He was supposed to be a ruthless captain, and now he was acting as some love sick puppy telling the most upsetting woman in all the lands that he _needed_ her? _Unacceptable_, he thought. He hated what she was doing to him. He hated how exactly alike they were. He hated himself for feeling this way, for feeling like she might be the one to finally fix the mess of a heart he had left. He hated that despite their undeniable connection, she still sent him away again and again. He hated Rumple for never ending his misery and heartache over Milah. In this moment, he hated everyone and everything.

A pair of bright lights barreled down the street towards Killian, and for a brief moment he considered what would happen if he didn't move. He'd lost everything; what more could this obnoxious "car" take from him? What little hope he had for his happiness left the moment he told Henry about his father. There wasn't a single person in this town who could return him to another land- he'd checked- so he couldn't just leave and go somewhere he felt more comfortable. He couldn't escape his past, and at this point he wasn't particularly sure he wanted to. Emma changed something in him; he felt himself slowly healing since his time with her in that realm, but now that was gone. She'd told him to go, so why shouldn't he? The car became more visible in the dark night and Killian took a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he did. His chest fell a little quicker as his mind flashed of the many lifetimes he'd lived. A loud honk shattered the quiet, followed by screeching of rubber on the street. Killian let one last breath fill his lungs before he hit the ground.

* * *

David placed his head on top his arms lying on the table, and closed his eyes. If he spent another night in this station he was sure he'd lose his mind. The nights he'd slept here where spent sleeping on the cot inside the cell, bringing all sorts of memories back of who'd occupied it- not to mention the kink in his neck that wouldn't go away. There was a small leak in the sink of the bathroom; the drips of water being heard in the stillness of night. The windows let enough moonlight in to make him toss and turn, and the absence of Mary Margret's body warmth haunted him.

He refused to go back home until they knew where Henry was.

David wasn't immune to the fact that Henry had a little too much…rebellion in him for his liking. After all, not only was his father a thief, but his mother had quite the rep as a teen. Then there was his grandparents- let's not forget who Snow was when David had met her, let alone that he was pretending to be a _prince_. Then there's Rumplestiltskin, who…well, is Rumplestiltskin. Did David think Henry had it in him to run away? Hell yeah. Did he think he actually had? Not a chance. Despite all the rebellious genes in that kid, he sure had an awful lot of love for his family. David was confident that what Hook had told him didn't scare him off, as much as he hated to admit. He'd love to blame it all on the inappropriate pirate, but he truly believed he was innocent in all this. David knew Cora had him; he felt it in his gut. If she wanted Regina, that was the only way to get her; to threaten her son. If Emma had been out of the curse she'd be here helping him; hell there wouldn't be anything to help with- they'd have defeated Cora already! He lifted a hand and rubbed his temple as he sighed.

Gold had told him Emma was the only one strong enough to defeat Cora, but that she had to master the magic within her first. That the only way to do that would be to overcome her past and be prepared to face the future. Given this information, he understood _why_ Gold put his daughter under a sleeping curse; but he still didn't figure out how he'd intended to get her _out_. He had to have a plan, right? He wouldn't just get rid of the only person whose heart is safe around Cora, if he didn't have some idea to get them back…at least that was what Charming had to tell himself.

He felt sick whenever he thought about the whole thing. He hated not knowing if he'd ever have a conversation with Emma again, not knowing if Henry would ever be returned. He had faith in Regina to do whatever she needed to get Henry to safety, but that also required Cora to cooperate as well. If he just had some proof that she had him, he might be able to track her down…

His train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. "Sheriff's office," he answered, hoping someone had finally gotten news on his grandson.

"David- you answered! You uh, you need to get down here- _now_, it's important-"

"Ruby? Hey, what's going on, are you okay?" He was worried by the frantic tone in her voice, the way it seemed to be shifting focus.

"What? Oh, yeah, _I'm_ fine. It's the pirate. Like I said- you need to get down-….god, _you're so dramatic._ Hey David, you need to get an ambulance-"

"Ambulance- Ruby what the hell did he do, now?!"

"Really, you don't even want to know."

* * *

Henry coughed out the dirt that had managed to find its way into his lungs and stood. His back hurt from sleeping on the cool ground, but he didn't mind it. It reminded him of a camping trip he and some other boys had taken one summer with Graham. That was really the only summer he'd spent any time with the sheriff- beyond that he didn't have time. That was the summer right before he was given the book of fairy tales- or rather, his family history. He noted the stream of water to his left and his brows bunched up. _These are the woods in Storybrooke_. He thought he'd left…Perhaps he hadn't, it was all a little fuzzy. He remembered talking to Killian- much to his dismay- but after that it was only bits and pieces. He rubbed his head, trying to think as it became a little clearer. He'd spent that afternoon at Regina's, he remembered that much. He also remembered walking through town, wandering the streets. Henry looked down then, ashamed at himself for being so foolish. He'd let his resentment bottle up and he'd entered the forest to try and forget about his mom's betrayal. He wondered how many days had passed since then- it was dark out, and when he'd entered the woods the sun was only just beginning to disappear; meaning he'd been asleep either a few hours, or more that 24 hours. His body was entirely too stiff for it to only have been hours, so he settled on days. What had happened? He didn't think the town line affected him- it hadn't in the past- but did he cross it accidently and got…knocked out? He spun around, wondering if he really was in the woods of Storybrooke, and stopped, his mind reeling. _Wait a minute._

* * *

"Ruby! Hey!" The redhead turned to see the make shift sheriff jogging towards her, his eyes wide. A smirk lifted the corner of her lip as he took the scene in. Killian was sprawled out in the middle of the road swearing and complaining about basically everything, a paramedic and Dr. Whale were making sure he wasn't in dire need of a hospital, Regina stood off to the side with her arms folded and eyes glaring, and Belle stood with Rumple a few feet away- crying her eyes out. "Jesus..."

Rudy tried to hold back the laugh and eye roll that threatened to escape, settling for, "Yeah. I know, believe me- I know." A bit of breath blew out of David's mouth and he put his hands on his hips, assessing the damage. "I know you don't really know him that well, but is he always this…"

"Dramatic? " Charming finished for her, an eyebrow raised and a hint of a smile on his face. "Between what I've seen and what Snow's told me- yeah. He's always _this_ dramatic." Ruby let out a small laugh and moved away from the cute paramedic to sit on the hood of Belle's car- of course it'd be Belle to almost hit the pirate. "What happened?"

"Oi! I can bloody hear you, you bastard. Why don't you-" the pirate paused- for dramatic affect no doubt- to cough and spit to the side, raising himself up a few inches before collapsing. "-Speak to my face," he finished with a bit of effort.

"You know what, Hook- go ahead, tell him what happened," Ruby said sweetly, the tone of her voice drawing a low sigh and a hearty rolling of eyes from the man on the ground.

"Darling, you _sure_ you want to the town to know how _irresistible_ you think me, how you just couldn't _wait_ to get your hands on my- Oi! I'm a _cripple_ you wench!" Ruby gave him a satisfied tilt of her head as he recovered from her kick to his stomach.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be, um, kicking him. He's, well you see, you shouldn't injure him further," the paramedic she'd been watching said. Hmm, cute. He was nervous around her. She'd have to remember that.

Or just do something about it now. She took a step towards him, giving him her biggest smile, and said, "I'm _so_ sorry. I had no idea his condition was so severe. I _promise_, I won't hurt him again, _doctor_." He stuttered that he actually wasn't a doctor, and Ruby laid a hand on his arm and told him he could've fooled her, before turning around to address David again. "Look, your little pet pirate-"

"Hey!"

"_Your pet pirate_," she continued, "decided it would be fun to see what happens when you don't move out of the direct path of a moving vehicle. Luckily I was there, or he'd probably be dead."

"_Luckily_? Aye, lass- I'd say you're lucky-"

"I meant _you're_ lucky not- God, are we _sure_ we can't sedate his ass?" She shouted out to Whale who just smiled and shook his head, mouthing _sorry_. She fought the smile creeping up despite her irritation at the whole situation, and looked away from him before her body betrayed her and let it slip how adorable she thought he was. Turning towards the pirate, her stare grew cold. "David, I'm leaving. I have things to do and he's not nearly interesting enough to keep me from them." She didn't wait for a response, just stormed off the scene, pausing only to smile at the doctor glancing up from his papers.

* * *

"I already told you! I didn't see it alright. I'd a bit too much rum is all and the girl was so fast I couldn't have moved in time anyway." Killian wished they'd leave him alone- David could see it in his eyes. He ignored the blatant lie the man just told him, and moved to sit in the chair on the corner of the room.

"Look, we don't have to like each other, but you need to tell me what's going on," David said, growing impatient.

"_Why_? S'nothing to do with you," Killian said. His eyes were cast downward, his hand fidgeting in the handcuff around his wrist and the bed. "These really necessary? What am I going to do?"

"You're a danger to the safety of yourself and those around you, we went over this. And yeah, actually it does have something to do with me- don't _pretend_ this doesn't have something to do with my family; a certain daughter or grandson of mine perhaps?"

"Oh, _you're good_ officer. You can leave now. Thanks for the visit," he said in about as condescending a tone as David had ever heard.

"Hook, I'm serious. What happened when you told her?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know any of what went on in those dreams, _especially_ if Snow's theories were true, but he had to know what would be so bad to make Killian do this.

"Nothing we didn't expect. It's fine, don't worry about it." Killian's voice may have been unsure, but his face was dark and cold, compelling David to stop asking.

"Fine, don't tell me. But listen- you're the only link to her in there, and if you do anything to end that connection, I'll end _you_. Understand?" He didn't want any confusion on the matter. As much as David hated that this man was able to enter Emma's dream, he knew that he needed that bond to make sure she was alright. He wasn't losing what little he had of her. Hook needed to know that.

"Aye. Now leave. I'm tired- getting trampled by a moving metal box does that to you-"

"Please, Belle didn't even _hit_ you; Ruby pushed you out of the way!"

"Details," he said with a motion of his hand, signaling he didn't care what David thought. With a rather dramatic eye roll, the man left the room. He knew Snow would want to hear about this, if she hadn't already.

* * *

Emma tried to ignore the fear that pressed forward in her mind. She wouldn't let her defenses slip, not in here, not again. She couldn't risk anything; she knew the dangers of this realm- that you could potentially die. She wouldn't let that happen, not with Henry missing. So she stayed strong, ignored the tug at her heart when she thought of her son, and pushed back any and all thought of the pirate captain. He was a plague on her mind, one she certainly didn't _need_.

_Well I need you, damn it!_

Emma shut her eyes, forcing his voice to leave her alone. She didn't want to think about what it meant. She'd been burned so badly the last time that she closed herself off to anything having to do with love again.

Then she met Killian.

He was probably the worst fit for her yet. He made her crazy with anger over every little thing he did. He had this _way_ of just being wrong for her, being bad for her- but that _way_ was on paper. In _theory_, they were horrible for each other. Someone would end up dead before a month was up. But in practice, in _reality_, they weren't that different. He understood her pain and loss unlike anyone else could possibly fathom. He was just as broken, yet he truly could be the one to save her. She knew all of this deep down, but she was so stubborn that she refused to acknowledge that side of her that desperately wanted to open up to this man, to let him in. She _refused_ to let herself fall in love with him.

Instead of giving in to this side of her, she harbored anger and resentment at him for things she knew weren't his fault. She knew he hadn't come into this realm to make her fall in love- it wasn't his goal. She knew that. And she knew he had good intentions when he told Henry about Neal…but it was hard for her to accept. He was out _there_ after all, with her family. He got to be with them, talk to them, while she was stuck in here. She was jealous, and confused, and lonely. She remembered something Mary Margret had told her in the Enchanted Forest, something about the curse.

_It's like your lost- drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do except think of all the people you love and that you'll never see them again._

She remembered thinking at the time that it sounded like her own personal hell now that she finally had a family. In retrospect, it wasn't as horrid as it could have been, though she assumed that had something to do with having someone to talk to- however, she wasn't sure she could count on that anymore considering she told him to leave. Emma sat down and rested her head against the cool wall and took a deep breath, exhaling all the tension from her body. _He'll be back, _she thought. _He always comes back._

* * *

Killian felt horrible. He couldn't even _die_ right. _What in the bloody hell did she do to me_, he wondered. Emma really had made him seem like a fish out of water within his own body. He coughed, his breath still a little labored. The wolf girl had tackled him harder than she should have been capable of, and he sure felt that hard concrete slam into his body. Sure, the car would have done more damage but at this point, the damage that had been done seemed like punishment enough. He had quite a few bruises forming, but nothing major had been hurt except his ego.

The worst part was, he regretted it. He actually regretted it. For 300 years he'd have gladly welcomed death as a way out of his eternal torture that was the hole in his heart named Milah, but a certain blond walks into his life and all of a sudden he had the desire to live. He thought he was ready, ready to let go of her and his mistakes. When he saw the headlights he really did see it as an answer to unspoken prayers, and now he wondered how he'd ever thought such a thing.

He stretched out as far as he could and hit the call button for the nurse and waited patiently. When she entered, he flashed that famous smile of his and said, "Darling, I'm _so_ sorry to be a bother to such a beautiful woman- but do you by _any_ chance have some food I can eat? I'm simply _famished_." The girl blushed and nodded before rushing out as fast as her legs would take her. He shook his head- sometimes it was just too easy. She returned with a small plate of something or another that he didn't quite trust was edible, a cup with a rubbery red substance- jello, he was told- and a set of silverware. He moved his hand, knowing the handcuff would make a considerable amount of noise, to draw her attention. "Damn cuffs- they think I'll go jumping in front of cars," he said smoothly, throwing a wink in for good measure. Poor thing, he could practically see her heart rate jump. "Love, do you think I could have them off? Just while I eat, you can come back later if you like to put them back on." His tongue darted over his lower lip and she swallowed, slowly nodding her head as she moved to grab the key from under a lamp. Clever. With shaking hands she released his wrist from its confines and he thanked her graciously. "Give me a bit of time, will you lass? I'm quite sore; it might take me awhile to eat all this," he said with another smile.

"Of course, take all the time you need," she said quickly. When she was gone, Killian jumped up from the bed to get dressed; realizing David must have stolen a few articles of clothing. Trying to stop him from leaving, he supposed. His leather pants were gone, as well as his jacket and shoes. That left a button up shirt- luckily he'd worn a shirt and not just a vest- tucked under a bag that Red had left when she came to lecture him some more on being a 'stupid reckless pirate'. Fantastic, he thought. He shoved the bag, noting a pair of jeans falling out. A note was tucked into the pocket, and he picked it up to read.

_If I have to put up with you- no more leather. Honestly, it isn't fair having you run around looking that good while I want to kill you for being so damn annoying. Also, I'm fairly certain you're taken so that just adds to the frustration._

_-Ruby_

_PS. Don't screw it up. She won't wait forever you know._

Huh, so it'd been her who took his clothes. He peered into the bag to see what else she brought and began getting dressed. The trousers felt strange, and the shoes were terribly uncomfortable, so he left them off. He put his own black shirt on before slowly opening the door. The nurses were chatting at their post not 20 feet from his door. He moved to the window, trying it to see if it would budge. Much to his dismay, it was bolted shut. _I'm in a fucking cage_, he thought.

He waited beside the door until the voices grew quiet, and counted to 10 before looking out again. They had made it about half way down the hall towards the ballroom, still chatting about something or another. Without hesitation, he crept down the opposite hall towards Emma's room. Ruby was right- she wouldn't wait forever. He wouldn't let her be alone long enough to form some new level of hatred for him. He would fix this.

Once in her room, he settled on the side of her bed, placing his hand over hers. "Sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have fought you." He knew what had happened in that dream was entirely his fault- there came a point where he wanted nothing more than for her to tell him off so he knew he had no shot with her. In his mind, having no shot was better than maybe having a shot. If he stood no chance with her, there was no room to hope, no room for _hurt_. So he argued, and he pushed her buttons until she cracked, and until _he_ cracked. _Not this time, _he thought._ I'll be more careful. _He touched his neck before freezing- his necklace was gone. He closed his eyes and stood, checking all the pockets of his pants for slips of paper. Sure enough, in the back left hand pocket- funny girl, making it unnecessarily difficult for him to get with his right hand- there was a small piece of paper.

_About that bean- I know it's what keeps you connected. (Don't ask me how, it's a wolf thing) I think David took it when they loaded you into the ambulance- but don't give up. Find her another way. I think you're ready._

_-Ruby_

Grinding his teeth in frustration, he wondered how the hell David had gotten the necklace in the first place without him noticing. He crumbled up the paper and threw it, slumping back down on the edge of the bed.

_Find her another way. _

He thought until his head hurt, still not sure of what that was supposed to mean. He stood and paced the room, his temper beginning to flare. _Stupid Charming's, always getting in my way._ He had the urge to hit something, but knew it would only draw attention to this wing. He pulled at his hair and let out an irritated groan and looked back at Emma.

_You're ready._

She didn't mean…Killian rolled his eyes, wondering why women couldn't just speak their minds instead of using code. He moved over to Emma's bed once more, supporting his weight on the side of her bed. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to know what would happen- he wasn't sure what he feared most; it working, or it not working. Moving so his weight shifted to his left forearm instead of his right hand, he closed his eyes to ask himself once more why he was doing this. Was it worth it- regardless of the outcome? Did he want to risk his heart like this? After everything?

His fingers swept across Emma's face, pushing her hair behind her ear. He wasn't more than a few inches above her now. It would be so easy, to just lean down and close that gap. He knew how he felt; it had been bubbling within him for a few days now. He didn't want to fight it anymore. As much as he knew loving her was stupid, he couldn't help it. He _lived_ to be with her. He _dreamt_ to see those eyes, that smile. He _searched_ for a cure to hear her velvet voice envelop his name- his real name. His fingers traced her lips and he smiled, remembering when she told him how she'd known he was real in the dream. He knew now more than ever that he couldn't go back from her. She had managed to snake her way into every thought he had. She was nothing but a _dream_, a whisper on his breath, broken from a life of pain_- just like him_.

But she was everything, to him.

He traced her cheek with his thumb and made a decision. Somewhere in his mind he had always known it would come to this. As soon as he'd seen her on the small bed in Gold's shop, he knew this day would come. It was inevitable really. He had to _try_. He lowered his head slowly, closing his eyes a fraction of a second before his lips met hers.

* * *

"David?" Snow called out as she entered the vacant hospital. She was growing concerned. He'd been called down thirty minutes ago, and she still hadn't heard from him. He said he'd call to let her know what was going on, so if he wasn't calling it must be something serious to distract him. She heard yelling coming from a back section of the hospital, and moved in that direction. As she grew closer, she saw that the place wasn't empty, everyone had just gathered here.

"Let me leave!" Hook shouted.

"You're injured- I can't let you do that."

"Yeah? Who's going to _stop_ me?" Snow instantly feared for her husband's safety. She'd never seen Hook so worked up, and it was aimed at Charming. "Get out. Of. My way. _Now_," he shouted.

"Hook, let's talk about this-"

"I don't bloody well have anything to say to you! Now _move_ before I remove you from the path myself." His voice was deadly, his eyes feral. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to test me, lad." Snow's eyes darted down the corridor Hook's back faced, knowing the only person down that way was Emma. Something had happened. And was he wearing…jeans?

"Snow? What are you doing here?" David called out. Hook made a gesture with his hands before commenting on how 'now was not the time.' "Hook, really just- go back to your room and calm down."

"Last time someone told me _that_ I ended up on a pirate ship- what makes you think I'll listen to you when I didn't listen then?"

"Fine- you know what? _Leave_. I don't care. Go ahead," Charming said, sidestepping so the pathway was no longer blocked. Hook clenched his jaw and looked around the hall, his eyes settling on Snow's before storming away and towards the nearest exit. The nurses and attendants dispersed and Dr. Whale let out a breath before nodding to David and walking off. Snow took this as her queue to address her husband.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing, you didn't need to come down here." He rubbed his face with his hands before looking her in the eyes and gave up. "He wouldn't tell me. He managed to get out of his room and into hers, and then something must have gone wrong because…he'd not too happy."

"Really, Charming? I hadn't noticed." He gave her a small smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Is Emma okay?" she asked quietly.

"Define okay… She's the same as she has been, nothing new." Snow thought over this for a minute and noticed Ruby rushing into the doors that Hook had left through moments earlier.

"Damn, I missed it. Why are you still out here? How is she?" she asked excitedly. Snow and Charming exchanged a look before turning back to Red.

"Ruby, what do you mean, how is she?" Snow asked.

She let out a laugh and looked between them, saying, "What, Leroy said something happened down at the hospital with Hook…" He face stared to fall when neither Snow nor Charming changed their expressions. _Really, what had gotten into her?_ Snow thought. "Oh, God it didn't work." She stumbled backwards a few steps before saying she had to go and rushed back outside.

"Do you know what she was talking about?" David asked. Snow shook her head, trying to decipher Ruby's words. What hadn't worked? She vaguely realized her husband was speaking but paid no attention. Hook was upset, he'd just seen Emma, something didn't work…

"Oh my goodness... He _kissed_ her," she mumbled, completely interrupting David's sentence. His arm fell off her shoulder and he swore under his breath.

"She's never waking up," he said.

"Don't say that- Gold has a way, I know it-"

"Do you? Because I talked to him earlier today about it and he was very frank in saying his plans had backfired. As much as I _hate_ to admit it, he was the last hope, Snow!" Snow took a deep breath as she tried to register this new information.

As much as the townsfolk may have disliked Killian, David was right. They all saw how devoted he'd been to visiting Emma and helping her. Somewhere along the line, everyone had just begun assuming he'd break the curse. And apparently Ruby was _so_ confident that she'd even advised him to kiss her! Really, Snow should have known better considering her daughter's reservations when it came to trust and love, but she had still hoped. Now what were they supposed to do?

* * *

Killian punched just about anything in his path, and kicked whatever wasn't. He had been so sure it would work. It was like a slap in the face, knowing after everything she still wouldn't allow herself to be vulnerable enough to love him. She still wouldn't let herself be open to the possibility of love- or worse, she was and he just wasn't good enough. He slammed a trash can into the nearby mailbox and, in a moment of sheer stupidity and anger, punched the brick. He swore under his breath and kicked the trash can again, sending it flying. He collapsed on the ground then, his wounded hand smearing blood on his face as he rubbed the frustrated tears off his cheeks. He bent his knees and clenched his jaw, refusing to be upset over this. If anything, he should be upset over dreaming of her in the first place. He was stuck with all the regret and pain of being in that world with her. He never thought it would end like this, not in any way. He didn't expect to fall in love with her- hell, he didn't want to fall in love with her. He hated her for putting him through this. He hated that he felt more devastated than he had when Milah had died in his arms. At least then he'd known she loved him. This was far worse. He'd never understood being so broken you literally couldn't _breathe_- after all, he'd gone through Milah without feeling that way. He understood now. It was as if his body rejected the very _existence_ of Emma in his heart, and was trying to force her out. His entire being felt like it was on fire; the pain seemed inextinguishable. He let a sadistic laugh out at the irony that he, the _heartbreaker_, was being torn inside out over this girl; while she was probably wandering the halls of her world plotting her _revenge_ on him. His laugh became a cry and his thoughts drifted towards their kiss, as if his mind were trying to torture him.

"Hook?" Ruby asked shyly.

"For fucks sake, haven't you done _enough_, woman?" he spat. She cringed at his broken voice and moved to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry- I thought she'd have fallen in love with you by now, all things considered; even if she hadn't admitted it to herself," she whispered. Killian covered his face with his hand before realizing it was still bleeding. He wiped it on his shirt, but grew frustrated and continued to rub it off long after the blood was gone, until he pushed off the mailbox behind him and stood, walking away from the wolf girl. "Hey! You can't run from this-"

"Watch me!" he shouted. He wanted nothing to do with this town. It held nothing for him anymore. He shouldn't have let himself go into her dream after that first night. He really shouldn't have been in there to begin with. _How dare she_, he thought, _let me into her dream in the first place_? It was _her_ realm; she should've been able to control him getting in. He remembered what Cora said- that the bean took him to where he wanted to be- and regretted ever trusting Emma. Maybe if he hadn't, he wouldn't be in this position. He hoped she was happy now, all alone in that little realm just like she wanted. He didn't know what he was going to do now, but he knew he didn't want it to have anything to do with her. He just didn't think his heart could take seeing her again, knowing she didn't feel the same. It almost made him wish Ruby hadn't been there to save him. Almost.

* * *

_**A/N: Review? Please :) I'm really going to try to knock this next chapter out really fast- I know I made yall wait awhile for this one, and it leaves off at a horrible spot. I promise, the next chapter will make up for it! Shout out to any frankenwolf shippers out there ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello all! I'll keep this short so you can get to reading...I'm sorry- I said I'd try to get this chapter out quickly and I didn't...But to be fair, this chapter could eat the first half of this story it's so big! And it's full of feels- but I'm not telling you if they're good feels or bad- you figure it out hehe...**

**Those of you who follow me on tumblr already know the song for this chapter, and it's one I've been planning to use for awhile now. It's called On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera. _(Those of you who like to listen to the song while they read, I highly recommend the acoustic version)_ Enjoy! **

* * *

_On the way down_  
_I saw you_  
_And you saved me_  
_From myself_  
_And I won't forget_  
_The way you loved me_  
_On the way down_  
_I almost fell right through_  
_But I held onto you_

* * *

Killian stormed through the woods as a drop of rain slipped down his arm. He looked up, cursing the gods above for giving him another thing to be angry at. Before he could even get a hundred feet into the forest, the drops of rain came a little quicker and he felt his shirt cling to his body. His feet carried him forward to some unknown spot he seemed to be headed, and his mind shut down from any and all things Emma. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to dwell, because he knew the second he did he would spiral downward. He couldn't do that- he was _not_ willing to give in to his emotions. He'd shut it out before, he'd do it again.

A low branch almost caught his foot and he recoiled from the almost slip up, cursing under his breath. A familiar cool breeze hit his back as the sense of magic washed over him and he shut his eyes, refusing to believe his luck was this bad. "You look like hell itself, darling. Trouble in paradise?"

"Screw you, Cora," he spat, turning to glare in her direction. She feigned hurt before tilting her head with a cold tint in her gaze. Her lips pursed and she slowly moved around him in a circle. Killian resisted the urge to groan- he really didn't need this right now. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Cora.

"My, my, Hook. You really _have_ let yourself go, haven't you? Tell me, what's it feel like to not be able to go to _her_?" His eyes, previously focused on the ground, shot up to hers. She had a sweet smile plastered on her face and she shifted her head to the left slightly, the movement mechanical and sinister. Her right hand lifted until her arm was bent, palm upturned in question. "Well? I'm waiting, Hook. I've all day but I'm not sure you do." He swallowed thickly, fear creeping up at her words. What was she getting at? She sighed. "Do you want me to guess?" When he refused to answer, she narrowed her gaze and began circling him again. He took his thoughts back- the last thing he wanted was her looking into him, feeling around for his weak spots that had come up in the past day. "Oh, Hook, now what did I tell you about letting _love_ in, hmm? That it's a _weakness_, a hazard. Nothing good comes from it, now does it? She let you into her little dream and you thought she might, _what_, find love for a fisherman's pirate son? Dear, this hope you have is endearing, but really is it _practical_? Do you really think the _Savior_ could love someone like _you_?" Killian ground his teeth together, pushing the pain down inside him. His shoulders rose and fell with each labored breath his lungs took in with her eyes on his face. She smiled; the one she reserved for when she went in for the kill, the shot she knew would bring someone to their knees. His eyes fluttered shut for an instant, wondering if this wasn't for the best. He was a _villain_ after all; perhaps his true place wasn't with Emma at all, but fighting against her- next to Cora. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you to fall for her, captain. _Now_, I've no experience with this, and you _know_ how I love new experiences, so tell me- how did it _feel_ when she didn't wake up?"

"Cora I swear to whatever God lays above- I'll slit your throat with my hook, don't temp me witch," he shouted with a tremor in his voice. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh, Hook! Do you really think you're fast enough?" His eyes narrowed, blaming the wetness of his cheeks on the light rain. She tilted her head again- it was really starting to bother Killian how often she examined him like this- and her shoulders fell a touch. "You really thought it would work, didn't you?"

"What's it to you?" he asked, avoiding her question. He did not like the situation he was in. She had complete control, and it made him anxious. Her fake little smile lit her face and she squared off to him, a new spark in her voice.

"I've a proposition for you," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Now Killian _really_ didn't like where this was going. "We can help each other, you and I. You see, I need you to do something for me," she continued.

"And why would I help you?" He was skeptical at best, her past violations of their agreements not lost on him. Not to mention the fact that he didn't want anything she could give him. Her hand lifted again until it was only a few inches from her body but almost to the height of her face. Killian's gaze flickered down and back up quickly, knowing she was about to use her sorcery. Given his recent applications of magic, he didn't particularly want anything to do with it. But he waited, his curiosity getting the best of him. If nothing else, she'd managed to make him forget about _her_ for a minute. Her fingers rubbed together lightly and a puff of purple smoke filled her hand. She clenched a fist, forcing the smoke out of her palm. When she opened her hand, Killian's eyes widened slightly and his heart rate picked up. _So much for not thinking about her_, he thought.

"I assume you noticed this was missing? Probably what made you kiss her, hmm? _Last resort_, perhaps?" She said, her eyes taunting him, begging him to reach for the necklace so she could humiliate him. He didn't move, though. He refused to give in to her childish antics. He didn't know how she got it, but she had the one and only way he had to get to Emma. He could go back. He could see her, talk to her, convince her to trust him so she could see how much she meant to him. He could fix this, he could- _no_. He clenched his eyes shut and took a shaky breath to extinguish the hope that flared within him. It was over, she didn't love him, and there was nothing he could do. "For God's sake, stop thinking! You think too much, that's your problem." He looked up at her, tearing his focus from the bean lying in her palm. "Now that I have your attention, would you like to hear my price for this little trinket of yours?" she asked. He wanted to say no, to walk away and leave it behind. He didn't _want_ to feel like this.

But he did.

He loved Emma. Nothing would change that, and he knew it deep down. It was different with her than Milah. There was something with Emma he hadn't felt with her, and he knew if he walked away he would never forgive himself. He closed his eyes, refusing to look into the eyes of defeat, and nodded his head. Relief flooded over him when he realized she wouldn't make him beg, and he listened for her instructions.

"I need you to hold off on waking her up; though that might not be such a problem after all," she said with a sneer. The look he gave her was deadly, and she raised her eyebrows and continued in response. "So _moody_… As I was saying, I need Emma to sleep a little longer. I don't know what Gold has planned with her, but I don't intend to stick around long enough to find out."

"That's _it_? You don't want me to wake her up until you're gone? What's the catch?" He knew it couldn't be that simple. It was never that simple with Cora.

"Well, I may also need you to pass on a message for me." Ah, there. The catch. Must be one heck of a message if she needed _him_ to play messenger.

"And if I send this message I can have the bean?"

"Yes, Hook. I'm not so harsh that I wouldn't let you see her. And any way, it won't hurt my plans- we already know you can't wake her," she replied. Something about her tone told him she was being honest, something rare for her.

"What's the message?" he asked cautiously.

"I need my daughter to understand her place. She's let _love_ be her weakness far too long; it's time I returned her to her former glory." Hook's eyes narrowed, his mind dissecting every possible meaning behind her words. He knew she wanted to rule the kingdom-or somewhere- with Regina, didn't take a genius to figure that out. But what she said about _love_ running Regina's life, it struck a chord. He knew in the back of his mind what- or rather who- she was referring to, but he wasn't sure he wanted to realize what all the truth of it would entail. If she did in fact have _him_, what kind of shape would he be found in if Cora's goal was to remove Regina's weakness- her _love_? Cora's chin lifted as if defending herself from his unspoken accusations.

"What the hell did you do to him?" he asked, immediately fearing for the young boy's safety.

"Henry's fine, Hook. No need to worry." Something about her tone told him otherwise.

"Cora, _please_. Is he alright?" He couldn't go back to the Charming's without knowing he was okay.

"He's safe. He's _leverage_ right now, Hook. Do you _really_ think I'd risk the only leverage I have?"

* * *

Henry paced, his mind going faster than a race horse, just waiting for the inevitable. Why him? Well, he could guess…but it didn't make his stomach stop turning. He'd pieced together the bits of his memory and realized Cora had drugged him- or more likely, cast a spell- to get him to this point in the forest. When he remembered the struggle ending with his capture, he ran as fast as he could until he collided with an invisible shield. He ran in every direction, with no way out.

He was trapped.

He remembered back to the camping trip with the sheriff, and thanked his lucky stars that Regina had let him go. It was a "field trip" that the boys had signed up for. Since they didn't have boy scouts there, they found other ways to learn survival skills. This camping trip was one of those ways. He remembered Graham telling the boys which way the creek flowed, so if they ever got lost they could follow it back to town. He stared at it now, watching the water flow and trying to decipher which way it went- the rain made it a little more difficult. A smile touched his lips as he decided which way town must be. He stared in that direction, trying to judge just how far out he was, when he saw something. A sign. _The _sign_._

_Welcome To Storybrooke _

He was beyond town limits. There were only four people who could travel beyond town; he was one, Cora was another, leaving his mom who was under a sleeping curse, and Killian who- let's be honest- was a bit of a loose cannon and seemed to spend all his time with Emma in her realm. He had no idea if they even knew Cora had him, let alone how to get him out. He was helpless. And he was alone.

* * *

David rolled his eyes as the knocking at the door became more insistent, and he realized he'd have to actually move- and consequently, stop kissing Mary Margret- to answer it. She giggled against him and kissed his nose before pushing him towards the door. "It better be important," he complained as she smiled at him. This was a rare moment for them given the past few weeks. With everything going on, they never really had a moment to themselves that wasn't spent worrying or try to figure out how to fix their daughter and grandson's situations. David took a deep breath and opened the door, nearly slamming it shut. He closed his eyes, reminding himself that if Hook was at his door it was most likely important and he should hear him out. He turned around and walked back to Snow in the kitchen and took the cup from her hand, taking a drink and not bothering to look back at the pirate.

"Hello, Hook…what's going on?" Snow asked beside him. He handed her the cup back and folded his arms, ready to listen to what he had to say. Killian quirked an eyebrow and almost let a smirk show, his eyes darting between the two of them.

"Sorry, milady; did I _interrupt_ something?" he asked casually, the smirk now full blown.

"What do you want, Hook?" David wasn't in the mood to play games. Not with Killian, anyway.

He chuckled, taking a step into the apartment. Once inside, he shut the door and his face grew serious. David began to worry- he only ever came over when he wanted to talk about Emma or Henry. He uncrossed his arms and pulled his wife close to him, his right arm hooked around her back. He could feel her eyes on him, but his stare never left Killian. With a resigned sigh, he looked up to the couple and started talking. "I ran into Cora." Snow stiffened immediately, and David narrowed his eyes. "She has Henry," he said, getting straight to the point. Snow let out a breath, something between a cry and laugh leaving her mouth as she hugged David.

"Are you sure?" he asked. When Hook nodded, David let himself smile a little. Sure, being held captive wasn't exactly good, but at least they knew _something_. He was sure Cora wouldn't kill him, and that was enough to lighten David's heavy heart. "Where is he?"

"I've no clue," Hook stated as he walked through the apartment, settling in on the couch. "You're sheriff, figure it out." David kissed Snow's head and walked away from her, towards Killian. He stood a few feet from him, his arms folded and jaw set.

"What did she say?" Hook should be happier, why was he so solemn? He assumed he knew why he had his meltdown earlier that evening, but _this_ should have cheered him up from that!

"That he was leverage. She wouldn't tell me where he was as you'd imagine. It's bad enough she doesn't know why Emma's under the curse- she has no idea if we have some master plan to get rid of her, so she's keeping Henry's location a secret until she gets what she wants." Hook stared straight into his eyes, challenging him to ask about what everyone in the room was thinking about. David didn't want to have to conversation, but apparently his wife did.

"Hook, what happened with Emma?" Hook froze, and David closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What? David don't pretend you aren't curious," she said slowly, moving towards them to sit next to the pirate. She put a hand on his knee and he eyed it warily. "You can talk to me, you know," she said. Ever since Henry went missing, she had no outlet for her maternal instincts. David had noticed her being a little more motherly to everyone in town as a way to let it out. He supposed a broken pirate was just what she needed. He, however, scoffed and stood, walking away from them.

"That's irrelevant, love," he said bitterly.

"Then why are you so pissed off?" David asked. He was sick of the sulking pirate that had been around for the past few days. All he ever did was mope. His eyes shot up to David's and he charged until he was mere inches from his face. David prepared himself for a fight, though Snow put her hand on his, warning him not to.

"Because Emma's still in there, and we've _no_ way of telling her that Henry is safe," he spat out.

"What do you mean, _no way_…Hook _what happened_?" Snow asked, a level of desperation in her voice. Hook explained to them that Cora had the link, a bean, and that he couldn't get to her unless he had it. "That's why you did it, isn't it? It was the only way you could talk to her again," Snow said reverently. She had a look of understanding that even made David think twice about being upset over this man kissing his daughter. Killian stilled, his eyes shooting between the both of them.

"Fucking wolf," he mumbled, storming away from them. David fought the laugh- really this wasn't a laughing matter- as his tiny wife shot up after him, forcing him to face her.

"Now you listen! I don't care that you kissed Emma. I don't even mind that a _pirate_ is in love with my daughter. I think I've been fairly tolerant of your behavior- the least you could do is be respectful in my home!" Hook took a step back, startled by Snow's fierce action. "Now, sit back down and help us figure this out." David shook his head, knowing Killian probably looked like a grown man walking into a candy store full of hyped up five year olds- scared to death and searching for an exit. From what David had learned of the pirate, he was not one to speak honestly on his feelings or expose his innermost thoughts. The prospect of Snow White forcing him to talk about things like this wasn't exactly something he could see Killian enjoying. When he turned and walked back to the couch David smirked, his reaction dumbfounded and worried- much like David had assumed. "Now, how do we get that bean back, huh?"

* * *

Emma closed the red door behind her, her heart pounding as she slid to the floor. She still wasn't sure why she bothered to go into these stupid rooms when all they ever did was hurt her. She shook her head of the most recent memory- a foster parent situation that had gone horribly wrong for 13 year old Emma- and pushed her hands through her hair as she brought her knees to her chest. She wondered what everyone back home was doing right now as a way to distract herself, wiping the stray tear from the corner of her eye. She feared her parents weren't holding up alright; they'd lost a lot recently. She hoped Ruby would help Mary Margret through it- they had always been great friends. Her thoughts drifted to Hook and she caught herself hoping he was alright. She'd been hard on him. She knew in her heart that what happened with Henry wasn't his fault; she had a haunch that her kid loved the pirate already and would have taken the news of Neal much better from him than anyone else. She smiled; Henry would definitely have questions for her about her and Hook's adventures in the forest. A crippling chill ran down her spine as she realized there was no guarantee that she would ever wake up, or that they would ever find him. Emma clutched her abdomen, suddenly feeling nauseous at the thought. Just focus, Emma; she thought to herself. She had to hold onto the hope that she would get out, that Henry would be found. If she let go of that, she wasn't sure if she'd survive this. It was getting difficult to grasp reality in here, and the only thing really keeping her focused were the visits from Hook, reminding her of her life outside. Now that he was gone, and she suspected he wouldn't return- not for awhile anyway- she had nothing. Henry was missing as well, and that alone was enough to send crushing moments of fear through her. He was so young, and now he was alone. She knew the feeling well, and wished it on no one, especially not her son. Knowing what David and Mary Margret must be going through right now gave her a headache, not wanting them to worry on her behalf. She wondered if, in the midst of all this, anyone was still searching for her way out. She would prefer them look for her child, but she couldn't help but feel like they all gave up on her. Was she so helpless that everyone just knew she stood no chance here? That she was incapable of getting out, because she was incapable of trust, of love? Surely Gold had a counter curse or something, right? But what if he didn't? What if she got stuck here forever and never saw her family again? What if she never heard Henry's voice telling her he loved her, calling her mom? What if she never got the chance to call her parents mom and dad? What if she never knew why the hell Hook was in her dream? What if this was it- for the rest of her life? Emma began breathing heavily, her body failing her as tears stung her cheeks with worry. She'd never let any of these doubts slip up in her mind, but she supposed she could only keep it bottled up for so long. The dread and alarm of her life ending here in this dream coursed through her veins, making it difficult to think of anything else. She shook her head, trying to rid the encompassing pain she felt but only managed to make it worse. She realized now that she shouldn't have tried to be "strong" all along; she shouldn't have kept all her fear in. She should have opened up to the one person she could. She was so self- destructive that she couldn't let herself trust anyone, and now she was paying for it. Her sobs echoed through the halls, leading to more sobs over how pitiful her life had become. Why her? Why was she here?

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the mirror where she'd encountered her mother and the younger version of herself right after her fist encounter with Neal. She stood and walked to it, unable to stop herself. She sat down in front of it, waiting for something to appear. She didn't care if it would hurt her- at this point she was hoping Mary Margret would appear in it again like the last time. She missed her family terribly, and she found herself wishing Hook hadn't been the one who was able to travel to her. No, that's a lie; she thought. Emma was glad it had been Hook. If anyone had to see her through this hell, she was grateful it had been someone who knew the level of hurt and loss she did, someone who would understand without passing judgment. If it had been her parents, they'd have been overly emotional and she wouldn't have let them see what she'd allowed Hook to see.

Abruptly she was joined by a young boy in the mirror, probably not much older than Henry. His dark hair had just a hint of curl to it, his eyes cast downward. Emma's forehead bunched; she didn't know this boy. How was that possible- this was _her_ dream; how could she not know someone in it? His head lifted to the side, looking at something she couldn't see. His face pinched together as he squinted. Emma looked around him and realized he was outside, that the sun was shining; though she couldn't see any, she sensed water was near on account of the seagulls. The boy's face fell and he looked down again, sniffing and wringing his hands together. Emma felt drawn to his sadness- as if she understood- and gently placed her palm against the mirror without a second thought. She wanted to comfort the child. His head snapped up, ice blue eyes meeting hers. Emma practically jumped back, using her hands to slide away from him before realizing what she was doing. Their faces were both mixed with confusion and fear, understanding and pain, longing and heartache. The boy narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, looking into her dream realm. Slowly, Emma scooted back over to him; she was too curious at the draw she felt towards him to back away now. She pushed all reason out of her mind, any and all logic as to who this little boy was leaving her. She was determined to remain ignorant to his identity for as long as this dream would let her. She didn't want to be right as to who he was, so she ignored those thoughts entirely.

A small smirk began to creep up on his lips, not quite a full one though. His head tilted to the side slighting and he looked Emma up and down, pausing when he noticed her tear stained cheeks. _Great_, she thought. _How am I supposed to ignore _that_? _She pulled her hair around her face in an effort to hide the evidence of her earlier meltdown before staring back into his eyes, finding herself getting lost in the look he wore.

_I spent many years in Neverland with the lost boys- they all share the same look in their eyes. The look you get when you've been left alone. _

Emma gulped, unable to ignore the voice in the back of her head any more. She knew who he was alright, but she never knew him this _young_. She bit her lip, not sure how to approach this situation. This was so different than anything else she'd encountered in here. This wasn't her memory.

It was _his_.

"Hi," she said softly. She didn't know what else to say, or even if he would respond. But she needed him to. She needed to hear his voice. She needed something to hold on to, before the pain she felt earlier took her again. His brows pulled together at her voice, and he looked down for a moment.

With his eyes still on the ground, he said, "Who hurt you?" Emma's heart sped up- _Jesus, even at 10 he's perceptive as hell._ Emma, with wide eyes, waited for him to meet her stare. When he did, it was under his lashes. His face was somber, and she was reminded again of his words spoken to her on the beanstalk.

"Who hurt _you_?" she countered, even _now_ unable to let him in. His chin lifted a little and he wore his smirk, _her_ smirk, and bit his lip.

"Now, _love_, I asked you first." She nearly laughed in his face at his confident words. He'd been a charmer from birth it seemed. Shaking her head, she marveled at this young boy. How was it even possible that he was here? Was this really what _he_ had been like as a child, or was this just what she thought of him to be? His eyes held hers as if he hadn't a care in the world, but she knew behind those blue irises was pain unimaginable. He had _that_ look. She realized that either he was just an image she had created in her mind, so he had the look he wore now; or this was in fact his own memory seeping into her reality here, and that even as a young boy Hook held this pain and loss. "Ladies first, lass," he said after awhile. She smiled and wiped her cheeks of whatever tears still laid on them.

"_I_ did," she answered coolly. "Your turn." He closed his eyes for a moment too long to be considered a blink, and gulped. When he looked back up to her, he took a deep breath.

"What do you mean, _you_ did? How?" She raised an eyebrow at his effort to avoid the question. Emma knew she should tell him the truth- wasn't she just looking for a way to open up, to get rid of some of this pain bottled up? Without bothering to put on any kind of front to hide her emotions, she answered.

"I don't let myself trust people. It's not a good habit- I guess it just caught up to me." He seemed content with her answer because he moved closer to the mirror and leaned in, as if he had a secret.

"S'okay. Trust is overrated. People'll just leave you in the end anyway." Emma's shoulders sagged. No wonder Hook was so bent up about her not trusting him- _he_ had trust issues of his own, at least as a kid. It hurt her to know that as a little boy he had this outlook on life- the same outlook she had at this very same age.

"Yeah? How do you know that?" she asked. She needed to know. She needed to understand why she had always felt like she and Hook were so similar- there had to be a reason.

"Because they do," he stated as if it were obvious. Emma gave him her best "try again" face and he rolled his eyes. "Because everyone's gone, okay? They leave. S'what they do. My mum, my dad…" he didn't finish the sentence, and to be honest Emma didn't need him to. Her hand pressed against the cool glass again, wishing she could offer him more comfort then that- wishing he were here so she could actually express how much she understood. He eyed her hand warily before raising his own to meet hers. They both looked up in surprise at the jolt they felt when he touched the mirror on his side. Emma searched his eyes, desperately wanting to know how he could be so connected to her, not only in this realm but in the real world as well. She'd heard of destiny before, of how some things are just meant to happen, and a part of her told her that perhaps she was always meant to meet him. After all, how is it that he'd lived 300 years, only to find her?

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "That's hard, I know it is."

"_Do_ you?" he asked, pulling his hand away quickly. "Don't think you do. Grownups always say stuff like that, but they don't know. They don't understand- _you_ don't understand!" Emma leaned away from him, surprised at his outburst. When Killian had lashed out at her in the past, he'd been much more collected then this. The boy who sat in front of her must have just recently gone through whatever underlying pain lead Killian to his life as a pirate.

"Hey, calm down, it's alright I'm not pretending- I grew up without parents. They left me as a baby," she said before he could go. She wasn't going to let the one thing keeping her somewhat sane right now leave. He visibly ground his teeth together and his eyes darted to her hand still on the mirror. She pulled it back before he could say anything and placed it in her lap as she looked at him for signs of resignation.

Finally, he sighed and said, "Then I guess I'm the lucky one, huh?" His voice was laced with dry humor and loss, and Emma longed to help him. "Mine only just died- I got them for 10 years," he added quietly. Emma drew in a breath, fighting tears. Why hadn't he ever told her? Well, to be fair she never let him in long enough for that to be an appropriate topic… "Was a fishing trip gone wrong," he said slowly. "They said they'd be back in a day or two- they liked doing that, going on little trips. 'It's for work' they'd say. They loved the ocean…Week later, we hear back that there's a ship wreck of the coast a few miles from here. They almost made it back…" his voice broke on the last word and he looked down, sniffling. Emma felt a tear slip from her eye and wondered how she could possibly have any more tears in her left to shed.

"I'm so sorry, Hoo- _Killian_," she replied, catching herself with his name. A weird thrill ran through her at the sound of his name on her voice, and he looked up curiously.

"How'd you know my name?" he wondered aloud. His face was full of awe and confusion.

"Because I do," she said with a smirk, playing at his inept 'because they do' he gave her as an answer earlier. He smirked at her sarcastically before looking to the side. Clearly he wasn't having her humor. "I know you- it's complicated," she told him.

He nodded his head, still not looking at her, and replied, "I'll understand when I'm older, right? S'what people keep telling me." _Well…yeah,_ she though. She chuckled a little at this and he eyed her skeptically. "Why don't you trust people- is it because of your parents?" he asked suddenly. How he could get under her walls so easily, even this young, surprised her again.

"Yeah, I think so. Part of it anyway," she responded. He lifted an eyebrow- to which Emma found oddly comforting and familiar- and leaned in expectantly. With a sigh, Emma continued her answer, reminding herself that she needed to start trusting- start letting people in. "I fell in love with a guy when I was younger. Whatever faith I had in people was lost when it ended."

"How long ago was that?" he wondered.

"11 years."

He whistled, his eyebrows raising. "That's a long time to hold onto something," he stated. Emma lifted an eyebrow and let out a short laugh at his choice of words. _Yeah buddy, 11 years is a long time. Try 300._ "What?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "You'll understand when you're older" with a smile. He rolled his eyes and asked, "How come you can't let it go?"

Emma shrugged, not really sure herself. "Don't know. Guess I just didn't find anyone worth the risk." She was struck with how honest that was when she didn't even know what she was saying before she said it. Sure, she trusted David, Mary Margret, and Henry; but they were talking about a different level of trust and they both knew it.

"In 11 years, no one was _worth it_? You've only been in love that _once_? Hell, _I've_ been in love _once_," he stated with a smirk. Emma wasn't sure whether to be disgusted that he'd always had a mouth on him, or be impressed that he seemed so much older than she was at that age.

"Yeah? Who's the lucky girl?" She needed to know so she could ask him when he returned- if he returned- to see if this was in fact his own memory.

He raised an eyebrow, smirk still plastered on his face. "Now, why'd I tell you when I don't even know _your_ name?"

"It's Emma," she answered. His eyes changed, some of the loss in them being replaced with confused acknowledgement.

"Fine. Her name is Wendy," he said, his smirk gone from his face now. He seemed sad, but Emma didn't really process that. _Wendy? Wendy. Wendy- as in _Wendy_, Wendy? Is he serious? _Emma's head was spinning- what the hell did that mean?

"Wha- _Wendy_?" she asked incredulously.

"Mhmm, that'd be her. The one and only…" his voice seemed far off, and this time she noticed the sadness.

"Wait, what happened?" she asked suddenly, knots tying in her stomach as she began developing a theory. What if the stories missed something? What if Wendy had left someone- what if that someone wanted to get her back…

"She left. No one knows where," he said gravely. "But I do. No one believes me, but I do."

Emma's heart sped up, her theory taking place before her eyes. "Killian, _where_?"

He looked up, straight into her eyes, and in a cold voice said, "Neverland."

* * *

Killian raised his fist to knock on the mayor's door after a long afternoon of talking things out with the Charming's. He wouldn't tell them much on he and Emma, but he'd helped them attempt to strategize a way to get Henry back. Killian didn't think any of the plans would actually work though.

"Hook- what a surprise," Regina said as she opened the door. He walked past her, through her home, and into the living room. "Nice you see you, too, Regina. Oh Hook, come on it," she played out dryly.

"We need to talk," he said, ignoring her implications that he had been rude.

"Oh? Do we?" she asked, moving towards him until she stood in the doorway of the room he occupied.

"Your mum has Henry." He watched as horror filled her expression and her body tensed up. He wanted to get the messenger part of the deal over with as soon as possible so he could get that bean back. He needed to tell Emma her son was alright. For now, anyway.

"How…Are you sure?"

"She told me herself, Regina. She has him," he answered.

"How do we get him back?" Hook sighed and looked at her with a saddened face. "Hook?"

He began to tell her of the conversation he had with her mother, leaving out the part where she had his bean, and finished with, "The only way we can be sure he's safe, is if we comply right now. Emma stays asleep, you act as though you want to go with her if she comes to you. Henry might be safe now, but I wouldn't put it past her to harm him to get you back." Regina nodded, sitting down on the couch to process it all. This was a very sensitive situation they were in, and Hook hadn't a clue how to get them out of it. He stayed awhile with Regina and answered her questions on what David had planned, and listened intently as she ranted about how his plans would never work- "You can't _trick_ my mother, it doesn't work!" she'd exclaimed. When she'd finally calmed down enough to let him leave, he did so eagerly. All he had to do now was find Cora, and if she was intent on holding true to her word, he'd have his necklace- and way to Emma- back.

* * *

Emma's breath left her lungs as she stared back. She was right- there was a part of the story that had been left out. _His_ side of the story. How had they never known there was this whole other side to him- why had they chosen to portray him only as the ruthless pirate in the stories when he was so much more? "She went with her brothers, didn't she?" He nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"How'd you know…"

Emma smiled briefly before her face returned to its unbelieving mask. "And…and she left with a boy- Peter- and he could fly?"

"How, the hell, did you know _that_? I never told _anyone_- how do you _know _that?" His voice had risen in fear, and Emma realized how strange this must be for him.

"Killian, I believe you. I believe every word- and you're _right_. She's in Neverland. But…why didn't she take you?" she asked, knowing she was venturing into dangerous territory.

"She tried to." He looked down then, and Emma realized that this boy, this perfect little boy, had already lived through so much. "We didn't know what happened to Mom and Dad yet, so I told her no. I wasn't going to leave before they got back…" he whispered. "I thought she might wait, but _Peter_," he said, spitting venom into his name, "told her it was a once in a lifetime offer. So, she left."

Emma couldn't believe it. Her story books had all been wrong- the story that had been her favorite as a child was so far off that she couldn't even think of it as the same story anymore. She realized that this must be the reason he went in search of Neverland in the first place, that the Peter/Hook rivalry began before Hook had even lost all his baby teeth probably. By the time Wendy had returned home- assuming that part was correct- Hook was probably already on some ship, learning how to be a pirate. So much began making sense to her about him- how similar they truly were, how he knew the same pain she had, how he'd know betrayal like she had. "The guy I loved- he left me too. Different circumstances, but he left me alone too. I get it, you don't know what you did wrong or how you could have made them stay…It hurts, doesn't it?" She wondered how it could be so much easier for her to talk to this Killian as opposed to the real one, but settled on it being because now she knew if she didn't let herself be vulnerable with someone, she'd always carry the betrayal, fear and loss with her- and she didn't want that anymore.

"Yeah…does it ever go away? The hurt?" he asked, his eyes lonely, lips turned downward, and shoulders slumped. The poor kid lost his little girlfriend _and_ parents in a matter of days. No wonder he could see the loss plain as day in her eyes on that beanstalk- he'd had his fair share of it himself.

"No. It's always going to be a part of you…But it gets better. You just, you have to find a way to let it make _you_ better, not worse. You can't let it hold you back. Because if you do, you'll end up wishing you could go back and do things differently and you'll never recover…"

"That's what happened to you, isn't it?" he asked. "You don't seem so bad to me."

She smiled at him, saying, "Thanks kid. I'm getting better…But things would be a lot easier if I'd just let it go all those years ago…"

"Hmm…you might even have fallen in love again," he said with a smirk. Emma's heart fluttered in her chest, and she realized he was completely right. If she could just let go, she'd let herself love. 11 years, and no one had ever taken the time to sit her down and talk to her, to really talk to her, about this. If they had, perhaps she'd have spoken up about it. But no one ever had. They always told her that her issues had nothing to do with her, but that it was all out of her control. That she couldn't help the way she had grown up, and that she'd _always_ have the trust issues. He was the first to get through to her.

"Maybe," she said, looking at him. What, she wondered, would have happened between her and Hook if she hadn't held onto the betrayal of Neal and the abandonment of her parents? Would she have let him in? She thought so. He was the only person she'd ever met to see her, to understand her, with just one look. That alone was enough to make her think _what if._ He seemed to be exactly what she needed, so would she have let it go _there_ if she hadn't harbored all these regrets and fears? And now that she was finally dealing with all of them, was she willing to let herself open up to him- to the real him?

"You alright, love?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in question. She laughed a little at his nicknames for her- even as a child…

"Yeah, just…thinking," she responded. He gave her a strange look then and he leaned back, his face contorted in confusion.

"You said you know me, but I don't remember you. You knew my name…And you knew about Wendy…And you said I'll understand when I'm _older_- what aren't you telling me? Because I'm quite smart, and you're awfully suspicious…How, exactly, do you know me, Emma?" he asked.

"Killian-"

"And then there's that! The way you say it, like it's foreign to you. Or…or like you're afraid of saying it. What's going on?"

Emma took a deep breath, reminding herself that this was all a dream and that in telling him, she wouldn't actually be _telling him _and affecting his future_. _"I met you awhile ago, but you were much older. I um, I'm in a curse. It's a sleeping curse, so I'm in another world kind of…and I see things- memories. But you, older you, can come in. I really understand, but he- you- can. And somehow, I'm seeing his memory of when he was a little boy," she paused, looking at him full of awe. "And that's how you're here. I don't understand much of it, but that's what's happening."

He looked at her alertly, his eyes wide. "So I'm not real, I'm only part of this…dream?" Emma nodded sympathetically. That can't be easy to digest. "Right, so…_We know each other_. And I can get into you're curse?" Emma nodded again**. "**And I'm the only one who can do that?"

"Yeah, are you going to keep asking questions?"

"Excuse me, I just found out I'm not _real_. Let me have my questions!" he said, making Emma crack a smile. "_So_, how long have I been in love with you?" he asked. Emma's heart stopped and her eyes widened, completely frozen by his question. Love? No. Killian didn't _love_ her. He wasn't understanding, that must be it. He didn't understand that this didn't mean he loved her. Emma gulped, finally bringing herself to take a much needed breath.

"You, um, you don't…I mean, you're not-"

"Emma, love, I'm the only one who can get into your curse, you're seeing my memories….Don't tell me this is all a coincidence. You've already told me you've _only_ loved that one bloke, so it must be _me_ that's in love with _you_. Trust me," he stated.

_Try something new, darling. It's called trust._

"No, you can't…you're not in love with me, I'd know…"

"Would you? Or am I wrong- are you just lying to yourself, Emma?" He seemed to be getting excited over whatever idea was forming in his head.

"Wha…what?" Emma stumbled on her words, her heart racing in her chest.

"Tell me, how is it that you _allow_ me in your dream? It's _your_ dream, can't you control who comes in?"

"I don't…I told you, I don't know how you-"

"And even if you can't control it, how am _I_ here? Sounds to me like you've let me in enough to share a memory."

"That's- that's not what this is, okay. I'm not letting you-"

"Emma, I think you're afraid to admit what you know is really happening here," he said, his smirk changing into a genuine smile.

_You're afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself. Trust me. Things'll be a lot smoother if you do. _

"That's not…Killian-"

"And my name. I thought it sounded foreign to you, but it's not, is it? You just won't let yourself call me that because it's too personal. You're afraid that if you get too personal with me you'll open up. And I think we both know what'll happen when you open up, love." Emma's breath came in gasps, unable to grasp how this kid knew more about her than she did. "Emma, has anyone ever told you you're a bit of an open book?" Emma laughed, her mind spiraling over his words. Was he right? Was she lying to herself all this time? "Do you want to know what I think, love? I think I'm in love with you- how could I _not_ be, you seem like someone I'd like and if I'm in your dream it obviously means _something_. But I don't think that's all. I think _you_ love _me_, too. And I think you're too afraid to admit it, even to yourself."

"No….no that's not right, I don't…I'm not…"Emma stopped herself, realizing he might be right. She hadn't let herself dwell on how she felt towards Killian ever since their kiss. It just seemed easier to ignore any and all feelings toward him. But what if those feelings weren't just feelings? What if, in the time she'd spent in this realm, she'd fallen in love with Captain Hook?

"Emma, it's okay. You can tell me. I'm not him- not yet anyway. He'll never know- just, _tell_ me. Do you love him?" he asked, choosing to speak of his older self as another person to make it easier on her. Emma couldn't avoid it anymore- this was the moment where she had to let herself open that part of her heart that she'd left alone all this time. She had to be honest with herself.

Emma closed her eyes, focusing and trying to decipher her feelings toward him. She knew she'd always liked him a little more than she'd let on- she made it seem like she hated him, and she hadn't. When she'd volunteered to climb the beanstalk with him, there was a small part of her that wanted to go simply to be near him. He had this strange way about him that always drew her in, much like how she felt to the boy in the mirror. When she'd let him bandage her hand, she realized she'd be in trouble if she let herself be around him much longer. He was a pirate, and she refused to let herself be vulnerable with him. When he tied his scarf, she knew that she couldn't take him with her, because she knew she'd fall for his charm. She'd fall for it, and then he'd leave her just like everyone else. So she locked him up. But she couldn't bring herself to let him die there, so she'd ensured he'd be set free. When he called her name, asked if he'd told her a lie, why she was doing that to him, she'd almost unlocked the cuff right then and there. She couldn't risk her heart around him, knowing how easily he'd be able to break down her walls, but his broken voice hurt her more than she'd ever admit. Then, in the jail cell, she thought she'd made the right decision, because he seemed to really be hurt over her betrayal. If he'd been hurt, that meant he had some level of care for her, and she couldn't have that. During the sword fight, Emma realized that this man was managing to break her walls despite her efforts to keep him away from them.

Then he showed up here, in her dream, and saved her from losing her mind. He'd helped her deal with Graham's death, with Neal's betrayal. He'd helped her see how strong she was. She saw, through him, that she could survive this realm. That there was always hope. Was she _in_ love with him? She wasn't sure, it'd been a long time since she'd been _in_ love. But she did think she loved him on some level. She loved how he could see her and just know. How he had managed to befriend her son. How he challenged her. How kissed her to prove he was real, because he thought _surly_ she'd think that couldn't be something of her own imagination. She loved how he'd held her while she cried. How he always came back. She loved the way his eyes shone when she'd let her guard slip. How eager he was to help her get back to her family and out of this dream. She loved his eyes; they were the brightest blue she'd ever seen, and yet they were the darkest, most heartbroken blue of all. She loved his smile that he'd only worn with her. She loved how he kissed the top of her head to comfort her. How he says her name... How she fit flawlessly into his arms… How his lips were the perfect match for hers…

"Emma?" His voice shattered her thoughts, and she looked to him. His eyebrows were low against his eyes in deliberation and she wondered how long she'd been thinking.

"Thank you," she whispered. He gave her a knowing smile and Emma nodded, not wanting to tell _this_ Hook, but wanting to tell the _real_ Hook, how she felt. His image disappeared slowly in the mirror until she was left looking at herself. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen her eyes so bright, and she let out a small laugh. Imagine that- Prince Charming and Snow Whites daughter loving Captain Hook.

Now he just needed to come back so she could tell him.

* * *

**A/N: See?! I told you good things were coming! I'm really eager to hear what everyone is thinking after this chapter- do you think Cora will really give Hook his bean? Will he try to kiss her again? Will Emma chicken out if he DOES return to her realm? Did you like little Killian? Do you really think it was Hook's memory, or do you think it was just a trick of the dream? I want to know all your thoughts! :) **

**Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. I never thought this story would have such a fan base, and it's such a blessing to me to see my email full of notifications. I love you all, and I'd never have been able to make it this far in the story without you! _*internet hug*_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: GAH okay so this chapter is huge as well, and it would have been even longer if I didn't have some sense and split it up. This is a HUGE chapter, not only in size but also in importance. You can probably guess why...I really loved writing this! The lyrics are from Pieces by Red, and I highly recommend listening to it while reading. Seriously. It makes it that much more emotional! Especially because one verse is PERFECT for Killian, and one is PERFECT for Emma. And then the chorus is just askdjfljksdfhglkadgka**

**so YEAH...lol enjoy!**

**OH ALSO some people wondered how I pictured little Killian...so I found a child actor that just SCREAMS that character. pm or review for the post i made on tumblr with it :)**

* * *

_I'm here again_  
_A thousand miles away from you_  
_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_  
_I tried so hard_  
_Thought I could do this on my own_  
_I've lost so much along the way_

_..._

_I've come undone_  
_But you make sense of who I am_  
_Like puzzle pieces in your hand_

_..._

_Then I see your face_  
_I know I'm finally yours_  
_I find everything I thought I lost before_  
_You call my name_  
_I come to you in pieces_  
_So you can make me whole_

* * *

Killian waited in the forest for what seemed like hours. Cora never showed. He waited until it was dark, and then he waited some more until finally, he fell asleep. When dawn broke, he stood quickly, fearing each minute he slept was a minute he could have missed her. He was in the same spot he'd found her the first time, hoping she'd return to hear him out. He'd held up his side, now it was her turn.

Killian wasn't entirely sure he even wanted the bean back, though. Was he ready to go back there, to face her? He couldn't even bring himself to go back to the hospital. Was he strong enough, he wondered, to survive seeing her knowing he could never have her? It killed him even now, and she was so far from where he was. What would happen when she was mere feet from him? He supposed none of it mattered if Cora never kept her word though. He didn't know why he believed her to begin with- it's not like she'd never crossed him in the past. After all these years, he still managed to find the glimmer of hope in every situation, though he'd never admit it. Perhaps that was why his alliances shifted, or why he was so hurt over Emma leaving him- he always hoped for the best even when he suspected the worst. His greatest weakness, to him, was this little bit of hope. It always failed him in the end. So he paced, and he waited, because he had hope that Cora would return his necklace. And slowly, he began developing a plan in case she didn't.

* * *

Cora saw the sulking pirate from where she waited. She had been debating giving him the bean back for the past few minutes. Surely, if Emma hadn't fallen for him by now she never would- so what was the harm? However, she didn't want to give up this power she now had over him. She was sure that she could make him do just about anything to get the stupid necklace back. She had no need for the pirate, really; but you never know when you'll need a favor. When he awoke she watched him pace, and when a shrill noise surrounded them he pulled out his little metal rectangle and put it to his ear. "No, I'm still waiting. What do you have?" She leaned in a little, curious as to what he was doing. She'd seen people with these strange devices, but they confused her. Some sort of sorcery, she was sure- just like the carriages that moved on the roads. "I told you, that won't work. Look, I know Cora better than you do-" He seemed to have been cut off, as he stopped talking and anxiously began running his hook against a tree, bark falling to the ground. "Damn it just listen to me! Your plans won't work- she has more power than- no I know why you- David let me talk or I'm hanging up!" Silence. "She has too much power for you to take. We both know the only person who can rid us of her is under a curse. I may be able to get a counter for it- I think I know a way. I need to find the Hatter though. I assume he's here?" Jefferson? What could he possibly want with… "Yes, they have a different magic in his land. If he has his hat still, or another way to get there- exactly." _No, impossible._ _How could he even remember? _"No, it's not a spell. Wonderland has a river running through the main palace, a river that works similarly to Lake Nostos in the forest. It has healing properties- it might work. I've seen it heal men before- and Cora for that matter. It's worth the risk at this point. We need her out if we're to get rid of her. And I assume she won't let me go back into the dream, so this is our best chance."

The little bastard. He was going to use her own magic against her! Cora was furious- she knew his plan wasn't too far out there. She'd enchanted the river herself while she lived there to keep her looking young, and healthy. Not to mention, she had a nasty habit of beheading her army when they upset her- she needed some way to heal them if need be. Since the soldiers weren't exactly alive to begin with- they were more or less shells of a human body being controlled by her- it had always worked. But she'd never tested it out as a cure for any sort of curse, though it had the same concept. If he got his hands on that water, her plan might blow up in her face. And Cora could _not_ have that. "I'll tell Regina. We'll see you around." He finally put the device away and looked around, leaning against a tree. He looked smug- a look Cora completely hated on him. Especially when it was at her expense.

She swirled her hand at her side and closed her eyes. Concentrating on where he was, she transported herself to him. He glanced up as if he'd been expecting her, and smirked. "Look who finally showed."

"Hook, I'd say it's a pleasure but, _well_ you know." He rolled his eyes and straightened.

"Deal's a deal, lass. I did what you asked. Now give me the bean." Cora had already decided him being in town with Emma was far less dangerous than letting him go explore for the water. He was the only one who knew how to access it- he would have to be the one to take the journey. If she gave him a way back into Emma's dream, however, he might just stay. It was a risk she had to take. But she wouldn't make it easy for him, either.

"Now, darling, is that any way to address me when I hold something you want?" Cora asked with a smile. "Why should I let you have this-" she pulled out the necklace, dangling it in front of him- much like he had to Emma in the cave. "-when I can just keep it?"

"Cora, I just want to tell her that Henry is alright. That's all." She could see in his eyes that he wasn't being entirely honest, but she didn't particularly care. Emma was a smart girl; she obviously knew love was a weakness, and had worked to protect herself from it. Meaning, Cora didn't think Hook could say anything to make her magically fall in love with him, let alone for it to be _true love_- enough to break her curse. _Really, this is a much safer option_, Cora told herself.

"You told Regina?"

"You know I did."

"One condition, pirate." He waited, confusion lighting his features. Apparently he honestly hadn't believed she would return it. Interesting. She threw the bean at him and said, "I'll be controlling _when_ you go under, and for _how_ _long_."

"How do think you're going to-" She tilted her head, and he fell to his knees. "Cora…what…" he said as he collapsed on the ground, sleep overtaking him. It had taken her longer than it should have, but she'd finally been able to enchant the bean with the power to make him fall asleep whenever she wanted. As soon as she'd finished the spell she'd come to find him. It took her all night, but it was worth it to know she would be able to keep her power over him. It was more a last resort than anything- she didn't actually want to give him the bean, but now she had to. With a blink of her eyes he awoke, gasping. "What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Like I said. I'll be controlling it. That is my price. Don't want you under there too long now do I?" That was a lie- she wanted him under as much as possible. She couldn't risk him telling the Charming's anything else. He was too valuable to them in the fight against her, and she couldn't have that. If she had the ability to put him under an actual sleeping curse, she might to get him out of the way. However, she didn't remember the spell, and she'd need Rumplestiltskin to get it. She was _not_ about to go to him for help. Not after all these years. "Don't worry- it's not like dear Emma's curse- just a sleeping potion in the form of the bean. Do we have a deal?"

He seemed to think it over, his eyes darting down to the necklace and back to her face. "Fine. We have a deal."

"Excellent," she responded. "Sweet dreams, Hook," she whispered as he fell asleep once more on the cold ground.

* * *

He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but Killian was just glad to be back in the realm more than anything. He would deal with his consequences later- right now he had to find her before Cora woke him. He wasn't sure how long she'd give him, but he was sure she wouldn't be generous. Unless she'd heard his ploy to get Emma out- but she couldn't have, she was nowhere in sight.

He walked the halls expertly until he could see an opening to a large corridor and felt his heart rate pick up. She must be close. In the time it took him to enter the area, he'd decided to ignore the fact that he might not have much time in here. He couldn't focus on that. Time moved differently in here, anyway. Worrying would only make him anxious- something he did _not_ need now. Emma couldn't know either- she would worry, and it would confuse her as to why he'd been so desperate to see her that he'd allow Cora to control him so. Killian was hoping to avoid that conversation at all costs. However, if it all became too overwhelming- being near to her, yet not being close _enough_ to her- it wouldn't take much for him to snap, and he knew that. But he was determined not to mess this up by professing his love to a girl who couldn't care less.

* * *

Emma was fairly anxious as she waited for him to return. She wasn't sure he would, to be honest, but at this point she couldn't imagine _not_ telling him how she felt. It just wasn't an option. She'd never felt something like this; she'd loved Neal, but she also knew that she'd been very young and he was mysterious and fun and she fell in love with their lifestyle just as much as him- part of loving him was simply loving that _he _loved_ her_.

This was different.

She didn't want to think about the possibility that Killian didn't feel the same way- she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Loving him had nothing to do with how he felt about her. She loved him because he made her believe in herself. She'd never been so infuriated by someone, and yet so thankful for them at the same time. He literally saved her in here, and for that she'd always love him. But it was so much more than that. The pull she felt whenever he was near, the spark when her hand touched his memory- if that's what that was- the way he could take her breath away by just being him… She'd never met someone who matched all the things she hated about herself before, and managed to turn them into the very things she loved about herself. All her fears meant nothing- because she'd conquered them with him. And there weren't regrets anymore; only memories of triumph next to the man she loved more than she thought she was capable of.

With every passing second, every breath, she fell more in love with him. Emma wanted to see him, before these feeling ate at each other and made her second guess how she felt. She kept waiting for that to happen, but it never did. And as she roamed the halls looking for her pirate, she saw nothing but empty rooms, mirrors, and halls.

The red doors had vanished.

She'd found a way to turn everything bad that had ever happened to her into something wonderful. Because she knew that if she had never gone through those things, she wouldn't have met Killian. She didn't fear the things she used to, because she had someone to stand by her side. She beat the dream realm, and she'd never felt more elated because she knew that she also found love in doing so.

Emma smiled to herself and leaned against a wall, wishing he'd hurry up and get back to her. She missed him. And she needed him. Suddenly, footsteps approached with the beating of her heart. She straightened and peered around the corridor she'd been standing just outside of, and felt her face break out into the biggest grin she'd ever worn. He hadn't seen her yet, at least she didn't think he had. She stayed where she was, as much as she wanted to go to him, and composed herself. "Hey captain, long time no see," she said casually. His eyes met hers at the sound of her voice, a small smirk fitting his lips when she said 'captain.' He stopped in the middle of the corridor and Emma nearly cursed for him being so far. She knew she had to take this slow, there was no telling how he'd react and she was still a bit wary of getting hurt.

"I was busy," he stated. Emma felt her shoulders fall a fraction of an inch at his words. _Too busy for me, he means. _"I'm here now, aren't I?" he asked, his face stripped of his smirk. He looked cautious, as if he was afraid of something. Emma felt her forehead bunch up and she looked to the floor, thinking for a moment. What was wrong- what happened?

"Everything okay?" she asked carefully, meeting his gaze. She remembered the boy she'd encountered earlier and fought a smile- this wasn't the time for smiling- at how perfect a match for Killian's eyes his were. She wondered again if it had been a real memory of his, and told herself to ask him before he left.

"Yep, everything's just great," he said. Emma wasn't convinced, but before she could protest he continued. "I have good news, actually. Well, sort of good. Depends on how you look at it I suppose."

"Yeah? What is it?" Emma was eager to hear, hoping they had news on her son. If they knew where he was, she could help Killian devise a plan to get him out.

"Henry's safe," he said with a timid smile. Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and closed her eyes as she took in much needed air. "That's the good part. Bad part is Cora has him."

Emma's eyes shot up to his, fear filling her every thought. "How?"

"Don't know. Must've snatched him when he went for a walk the day he disappeared. Emma," he paused. She looked at him expectantly, fighting the urge to smile like a fool at him saying her name. He'd said it a hundred times before- it was nothing new. But everything felt new to her now that she'd realized her feelings towards him. "Em, I don't know where she's keeping him," he finished.

"Oh," Emma sighed. So back to square one. "Does anyone have any ideas-"

"A few… Your parents are working as hard as they can to figure it out," he told her. _My parents…_

"But not you?" Emma felt somewhat sick. Her _parents_ were working hard? Did he stop caring?

"I've helped, but as I said- I've been busy." He stared at her with a look that could've brought her to her knees. He hid nothing from her, pain and exhaust clear on his face. She took a step towards him without really thinking about it, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. What she didn't know, was that he was avoiding telling her his plan- it was a slippery slope from there to how he was currently in her dream; he was struggling enough just seeing her, he didn't need to get into that as well.

"What's going on, Hook?" Emma cringed; suddenly 'Hook' seemed entirely too impersonal.

"Nothing to worry about, love," he replied coolly. She wasn't having it, though. He was not getting away that easily.

"_Don't lie to me!_ At least give me that much-"

"Give you that much? As if I haven't given enough already!" he shouted abruptly. He shook his head and looked away from her, tugging at his hair before clenching his eyes shut. Emma stood frozen- what the hell had she done to deserve this? "Sorry," he mumbled. Emma's stomach turned seeing him like this, and hated how she felt responsible. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. He looked up a moment before she'd tugged at his shirt and wrapped her arms around him. He gasped at the contact, and was hesitant to return the gesture. When she felt his arms slide around her frame, Emma sighed. She'd hugged him countless times before in here, but this was different. Every sense of hers was heightened with the beating of his heart against hers, and she held him a little tighter, breathing him in. She had no idea if she'd get the chance to do this again after telling him how she felt- not if he didn't feel the same.

"Can I ask you something?" she began. His head shifted until it rested against the side of hers, his lips at her ear.

"Mhmm," he mumbled, the sound vibrating through Emma causing her to shiver involuntarily. "Anything," he whispered. Emma's eyes fell shut and it was all she could do to not kiss him then and there. Gulping, she gathered her resolve to ask the question that had been on her mind.

"When you were a kid- did you love a little girl named Wendy?" His head lifted and he began to remove his arms from her waist, pausing at her hips to push her away. He wore a look of confusion and horror as their eyes met.

"How the hell do you know that?" Emma was reminded of his younger version asking her the same thing. "Emma, I'm serious- how the bloody hell do you know that?"

"How did you lose your parents?"

"Emma- answer me! How did you know that?"

"That…that's not important- not yet. Tell me about them- how'd you lose them?"

* * *

Killian didn't know what to think about first- the fact that he was still touching her, and that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop; the reaction she'd had when he spoke into her ear; how she knew about Wendy; or how she was suddenly very interested in his past. He swallowed hard and looked back at her. There was something behind her eyes that he'd never seen before. Before he could get lost in them, he shook his head and looked down. "They died. I was 10, it was an accident," he said. That was all she was getting. He didn't want to go into his past. It hurt too much.

"A fishing trip gone wrong?" she whispered. His eyes shut, pressing tears back. He was stronger than this- how was she able to make him so emotional this easily? "Hey," she said, lifting his chin. He opened his eyes, meeting her impossible ocean colored stare and wondered how she'd known that.

"How- Emma, how do you know this?" he asked. He needed to know. He hadn't talked to anyone about this since he first made it into Neverland 300 years prior.

She bit her lip, nearly driving him mad. He hadn't meant to, but his grip on her hip tightened a little. Her eyes flicked down and back up, taking a deep breath when she met his gaze. How could she be this beautiful? "I think your memories are starting to come through," she told him. His face twisted in confusion. His memories- what was that supposed to mean?

"What do you-"

"I saw you. When you were a kid. Really, I don't know why I doubted it was actually you for a second- you have the same wit you did then, and the same eyes…" How was that possible? This was _her_ dream, not his.

"I told you about Wendy?" he asked. Why would he tell her that? He supposed if he'd seen a memory from that particular point in time it would have been evident on his face that something was wrong- perhaps she'd picked up on that. _Perceptive lass._ She nodded slowly. "How old was I?"

"10 I guess. Your parents had just been… found. Wendy had just left."

"Stop- I don't need you go on, I get it." He didn't need to relive this. Not with her. He was trying to get over her- he did _not_ need this. He felt her fingers touch his on her hip and he looked down at them and then back to her, pulling his hand away.

"I just want to know one thing," she said.

"Fine, what is it?" he sighed. He wanted this conversation over. He already felt drained from being near her- it was torture not being able to hold her in his arms the way he wanted and tell her how much she meant to him.

"If you knew Wendy…I always thought she grew up here, in my world."

"I didn't hear a question, lass," he responded. He knew what she was asking but wanted to drag it out.

"Does that mean you grew up here? That you're from here?"

"Love, how'd you think I got this accent?" he asked with a faint smirk. Her eyes widened slightly before a smile lit her features. _Gods, her smile…_

"Right- Wendy was from England…How did I miss that…" He waited for her to speak again, knowing she still had another question, and knowing what it would be. "Wait- how did you get to the Enchanted Forest then?" There it was.

"Emma, you _do_ know my story right? I mean, you _are_ aware I'm a pirate? How do you suppose that came to be, hmm?" She looked at him and frowned. Her eyes closed for a moment and then focused on his chest.

"You ran away after that, didn't you? To a pirate ship that took you to the forest," she said, not so much asking as telling.

"You aren't the only one who had a bad experience with foster homes, Emma," he whispered. Her eyes lifted to his and a tear slipped down her cheek. He fought the urge to wipe it away, fearing she'd hug him again. He didn't want her to do that- it hurt too much.

"I'm so sorry," she told him. He nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"S'okay love. It's in the past, now. No need to dwell," he assured her. His resolve was crippling with the look she was giving him. Like she finally saw him, and understood why he'd always acted like they were so similar. "What else did I say?" He was mildly curious what his younger self had to say. He had always been a bit of a free spirit, and he imagined he had some pretty interesting things to say to her of all people, especially at that age…

Emma looked down, her cheeks blushing lightly. Now he was intrigued. "Um, well you said a lot of things…" Avoiding the question and blushing, this must be good. His mind fluttered to the impending moment when he'd be pulled from her realm, but forced it away and focused on her instead.

"Emma?" he asked.

"You kind of fixed me…" she murmured. His eyebrows rose a tad and he moved his head so he could look into her eyes again.

"Fixed how?" _Fixed_?

"Look around," she said. He did as she asked, scanning the realm as best he could. "The red doors are gone. I haven't seen a single one since I talked to your memory."

Killian looked back at her, noting there was light in her eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. "You think it's because of something I said?" She nodded, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"I think you just put things into perspective for me. I realized I needed to let go of the past. And I think I may have helped you too, though since it was only a memory I guess it didn't actually do any good," she told him. Helped him? How did she do that- no one ever really helped him through that time.

"Emma…" he whispered, his unspoken question hanging in the air. He looked into her eyes, trying to convey to her without words what he wanted to know. How did she help him, and could she _still_?

Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath before speaking. "Why didn't you tell me about your parents?"_ Shit, not what I wanted her to say in the slightest_; he thought. He sighed, narrowing his gaze when she met it.

"You never asked," he replied honestly. It wasn't exactly information he offered up to just anyone.

"Come on…Look, you knew that would've helped me trust you- seeing how similar we were. Why didn't you ever tell me about them, or Wendy for that matter? Because when I talked to you- the younger you- it seemed to heal both of us, talking about it. Talking about our similarities, seeing in each other what…what made _us_ so _broken_," she whispered. He tried to tear his eyes from hers but couldn't. He knew she was right- he could've told her, let her in.

"Guess you weren't the only one afraid of getting hurt, love. I don't tell many people about that year for a reason," he told her. She shook her head slightly, placing a tentative hand on his cheek. Killian felt his jaw lock as his hands balled into fists. _Does she have the slightest clue what she's doing to me? _

"Talk to me. You don't have to…" she rambled off. He wasn't sure she even knew what she was going to say. Her thumb moved along his skin and he knew she was tracing the scar he wore. Fighting a shiver, he pushed her hand away carefully. She let out a short laugh, shaking her head at him. "Since when is it me opening up and you pushing people away?" _Since you bloody broke my heart_, he thought. That wasn't fair- he knew it. She had no idea what had happened; she didn't know he'd kissed her, that she didn't wake up. She didn't know how he felt- she didn't deserve to be treated like this; but he couldn't help it.

"I should go," he mumbled. He couldn't really wake up, but he could leave her side. He took slow steps away from her, begging her to make him stay, knowing she wouldn't. "Goodbye," he said as he turned.

"Wait!" He froze, afraid to turn his head; her voiced lingering in the air. "Wait," she said a little softer. He shifted so he could look at her over his shoulder. "Please, just…don't do this," she begged.

Defiant as ever, he came up with a few excuses. "Don't do what? If I remember correctly, I still have to find a way to get your son back, you being in here and all. Like I said- I'm a busy guy-"

"Not busy enough for this," she said, her voice strong and her eyes glued to him. He moved to face her now, lifting his chin.

"And what, may I ask, is _this_?"

"I…I don't really know anymore," she told him. He took a step towards her, asking her why it was so important he stayed then. "Because…I'm tired of watching you walk away before I'm done talking."

He laughed, nodding his head. "Right, so I'm supposed to believe that, am I? You _do_ know that the majority of the times I've left have been because you told me to, right? Give me a real reason," he challenged.

She seemed more fidgety than usual, he noted. A hesitant smirk touched her face and she said, "Tell me what's really wrong, and I'll give you a real reason."

"Love, this isn't some compromise. I can leave when I want." _Lies_.

"Yeah, but that's the thing. You don't _want_ to leave. You want to tell me- I can see it in your eyes; it's killing you not telling me. What's going on, really?" He was taken aback at how well she read him, and he wondered which thing he wasn't telling her was appearing on his face- the fact that Cora controlled his entrance into this dream, or that he was hopelessly in love with Emma.

* * *

Emma was not about to lose this. He was going to tell her. She didn't know why he was acting so strange but she needed to know. He acted as if her very presence was a burden on him. She didn't know what the hell had happened, but she was fairly certain he didn't need to be taking it out on her. They stood there for seconds, minutes, hours- she really didn't know. Silence surrounded them, the only sound was their breathing which slowly became in sync. His eyes never left hers, and she let herself imagine for one fleeting moment that they'd have a life together.

Finally, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, running his hand over his face and through his hair. His eyes snapped shut tightly, his head hung. "Emma, please just- leave it," he murmured. Like hell.

"_No_," she responded. He looked up at her under his lashes then, anger and hurt in his eyes.

"_Please_," he whispered. Emma felt deflated; she didn't want to see him like this, but at the same time she _felt_ like she needed to know. Something within her kept pushing her to get him to say what was on his mind. She stepped towards him-he was still so far after his attempt at leaving- until she was a foot from him. His eyes had closed in the time it took her to walk over there, and she could tell he was struggling with whatever it was he didn't want her to know because his breath came out shaky.

"Hey," she said softy, pulling his hand into hers. His eyes clenched even tighter, leaving Emma with a pit in her stomach. So it was her- he really didn't want to be near her, did he? Every time she got close, or touched him, he cringed and pulled back. Why? "You're stronger than this- I know you are. It's hurting you, whatever it is, and I can't just sit back and _ignore_ that. Please, let me help-"

"You can't help!" he shouted, yanking his hand from hers. Emma felt the absence of his warmth immediately, wishing she could get it back. "Just, let me leave."

It was in that moment that she realized the only thing that would make him listen, the only thing that would make him talk, was one little word. Emma took a shaky breath of her own and said, "Killian."

His eyes snapped up to hers, his shoulders rising and falling much quicker now. His eyes scanned her face, and she smiled. "You can tell, Killian," she assured him. His eyes fluttered shut, a smile ghosting his lips for only a fraction of a second. "I won't say anything, if it helps. But I think you need to talk about whatever it is," she advised him. She'd helped his younger self deal with pain, and this was the only way she got through to him- maybe it would work for her Killian as well.

"Emma- I don't think you want to know," he sighed.

"I'll _always_, want to know what's hurting you," she promised.

"Emma…" He looked up at her before continuing. "I kissed you," he confessed softly. Emma's face must've been a look of shock, because he mumbled, "I knew I shouldn't said anything."

"_When_?"

"When _what_, Emma?" he asked, defeated.

"When, did _you_, kiss _me_?" Her breathing was coming in shorter gasps, realizing he must have done it just before she realized her feelings, since it didn't work. God, no wonder he's so pissed off.

"Yesterday." He refused to meet her stare, and she couldn't really blame him. She would've been just as hurt had their roles been reversed. But right now she couldn't really think about that- all she could think about was that he kissed her, thinking it would wake her up. That meant one thing, and one thing only.

"You _love_ me?" she asked in awe. She wasn't sure if she should laugh at all her doubts of his feelings towards her or cry from happiness.

"Kind of what I just said, isn't it?" he commented.

"_Killian_, look at me-"

"Please just… _don't- say- my- name_." Emma nearly stumbled backwards at the pain in his voice. She felt tears start to slip from her eyes as she realized just how upset he was. She'd imagined this moment being so different than this.

"Look, I'm sorry it didn't work. But you have to _listen_ to me, now," she rushed her words so he couldn't interrupt. "I said that if you told me why you were so upset, that I'd give you a reason to stay." He looked up at her, mild interest in his features. The rims of his eyes were tinted red and despite the anguish she felt in the pit of her stomach for being the cause of his unshed tears, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was this vulnerable. "Killian." He cringed, a tear betraying him. "I only just realized this. I don't know why it took me so long to see it. I'm horrible at opening up- you _know_ that. I don't let myself trust people, and I haven't let myself be open to the possibility of love in a long time. I honestly didn't know what to think when I met you. I thought you were going to screw me over, to be honest. But I also saw something in you that _scared me to death_…I knew, _I knew_, you'd be the one to break each and every one of my walls down if I gave you the chance. So I avoided you as long as I could until…Until you showed up here. And each time you visited me I felt myself slipping, so I'd put up another wall, another way to keep you out." Both were crying now, Killian looking at the floor occasionally when her words were too much for him. Emma knew he needed to hear all of this, though, and it kept her going. "But somehow, you broke them all. And earlier, when I saw your memory, I realized that I'd been hiding from this far too long. I've _always_ been broken, Killian. But when I'm with _you_, I feel whole, for the first time in my _entire_ life, _I feel whole._" Killian let out a small laugh tears still falling down his face as he looked at her. She smiled through her own tears, took a deep breath, and took a small step closer to him. "Killian- I love you," she whispered.

* * *

Killian had tried not to cry- really, he'd _never_ been a crier before her, but here he was, crying all the fucking time. When he realized where she was going with her little speech, he couldn't help it, though. He cursed himself for not waiting a little longer before he'd tried waking her, but he knew that this whole ordeal had only brought them closer.

"_But when I'm with you, I feel whole, for the first time, in my entire life, I feel whole_." Killian wasn't sure he'd ever been as happy as he was in that moment, and he knew he'd never been that lucky. She'd never looked more stunning to him than when she spoke those words. He loved her more than he'd even thought one man was capable of, and to hear her say she felt it too…

"_Killian, I love you_." His eyes flicked down to her lips, and he wrapped his hooked arm around her in one swift move, pulling her against him as his lips sought hers. This was different from their first kiss. There was no rush, no desperate need to convince each other of something. Their lips moved slowly, her hands raking up his chest and into his hair pulling him closer. He pulled away, making the kiss short; he didn't care though, he'd get to kiss her every day of his life- this could be a short one. He wanted to look at her. _Tell_ her. She made a noise crossed between a sigh and a groan, looking at him slightly irritated. His face broke out into a grin at her reaction, completely in awe that he had that affect on her.

"I love you, Emma." Her eyes, shined with a light he'd never seen before and her lips formed a small smile. "I think I always have. I know I always _will_," he confided. She leaned up and kissed him, just a slight brush of lips against lips, before looking back at him. Her smile turned to a smirk and she sighed.

"Thank _God_, I was kinda hoping that wasn't _just_ a pity kiss…" Killian couldn't stop the laugh that left his mouth as he shook his head.

"Emma, when have you _ever_ gotten a pity kiss?" he asked, so completely in love with the fact that she always had a wit that rivaled even his.

"First time for everything," she answered. "Now shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish, princess," he joked, winking at her before leaning down to kiss her. His hand tangled in her hair before sliding down her arm then behind her back to meet his other arm, pulling her close. She sighed into his lips when his tongue traced hers, her hands pulling his shirt until he was closer, her mouth opening just enough to deepen the kiss. They moved in perfect synch, and Killian wondered how it was even possible to fit so perfectly with another person. When they pulled back for air, he leaned his head against hers, their breath mingling. Suddenly, he remembered something and smirked.

"What?" she breathed, chest rising and falling against him with each breath.

He chuckled and looked into her eyes, saying, "I was just wondering, love- did I _taste_ right this time?" She rolled her eyes and gave him a breathy laugh, pushing his shoulder.

"God, I never should have told you about that- should have known you'd use it against me," she mumbled.

"Still didn't answer, love," he teased. It didn't bother him so much that she'd kissed a dream version of himself so much anymore, not now that he got her forever that is. He kissed her gently, his lips still on hers when he said, "I'm waiting."

"Mmm, you're impossible," she sighed, pressing her lips against his. He quite enjoyed their little teasing battles much more when it involved kissing- all those times he taunted her in the forest would have been much better if they'd dealt with it like this. Before he could get too caught up in her embrace, he pulled back, raising his eyebrows at her. She narrowed her eyes and chided, "I was double checking!" He laughed and bit his lip, noting how her eyes picked up on the movement. "Yes, Killian. You taste right this time. Happy?"

"Oh, very much," he assured her. He noticed her cheeks still wore traces of tears from their earlier conversation, and he cupped her face in his hand, moving to kiss each one away. Her hands relaxed against his chest and she sighed. When he reached her lips he brushed his over them tenderly. "I love you," he whispered.

Emma hummed a little, smiling against him. "I love _you_," she replied. He kissed her once, twice, three times before pulling back.

"Gods you're beautiful," he whispered. He couldn't believe he'd spent so much time worrying about seeing her again. He shouldn't have been so upset earlier. She smiled at him, touched his cheek, and kissed him slowly; her lips tugging and parting his. He sighed into her, realizing the reason he'd lived so long was so he could meet her. His angel come to him in his darkest hour, arguably. He hadn't had much to live for anymore- after a few hundred years, what's there to do really- until he met her. Her fingers twisted in his hair, and he fought a smile. He never knew love could feel like this- she was making everything he'd felt with Milah seem like a school crush as opposed to love like he'd assumed.

He pulled back slowly, looking into her eyes. He waited until they'd both caught their breath, and then spoke. "There's something else I need to tell you." She didn't seem fazed, much to his surprise. Maybe at this point, nothing could bring her down. It made him smile a little, this thought. "I can't wake up." Her face shifted imedietly to horror, and he realized he probably could have chosen his words better. "No! No not like that! I'm not cursed, love." She sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"God you jerk! Don't do that!" she mumbled against his chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…I meant to say, I'm not the one who gets to decide when I wake up. Cora is…" he stated cautiously.

"_What_?"

* * *

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY for the cliffhanger! But honestly I had kept writing and realized this chapter would probably end up longer than the last chapter if I kept it up. So it's split into two...But it'll be worth it! Just like this one was ;) And I'll be getting that out ASAP because I really wanted you to have that part like now but yeah...Anyway, REVIEW! I wanna know what you thought! Did you like it? :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Aw, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Remember how I told you if I'd continued the last chapter it would have been crazy long? YEAH. Well this chapter ended up being even LONGER than the last one (i think i have a problem) so it got split because I'm still editing the second half. BUT good news is since it is COMPLETELY written you will get it probably tomorrow sometime! I don't really think this chapter needs an intro. I think we ALL know what's going to happen here ;) **

**Lyrics are from Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls and if you haven't heard this song get out from under that rock and listen to it! no really it's amazing and i love it to death and it's SO emma and killy it's not even funny!**

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

* * *

_He pulled back slowly, looking into her eyes. He waited until they'd both caught their breath, and then spoke. "There's something else I need to tell you." She didn't seem fazed, much to his surprise. Maybe at this point, nothing could bring her down. It made him smile a little, this thought. "I can't wake up." Her face shifted immediately to horror, and he realized he probably could have chosen his words better. "No! No not like that! I'm not cursed, love." She sighed and pulled him into a hug._

_"God you jerk! Don't do that!" she mumbled against his chest._

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…I meant to say, I'm not the one who gets to decide when I wake up. Cora is…" he stated cautiously._

"_What_?"

* * *

"I had to make a deal with her because she took my bean and you never woke up…this is more complicated that I thought. I guess I'll start with the car…"

"Um start with the car?! How about with the _bean_! What the hell happened while I was asleep Killian?" Her eyes were wide and her face startled as he realized she didn't even know about the necklace.

"Right- start with the bean…well Cora told me how I've been able to come here." She perked up, hands sliding around to rest on his chest. "Do you remember the giant's bean?"

"You mean the one you compared me to? The dried up and useless one?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He laughed a little, feeling slightly awkward at the mention of his horrid 'break up' speech.

"Aye, that'd be it. Well, I managed to restore it to its former glory. Guess it was full of magic and hope after all," he said, the double meaning hanging in the air. She smiled, rolling her eyes at him. "Anyway, Cora said it must have reacted to the water of Lake Nostos oddly, because it became a sort of compass so to speak, a compass leading me to what I wanted most. That was how I got here- as long as I have the bean on me, it'll bring me to you. This dream being as close as it gets." He waited for her to take that in. He'd essentially just told her that he'd already begun falling for her before she'd even gone under the curse. Her face changed, understanding taking shape.

"I thought you wanted revenge…" Her eyes were bright with awe when she spoke.

"So did I," he whispered. "Apparently we were both wrong. I'd finally found something I desired more than vengeance. _You_."

Her face broke out into a smile and she stared up at him while saying, "Did I mention how much I love you?" The air escaped his lungs; he wasn't sure he'd ever be used her speaking those words to him.

"Aye. Did I mention how much I love _you_? Because I think it might be _more_," he teased.

"Not a chance. I definitely win that contest."

"No, Emma. I'm definitely the winner here," he replied with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, okay," she said, pushing his shoulder playfully. He laughed a little at her before pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Killian?"

"Mmm?" She looked at him with concern- something he hadn't expected. "What?" he asked, worried now.

"What did you mean- start with the car…" His heart dropped. He knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later, but he really didn't want to _now_. He tightened his arms around her, tugging her into a warm hug. It'd be easier to tell her if he couldn't see her face.

"I may have been hit by-"

"You _what_?! Oh my God are you okay? What happened- _when_ did this happen? Oh my God…" She'd pulled out of his arms when she started speaking, horror etched across her face. By the time she'd rambled off, Killian was shushing her and pulling her back against his chest.

"I'm fine- just a few bruises. It was a few days ago. Henry was still missing, you were angry with me- I didn't know if you'd ever forgive me for telling him…" His voice was quiet in her ear, unsure of what to say next. Her head turned slowly until she could stare at him. She gulped, her breathing frantic.

"Please, _please_ tell me you didn't do what I think you did," she begged.

"Emma, I'm sorry, but I can't do that," he whispered. She shook her head, fresh tears slipping down her soft cheeks.

"You…Killian how could you just…you could've died!"

"Yeah, at the time that was sort of the goal," he said, regretting his words immediately when he saw her face. "Shh, I know. I'm sorry, come here. It's okay, _I'm_ okay." She collapsed against him, quiet sobs shaking her. He knew she'd be upset, but he hadn't guessed she'd be _this_ upset. She really did love him.

"I could've lost you. Killian I never would have known…"

"I know, Emma. Your friend- Ruby, the wolf girl- she pushed me out of the way right before it hit me. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if she hadn't, what I would have lost."

"Why?" she asked. He thought back to that dark day, and the things he'd thought just moments before the car came…

_It was as if he had no filter when he was around her- sometimes words just spilled out of his mouth like a virus escaping to poison his own reputation. He was supposed to be a ruthless captain, and now he was acting as some love sick puppy telling the most upsetting woman in all the lands that he__needed__her?__Unacceptable__, he thought. He hated what she was doing to him. He hated how exactly alike they were. He hated himself for feeling this way, for feeling like she might be the one to finally fix the mess of a heart he had left. He hated that despite their undeniable connection, she still sent him away again and again. He hated Rumple for never ending his misery and heartache over Milah. In this moment, he hated everyone and everything._

* * *

Emma felt sick. While she was in here, he'd been out there trying to _kill_ himself. She couldn't imagine a world without him in it- it just wasn't right. She'd come so close to losing him, without even knowing it. "Why?" she asked. She needed to understand why he'd been so desperate. What brought him to that place. His brows scrunched up as if he was lost in thought, and she waited patiently.

"I felt helpless…You have to understand- I was so in love with you, Emma…I just- I couldn't imagine not having you in my life, and I thought… that you'd sent me away for good. It was right after I told you about Henry, and-"

"Oh my God this is my fault!" Emma started breathing harder as she realized his pain had been directly related to her. He'd jumped in front of a car because she hurt him so badly. Emma started crying and couldn't stop, lost in fear at the power she had over him- the power to make him give up. She was terrified she'd push him away and he would go over the edge again. Given her track record of shutting people out, it didn't seem unlikely.

"No! No, that was _not_ your fault. That was _me_. Emma look at me," he commanded, taking her face in his hand and tilting it up until she met his stare through blurred vision. "Emma, I was upset with _myself_. Not you. You are _not_ to blame, do you understand? You could _never_ be my reason to die. You are my reason to _live_." Emma shook with her sobs, the sound echoing through the hall. She wasn't sure if they were tears of sadness or tears of relief, but they continued to fall all the same. "I made you angry, and I was upset with myself for doing that. I was not mad at you, do you understand?"

Emma nodded her head weakly, walking back into his arms and holding on as if her life depended on it. "Don't you dare, do that, ever again. Do _you_ understand?" she whimpered.

His lips kissed anywhere they could reach, pausing at her ear to answer, "Never again. But I wouldn't take it back." Emma lifted her head to meet his intense stare.

"Why not?"

"Because of what happened next. Emma, while I was in the hospital-"

"Hospital? Killian you said you were fine!" A new wave of pain washed over her, and she vaguely wondered at what point she'd grown so attached to him, thinking she might have always been this attached.

"I am! Emma- I'm fine, really. But when something like that happens, they bring you in for those scans, what are they called…"

"X- rays?" Emma offered.

"Aye, those. I was fine though. Ruby had visited me, and convinced me to go to you. She said you wouldn't wait forever, and I knew she was right. But when I got to your room, I realized the necklace with the bean was gone. I didn't know at the time, but Cora took it from me. There was a note in my pocket- Ruby left it- telling me to find another way." He paused, and Emma put two and two together.

"That's when you kissed me, isn't it?" When he nodded, she said, "Wow, so that was a really bad day, huh?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it really was."

"What happened next?" Emma asked, starting to see how this led into Cora having the power to control when he sleeps.

"Well, I ran into Cora. I found out Henry was fine, and that she had the bean. She gave me instructions to get it back- I had to tell Regina what she wanted, and promise not to wake you up until they were gone. She didn't see that being much of an issue, though." Emma grimaced, apologizing. "Not your fault. Well, yes your fault, but not really," he laughed. "I did as she asked, and when I found her again, she made a deal. I could come see you- but she could control when I fell asleep and woke up while I wore the bean. So here we are," he finished. Emma thought over this while he messed with her curls, trying to work out how this benefitted Cora.

"Killian?" He smiled as an answer. "Why would she let you come here? What good does it do her?"

"I've no clue," he responded. Emma tilted her head and narrowed her gaze to show she was not amused. He sighed and tried again. "I don't know, love. Maybe she felt sorry for me?"

"Cora? Feeling sorry for someone?" Emma rose her eyebrows in speculation. It didn't seem likely.

"I don't know then…It's possible she wanted me out of the way, I suppose…" he said quietly, lost in thought.

"What do you _mean_, out of the way? What aren't you saying?" He looked at her, something in his eyes that startled Emma. He was frantic when he answered her.

"Before she showed up, right before, I was on the phone with your dad-"

"Wait, got to stop you. _You_, were on the _phone_, with my _dad_?" Not a word of that made sense to Emma.

He laughed, countering her. "Well, if I'm to stay here, shouldn't I learn about this land?"

"You mean _your_ land?" Emma asked softly. He smiled and nodded.

"S'pose so. It's been a long time since I thought of it like that."

Emma pushed some hair off his forehead and apologized for changing the subject. "What were you saying?"

"I was talking to David about a plan I'd come up with to get you out of this curse. It involved a rather dangerous expedition to Wonderland- if she overheard me speaking she definitely would have wanted to prevent me from getting there. Not only because it might allow me to wake you, but also because it would mean I'd be stealing from her castle there."

"Her castle? What is she, the Queen of Hearts?" Emma asked sarcastically. He raised his eyebrows, a smirk forming on his lips. "Right, _of course_ she is….So you think she's, what, locking you in here with me to distract you?"

"It's possible. If she were that desperate to keep you asleep, then yes."

"Well what happens if she doesn't wake you up?" Emma was genuinely nervous now. If he couldn't wake up, then she couldn't. And if neither of them could, then who was going to find Henry? Not that her parents weren't capable of finding him, but she felt she and Killian would find him faster. Suddenly, a smile lit his face, and he pulled her closer.

"I guess we'll just have to find a way to pass the time," he insinuated, biting his lip.

Emma fought her smile, trying her hardest to keep her eyes on his, not on his lip. She leaned up and kissed under his jaw, mumbling, "I guess so."

He sighed, moving his head to look at her. "Minx," he teased with light, lingering kiss.

"Hey, you started it buddy," she replied. He kissed her nose at that and rested his forehead against hers, pulling his fingers through her hair and down her back.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he spoke almost reverently. She looked down, her cheeks light pink at his words. How he could make her blush, she had no idea. She could probably count the amount of times she'd blushed in her entire life on one hand, up until Killian. She rested her head against his chest, her ear at his heart. The solid beat soothed her and reminded her that this was real. As real as it could be, anyway- they were still in a dream. If he had this affect on her in a dream, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like outside of this realm.

* * *

Mary Margret was elated when her husband told her of Hook's plan. It was risky, sure; but she was almost positive Jefferson would help them. He was worried enough as is with Cora being back that he'd lose his daughter again. Her only concern was Hook. She knew how he felt about Emma, and though this trip would help her, it seemed like he'd given up. She didn't want that- in the time she'd known him she'd grown some sort of odd attachment to the pirate. She cared about his safety and well being. It was this level of care that led Snow White to Regina's house in search for him after David had failed to contact him. They'd been trying to reach him for hours, and decided he must still be with Regina. When they arrived at her home, she seemed clueless. They filled her in on his plan, telling her that he was supposed to contact her with the information. "I haven't spoken to him," she assured them.

Snow, desperate to find the only man who might have the means to save her family, assembled a search party. It was almost dinner time now, and it wasn't like him to run off. Well, that was a lie. He did that quite often, actually. But this felt different. He had developed this intricate plan and then disappeared before having the chance to fulfill it. "Alright, listen up! We only have a few hours of daylight left. Granny, you and Ruby see if you can find his scent," David said.

"No problem. Already on it," Ruby replied as she and her grandmother left the group.

"Leroy, take the dwarfs in the woods, back by the mining camp. He might have wondered off there."

"Will do," he agreed, assembling his men.

"As for the rest of you, pan out. Keep someone with you at all times- we don't want a run in with Cora. That being said, make sure you or your partner has a walkie. We're on station 3- don't forget that. If you see anything, let us know. Meet back here when it's dark, alright?" The group of people nodded in agreement before separating. When Snow had suggested a search party, her husband had been hesitant at best. "What if he left for a reason?" he'd asked. She was positive that this wasn't just a coincidence though. Cora was nowhere to be seen, and they already knew she wasn't above kidnapping those who got in her way. If she knew about the trip to Wonderland, she wouldn't have wanted Killian anywhere near them. The only question being, where would she take him?

Snow had stayed behind, electing to help Belle and Ella prepare meals for those who'd gone out on the search. Over the course of the next hour, the other two women chatted while Snow contemplated ways to get them out of this mess. If they couldn't find Killian, then she was at a loss for what to do- a feeling somewhat foreign to her.

Snow's phone rang suddenly, and she fished around in her bag until her fingers wrapped around it. She hit answer and put it to her ear, only to hear shouting on the other end. "Be careful! Look just throw- oh hey! Sorry, sweetheart. Hold on- Seriously, just through him over your shoulder, he's out cold."

"Babe, is everything alright?" Snow asked cautiously. Charming sounded frantic, yet there was an edge to his voice laced with enthusiasm.

"Huh? Yeah, everything's fine. We found him, Snow. We found Hook," he replied. Relief washed over her immediately, but it was short lived. 'He's out cold' ringing in her ears.

"Is he…is he okay?"

"Yeah, just asleep. We tried waking him but he's out. We're bringing him to the diner now- I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Oh, okay. That's great, honey. I'll see you soon then. Love you," she said.

"Love you, too." After that they hung up, and Mary Margret rallied the girls together to finish dinner for the search party.

It didn't take long for them to make it back, Killian literally thrown over Victor's shoulder. "Oh my Gosh!" Ella exclaimed, running over to help them lower him to the ground. David gave his wife a kiss and smiled.

"He's still asleep?" she asked. He nodded, saying he had no idea if this was normal for when he went into Emma's dreams. Snow narrowed her eyes and looked at Killian, noting now the bean around his neck. "Do you think that he'd wake up if we took it off him? I mean, we could just let him sleep but…"

"Hmm…well there's no telling when he'll wake up, and I have some questions for him- so yeah I guess it's worth a try," he replied slowly. They exchanged a tentative glance and Snow stepped forward. The small crowd of people parted and she knelt down next to the pirate. Raising a shaky hand, she grabbed onto the necklace and gave it a gentle pull.

* * *

Killian had Emma wrapped up in his arms, whispering in her ear how much he loved her. She smiled against his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved to look at her, getting lost in her eyes. "Your eyes remind me of the ocean. They're amazing," he muttered. She shook her head, as if to say 'if you say so.' He moved in to kiss her when his world went black.

He awoke gasping, sitting straight up and nearly smacking Snow in the face. His hand flew to his chest, trying to slow his heart. His breathing fast and hard, his eyes darting around the room. "Good God woman!" he shouted, not entirely sure if he was cursing Snow or Cora.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Hook. I didn't realize you'd be so startled. Do you want some water? Oh! Here," she said, handing him the bean. He backed up as fast as he could, considering he was still seated on the ground.

"Bloody hell, don't give it back!" he yelled. The people looked at him in confusion, and he realized he must look and sound completely mad. _Right, they don't know the bean is enchanted in more ways than one_, he reminded himself.

"Oh…kay…" Snow replied carefully, standing and placing the necklace on the counter. Belle handed her a bottle of water, which she handed down to Killian. He took it graciously, chugging it down to quench his thirst. Of all the times to wake him…

"Hook, what happened-"

"I need to," he started. He got to his feet swiftly and began moving towards the door, tripping over his feet and reaching out to steady himself when the blood rushed to his head. "Ah! For the love of…what did you people do to me?" he grumbled.

"Um, nothing. Just brought you here- you were in the forest stupid. Or do you usually forget where you take naps?" Red asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha, funny wolf." She narrowed her eyes and her smirk widened, clearly entertained by his unbalance. "I need- to get- to the hospital," he said, looking directly into Ruby's eyes. They widened instantly, and she fought a smile.

"Oh, yeah okay. You probably need some fresh air, too. Hey look, I'll take him there- you know, make sure he doesn't fall over or anything. Everyone needs to eat anyway- we'll be back soon," she said hurriedly, pushing him out the door while grabbing her coat. Once they were outside and past the diner's grounds she turned on him, walking backwards. "OH MY GOD! I told you- see I told you! What did she say? Did you tell her first? Oh my God this is awesome- I love it when I'm right! Tell me everything!" she said in a single breath. He widened his eyes and held up his hands in mock surrender, a smile ghosting his lips.

"Down dog, down." She rolled her eyes but it didn't wipe the grin from her face. "She weaseled it out of me first. I didn't have a choice- I sort of snapped and she wouldn't stop asking what was wrong."

"Aw, good for her," she said, falling into line with him. She wrapped her hands around his arm, begging him to tell her more.

He eyed her curiously, thinking nothing of her affection. They acted more like siblings than anything else, so he didn't read into it. And anyway, he knew who held her heart."I don't know what you want me to say, Red. I told her I tried to wake her up, that it didn't work. And she… well she gave me a reason to stay." His voice was quiet, his eyes on the ground in front of him with a small smile on his face.

"Oh wow…did she call you Killian?!" she asked excitedly. He laughed softly, nodding his head.

"Oh yes, she did. She had to get my attention somehow, I was too stubborn in the beginning."

"Ha! Guess you really are meant to be together, huh?" she said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at her, shoving her away.

"Stop mocking wolf, or you can't come," he told her.

"Okay, okay. Jeesh, you're awfully snippy for a guy who just found out the love of his life feels the same," she teased.

"I'm not snippy, I'm just eager to wake her," he replied. Her puppy dog- no pun intended- eyes focused on him. He could practically hear the 'aw' she wanted to let out. "Shut up," he said.

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you were thinking it," he accused.

"Why Hook, what ever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Mhmm, play the innocent card. As if that'll work," he said with a smile. He sighed then, asking, "Isn't there some sort of short cut? How far are we?"

"We're almost there! You haven't even been away for 20 minutes and already you're going through withdrawals? _Clingy_…" she said with wide eyes, mocking him relentlessly.

"Hey! I don't make fun of you and the whale!" Her façade shifted to horror, her mouth shaping into a silent o.

"What- how did you-"

"Please, lass. You spend more time at the hospital that I do. _That's_ saying something," he teased.

"Ugh, don't go telling people…"

Killian chuckled at her, wondering if this really was what it felt like to have a sister. He'd never had one, so he didn't have anything to compare it to. He felt his heart pick up as his feet moved faster when they rounded the corner and saw the white building. Soon enough, they were inside. Engulfed by the beeping machines and scent of disinfectant cleaners, they hurried down white halls until they approached her room. Ruby placed a hand on his arm, turning him to her.

"Hey, I'm going to let you go in alone, okay?" she said. He nodded. "Good luck," she added.

"Thanks, lass," he replied. Taking a deep breath, he strode over to her room, pausing with his hand on the knob. He peered inside, a smile gracing his lips. He opened the door and walked to her bed, glancing at the machines out of habit. He ran his hand over the side of her face, pushing hair behind her ear. He brushed his knuckles over her cheekbone before caressing her face, his heart hammering in his chest. He leaned over, his lips hovering about hers. "I love you," he whispered. He smiled once before closing the gap.

* * *

Emma wasn't particularly happy with Cora's timing at taking Killian out of her dream, but she tried not to let it bother her, seeing as now he was able to wake her up. She walked over to the mirror where she learned of Killian's past, and sat down while she waited. She placed a hand on it, smiling to herself. She wouldn't miss much of this place, but this mirror she just might. She closed her eyes, willing him to show up, and smiled when she heard his little voice. "Hello, love," he said. She looked at him, biting her lip. He really was adorable. "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you," he said with a smirk.

"Killian," she addressed him courtly. "Well you know what they say- when a woman's in love it shows," she said. He raised his eyebrows, laughing softly.

"I hate to say I told you so, but, lass- I told you so," he answered smugly.

"Yeah yeah, you were right I was wrong. Thank you, by the way. I wouldn't have realized it if it weren't for you."

"Well, as I understand it- you also wouldn't _be_ in love if it weren't for me," he replied with a wag of his little eye brows. She laughed at him, noting how charming he was. She wished Killian were here to see his younger self- the thought of him talking with him amused her to no end. It would be a war of wits, that was for sure.

"True," she stated. They sat there for awhile, smiling and enjoying each other's company. She was never going to see him this young again, and she wanted to memorize what he'd looked like as a child.

Suddenly, a rush washed over her like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her entire body tingled as if the sun was hitting it on a cool winter day, warming her to the core. Little Killian beamed at her, as if he knew what was happening. "Good bye, love. Nice meeting you," he said. She laughed, tears forming in her eyes which she now closed.

When she opened them again, she gasped her lungs craving air. His bright blue eyes bore into hers, and then he was laughing- in the way that you do when everything is perfect and you can't believe your luck. A strange bolt short through them, light surrounding them and rippling outward. Their eyes widened, faces breaking into wide grins at the magic caused by them. Emma, not able to resist, touched his cheek. She was infinitely curious to see if touching him would feel different in the real world. He leaned into it, and she watched as his features shifted.

* * *

He went from elated to confused, his eyes slowly traveling down. His breathing picked up, and he moved his arm, causing Emma to follow his gaze. "Killian-"

"I know," he said earnestly.

"But I don't-"

"Me either," he answered. Their eyes met and Emma smiled, a tear slipping down her face. He looked back to where his hook had been, and laughed. "Gods Emma," he whispered. "You fixed me," he said in awe, turning his new hand over and moving his fingers.

* * *

**A/N: so sorry for another cliffie! BUT YOU GET THE NEXT CHAPTER NO LATER THAN FRIDAY SO NO COMPLAINING. haha as always, reviews are welcome! I wanna know how you liked it! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, so i said no later than Friday- and it's still friday! (As a procrastinator this is a bug deal okay lol) So this chapter is FULL of fluff. Like a lot. Basically making up for the crap I put your emotions through! It's a good ol happy chapter- but don't let it fool you. We're not done yet folks. **

**Lyrics are from She Is Love by Parachute :) **

* * *

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, _  
_But she takes it all for me. _  
_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _  
_But she makes me want to believe. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _  
_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _  
_She is love, and she is all I need._

* * *

She took his hand hers, lacing their fingers. Killian felt tears sting his eyes as the new sensations ran through him, leaving him breathless. She shifted to lean up onto her elbows, still holding his left hand. Their eyes met and she smiled, raising his hand to her lips. His eyes fell closed; he was overwhelmed with the love he felt for her. He hadn't had two hands in centuries, and one kiss from her in reality returned that to him, though he didn't understand how yet. The light that had filled the room and surrounded his hand was somewhat dispersed now, though he suspected it had continued its ripple because Ruby barged in.

"What the hell was- Holy-"

"Ruby!" he exclaimed. "Any time but now, lass."

Her eyes widened, an apologetic smile on her face. "Right, sorry. Happy reunion and- um…not to alarm you or anything but uh, is that…um-"

"Ruby," he said again. She looked back to his eyes, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Oh move over- I wanna hug!" Emma said, gently shifting his hand from her left to right so she could embrace her friend when she ran to them. "I missed you!" his love confessed.

"Oh hun, I missed _you_! So did everyone," she replied, looking between Killian and Emma. Giving him a wink, she slid out of her friends arms. "I'll let you two talk. If that weird magicy thing happened everywhere- you better believe your parents will be here in three seconds flat."

They both laughed and nodded, Emma saying she'd talk to her later before Red left. She moved over, pulling on his arm. He took the hint and laid down beside her, the two facing each other. Smiling, he took his left hand- it still felt weird- and grabbed hers, lacing their fingers again. His other hand brushed hair from her eyes as he leaned in, carefully brushing his lips over her forehead. She sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. "I love you, Emma," he told her.

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. "I love _you_, Killian." He beamed, shaking his head slightly. His name on her lips was as close to heaven he'd ever get. He was about to kiss her when the door flew open, Killian jumping off the bed faster than humanly possible at the fear it was her father. The last time he'd been caught on this bed had ended in lots of yelling.

"Emma!" Snow cried out, running to her daughter. Killian smiled, watching from aside at their reunion. Emma had leapt up when she saw her parents and wrapped her arms around her mom. "Oh, I missed you so much honey!" Emma closed her eyes, her lips quivering.

Killian felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to the side with a raised eyebrow. David smiled at him, his voice wavering. "Thank you," he said.

"My pleasure," he replied with a smirk before looking back at Emma who was now moving towards her father. They hugged and he pulled her up, spinning around. Snow came to Killian and wrapped him up in her arms, thanking him for saving her daughter. "No thanks necessary, milady."

"Oh my God!" she shouted. Emma shot him a knowing grin, and he laughed, suddenly self conscious as Emma's mother turned his new hand over in hers. David looked over his shoulder to see what the fuss was about and laughed, shaking his head as he met Killian's eyes.

"I didn't save her- she saved me," he said softly, glancing at Emma. Snow 'aw'd and David nodded, moving towards his wife.

"I understand," he told him, while he kissed his wife's head. Killian took advantage of the situation and moved to stand next to Emma. She pulled his hands into hers and around her back, forcing him close. He raised an eyebrow, glancing over to her parents. The two watched them, smiles plastered on their faces. Well, on Snow's face; David wore a more 'fuck, my daughter is in love I don't know how to handle this' expression. Killian, electing to not piss off his possible future father in law, settled for kissing her cheek before stepping aside.

"I'll let you three catch up," he said, moving towards the door. His hands released Emma's and he left, settling into a chair next to Ruby. She turned to him eagerly, glancing down at his new hand. She reached over him without warning and grabbed it, feeling it as if it were fake.

"What happened to the hook- did it just disappear?" she wondered.

"I've no clue- I was distracted; new hand and all," he said, yanking his arm away. She pouted, and he rolled his eyes. "I don't know. When we kissed that weird ripple happened, and my arm lit up…Next thing you know, I've two hands," he told her. She proceed to ask him every question she could come up with, and most he answered while other townsfolk trickled in, news of Emma's revival traveling fast. While people waited to talk to her, they asked him about his hand and thanked him profusely for saving their savior- to which he shook his head; saving the savior- how terribly poetic was that?

* * *

"Is he a gentleman?" David asked critically. Emma rolled her eyes, assuring him he always had been.

"Sweetheart- I think it's wonderful you've found your happy ending," Snow told her.

"Yes, we both are," David added.

"It's not a happy ending yet, but it is a start. Thanks…Mom and Dad," Emma said slowly. Mary Margret nearly burst out of her skin with happiness, moving to wrap Emma into a close hug and David shined bright at her. Emma didn't mind- she really had missed them and this was the best way she knew how to show them. "I really do love him," she assured her parents. They told her they knew, and that they approved and would always support her. They held hands and Emma moved them out the door and into the waiting crowd- she could see them through the window and thought it was rude to make them wait like this. She made her rounds, hugging everyone. With each person she grew more restless, stealing glances at Killian. Every time their eyes met he gave her a knowing smile or bit his lip to hide it if he was talking to someone.

"Let's see the happy couple!" Ruby shouted, wagging her eyebrows at Emma as she pushed Killian towards her. Emma swallowed, completely out of her element. This was so new to her- having a boyfriend (was that what he was? It seemed so…insignificant) and being in this situation with him and her family and friends. He walked towards her, his half smile doing _nothing_ to settle her nerves. When he was close enough, he took her hand in his left and she couldn't help but smile. It was amazing to her that his kiss not only saved her, but also cured his hand. She'd heard of true love doing crazy things before, though that wasn't something she'd thought possible; however, it was a happy surprise. Perhaps his missing hand was a reminder of his lost love, a curse. If so, she supposed it made _some_ sense that it would be fixed when they kissed. True love was the most powerful magic, after all. Feeling everyone's eyes on them, Emma began to turn red with embarrassment. That didn't happen often, but this was more people than she'd been around in a long time; and she had no idea she was supposed to do next. Killian, sensing her distress, pulled her into a hug- effectively hiding her face and satisfying Ruby's need to 'see the happy couple.'

"Get me out of here," she whispered.

* * *

Killian fought the smirk that threatened to appear and glanced around the room. "Believe me, love. If I see an opportunity, I'll take it," he mumbled into her ear. He felt her shiver against him and he did smirk, kissing the side of her head. He was doing that a lot- kissing her head. It was the best he could do given the circumstances, knowing how easy it was for him to get lost when her lips were on his. They parted and talked to her friends for a little while, still holding hands. It became a contest of trying to get the other to crack first- Killian rubbing circles on her hand and stepping closer or brushing her hair off her shoulders, making her heart race a little faster; Emma bumping their arms and saying the water 'tasted different' when Ruby handed her a Styrofoam cup, nearly forcing a smirk out of Killian. Before long both were dying to get out of there, and Killian became desperate for a way out. Ruby must have seen their little teasing battle and realized what was going on, because she walked over to them and asked Emma if she was feeling alright. Emma looked confused at first, needing more prompting.

"I'm just asking because you've been under that curse for awhile- are you tired? I'd think it'll probably take some time to readjust," she said, looking to Snow for confirmation with raised brows.

"Oh.. yeah! I was like that too when I woke up," Snow added, looking at Killian knowingly. He'd have to remember to thank her later.

"Well, I am sort of dizzy from standing so much, maybe I should lay down…" Emma said, glancing around the room.

"Killian, would you mind taking her to the apartment? David and I have some things to settle down at the station," Snow told him.

"No we-"

"Yep, so if you could take her home that would be great," she said while pulling her husband along before he could protest more. "We'll see you later Emma," she added.

"Love you guys," Emma said while they walked off. "Guess we should go."

"Guess so."

"It was really great seeing you all," she addressed the group. They said their goodbyes and let them leave, parting to let them through. Once they were in the hallway, Emma breathed a sigh of relief and clung closer to him. "Thank you," she said. He laughed, looking at her in question.

"For what?"

"For everything. For waking me up…For standing next to me in there…for getting me out…" she rambled.

"My pleasure, love." He was dying to kiss her again, but knew he really did need to get her home. The two walked in comfortable silence up until they were almost out of the hospital, when Emma pulled his arm. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on!" she said. His face scrunched up, yet a smile still touched his lips.

"What?" he asked innocently. She sighed, and started walking, forcing him to back up towards a wall. He had to admit, he liked where this was going.

"Don't place innocent," she said as his back hit the wall. He fought his smile, biting his lip. Her eyes flickered down. His hands pulled her against him, enjoying the fact that he had two of them to touch her with now. They slid up her arms, leaving goose bumps in his wake. He smirked at her before pivoting his weight, effectively swapping their positions. Emma gasped lightly, not expecting it. He placed his hands beside her head, his body hovering inches from hers but not touching. She glared at him. "Stop teasing," she commanded.

"So bossy," he murmured. He brushed his lips over hers, a spark shouting through them. They locked eyes, a silent affirmation that they had both, in fact, felt it. He wondered if this was what people always talked about- feeling that spark with the person you're meant to be with. His nose glided against hers, his gaze never leaving her green eyes. He kissed her for a mere second before pulling away, smirking. She nearly growled in frustration, making him chuckle. "Just getting back at you, love. For all the times you made me want you," he whispered against her lips.

"You sure you want to do that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Mhmm," he hummed.

"Two can play that game, _love_." She looked at him under her lashes and bit her lower lip, her gaze shifting to his lips and floating back to his eyes. He watched as her hands braced her against the wall near her hips and pushed her torso forward, the gap between them shrinking. Her breath was hot against him as she spoke. "Killian Jones, you think you're real charming, don't you?" she whispered, her lips barely touching his with certain syllables. He didn't even bother to hide the shiver working its way down his spine- the things she could do to him with the mere mention of his name.

"Little bit," he said, looking evenly into her eyes. Emma licked her lips, her tongue inadvertently gracing his own lips. His eyes fluttered closed- no one in his 300 years had affected him this way.

"Do you want to know what I think?" He hummed in response, not trusting his voice. How did she gain control- he couldn't remember. "I think you've met your match." He chuckled, their lips brushing with the action. Carefully, he traced his fingertips over her jaw- their eyes frozen in an invisible hold.

* * *

Emma had desperately tried to hide her quickening heart beat while she attempted to seduce him- if that's what this was called, she wasn't really sure. She'd never been terribly good at it. Emma sighed when he skimmed his fingers on her skin, and she moved her hands along his sides in retaliation, looping them around his neck when they reached his arms. She watched his eyes narrow with her movements, his chest falling faster. He looked at her lips and she smirked, knowing how close she was to 'winning.' Just before his lips covered hers, a voice shattered their little bubble, causing them to part like school kids getting caught by a teacher.

"…so I said, it's got to be- Oh crap- I'm so sorry, I thought that you'd gone already! We'll just be out of your way," Ruby exclaimed, pulling Victor along in the other direction. Emma raised her eye brows and looked at Killian.

"How long's that been going on?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"A while, not sure when it started," he sighed, running his hands through his hair with a smirk. "Been teasing her about it for nearly week now, though she only just confirmed it to me tonight." Emma rolled her eyes and laughed; she'd known the two would get along. "Well, I guess I should get you home. I _did_ say that's what I'd do," he said somewhat reluctantly. Emma fought a smile at his disappointed expression.

"You know, you don't have to leave me at the door. I'll let you inside the apartment," she assured him.

"Aw thanks, love," he joked, pulling her to him for a hug. "Shall we go?" She nodded, took his hand in hers and began walking.

"So what else happened while I slept?" she asked. He proceeded to fill her in on all the town gossip and details of Cora's arrival and plans. She questioned him on all the little things, feeling like she was a stranger in her own town. She didn't want to feel isolated and confused when she interacted with people in the following days. When they made it home, Killian expertly found the spare key above the door- surprising Emma and evoking the question, "What, do you _live_ here now?" with a smirk.

He'd smoothly replied, "Why, Ms Swan- is that an invitation?" earning him a smack on the shoulder. He laughed and pulled her inside, moving to the kitchen. It was odd for Emma to see him so natural in her home, but she kind of liked it. He brought her a glass of water and asked if she was hungry. Emma hadn't had time to register her needs in the excitement of reuniting with everyone, but now that it was wearing off she realized just how famished she really was. "Sit down- I'll make you something," he offered. Emma looked at him cautiously, asking if he _could_ make something. He feigned hurt and said, "You wound me, I'll have you know I'm quite the chef."

"Mhmm. Sure," she replied with a smile. He narrowed his eyes and moved towards her slowly, making Emma back up in response.

* * *

"I've lived over 3 lifetimes, Emma. You think I made people cook for me that entire time?" he asked as he neared her.

She bit her lip to hide a smirk and teased, "Well, you are _very_ charming, sweetheart."

"Oh am I?" he shot back, reaching out at just the right moment. He caught her wrist and pulled her to him, tickling her sides.

"Killian! Stop it! No!" she managed to choke out between giggles. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to the couch. "Put me down!"

"Not until you say you're sorry," he said through a laugh of his own.

"Not a chance pirate." He could practically hear the smirk in her voice. He tossed her onto the couch and pinned her down with his body, affectively making it impossible for her to fight him.

"I'd love to prove to you how well I can cook, love. But you have to ask nicely," he told her, purposely lowering so his voice would ring directly in her ear. He moved to look into her eyes, wearing a cocky smirk.

"Nope." He raised an eyebrow at her little game, shifting so held both her wrists in one hand above her head on the couch. His other skimmed her bare arm and down her side, resting at her hip.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. She gulped, looking at him as if she needed help with the answer.

"Yes?" He chuckled, his moving his hand back up to her hand, lacing their fingers.

"I think you want me to make you dinner," he said.

"Oh do you?"

"Mhmm. And you're going to let me while you relax," he told her.

"And why would I let you do all the work?" she challenged. He didn't mind- he had his answer ready before she even asked.

"Because, Emma," he said, moving his head closer to hers. He lightly brushed his lips over hers and watched her eyes flutter shut. "If you don't let me cook for you, then no goodnight kiss," he finished. Then he stood, leaving Emma frozen on the sofa, eyes popping open at the loss of contact.

"Wh- what?" she stumbled, sitting up.

"Yep. So- may I make you dinner?"

"That's not fair!" she said, standing to poke his chest. He laughed, pulling her hands in his and kissing the backs of them.

"All's fair in love and war, darling," he answered. She glared at him, so he kissed her cheek, lingering softly. "What'll it be, Emma?"

"You better be as good a chef as you are manipulator," she mumbled.

"Oi, that's not manipulation- that's _strategy_." She looked at him with a blank expression.

"Same thing, smarty pants," she said, turning around to go to the kitchen. He followed suit, watching in amusement as she raked through cabinets.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he asked. She turned to him, looking as innocent as possible.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

"Emma," he said again.

"What?" she sighed.

"Go sit down," he laughed. "I want to do this for you- and something tells me you're only going to be grumpy if you don't get food soon, especially if you have to be the one making it."

"Huh," she said, leaving the kitchen. "Since when do you know me so well?" she asked as she passed him, running a hand over his shoulder.

"Open book, remember?" He smirked when she made a face at him while settling on the couch. He didn't want her to feel useless or anything; but he knew she needed food and, being the gentleman he was, he wanted to be the one making it for her. Honestly she could fight him all she wanted, but he'd still win this battle. She might not realize it, but she really did need to take it easy. Her body wasn't used to, well, being awake. Back when they had hope that Gold had a cure, the whale talked to him about side effects. "She'd be anxious to get back to her regular routine as you'd imagine, but she really shouldn't. Her body will be working double time to make up for her time spent asleep. It'll wear on her, but it won't last long," he'd told him. They had that conversation often- the one about what to do when she woke up. It had become ritual up until they realized there was no cure and consequently little chance of her waking up. They never talked about it, but he knew that was why the doc had stopped advising him on post-curse preparation.

"What are you going to make?" she called out. He looked back to the cabinets and smiled when he saw what he was looking for. He'd made something similar to spaghetti many times before, but it was much different in this realm. He and Henry made it one night when Snow and Charming were out- he still wasn't sure if they'd known he'd been there- and Henry had talked him through the differences.

"Pasta," he replied. "Don't _worry_- I know how to work the stove."

"Did I say you didn't?" she asked lightly, a smile on her face. She reached for the remote and turned on the picture box, flipping through shows. She settled on some doctor show, and he rolled his eyes while getting water to boil.

"Have you not had enough the hospital? You need to watch more of it?"

"Ha, ha. I wasn't actually conscious for the hospital part, so it doesn't count." He chuckled. "Besides I like this show!"

He went back to work, glancing over now and again to her form sprawled out on the couch. He smiled, thinking that this was what he wanted- the normal life; this would be what it'd be like. The day to day. She pulled a blanket over her and sighed, looking to him then. A small smile touched her lips, and had to turn away before he got too caught up. Her eyes would keep him in a hold indefinitely if he'd let them. When it was nearly finished, her show ended and a new episode started. Must be some sort of marathon. He heard footsteps and turned over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. She stopped behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing a kiss on his back. He felt the corners of his lips pull up and he gave the sauce a final stir before turning in her arms. "Hi," she said.

* * *

A small laugh escaped his lips as he pulled her closer. "Hey, beautiful."She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart. She had to remind herself that what happened to Graham wouldn't happen to him, that she shouldn't be afraid of that. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't worry. She couldn't lose him- not now. Emma turned her head, her chin resting on him still with eyes staring into his. She felt his weight shift and arms move, one sliding around to brush hair off her forehead. His hand lingered, fingers sliding down her face to her chin, lifting it from his chest so he could see her easier. "I love you," he whispered. Emma's heart picked up; those words would never get old. Especially not in his accent.

"I love you more," she said, fighting a grin. She'd never thought she'd be saying that again, let along meaning it the way she did.

"_Not possible_," he told her, leaning down. Emma didn't know why she was so nervous- they'd kissed before. In her dream. But that was just it- _in her dream. _He'd yet to _really_ kiss her since she woke up. Subconsciously she thought that maybe this was the dream- that he'd kiss her and she'd wake up for real, only to find that no time at all had passed and she'd simply had a very strange, very convincing dream. But she knew that wouldn't happen- the things she felt for the man in front of her were not things you could conjure up yourself. They were real, strong feelings. She loved him- love didn't even seem to cut it on what she felt for him. He meant so much to her, and she literally could not imagine life without him. It just wasn't something that she'd live through.

"You'd be surprised," she whispered. He hummed slightly, a smirk fighting its way onto his lips. He bit it back, his hand slipping to her neck, his thumb skimming along her jaw.

"I don't doubt that. You always surprise me."

"Oh really?" Emma chided herself for how weak her voice was- how he could take her breath away so easily was a mystery she wasn't sure she'd ever solve. "I thought I was an open book," she said, enunciating the last two words.

He made a noise of frustration, shaking his head. "Stop using my own words against me," he told her. "Or no dinner."

"Someone's bossy today," Emma said, lifting her eyebrows.

"Just looking out for you," he told her with a smirk that effectively shut her up. His eyes stayed on Emma's as he lowered his lips to graze hers before pulling back and inch.

Emma had to stand on her tip toes to close the gap- finally. He didn't hesitate to reciprocate the kiss, his lips moving with hers, his hand slipping into her hair, twirling it around his fingers. Emma sank into him, all of her nerves gone. Kissing him was like a silent confirmation that she'd literally been made for him; it seemed impossible for two people to fit so well. He nipped at her lip, his tongue slipping over it and his other arm tightened. Sighing, Emma tilted her head and deepened the kiss. All coherent thought left her then, as he moved them back against the fridge. Her hands tightened in his shirt at his back, then slipped around to pull at his hair. She felt, rather than heard, him sigh at the movement. A soft moan left her lips when he traced both hands along her arms, linking their fingers when he reached them and pulled them from around his neck to behind her back so he could still have his arms around her. Both jumped when the timer went off, signaling the pasta was ready. Killian rested his head against her shoulder as they caught their breath, the sounds of their breathing mingling with the hum of the doctors on tv in the other room.

"Damn technology," he muttered breathlessly. Emma couldn't help but laugh- even she had to admit to its' bad timing. He lifted his head to look at her, a small smile on his lips. She raised onto her tip toes and kissed his forehead, before carefully sidestepping him to turn the burners off. This time it was him that wrapped his arms around her frame. "I could get used to this," he whispered against her neck, placing a chaste kiss there.

"Mmm, me too," she agreed, reaching to get plates and dishing out the food. She felt the absence of his warmth as soon as he'd left to get drinks, and she felt as if something was wrong- not being in his arms just felt wrong. When he held her, it felt like home in way that she didn't even know was possible. _He_ felt like home. They walked over to the couch and set the food on the coffee table while they sat. Emma was surprised to see water in her cup instead of rum or something- he was a pirate after all. He laughed, telling her he didn't think she needed alcohol right now. "Oh, so you think I'm a lightweight do you?" she asked.

"_Well_…" he said slowly, looking at her from the corner of his eyes before cracking up. "Kidding, love! I only meant that the doc said you needed to take it easy the first day or two, get your bearings you know."

"Mhmm, nice save buddy." Emma loved that their banter hadn't disappeared when they realized how much each other meant to one another. Sometimes that happened with people who were friends first- she had been horribly afraid that it would happen to them. She should have known it wouldn't. "I guess you're off the hook," she added. He raised his brows, a smile ghosting his lips as he turned to her; Emma didn't realize what she said until she'd already said it.

"Did you _really_ just say that?" he asked incredulously. Emma couldn't help it- she burst out in giggles, and Killian soon followed.

"I didn't mean to! God I don't have a filter around you, I swear!" Killian chuckled at her words, putting his arm around her.

"S'okay, lass. I believe I've proven I've no filter around you either," he replied. Emma knew he was right- after all, how many times had she bested him simply because he didn't pay attention or said something that ruined his 'evil plans?'

"Well, I won't argue that," she mocked. He kissed the side of her head and pulled his arm back from around her, balancing his plate as he took a bite. Emma took that as a cue to try his creation, and twisted some spaghetti around her fork before lifting it to her mouth. It was good. _Really_ good. She had to admit, he could cook.

* * *

"So?"

"Killian, this is really good," she replied. He smiled and took another bite. They ate in silence for awhile, watching tv and enjoying each other's company. He would be happy counting the grains of sand on a beach if it meant she'd be by his side.

When they finished, Emma curled up on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close. He trailed his fingers up and down her arm absentmindedly, smiling when she sighed next to him. He turned his head to look down at her, thinking he could die a happy man right now. Though he wouldn't dream of dying- his time with her just meant too much. Feeling his gaze he assumed, she turned to look at him under her lashes. He gently placed his free hand on her cheek and laid a lazy kiss on her lips.

"Hmm." It vibrated against his lips, sending a shiver down Killian's spine. She kissed him back, their tongues mingling in shared breath, her hands pressing on his thigh as she leaned in to him. When he pulled back, she opened her eyes slowly before glaring at him. He fought a smirk, giving her a quick peck before standing. He'd didn't want to admit it, but she was driving him crazy and he really didn't want to be caught in a…compromising situation when her parents inevitably arrived home. That was an encounter he'd like to avoid at all costs, because, let's be honest: nothing and no one would be able to save him from David's wrath. "Killian," she groaned. "Come back." That alone was enough to convince him she was a siren. He carried their plates back to the kitchen and poured himself some cold water.

"_No_," he said.

"But-"

"Emma where do you think that little kiss was going?"

"Um…"

He sighed. "Emma, your parents are going to be home soon."

"Oh…_Oh_! Killian I didn't…um…" He turned to her, smirking at her face. She looked completely horrified. "I didn't mean for _that_…um…"

"I'm just saying, I want this-," he gestured between them. "-to work. It's been a long time since either of us were in an actual relationship- I won't risk losing you by rushing things." Emma squinted at him.

"Are you _sure_ you're a pirate?" she joked.

"I'm a changed man," he laughed. Emma walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling innocently when he raised an eyebrow.

"I love you," she said. He couldn't help himself- he dipped his head and kissed her. She would be the death of him, he was sure. Her fingers scraped at his scalp when he pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around the small of her waist. When his tongue skimmed her lower lip she gave a soft moan, pulling him closer as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Apparently the kitchen had some sort of power over them- so far all that's gotten done in here was making dinner and a lot of kissing.

Her hands moved down to his chest, fisting up the material. _You should be stopping now._ Sometimes he really hated that tiny voice in the back of his head- hell, he hadn't even _heard_ that damn voice in centuries. She brought his conscience back. "_Killian…"_she sighed. Before he could respond, the lock on the door turned. He and Emma froze, their lips still locked. He opened his eyes to see her looking back at him, their expressions a match of 'what do we do now?' Killian desperately hoped he'd imagined the noise, but when the door flew open he took a huge step back until he was on the other side of the kitchen, taking a drink of much needed water. Emma looked to the ground, bracing herself against the counter behind her as David stormed into the house.

"-not going to sit by and let him be alone with her, Snow! He's a pirate!"

"Who loves our daughter who happens to be a grown woman! David-" Snow shouted at him. Killian and Emma locked eyes, slow smirks on their faces.

"David, Snow. Always a pleasure," Killian called out. Emma laughed softly, still trying to catch her breath. He ran a hand through his hair, and watched as the prince realized they were standing right there- you could see the kitchen very clearly from the front door.

"Oh hello! Sorry, didn't mean to bother you-"

"Yes we did," David cut in. He walked right up to Killian, narrowing his stare. "Hook," he said courtly.

He was terribly curious to see what would happen if he addressed him as 'dad' or 'father' but decided he liked the way his face looked. He settled for, "David," instead.

"I trust you kept your hands off my daughter," it wasn't so much a question, more of a command.

"_Well_…" Hey, he might be a better man because of Emma, but he was still him. And Killian just couldn't pass up an opportunity to screw with him. "Define 'off.'"

"David," Snow warned. "I'm sure he was a gentleman." Emma smirked. Gods, did she _really_ smirk? As if his impending future didn't seem like 'death by Charming' was likely enough. Unfortunately, David had turned just as she'd given the wonderful little smirk and the next thing he knew, Killian was pinned against the fridge with David's arms. Again, he couldn't help it. The man was just too easy to bait.

"You know, this reminds me of earlier," he teased. "Though I _much_ prefer that memory to this one."

"You realize he's going to kill you, right?" Emma deadpanned.

"Oi! You're not going to defend me?" She bit her lip and shook her head, telling him he dug his own grave.

"What did you do to her?" David demanded. Right. He was being threatened here; this was no time for flirting with Emma.

"I made her dinner," he said proudly.

"Oh that's sweet! It's that sweet, David?" He was truly touched with Snow's efforts- he hadn't thought either of her parents would be particularly supportive so her kindness was not lost on him. "David?" she called again. The man sighed in frustration but released his hold on Killian.

"She's my only daughter," he told him.

"I know," Killian replied. He felt like he should add a 'sir' but it felt too formal, referring to someone as sir.

"I love her very much, do you understand?"

"I do. So do I," Killian said, his face completely serious. He didn't want him thinking he was joking. The man looked at him, as if he were trying to see through him, and nodded.

"You do, don't you." It wasn't a question, and for that Killian was grateful.

"Yes," he answered anyway. "I'd never hurt her. You should know that." David gave him a smile- well as much as he could manage- and turned toward Emma, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Emma," he turned back to Killian. "Goodbye," he said, his voice much more stern. Killian got the message. Emma said goodnight to Mary Margret and the two walked away, letting them have some space.

"That went well," Emma said. He smirked at her, moving in to hug her.

"Would have gone better if you'd backed me up," he said against her hair.

"Oh no; that one was all you. You were taunting him!" He chuckled, saying, "I can't help it- he makes it too easy." He paused. "I don't want to say goodbye," he whispered. She sank into his arms farther, a sigh leaving her lips.

"Me either," she muttered. He tilted her chin with a finger and kissed her softly. It was gentle and slow, as if they were trying to convey all the things that 'love' simply did not cover for them. Her arms slid over his shoulders and around his neck, pulling herself onto her tip toes and closer to him. When her tongue brushed his lips, he let her deepen the kiss graciously. He pulled her up and walked her backwards to the counter, lifting her onto it. His hands moved to cradle her face, before one moved down to her leg. He knew this wasn't _exactly_ a good idea, but he didn't care; he just wanted to be as close to her as possible. Her legs wound around him, her hands pulling gently at his hair. A quiet moan escaped his lips, swallowed up by her mouth against his. He pulled back but only enough to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw, then neck; lingering at the spot her pulse jumped. "Killian," she sighed.

"Hmm?" He continued his trail, his hands skimming along her arms.

"What happened to 'don't want to rush things'?"

He smirked against her skin, replying, "You were practically begging me to kiss you."

"No," she said, her voice betraying her- it was breathy and light and to be honest, sexy as hell.

"Mmm, I think so," he murmured. His lips moved back up to hers, kissing her to silence any argument she might try to make- joking or not. She pulled back entirely too soon, and Killian kissed her forehead, accepting that she thought they needed to stop. He didn't blame her- her parents _were_ just upstairs. "I love you," he told her.

"I love _you_." He waited until their heart rates were at acceptable numbers and then pulled her down so her feet rested on the floor. He took her hand and walked them to the door, pausing when he reached it.

"Goodnight, dear Emma. I'll see you in the morning, love." He kissed the underside of her jaw after he spoke, then hugged her.

"Goodnight. I love you, Killian," she whispered. He placed a careful kiss on her lips, gave her hand a squeeze, and slipped out the door. _Morning_, he thought, _better hurry up._

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh my gosh do you even understand the extent of my writers block? A MONTH. an entire month i couldn't write and it seriously almost drove me mad. It got to the point where the other day i literally had to write a bit of a new story I may be doing just to write _something_ (a story which some of you may have seen my post about, the one where emma sort of kinda loves neal *dont hate me* but its CS so _dont worry too much..._) **

**But this chapter is finally done! And I think the next chapter will be much much easier to write. Anywho Im really sorry about the wait and I'm really glad people are still reading this despite that. Lyrics are from Taylor Swift's State of Grace- the acoustic version was on repeat for me. I love you all and I wouldn't be able to do this without you. Thanks 3**

* * *

_So you were never a saint_

_And I've loved in shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain_

_Mosaic broken hearts_

_But this love is brave and wild_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

* * *

"You can't keep me here forever, you know," Henry stated. He was sitting on a rock, tearing grass up and letting it fall back to the ground, his eyes stuck on the Queen of Hearts. She turned her sadistic smile at him, stepping farther into the boundary she'd set around him; she'd taken to making it invisible as well as a prison of sorts as added security, so she had to stay inside the line to actually see Henry.

"I never said I could."

"But you were thinking it. Look- Emma isn't going to be asleep forever. And she'd not gonna be happy when-"

"And how do you think she's waking up?" Cora's smile turned tight lipped, and Henry narrowed his gaze in curiosity. What wasn't he being told?

"Killian. That's how," he said. He was confident that if the pirate had continued his trips back to Emma that she would realize that he was meant for her. Henry knew his mom, and he'd grown close to Killian; he saw similarities in their personalities he'd never seen in anyone else, and he could only imagine what the two of them would be like in person- he just knew that would be a sight to see, each trying to one up each other. He knew that for many people, this might not be what they considered a good match- but he knew Killian was exactly who his mom needed.

Cora's laugh broke his thought process, her shrill voice clear as a bell when she spoke. "Dear, didn't I tell you? You're pirate friend already tried that- it did _not_ work."

"What?" That couldn't be right. No. He was so sure. It…she had to fall in love with him. She _had_ to.

"Yes, child. He failed. My look at the time, things to do people to see." She turned around and began walking away, much to the boy's dismay.

"Wait!" She didn't, though. Soon enough he was left in the woods, alone, once more. At least she'd bothered to feed him; twice a day she brought him a large brown sack of food. He wasn't sure how she'd gotten it without being noticed, but assumed magic had been involved. He didn't want to question it- he wouldn't risk losing it.

Even though Killian failed, he still had hope. If Killian tried waking her up, that meant he really loved her. And he didn't strike Henry as the type of man that gave up easily. He'd probably be back there already, convincing her of how she truly felt.

* * *

Emma woke with a start, her surroundings surprising her. The last 24 hours flooded her memory then, and she felt herself smile. She was awake, in her room, the smell of pancakes and eggs consuming her. She was home. And she was safe.

Emma stood slowly, testing her balance first, and walked downstairs to find her parents in the kitchen. "Hey, kid! Sleep well?" David asked brightly. She gave him a broad smile, giving her mom a hug before answering.

"Yeah, actually. You'd think I'd be tired of sleep, but it was nice. Didn't dream at all," she laughed. They sat down with her and caught up, Mary Margret telling her some of the same gossip Killian had informed her of the previous night, and David filling her in on all the official town business- starting with Henry.

"We still don't have a solid lock on where he is, but we've had patrols out every day, searching the woods for him. I'm sure now that you're awake, you and Hook will be able to help more as well."

"Yeah, of course! As soon as I'm done eating- I've slept enough to last a month, I should be good to search for a few days if need be-"

"You'll not run yourself into the ground with this though, Emma. We love Henry, and we'll find him. But you don't need to go crazy over it," Snow's voice said, her motherly tone in full effect.

"_He's my son_. I already reunited with everyone yesterday- I'll be damned if anyone stands in my way of finding him. He's my priority now, you of all people should understand," she responded. Emma had intentionally gotten the reunions over with the previous night, partially because she missed everyone, but also because in the back of her mind, she knew that they would just be distractions from fighting Cora and finding her son in the days to come. Her parents backed off, assuring her they knew what she meant and would support her. "David, will you take me to the station? I want to see that map you told me about before we start looking." He told her he would, and they parted ways to get ready for the day. There was a map, apparently, that had markings of all the places they knew Henry _wasn't_. She dressed in skinny jeans, a pair of brown lace up boots, a grey t-shirt and her signature red leather jacket before heading downstairs to meet her father. The two walked outside in silence and entered his car.

"So…Hook, huh?" Emma rolled her eyes, knowing they had to have this conversation sooner or later, and figured they would end up talking about it on the way.

"Yep," she said simply, not revealing a thing. He was going to have to ask the questions he wanted to know- she wouldn't offer it up.

"Well…Look, I'm not going to lie. I'm not terribly thrilled with the fact that he's _Captain Hook._ But your mother has _convinced_ me-" Emma fought a smirk at that; she heard some of that conversation the night before, and assumed Mary Margret hadn't given up until she got her way, based on his face right now. "-that I should trust you. Just…Emma, I don't want you getting hurt again, sweetheart." Concern etched his features, leaving Emma breathless. She still wasn't used to having parents to watch over her like this.

"I know. And…" she paused, contemplating what she should tell him. "I was really scared at first. Because of…Neal," she forced. He nodded, his eyes glued to the road. "But in the time I've spent with him, I've realized that, that he is _so_ much more than Captain Hook. He's…He makes me crazy, David, but in a good way. He challenges me, he makes me think. And he makes me _happy_…Happier than I ever remember being, and he makes me feel like…" She struggled for the right words to make him understand. They were already at the station- the drive really wasn't very long, they probably could have walked just fine despite the cool air. He looked at her expectantly, and Emma took a deep breath. "He makes me feel like everything that's happened to me was for a reason. That all the pain, all the loneliness was just so I'd be able to love him the way that I do. Because I love him, so much, David. And he makes everything make sense- something that I never thought would be possible. So, yeah…you can _trust_ him. Because I know that he feels the exact same way, and that the last thing he'd ever do is hurt me," she finished, her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She wasn't sure why she was so emotional, but she just needed her father to understand.

"Come here," he whispered, leaning over the console to give her a hug. "I just want you to be happy is all. I'm sorry if I was rude to him, it's just…I can't lose you."

"I know, it's okay. I just want you to know that _I'm_ okay. More than okay- he's a good man, David." He nodded, smiling slowly. The two exited the car then, and he looped his arm over her shoulders as they walked into the office.

"I'll take your word for that," he said as he opened the door for them.

* * *

Killian woke with the sun that morning, eager to start the day. If he knew Emma at all, she'd be dedicating today to Henry. Last night was for them, he knew that; but he also knew Henry was a huge part of why he felt he needed to wake her so soon, and they were both eager to find the lad. He missed his little friend if he was being perfectly honest. And now that he had his Swan with him, he was sure they'd be able to locate the boy.

Not long after waking, he was walking the streets to the Sheriff's Station, knowing he'd undoubtedly meet Emma and David there. It seemed everyone felt the need to stop him, though.

"Thank you so much."

"You're wonderful for what you did."

"You saved our Emma; we'll always remember that."

"Thank you for waking her up. We need Emma."

Everyone wanted to thank him. _Everyone_. He smiled and moved past them as quickly as he could, noting Ruby smirking and shaking her head at him from the diner's doorway as he dodged townsfolk. He didn't know what they were so thankful for- it wasn't like he had a whole lot to do with it. You can't help who you're meant to be with, and anyway, Emma woke up because she fell in love with him- _he_ didn't deserve their thanks for that.

_Emma_ deserved _his_ thanks for that.

But he knew they felt the need to say something, so he let them. When he made it to the station, he read over the files again, and searched the map for places they had yet to check while he was in Emma's curse. They covered some ground, but it seemed most of that manpower had been spent on finding him, instead of Henry. Their priorities were severely tilted sometimes. He took a clear sheet and laid it over the map, using what they called an expo marker- strange names, they had- and circled all the places he thought they should cover that day. The ominous grey line marking the town's boundaries stared back at him, and it stirred something inside him. Was it possible…

"Just do me one favor- I'd really rather not see the two of you, _you know_," a voice echoed.

"Oh my God, David," he heard _her_ say. A smile fluttered to his lips and he turned just in time to see them enter his view. "Killian," she said, a vibrant smile of her own mirroring his.

"Emma," he said almost reverently. "David, good to see you as well." He figured he ought to get on the man's good side.

"Good morning," he greeted him. Emma lifted her eye brows as if to tell him, "see, he's going to behave!" He tilted his head towards the map, signaling them over to his side.

The two reached his side then and looked at the map with him, Emma's hand gracing Killian's back for a moment, sending his heart racing at the slightest touch, before she moved to stand so close their arms brushed.

"The red is where you've looked?" she asked.

"Aye." Her face scrunched up adorably, leaning forward on her arms resting against the table. Killian noticed she bit her lip as she focused, and smiled to himself. How was he so lucky?

"Has anyone gone beyond town limits? Or are Henry and I the only ones…" she mused.

"What?" David asked. The men exchanged a glance, confusion then acknowledgement resonating between them.

"You know…Outside of town? I mean, I know what happens when people cross it but…I can leave, and so can Henry so…"

"Emma, you're brilliant," Killian exclaimed, kissing her head without thinking. He turned sharply and hurried over to the papers scattered across the other desk.

"Hook?" David questioned, slowly making his way over to the pirate.

"Hmm? Oh it's just- ah! When I asked Regina where she thought her mother could be back when we first found out she was here, I remember her saying something about being anywhere. I wrote it down because it seemed odd. But the curse, it only affects those who came with it to Storybrooke, right?"

"Yes…" David seemed lost, but he was beginning to understand- or at least Killian hoped that was the look he wore.

"Emma didn't come in through Storybrooke, neither did Henry- they can cross the border. Well, Cora and I weren't affected by the curse, so-"

"So you should be able to leave," David finished.

"Exactly!" Killian's head was spinning- with this new realization, they could be anywhere. Nowhere was off limits for Cora to keep him.

"So then, Killian and I can start looking beyond town limits, and maybe you can look at the places he marked on the map?" Emma asked. The men agreed with her, and then they set to work devising a plan of the places each should cover. Once it was settled, they set out in opposite directions- David off to the diner to recruit Ruby to assist him, and Killian going off to the woods with Emma's hand in his.

It was amazing- just having her there with him. It still didn't feel real.

* * *

Emma couldn't ignore the rush his warm hand sent through her body. It was oddly comforting, just knowing someone was there for her. He lent her strength she didn't even realize she needed- but boy did she. The more time in silence that passed, the more concerned she grew. How could she have been so selfish, to spend her time yesterday with Killian? Henry was missing! He was out here somewhere, while she was with _him_. She almost regretted the time she spent with him.

Almost.

Henry was smart. He was resourceful, too. That's what she told herself to keep from freaking out. As they neared the town line, she felt her heart pick up and her stomach drop in anticipation. Her son was close- she could feel it.

* * *

Henry paced his prison as he counted the days his mother had been asleep in his head. Surely it was enough time for Emma to fall in love, right?

He began to worry, Cora's words echoing in his mind. She seemed so sure that Killian had- and would- fail. He knew Emma was….slow to open up, but he also knew how Hook talked about her. Hook, as in Captain Hook, the man who'd spent hundreds of years trying to forget his last love, trying to avenge her. And it took how long for him to fall in love with Emma? Surely if _he_ could, she could- right?

Henry sighed and sat down on a log. A tear slipped without his consent, and he wiped at it angrily. This wasn't fair. None of it was. Emma being cursed, Killian having to go through her not waking up- without Henry to console him, Henry being trapped….it was wrong.

Suddenly, he saw something stir from the corner of his eye. He stood immediately, thinking it was Cora returning. When he searched the woods, he noticed a small rustling from the area by the sign. Almost as if-

"No way," he said in complete awe. It was Killian. He was barely in Henry's view, but he seemed to be looking at….No.

No way.

_Emma_.

* * *

"Love, what's wrong?" Killian sounded so concerned. Emma tried giving him a brave smile, but she was sure she failed. "Come here," he whispered, a frown marred on his forehead. His warm arms pulled her in and she let him gladly. "We'll find him."

"What if this doesn't work?" Emma knew she was silly to worry at this point- she and Henry could leave after all, who's to say Killian couldn't? "What if you forget…Killian-"

"Shh. It's not going to happen. Do you think I'd risk losing you? Emma- look at me," he begged. When she did, he kissed her softly. Emma felt her shoulders sink as her hands gripped at his sides a little tighter. His hand reached up and caressed her face as he pulled back, lifting his chin to lay a gentle peck on her forehead. "It's going to be fine, Emma. We'll find him, and I'll remember you- we've come this far, yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied. She tried not to worry as he tugged her alongside him, pulling the both of them closer to the chalk line in the road. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand, then stepped over. Killian followed suit, and Emma waited anxiously for him to say something- anything. She looked at him expectantly and he raised his eyebrows, a smirk starting on his lips as he glanced at her.

"What? We've a boy to find," he said casually. Emma felt herself smile, a real genuine smile. Suddenly it seemed like they really would find Henry, and they really would defeat Cora, and they really would be a family.

She shook her head slightly, completely relieved, and in a low voice said, "Where to, _Captain_?" He gave her a warning look, tilting his head slightly and letting out a short laugh.

"Don't start," he told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she taunted, trying not to let her serious face slip.

"Is that so?" He said as he stepped towards her, kissing her jaw lightly and sending shivers down her spine. She hummed shortly, before pushing him away. The two laughed carelessly as they began walking, hand in hand, down the road towards the left side of the forest. They had discussed places to look for her son, but to start they just wanted a feel for these woods. Neither had ever ventured into them, after all. Both looked in a different direction, neither finding anything. That is, until-

"Henry?" Emma said suddenly, turning in her tracks to scan the grounds behind her. She had thought she'd heard something. Or rather- felt like she'd heard something. Killian looked at her curiously, wondering what had happened.

"Emm-"

"I thought I heard something-" Emma let go of his hand and walked towards the other side of the road. Killian followed, lending a hand when he thought she might trip in her haste.

* * *

David had been looking for what felt like hours, though he was sure it hadn't even been one. Looking for his grandson was like trying to find a tear in the ocean. It seemed hopeless.

But he was far from giving up hope.

He would find him. Or his daughter would. But this was the day- he could feel it. Having Emma back was like regaining the sense of sight- you could live without it, but nothing was ever quite the same; he'd been haunted by the fear of never seeing her light up again, never seeing her little smirk she gave out only when she knew you were lying. She was his daughter, and seeing her smile again was the greatest gift he'd ever been given. And seeing her in love was just…that much more.

He knew. This, this was the day his family reunited, once and for all. It felt right- Killian and Emma looking beyond the line. He was almost sure he and Red didn't even have to look in this area- but he did just in case they'd been wrong.

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket as the ringtone sounded, and he fished it out and hit answer. "Emma- any news?" he asked anxiously.

"Er- not really sure," he heard Killian say breathlessly. This worried him to no end- why the hell was he breathless?

"What are you-"

"I forgot my damn phone alright let's move on," he answered shortly. David smirked- sounded like his own daughter had already given the pirate crap about it. "Emma thinks she heard something- we can't find anything, though. It doesn't make sense. She keeps hearing things…"

"What kind of things?" David asked. This couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Oh, _I don't know_ I believe she mentioned dragons- what the hell do you think she heard?"

"Jesus calm down, Hook." David was genuinely surprised- what was happening over there that had him in such a pissy mood? "So she hears him, but you can't find him?"

"Yes! That…that's not it- I can't hear a damn thing. I don't know what's happening."

"Maybe it's an Emma thing," he offered. "You know…she woke him from his sleeping curse, she repelled Cora from stealing her heart-"

"She what?" Hook's voice was as if all the strength drained from it in an instance.

"Well…she-"

"I got to go," he said before hanging up. Huh. That was a bit strange, seeing as how eager he was to get Charming's input on their predicament. David tried calling back but no one answered. Eventually he gave up and continued looking, but not before dropping a call to Gold for his advice. Answering machine- but still; maybe he would hear his message and call Emma.

* * *

Killian felt sick. He began shaking, his entire body rejecting the possibility of Emma's heart being torn from her body. He tried to keep in mind that David had said it didn't work- but he still couldn't shake the need to hold her close. He walked back over to where he'd left her only moments ago, when she'd collapsed in a sob. It had been nearly twenty minutes since she'd heard Henry that first time. They searched all over those woods- nothing. It had become too much for Emma- hearing him and not being able to do a thing about it- and it became too much for Killian to stand by and watch. When he'd asked to borrow the phone she snapped at him, nearly hitting him square in the chest when she threw it.

That was when he realized just how bad this must be for her.

And when he realized he needed to find Henry. Fast.

He went to her crouched form and pulled her up by her elbows, ignoring her shoving against him as he crushed her against his chest. "Killian let me go!" she yelled.

"No!" His voice was far too shaky for his liking. "I'm not going to do that," he said. The double meaning held thick in the air and she calmed slowly, her cries less desperate and the tears halting.

"What did he say?" she asked, realizing his demeanor had changed. Killian pulled back just far enough to look at her.

"Did Cora try to take your heart?" Emma stiffened, their worried breath mingled in the tight space.

"Yes," she whispered. Killian felt his eyes slam shut as well as his jaw locking as he struggled to remain calm.

"When?" he demanded.

"Uh…At the portal…I'd just knocked you out…" she said sheepishly. He could only imagine what would have happened if he'd been aware of what was occurring in that moment. He'd only begun to realize just how much he might care for this girl, and seeing that would have killed him. Regardless of her living through it. "Hey," she said, her hands framing his face. It seemed as though her worry for Henry had subsided for a moment, and for that he was grateful- watching her eyes dart from tree to tree as tears slipped down her cheeks and her estranged voice crying out for Henry was a sight he never wanted to see again.

He felt her shift and fingers winding in his own until his hand rested on her chest, just over her heart. He opened his eyes, looking at her with all the pain, all the fear he'd been feeling. If he'd lost Emma…Gods, he couldn't even think about it. And for her to meet the same fate as…

His resolve was crumbling as she smiled at him. "I'm still here," she whispered. "I'm okay."

"What if she tries again-"

"It doesn't matter," she said, shaking her head. He leaned his against hers and closed his eyes.

"How, does it _not_, matter?" he whispered. He could feel her heart hammer against his hand just before she closed the small gap and kissed him. It was a short kiss- one his brain barely had time to process.

"My heart can't be taken, Killian. She tried- but it just didn't work. It will _never_ work," she told him, finishing her sentence with another kiss. He couldn't help but return it eagerly- she'd just told him he'd never lose her like that. Watching Milah's heart be crushed had been the most horrifying thing he'd ever witnessed, and just knowing it wouldn't happened to his Emma made everything okay, if only for a minute. Killian moved his hand from her chest to her lower back, pulling her closer as their bodies molded together in a searing kiss, only interrupted by Emma stumbling backwards out of his grasp, hands on her knees struggling to catch a breath as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Henry," she said.

"What-"

"He's here. Killian- he's here, I know it, he's around here I can hear him Henry's here he's-"

"Okay, take it easy, love," he said, going to her and resting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. When she stood, he bent his head so they were level. "What'd he say?"

Emma laughed, her bright eyes slipping closed for an instant while she answered him. "Get a room."

Killian felt his face break into a grin as they both laughed at her son's words. Gods he missed that kid. He leaned his forehead against hers and said, "You think he can hear us?" She lifted a shoulder and dropped it. He smiled and looked out to the woods. "Hey kid- you wanted this to happen, remember? You asked for it!" Emma giggled against him- actually _giggled_. The sound was so foreign to him that he stopped in his tracks, looking down at her in awe. It was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

"What?" she asked. He just shook his head, leaning in to kiss her softly before feeling her smile against him. Killian groaned, pulling back from her.

"Come _on_, Henry- a minute would you?" Emma smiled at him, her fingers lifting to skim along his jaw. "Gods- can you _not_ right now?" She broke out into a fit of laughter at that- or so he assumed. She kissed his neck, lingering a second too long. "Let's find that son of yours before you bloody kill me," he grumbled, taking her hand and walking into the woods.

* * *

Henry was fairly certain he was scarred for life. Seriously. He did not. Need. To see. That. As if he hadn't made his presence clear enough to his mom- she has to go make out with him!

Don't get him wrong- Henry was elated! It was just weird. But seeing his mom was the best feeling in the world. When he caught the first glimpse of her, he'd run up to the border of the shield and screamed as loud as he could. Eventually, she heard him. But at first, it seemed to just be muffled sound. Once they started moving towards him she seemed to understand him better.

They were probably 5 feet from the edge now- that must be why she could hear him so well. He wasn't sure how Cora managed to make it sound proof as well as invisible- seeing as Killian couldn't hear a thing- but he was glad his mom could hear. He'd been screaming and crying, shouting and pounding his fist against the border for what felt like forever. Seeing his mom react the way she did made him stop- it hurt him too much. But once they were that close, _kissing_, he felt like it was just fine to interrupt.

He wanted out of his jail cell. _Now_.

Also, he wanted to know how the heck Killian managed to get his left hand back. And how his mom had gotten her heart- almost- torn from her chest and he didn't even know. The things people kept from him…

Much to his dismay, they walked away from him. Away. They were five feet from him and they managed to walk _away_. Great. "Wrong way!" he screamed. Emma's head spun around, her eyes searching the very spot he was standing. "Hey mom," he whispered, not sure if she'd hear. It was all he could manage though- he hadn't seen her eyes since before the curse.

"What'd he say?" Killian's voice echoed.

"Wrong way," his mom said distractedly, moving towards him. Killian watched, transfixed by her movements before Emma's phone rang from his pocket. He fished it out, but Henry didn't really pay any attention.

"That's it- you're headed right for me," he said, his voice much stronger now. A small smile broke her lips as she took another step. She was a foot from him, just one stride, before Killian hollered at her.

"It's _Rumplestiltskin_," he said, an undertone of disgust lingering on his voice- though he wasn't as upset with him as Henry would have expected. They had been friendly enough to work together to find a way out for Emma, but when he'd confessed he had no counter curse, Killian went back to resenting him.

"Here, let me," she said as she took the phone from his hand. "What's going—no I just hear—right he doesn't hear—he said I was close—no I can't see him—what do you mean—"

"What's he saying?" Killian asked, mirroring Henry's own mind.

"Hold on Gold- He says there might be some sort of shield, a uh…a cloak covering her hiding spot- what?" A minute passed by as confusion, and then recognition passed her face. "Oh! He said that I might be hearing him because of my magic- it might be heightened since you kissed me; true loves kiss and all," she said.

"Wait- magic?" he asked.

"Yeah, something about being the product of true love- No I hadn't told him, believe it or not it hadn't come up and anyway it's none of your business, Gold…Okay I'll try. Thanks- bye. He said that we should follow Henry's voice to him- it should lead us straight through the cloak."

Killian nodded, telling her it was worth a try. "Wait!" Henry called out. He couldn't get out, so who's to say they would be once they crossed over? He told his mom this, and she called Gold back right away.

"Henry, he says it should be fine if I just focus on getting us out of it. I don't really understand my magic yet- but he said I should be able to if I concentrate. Now, where are you kid?" she finished with a smile. Henry seemed to accept this, and he began giving them instructions.

"Turn to your right- there! Okay, now just walk until you see me. A few more steps-" Henry could hardly keep from bouncing up and down- his mom was so close. He watched as she and Killian took that final step and—

* * *

Something was wrong. Cora could feel it.

_Henry_. It had to be him.

She sighed, telling herself she really did ask for trouble when she took the child. Granted she didn't think anyone was capable of crossing the town line- the only people who could were sound asleep in Emma's curse (or so she thought) until she woke them. With the flick of her wrist she was in a cloud of purple smoke, on her way to the boy in the woods to check on him. What she found nearly caused her to fall over in shock. How was that possible? How'd he wake her when he couldn't even be awoken without Cora's consent? This didn't make any sense! Impossible- how had this happened?

Cora, mad with rage, stormed over to the happy trio in hopes of ruining their perfect little day.

* * *

The second she crossed over and saw her son she began crying. He ran into her arms so fast Emma barely had time to open them before he was hugging her for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "I missed you so much, Mom!" he cried.

"I missed you, too, Henry. I love you so much, kid," she told him in between kisses on his head. She pulled back to look at him, noting the bright tear stained smile plastered across his face and wondering if that was what she looked like right now.

It was.

"I feel like you grew," she said with a laugh while measuring him against her body. He chuckled along with her, telling her she was imagining things. Suddenly, it occurred to Emma that Killian was just standing there. "Get over here," she called out to him. He gave them a smile and walked over, rustling Henry's hair and giving him a tight hug before extending an arm to include Emma.

"Gods I missed you," he whispered to the boy. Emma felt fresh tears stain her cheeks seeing him with her son. She'd never felt more a part of a family than she did in that moment.

And then she remembered they were sort of in a weird cloak that no one could find. "Maybe we should leave this—area," she told them. They nodded and walked over to the edge, Emma's hand in Killian's left, Killian's right arm thrown over Henry's shoulders.

It took a solid five minutes but Emma got them out of the invisible cage, with much help from Killian in reminding her why she was doing it. He'd rubbed soft circles on her hand, kissing the side of her head gently when she felt like giving up. "You're stronger than this, love," he'd say. And she was.

Once free from their prison, they crossed over the town line so people could actually get to them if need be before Emma turned to her son and held him close once more. She felt Killian kiss the back of her neck as his arms wrapped around both her and Henry, whispering "I love you" in her ear. She turned her head just enough to meet his lips with a quick kiss before all hell broke loose…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: HI! First off, I'm so thankful that people are STILL following/favoriting this story this late in the game. It's amazing, and I love all of you so much! This story would not be what it is without you. That being said, this chapter is a lot shorter than you're used to-but I kind of had to end it where I did...Also, I apologize in advance for any pain this chapter may cause you... The lyrics are from Mirrors by Justin Timberlake (which btw I am SO happy he finally came out with some new stuff!) Okay, go read :)**

* * *

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space and now your home_  
_Show me how to fight for now_

* * *

Cora threw a ball of fire in their direction to make her presence known. Unfortunately for her, Killian saw it coming and pushed everyone out of the way just before it would have hit them. _Shame_, she thought. Though she did still need the boy for Regina…

"_Cora_," Hook addressed her. Emma was shielding Henry with her body, eyes wide towards her new love.

"My, isn't this sweet. Killian- you've gone soft on me," she said as she approached.

He smirked, eyes drifting to his new family and then back to her with caution. "What do you want?"

"I want to know how the two of you managed to wake up!" she exclaimed, her voice unusually confused and hostile. He laughed, stepping towards her.

"Well, Cora, you see there was this fault in your plan- the people of this town don't actually _like_ you. They'd do anything to rid themselves of you, really. Including finding me and tearing that wretched bean off my neck," he spat.

"Yes it does seem I underestimated your worth to these people. Usually it's the other way around," she taunted.

"What do you really want?" Emma asked.

"Me. She wants me to get to Regina," Henry said while stepping around his mother. So the boy did pay attention.

"I don't really need you, boy. I just want Regina to come with me is all."

"You'll have to go through the town first," Emma told her. My, isn't she sure of herself. So much fire behind those eyes of hers.

"I prefer you asleep," Cora told her with a look of disgust.

"And I'd prefer you dead," she replied coolly. Cora gave a laugh before disappearing in a puff of smoke, only to reappear directly in front of Killian with her arm outstretched, invisibly choking him a foot off the ground- all happening in less than a second.

"Killian!" Emma screamed, running towards Cora but being propelled backwards.

"Mom?" Henry asked her, going to her side. Tsk tsk. Something had to be done about that. With a wave of her other hand Henry was tied to the nearby tree, struggling against the vines wrapped around his body and tightening- _quickly_.

"NO!" Emma screamed. She could stand, but that was it. Magic held her in place, half way between her son and true love.

"Choose," Cora commanded, her voice deadly with a cold edge to it.

"_What_?" Emma asked breathlessly.

"Em…Henry…" Killian managed.

"I'm not going to let her kill you!" she shouted at him. How sweet. Tears stained her cheeks as she looked frantically from person to person.

"Mom!" Henry cried out, sobbing now. _This family's _so_ dramatic…_

"I'm not going to let her hurt you, Henry!" she assured him.

"Well, darling only one gets to live. So you very well may let me hurt him," she pointed out. Was no one getting this plan?

"NO!" Emma screamed.

"Emma," Killian choked out, his oxygen supply nearly gone. "_I… love…. you."_

* * *

Regina paced the office in the station, waiting for a call from someone telling her that her son had been found. She'd been ordered to stay put- not that she had much choice; Gold had been keeping a watchful eye on her. They all knew Cora wanted her and it would only draw her out if Regina were around.

But it didn't change the fact that Regina was desperate for information regarding her child. David called after a while to tell her the places he and Ruby had looked were vacant, and that he hadn't been able to get in touch with Emma in a while. Regina seriously hoped that meant good news. She stormed over to Rumple just in case.

"Gold, where the hell are Emma and Hook?" she demanded.

"What makes you think I know?"

"David says you were the last person to talk to them. Where. Are. They?" She was far from patient.

"I don't really know, dearie, only that they're somewhere past the town line." Useless. She already knew that! The two muddled over the chances of being about to reach out to them but came up with nothing- neither was willing to forget everything after all.

Regina just hoped Emma found her son before Cora found Emma.

* * *

Emma closed her eyes and focused on Killian and Henry. Why are you doing this? For them. I'm doing this for them! She drew her strength from her love and the cries her son was making and the _lack_ of cries from Killian. She opened her eyes, focusing her energy, or rather _magic_, on Cora. It wasn't enough to knock the woman out, but it was obvious the older woman was losing her grip on them. She looked to Emma frantically, an edge in her gaze. Finally, Emma glanced over to Henry who was beginning to seriously struggle for air; and then she looked at Killian, noting how he was just hanging there midair. The sudden rush of pain she felt after seeing the people she loved being hurt was enough to give her the power she needed to release both Killian and Henry from her confines while freezing Cora in place.

"What in the-" Cora started, only to be interrupted.

"Mom!" Henry screamed, running to her and collapsing in her arms. Emma held him tight and cried, kissing his head and telling him she loved him. "Killian," he whispered. Emma glanced over her shoulder towards his limp body and felt a new sob work her up. She looked to Cora to ensure she was still in place, and closed her eyes once more to cast a protection spell around her family.

"What did you just do?" Cora shouted at her, unable to move towards them very much. Emma didn't know how long she could hold on the shield, but she had to get to Killian with the knowledge that Henry couldn't be hurt. She squeezed Henry's hand and walked over to her true love, silently praying he was still alive though fearing he wasn't.

She fell to her knees at his side, her hands shaking as they hovered over his body. Gently she touched his cheeks, tracing the scars. "_Please_," she whispered. Memories flooded back to her of Graham's death and she shut her eyes to forget it- the way his heart gave out, the way she shook him helplessly and waited for a heartbeat or a breath that would never be. She needed to focus damn it. Her hand found its way to his chest, and pressed against where his heart was, feeling for a something- anything.

_But there was nothing. _

"No!" she cried, her body refusing to believe he was gone. She would _not_ lose him. She tried to remember CPR but couldn't, and began to panic. This couldn't be the end. Not after everything they went through- not after she just woke up! She would _not_ lose him. She was somewhat certain her life would drain from her if he was gone. She had Henry of course, but losing Killian would be like losing herself. Even Henry wouldn't be able to fix the wound that was already forming inside her.

Emma's legs gave out from her kneeled position as the pain hit her like a wall. She slumped down to lie next to him, pulling his arm under her head and kissing the left hand that shouldn't even be there. She felt cold and empty. Seeking comfort, she turned her body towards him, resting her head against his chest and crying.

That's when she heard it.

_Thump- thump…..thump- thump….._She looked up at his face and touched his jaw, tears of relief flooding her face. It was faint, and it was slow, but it was there- his heart was still beating. She wasn't sure how long he'd last without medical assistance, but she didn't have the patience to wait for Whale. She moved slightly to get a better angle and lowered her head to his, his lips hovering above his. "I _love_ you, you damn pirate. _Wake up."_ She pressed her lips to his, her hand finding its way to his chest once more to see if it had any affect.

(By this time Emma had long forgotten to enforce the protection spell- it took a bit of concentration considering she was still new to this whole magic thing, and the fear of losing Killian had stripped her of her focus. But it didn't matter really; Cora was just as transfixed as Henry was, both staring at the shattered couple before them, wondering what would happen.)

After a horrifying moment of him not responding, she felt his mouth shift and open against hers, his tongue tracing her lips. Emma knew her tears were slipping onto his cheeks now, but she didn't care- he was _alive_ and he was _awake_. His hand came up to her head to hold her against him, their kiss deepening. Emma put all the fear, all the pain into that kiss, and so did he.

* * *

When Killian blacked out all he thought was _Emma_. He wasn't really aware of anything while he was unconscious, but the second her lips touched his he sure as hell woke up. It took him a minute to realize what was happening, at which point he kissed her back- eagerly. He could feel her relief travel through their bodies as they kissed, and he fell in love with her all over again. He shifted his body so he was in a more seated position, only to tilt their bodies so he was angled over her. They broke for air for only a few seconds before Emma pulled his back, her fingers toying with his hair. If only she knew how good that felt…

Killian's hand traced down her body, resting at her hip while the other skimmed her jaw line, eliciting goose bumps all over her body. He let out a soft moan when her hands raked over his back while she simultaneously tugged at his lower lip.

That was when they realized they were _very_ much not alone, and the trance that had kept Henry and Cora silent was gone entirely.

"Dear Lord, I really wish I'd been wrong about the two of you," Cora complained.

"Eww," Henry shouted in disgust, drawing both Killian and Emma out of their spell. He pulled back from her, their eyes meeting for the first time since he'd blacked out. He was struck with how stunning she was, even now with a slightly swollen lip and tears down her red embarrassed cheeks. He grazed his knuckles across her cheek and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted her.

"Hey yourself," she replied, staring pointedly at his lips. Killian's gaze narrowed and he wondered if she in fact was trying to kill him. She glanced back up to meet his gaze with a heated one of her own. "I love you. Don't you _ever_ leave me like that again," she told him. Damn the others, they were just going to have to deal with this. He kissed her again, much slower. Their lips moved methodically, memorizing the way each other reacted. Killian caressed her cheek and moved to lay a soft kiss at the spot just under her jaw before going back to her lips, missing the contact.

"Mom!" Henry whined. Emma broke free and laughed, kissing Killian's cheek before pushing him off her enough to sit.

* * *

If Henry thought the kiss back when he was still trapped was bad, this was _horrible_. The level of not okay it was for him to have seen that was obscenely high. That right there took 'scarred for life' to a whole new level. He never wanted to see them kiss. Ever. Again. What was even the point? Kissing just seemed gross to him, especially like _that_.

Thankfully, the two managed to stop and Emma sat up, smiling at him. "Sorry kid," she said sheepishly. Her voice was raw from crying and breathless from the horribly embarrassing incident that just occurred. Killian glanced over at him and then chuckled- apparently Henry must have looked pretty darn disgusted because even Cora held a small smirk before returning to her cold glare- surprisingly enough she had yet to attack again, though; Henry wondered why but didn't want to question it.

Henry walked over to his mom, Emma standing to meet him in a hug. "Sorry," she said again.

"S'okay, I guess…but um…what about Cora?" he whispered as quietly as he could manage. Emma turned towards the woman and pushed Henry behind her.

"We're done here," Emma said boldly.

"Oh I don't think we are," she replied.

"Yes. We are. If you wanted to kill them still you'd have done it by now. Admit it- you don't want them dead, do you?" Emma challenged.

Cora seemed to think for a moment before effectively evading the question. "You may have saved them this time, but Emma-"she paused, moving towards them and tilting her head to the side. "You're _reckless_. You can't control much more magic- quite frankly I'm surprised you managed that much. I doubt you'll be able to do it again without a bit of practice. You have until noon tomorrow to turn either the boy or Regina over. Or I _will_ take one of those you love, dear Emma." With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I kind of left it hanging there, but I had to end it before this turned into a HUGE monster chapter. Tell me what you thought :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** _WOW it's been awhile! So so so sorry about that. I had some personal stuff I was going through, and then writers block hit me like a brick wall. It was worth it, I think. This is one of my favorite chapters- but be warned. Where we left off in the last chapter, Cora had just threatened to take either Henry or Killian if she didn't get Regina. There is a lot of angst in here. I mean it. A LOT. Killian is pretty messed up right now, because, naturally, he's thinking Emma is going to do something stupid. It also hasn't been that long that she's been out of the curse, too- so he's not even had much time with her to begin with, and now he thinks he might lose her either by being taken, or by her sacrificing herself._

_ It's angsty, people. _

_The song for this chapter- which I am SO excited about- is What If You by Joshua Radin. It came on while I was writing, and I had to put it on repeat because it just fueled this chapter so much more. Listen to it if you haven't- it's amazing. _

* * *

**But for tonight **  
**I'll stay here with you **  
**Yes, for tonight **  
**I'll lay here with you **

**But when the sun **  
**Hits your eyes **  
**Through your window **  
**There'll be nothing you can do**

* * *

_"Cora!" Emma screamed as the older woman began walking towards her son. She turned briefly. "_Take me_."_

_"No!" Henry shouted, followed by the soft sobs of Snow and David nearly growling with the thought of losing his daughter again. Killian stepped back until he stood next to Henry, fisting his hands and gritting his teeth as a tear slipped down his cheek. He knew it. _He fucking knew it_ and it still hurt._

_"My, why would I do that?"_

_"Because you want a_ leader_- that's _all _you want, someone to help you lead. He's a child, Cora. He can't lead. And Regina isn't the woman you remember. If it's a leader you want,_ take me,_" Emma said. Hook could hear the slight waver in her voice and it tore him apart, knowing she really would leave if it meant everyone else would be safe. But he couldn't lose her. Not after everything._

_Henry clung to his side as the man stepped forward, causing him to glance back at the boy. "_Please_, I can't lose you too," Henry cried. Killian broke down then, overcome with the emotions of the past 24 hours, pulling Henry to him in a tight hug as he stared at the love of his life through watery eyes as Cora stalked towards her._

* * *

"Let me do this!"

"No!"

"Emma, if she wants to-"

"Wants to what, Dad? Give in? Leave Henry without a mom?"

"He'll still have you- he doesn't need me-"

"Like hell! Do you think he'd really forgive me if I let you go with her, Regina?" Emma raised her eyebrows at the woman, daring her to challenge her logic. Regina sighed and looked down. "If he's going to lose a mother it's going to be me-"

"Emma, I won't let you do this," Killian said. Emma turned towards him, a sick feeling tugging at her stomach. His voice was controlled and showed no sign of pain, but his eyes gave him away. That was what scared Emma the most- that he was so civil in the way he spoke, despite the look of pure desperation hidden behind those baby blues. He might have the others fooled, but she knew he was probably screaming at her in his head.

They'd all returned to town and told the others what Cora had demanded, and it hadn't taken long for them to arrange a meeting for the committee of sorts that would decide what the next step was. Their group consisted of Emma, Killian, Snow, David, Regina, Gold, and Granny. They'd been arguing since arriving- no one could come up with a fate that would end well for everyone. Regina was determined to go with her mother for fear of what would happen to Henry if she didn't, Emma was stubborn as hell trying to be the savior of the entire town, Snow and David just wanted it to be over by any means necessary, Gold hadn't spoken much, Granny's input consisted mostly of "just let me near her- I'm a good shot!" as she held up her bow, and Killian sat to the side practically seething as he listened. He'd been unusually quiet since they'd left the forest and it had begun to worry Emma. The first words he'd spoken were "Emma, I won't let you do this." The room was silent now, as the others exchange worried glances. Snow had gone white as a sheet at what Emma hinted she'd do to keep the others safe and David merely held her to calm her down as they all looked between Emma and Killian.

"Killian-"

"_No_." His face and voice were just as controlled, but his chin lifted slightly. "We aren't discussing that, Emma."

"Why not?" Emma was well aware there were plenty of eyes on her, so she tried to keep her voice level as she spoke.

Killian laughed the darkest sound she'd ever heard as he shook his head slightly, looking out the window before staring back at her as he took a step in her direction. "I will not lose you-"

"And you think I want to lose you?" Emma winced internally when her voice wavered- she didn't need her parents seeing the toll this was beginning to take on her.

"That doesn't matter," he said coolly. "You'd let me go in an _instant_ if it mean Henry and I were safe and we all know it." Emma was starting to get angry with the lack of emotion in his voice.

"Don't you dare make me out to be the bad guy. You haven't said two words to me since Cora threatened us and now _this_? You think this isn't killing me? I'm _dying_ here trying to find a way to keep everyone safe and you look like you could care less!" Emma had walked towards him as she spoke, each word cutting into him. They were only a few steps away now and Killian's façade was fading slowly.

"Emma-"

"Don't Emma me!" she yelled. The others flinched and David motioned for them to leave. One by one they left, and it seemed as if each passing second Killian broke apart a little more. He wasn't so brave anymore, not when they were alone and he let himself feel the fear and dread of the coming day. The second the door shut behind the others, Killian pulled Emma's arm until she was pressed against him and his lips were on hers in one swift movement. It registered in her mind that he might just be distracting her, but Emma found her resolve to push him away and fight crumbling when his hand slid up her arm into her hair while the other pressed her back to him. In that moment, he swore _nothing_ could go wrong.

She had to admit, this was definitely his best distraction yet.

Her fingers curled into his shirt as she kissed him back, and then his lips were gone, moving to her ear. "I cannot, lose, you. Please, Emma I can't…you don't understand- you don't know what I was like before you. What I'll be like if you…" Emma started crying from the weight of stress pulling her down, her arms holding him closer as his voice broke with his words. She hated fighting with him, and it tore her apart having to yell at him to get him to do something, _anything_, so she knew she wasn't alone in this.

"I don't know what else to do," she admitted. He shifted so he could see her eyes, kissing the tears from her cheeks when he saw them.

"We'll think of something."

"How can you be so sure? She's going to take someone I love- I _can't_ let her do that."

"She only will if you stop Regina from returning with her, love," he said softly.

"No," she said while stepping back from him. "Killian- _No_."

"She wants to do it! Emma-" he stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. _Don't Emma me_, he remembered. "Look," he said while taking her hands in his. "We have two options: Regina gives in, or either Henry or I get taken. Love, I don't know what you want from me. There is no other way, not unless you have some magic way of disposing of her."

Emma looked at him, and felt the corners of her lips turn up. She wiped the last of her tears away and sniffled. "What?" he asked curiously. She shook her head and placed a short kiss on his lips before walking towards the door to join the others outside.

* * *

Gold fought the smile as Emma spoke; she really had grown into the woman he always knew she would. He'd hoped she'd come to a similar conclusion on her own- that was mostly why he'd bit his tongue in the shop- but when she pulled him aside to tell him what she'd come up with, it was even more ingenious then his version of the particular plan.

"Are you sure we can do all this by tomorrow? I don't want to leave anything to chance," she asked.

"Oh yes, I believe that won't be an issue. You understand the risks you're taking here, don't you?" he needed to be sure she wouldn't back out. It was all or nothing with this.

"Yeah, I do," she replied. He nodded and let his smile slip up this time.

"It'll all be fine in the end, Emma."

"I know…gets worse before it gets better, huh?" He chuckled.

"Indeed, Miss Swan, _that_ it will."

* * *

David was pacing the kitchen, waiting for Emma to return home. She'd told them she needed to speak with Gold and send them home to be with Henry. He'd been with Ruby, but they all knew that he really needed family right now. Still, David couldn't help but feel Emma was just trying to get rid of them, and he knew he wasn't the only one thinking that.

He looked up to see Killian with Henry on the couch, watching Peter Pan with his arm around the kid protectively. He knew the man wasn't even watching the movie- his eyes were glazed over and his hand at his side balled up from time to time. He wondered what he'd talked to Emma about when they'd left. Clearly whatever he said had led to Emma's secret meeting with Rumple, and that didn't seem to sit well with the pirate.

"Hey honey," Snow said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss on his back. He smiled and turned in her arms, kissing her head.

"Hey." He pulled her closer into a hug and they stayed that way for awhile, both worrying but neither ready to say it out loud. Talking about it made it real.

"Charming," she said quietly, the sound of his name shattering from her lips. He placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her intently. "She really would do it, wouldn't she?" He nodded sadly. "Do you think Killian knows?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure he does. Honestly, I'm not sure what she's talking to Gold about right now, but chances are she's going to through any plan of his out the window anyway if Cora comes close to the two of them," he said, motioning over his shoulder to Killian and Henry. "He's probably hoping it doesn't come to it, or dealing with it in his own way."

"We need to do something to help him," her words were covered in concern and David almost smiled at the love in her voice. She really did love Killian as if he was already their son in law, and as much as David hated the idea of his little girl being with a pirate, it only took one look at the man on his couch to tell him that Hook cared for his daughter every bit as much as David knew Emma deserved and more.

"Like what?" he asked gently.

"I don't know but look at him!" It was interesting how she could shout with a whisper, but she managed to do it just fine. "He's breaking into a million pieces right there and she's nowhere to be found. Do you remember when I took that potion to forget you?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"The desperation in your voice when you were tied to the tree…David, it's the same tone he used with Emma. The pain he feels right now is what you were feeling when you realized I didn't remember loving you." David closed his eyes and let the memory rush back to him. She was right- even now, the way he was acting was so similar to how David had acted when he had to put on a brave face during that time. He really did love Emma.

"I don't know how to help him. Only _she_ can," he said.

After a moment of silence, Snow suggested, "Let's let them have the apartment tonight."

"_Snow_," he whined.

"They are grown adults! And they have a lot to talk about. It's the least we can do. He's going to be with her anyway, we might as well let them talk it out without worrying about us hearing them argue. Because you and I both know there is going to be a fight _before_-"

"Ah! NO, Snow, just stop. I get it." She smiled and kissed his cheek and went over to the boys in the other room.

It was one thing to be okay with them dating.

It was another thing to let him be alone with his daughter _all_ _night_ long.

He shook his head and looked over to his wife. The things he dealt with for that woman. He laughed despite himself at the look of shock on Hook's face when Snow told him her great idea, and felt the laughter catch in his throat when the pirate looked over to him and smirked just slightly. Well, at least his mood was better, David thought bitterly.

* * *

"Hey, where is everyone?" Emma asked as she entered the kitchen only to see Killian leaning against the counter waiting for her.

"Henry's at Regina's, your parents staying at Granny's B&B tonight. Thought we could use some time to talk."

"This was my mother's idea, wasn't it?" she asked while walking towards him and placing her keys on the counter.

"Aye," he replied. Emma's brows knit together when she realized just how solemn he looked.

"Hey," she said, touching his cheek. He glanced up at her under his lashes, an eyebrow raised in question. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to tell me the plan?" he asked, dodging her question.

She sighed. "Yeah, we're meeting everyone in half an hour at Granny's to go over it. Sorry I sent you home, but I needed to at least explore options I knew you wouldn't like."

"And did you settle on one of those options I 'wouldn't like'?" he asked calmly. He could feel his heart hammering away in his chest and the all too familiar as of late burning sensation at his eyes. He still wouldn't look at her.

"No, I didn't," she said. "Killian, I don't want to lose you. If I rule the Forest with her, I'm still losing you, aren't I?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't," he said sternly.

"I don't-"

"Don't bullshit me!" he said with all the emotion he'd been holding onto as he pulled her arms from him. "Don't you fucking dare stand there and lie to me, Emma. I know you. I know that this plan of yours is going to involve me losing you!" he shouted. Emma stumbled back a step and felt tears spark at her own eyes.

"Killian it isn't like that-"

"Oh like hell! Open book, remember?" He looked straight at her, straight through her, and refused to back down. If she was going to do this to him, he at least deserved to know.

"You don't understand-"

"_Emma_," he warned. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking to the side as tears spilled over.

"I'm trying my best, okay? You think this is easy on me? I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"You're supposed to not leave me! 300 years, Emma! I've spent 300 years unknowingly searching for you and I'm supposed to just let you go?"

"I don't know! What do you want me to do, Killian?"

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not going to do this. That you aren't going to walk out of my life tomorrow. And I want it to be the truth. _That's_ what I want," he answered.

Emma walked towards him and cupped his face in her hands. "I promise you. We aren't saying goodbye anytime soon, Killian. But you're going to have to trust me. We have a plan, but it's tricky. Gold is getting things together for it right now, but it's _only_ going to work if you help. I can't do this without you." Killian tried to ignore the way she swallowed a lump in her throat, or the way her voice shook slightly.

"And you don't sacrifice yourself?"

"_No_, I'll be perfectly safe," she said. He tried to find a trace of deceit in her answer but found nothing. It sounded much stronger than her previous statement. His arms wrapped around her, one hand holding her head against his chest protectively. "I love you," she murmured against him.

"I love _you_."

* * *

Snow and David looked up as the bell on the door rang signaling that someone had entered the diner. Snow smiled when she felt David relax next to her when they saw that it was Emma and Killian; right on time, she might add, not a minute late. They sat down at the other side on the booth from Snow and David, both smiling but not quite wholly.

"Thanks for letting us have some time," Emma said softly.

"Of course, honey! We're staying here, too. We have a room, so don't worry about us. You'll have the place to yourselves. We know this has been hard on you two," she said while placing a hand on Emma's. Charming grumbled next to her when she mentioned that they'd have the place to themselves, but Emma and Snow just exchanged a smile at it.

"Do we get to hear the plan, now?" David asked. Killian glanced out the window as if trying to distract himself. Snow took notice of the way their arms shifted and smiled to herself when she realized Emma had taken Killian's hand in hers under the table.

"When Gold gets here, yes. He might be able to explain it better."

"Apparently it's somewhat complicated," Killian added. Snow could tell he was still worrying about her daughter.

The bell rang then, and they all turned their attention to the man with a limp walking towards them with Regina close behind. They all stood and gathered around the counter as Granny moved to flip the "Open" sign to "Closed."

"Did you get it all?" Emma asked the man. He looked at her for a moment and then addressed the rest of the group.

"I did. I assume Emma here waited for me to arrive to fill you in?" They nodded. "Well, I suppose we should begin!"

"Wait- Regina, where's Henry?" Emma asked. The brunette looked over to her and gave a tight lipped smile.

"With Ruby and Whale. Hopefully they can keep their hands off each other long enough for us to discuss the matter at hand." Killian bit his lip to hide a smile at her words; apparently he was quite amused by it.

"Oh, okay. Just…checking," Emma said before looking back at Gold and nodding.

"Alright, on to the plan. First things first, it involves a bit of magic and everyone needs to cooperate for this to work." Snow nodded, mostly to herself; she knew magic would be involved, but she still couldn't help but think that magic was what got all of them into this mess in the first place.

"Before the curse was cast, I gathered a few things in preparation. Insurance, if you will, that I'd be able to return to the Forest if need be. One of those things happens to be the start of a potion- that is, the parts of the potion I knew I wouldn't be able to get here. It's fairly simple and I've already collected the few items we need, all but one."

"Get on with it, Gold," Regina said impatiently. Snow couldn't blame her; they'd all been waiting to hear this plan for awhile now and they were on edge enough as is.

"It's a portal when constructed correctly. It will allow us to get rid of Cora. The last item I need, determines where she's sent to. For instance, an item from Wonderland will send her there, where as an item from the Forest will send her there. Do you understand?"

"So where are we sending her, then?" David asked.

"Why that's up to all of you. I have something from Wonderland in my shop; you, pirate, have an entire ship full of things that could send her to Neverland; we also have the compass if you wish to return her back to our homeland."

"Neverland," Hook said assuredly. "She might have power here, but won't matter there. Things work differently, and she'd be at the bottom of the food chain. Pan would _never_ let her rule there," he added.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, mirroring everyone's thoughts.

"Aye. It's the safest bet. Also the only place she hasn't been- she'll be out of her element. If we have to use this portal to keep the rest of us safe," he gave a pointed look to Emma, "Then that's the safest place to send her."

"I'll never see her again," Regina said softly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Killian asked rather abruptly. His voice was forced and he didn't look too happy. "I thought our priority was ridding ourselves of her without anyone _sacrificing_ themselves."

"Killian," Emma warned, pulling at his arm. "Come on," she said while walking the reluctant man out the front door and out of their line of vision.

"Well, I'm sure that will settle itself out…Now, what will it be? Where do we send your mother?" Gold asked Regina.

* * *

"Killian, what's going on with you?" Emma asked softly. She was getting worried about him and his sudden mood changes. This was a side of him she wasn't used to.

"I feel like I'm losing you," he whispered. Emma's eyes slipped shut as she tried to focus on anything but how sincere and concerned he'd sounded. "I know you said you'd be safe, but I can't help that I still worry, Emma. After these past few days," he shook his head. "It's becoming too much. The stress, the worrying…I want this over with, once and for all."

"So do I," she replied, taking a few steps so she could wrap her arms around Killian's waist. "It's almost over."

"I know."

"You aren't, you know?" Killian looked down at her in confusion. "_Losing_ me," she clarified. "You'll never lose me."

* * *

"So what will it be? The Forest or Neverland? We need an answer!" Gold shouted over the voices. Emma still hadn't returned, and he was beginning to think they had just left and she'd explained the plan to him herself. He'd deal with _that_ later.

"I'm with Hook on this one. I still say Neverland," David said.

"The Forest is a safer bet! I don't care what Hook says. If my mother finds a way to take over the Lost Boys…I don't think I need to tell you what that would mean."

"Regina-" Snow began.

"No! I'm right on this and we all know it. The Forest is already in ruins. That's why she wants to take me there! She knows she can't control it alone anymore. They'll overrule her if we send her there. It's the safer bet."

They all paused and thought about it for a moment. She had a point, Gold thought. He was just glad they'd already ruled out Wonderland; too risky for their purposes. "The Forest, then?" he asked. Another few minutes of conversation passed and they all agreed Regina was right. "Alright, Forest it is, then! We need to get the compass now so we can assemble the potion. Snow- where was it left?"

"Um…" Snow shook her head gently, looking down at the ground as she thought before lifting her gaze. "The well! We left it near the well."

* * *

"I'm gonna lose one of them, aren't I?" Henry asked quietly.

"No, Henry- no. Everything and every_one _will be fine tomorrow, just wait," Ruby assured him. They'd been doing just about anything to distract the kid from the impending war that was closing in on them, but it was no use.

"Why don't we start some dinner? I'm sure the mayor will be home soon," Whale suggested.

"Fine," the boy said. What felt bad for him; he knew what it was like to lose someone despite your wildest attempts to keep them safe. Henry was a smart kid- he knew something could go wrong. Regardless of what the others decided, he was still going to lose part of his family. Even if that part of his family was his evil Grandmother. Had to be tough on him, knowing things were changing around here. First his mom and the pirate, now Regina losing her mother- possibly for good? It's a lot to take in with just a few days.

"That's a great idea, babe! Here, we can make anything you want Henry. What will it be?" Ruby asked.

Whale watched the two head of to the kitchen talking adamantly about what the best choice was for their food. The doc reached for his cell and called Emma.

"Uh- Hello?"

"Emma, hey. Listen, Henry's getting a bit impatient and I was wondering when all of you would be done-"

"Whale we aren't with the others," Emma cut him off. Whale got a wicked smirk.

"Oh really? And who, may I ask, is 'we?'" he taunted.

"Just call Regina, okay? We left them almost half an hour ago. I can't imagine it will be much longer."

"Mhmm, alright I'll call her. Everything _okay_ sheriff?" he teased.

"_Goodbye_, Whale." _Click_. He chuckled and went to find Ruby and Henry before dialing Regina's number to get his answer.

* * *

Killian laughed at the side of the conversation that was significantly muffled against Emma's ear. He placed his hands on the chains on either side of her and pulled back before releasing. She glared at him before putting her feet on the ground to stop the swing. He grabbed the chains again to steady them for her. It'd been Killian's idea to come here- something about the castle just felt…safe. They'd been on the new swing set most of the time, just enjoying the silence and each other's company, until the doctor called and made Emma blush with his little questions. "_Goodbye_, Whale," she said sternly before ending the call and rolling her eyes.

"If only he was right," Killian joked. Emma fought a smile and stood, her hands coving his on the swing's sides.

"This park was your idea, buddy," she reminded him.

"I know," he said with a light kiss on her cheek. He took their hands off the swing and pulled her over to the actual castle, both taking a few steps up so they could sit together. Emma leaned her head against his shoulder when his arm wrapped around her, and he thought he could stay in this moment forever. He'd never really been one for the little moments like this, but he loved it with her. The simplicity, the calm, the love in times like this- just sitting together; he loved it. Everything in this moment made tomorrow seem so distant.

"Henry's getting worried," she said.

"Assumed as much. He's nothing to worry about, though- right?" he asked.

"Right," she mumbled against his shoulder. "You want to head home? We can pick something up from the diner on the way," she said.

Killian smiled down at her. "Are you trying to distract me with an empty home and a hot meal?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not," she said while moving to kiss him softly. His hand barely had time to slip into her hair before she was gone. "I'm just hungry," she added. His eyebrows raised and she hit his arm, saying, "Wipe that smirk off your face, pirate."

They got off the castle and started walking towards Granny's hand in hand. Killian was still worried Emma would try to be a hero tomorrow, but he supposed if that was the case, he might as well make the most of the time they had left.

He planted a kiss on the side of her head and slung his arm over her shoulders, Emma responding with her arm around his waist. In this moment, _nothing_ could go wrong.

They made it back to the apartment and sat down at the table, talking about miniscule things to distract them from tomorrow as they ate. Once they finished, they moved to the couch with hot chocolate and a blanket. "This is nice, being alone," Killian said.

"It is, isn't it? Sounds weird, but sometimes I miss the sleeping curse- because I spent so much time with you in there," she added.

"Yeah…I'm glad you're here though. In real life. Being with you there was nice, but holding you in my arms here-" he pulled her a little closer as if proving a point- "Is something I wouldn't trade for anything." Emma leaned into his embrace and intertwined her fingers with the hand of his draped over her shoulder.

"It still doesn't feel real," Emma mumbled, mostly to herself.

Killian smiled at her. "What doesn't?"

"Really, you need to ask?" she laughed. "You, me, us…The fact that I'm in love with Captain Hook…it's like a dream," she said.

"For awhile there it _was_ a dream," he teased lightly. "I know what you mean, though. I never thought I'd love anyone again, not after Milah. I suppose it never occurred to me that the woman I thought might be the love of my life was merely a stepping stone to finding my one true love." And he meant it, too. In 300 years, he'd never stopped to consider the possibility that he and Milah were never supposed to be together forever. She was always meant to die, he was always meant to set out on a quest for revenge…

He was always meant for Emma.

"It's funny though," he said while finishing his cocoa and putting the mug down. Emma glanced at him in question. "The moment you were born, things changed. I didn't really put it together until now…You were born just before the curse took the land, right?" Emma nodded. "I was at my lowest point around then. I thought my revenge was slipping through my fingers, and I'd long since remembered what it felt like to hold Milah or the sound of her voice. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nothing, up until the moment you were born. I could feel it, the curse coming. It was like…when all of you left that land, you took the heaviness off my heart. I saw things more clearly, and all I knew was I needed to get to your land no matter what. I no longer think it wasn't revenge that drove me though. It was something else entirely- something I didn't understand yet. It was _you_," he said.

Emma was touched by his confession. She'd had a similar thought- that everything that had happened to the two of them happened just so they'd find each other the way they did. She put her mug on the coffee table and pulled herself closer to Killian, framing his face in her hands. "I love you," she said as if it were a promise. Killian brushed a stray curl from her face and smiled.

"I love you, Emma. More than you'll ever know… There's an old saying, that the sun loved the moon so much it that it began chasing it through the sky, that it never _stops_ chasing it all day and night, hoping to one day catch it so they'd be together..."

"What does that have to do with us?" Emma asked quietly.

"Emma- even if that story was true, it _still_ wouldn't be half the love I feel for you," he told her before kissing her.

Emma let her hands run through his hair, shifting so she was straddling him. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her close as he traced her lips, begging entrance. Emma deepened the kiss, her hands exploring his chest over his light shirt. Killian cupped her cheek in his hand as he kissed her, his fingers slowly tangling into her hair while his other hand slipped around her body, resting on the outside off her thigh. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had two hands to touch her with. It was amazing, what their love was capable of. Emma tugged at his lower lip, her hands going lower until she reached the hem line of his shirt. Killian's breath caught in his throat when her fingers skimmed the skin under his shirt, her hands slowly lifting the fabric as she explored his scarred torso. He never let their lips part, refusing to lose the contact- he took her hands and moved them to the bottoms on his shirt instead, knowing he could still kiss her and get the clothing off that way. Emma sighed into his kiss, her hands going limp when his tongue tangled with hers once more, his hands on her calves pulling her closer still. The buttons came undone one by one and then she was pushing it over his shoulders, down his arms. He leaned forward, his hands moving to help shrug it off before wrapping around her body. Emma gasped when she felt him move their positions so she was lying on the couch, his body hovering over hers barely as he kissed her with all the fear he'd been holding in about tomorrow. Emma's hands slid down to his bare chest and rested at his heart, and he could feel her smile under his lips at how fast it was racing. He trailed his lips down to her neck, finding her pulse point and laying a gently kiss there, making her own heart jump. He smirk against her skin and kissed his way back up to her lips when he felt her hands in his hair, pulling him back. He took her hands in one of his and pushed them just above her head, kissing her jaw as he did. He let his other hand skim down her side, pushing her shirt up slightly so his fingertips could brush against the skin at her waist. When Killian broke their kiss for air, Emma smiled at him and whispered, "_I love you_."

And in that moment, _nothing_ could go wrong.

* * *

Emma woke to the sound of pounding at the door. Her eyes opened and she smiled for a moment. The door could wait. She turned her head so she could see Killian behind her, his eyes clamped shut, trying to ignore the sound echoing through the apartment. His arm was draped over her waist and his fingers were dancing across her skin, making her shiver. She kissed him lightly, turning in his embrace so they faced each other. The knocking became more insistent and Killian groaned, rolling over onto his back and covering his eyes. Emma laughed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes while holding the sheet around her. The room was cold without his body next to hers.

"Damn it! We're coming!" he shouted suddenly. "Bet you anything it's your father coming to ensure your virtue is still intact," he grumbled while sitting up and placing a kiss on her shoulder that lingered long enough that goose bumps started to form on her light skin.

"I have a son- I'm pretty sure he's under _no_ illusions that my 'virtue is still intact,'" she laughed. Killian cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. "Good morning," she said when they pulled back slightly.

"Mmm, yes it is," he said against her lips as he kissed her once more before he could hear Charming shouting from outside the apartment.

"You better be dressed when I open this door!" Emma laughed and shook her head, giving Killian a short kiss before slipping out of the bed. Killian groaned when she left, calling after her.

"You know, we used the chain lock- he can't get in here until we let him," he said.

"I know," she replied with a look over her shoulder- she was still wearing the sheet from the bed much to Killian's dismay. He followed after her, grabbing his pants when he reached them and putting them on. He looked around for his shirt once they were in the living room, but couldn't find it. He looked to Emma and narrowed his gaze. She was standing with her back to him, holding the shirt in one hand and the sheet around her body in the other. She dropped the thin sheet with a coy smile that made his heart stop and time stand still before slipping his shirt on and walking over to him. "Help button me up?" she asked.

"Darling that sounds a bit counterproductive to me," he said while pulling her closer and kissing her neck.

"Damn it, Hook! Open the door right now!" David yelled. Killian stifled a laugh and moved to button the shirt up, noticing how Emma rolled the sleeves so it fit her better. He had to admit, this was his favorite way of seeing her- hair a mess, smile dancing across her lips with the memory of last night, wearing nothing but his shirt…He could get used to this.

"You sure you want to scar your father in only _my_ shirt, love?" he teased.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked around him, finding her jeans and slipping them on. "Better?"

"Well…"

"Forget I asked," Emma laughed while walking to the door and undoing the lock. Not even a second later, David had barged in and set his sights on Killian who wore a slightly amused expression. "Dad!" Emma whined.

"Hello, honey," Snow said sweetly as she entered after, hugging Emma before calling out to her husband. "Charming," she warned.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" he accused Killian.

Emma's face fell into her hand when she saw Killian's eyebrows shoot up as a smirk formed on his lips. "_Well_, when a man loves a woman-"

"Who wants breakfast?" Snow said abruptly. "David, care to join me in the kitchen?" she commanded more than asked. The two went into the kitchen and started making eggs, quietly arguing. It sounded to Emma like her mother was saying- "We talked about this. She's a grown woman and you told me yourself last night that you didn't mind that they were together anymore, that it seemed like he made her happy. You need to get over this, okay?"

Killian walked to Emma and encircled her waist in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "You might want to pick up the remnants of your clothes darling," he whispered.

Emma's eyes went wide and she set out quickly to gather her shirt and underwear, looking around for her bra before stopping and whirling around. Just like she thought, Killian hand it in his hand, fighting a smirk. She grabbed it from his hand, looking over her shoulder to make sure her parents hadn't seen anything before putting them in her room. When she returned, the two sat down on the bar stools, drinking the hot cocoa Snow made quickly for them.

When breakfast was ready they all sat down to eat, going over the plan for today.

"So at what point are you going to activate the portal?" David asked Emma.

"_I am_, actually. She'll be too busy- Keep in mind she, Rumplestiltskin and Regina are going to be holding Cora with their magic so we can actually get rid of the woman once and for all," Killian said.

"Yeah- so we'll meet, talk I'm sure…Cora is going to need to think she's in control for a little while anyway. When Regina says _Goodbye_, we place the hold over Cora. Then, Killian throws the compass, opening the portal. We should have enough power between the three of us to propel her back into it at that point."

"Sounds pretty straightforward," Snow said.

"It is; the hard part was getting the potion down right. Gold said it's a bit temperamental," Emma said.

"I talked to him this morning- he said it came together fine," David added.

"That's good. I don't want anything being left to chance here," Killian said. Emma placed her hand on his knee, trying to comfort him. She knew he was still a little worried. The thing was- she knew he had _every_ reason to be. He _should_ be worried.

"Well we'll let you two get ready and then meet at Gold's," Snow said before standing and picking up plates. David helped her and said his goodbyes a bit reluctantly, followed by Snow hugging both Emma and Killian and telling them they'd see them soon.

The two cleaned up and walked into the bedroom, Emma leaving to start a shower. It was starting to hit her how serious this all was. She knew it was, of course, but now that it was only hours away, she started panicking slightly. Not only that, but guilt was tugging at her stomach for what Killian would be put through. What if something went wrong? What if…_no._ It would be fine.

Killian walked in and kissed her, making Emma feel even worse about the possible outcomes of today. She reminded herself that she should just let go and not worry- she should enjoy her time with him. She didn't argue when he started ridding them of their clothes or backing her into the shower. She let him, and let go of all the fears as the steam consumed her.

* * *

Killian shut the door behind him and nearly ran into Emma as she bent down to pick up a small backpack on the doorstep.

"What is it?" he asked.

She turned around with wide eyes, before smiling. "It's from Gold, I guess. Here," she rummaged through the small thing, pulling out a compass. "I guess you should have this."

"Thanks. Do you want to leave that at home?" he asked while pointing to the bag in her hands.

"No, I think he wanted me to take it with us," she said. He gave her an "I'm not buying it" look and she sighed.

"Remember when I said you'd have to trust me? _Right now_. This is the moment you're supposed to trust me," she said.

"Emma-"

"Killian, _please_. I told you I'd be perfectly safe, and I will be. Nothing is going to go wrong. I think the bag is just…insurance of that. _Don't worry_," she said. He pushed the fear down inside him and nodded with a set jaw.

He felt sick. She was hiding something, and he knew it. He also knew how stubborn she was, though, and how close to noon it was. He was out of time to question her. She was right- he had to trust her if this was going to work. Letting his fear for her safely get in the way wasn't going to help anything.

When they reached Gold's shop, he watched as Emma nodded at Rumple, his heart starting to race. He didn't know what was happening, and everything felt like it was spiraling suddenly. He grabbed Emma's hand a little tighter and she looked up to him in concern. She wrapped her arm around his waist and helped hold him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Aye, just a little dizzy. I'm fine," he assured her. Recognition found Emma's eyes and nodded sadly. He was fooling her about as much as she was fooling him.

"Try not to worry," she whispered. He gave her a short nod and looked onto the others. Henry was running towards them with a very upset Ruby chasing after him.

"Henry, come on! You aren't supposed to be here!" she shouted.

"Leave me alone!" he called back before running straight into Emma and Killian, his arms going around them tightly.

"Henry, your mom and I agreed you need to stay with Ruby," Emma said softly. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt," she added.

"Henry, please- this is dangerous enough as is," Regina chimed in.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked Killian. He looked down and gave him a brave smile.

"Of course," he answered. Emma's hand at his side tightened and he knew she saw through his façade.

"Henry if you're going to stay here, you need to be behind us with Ruby and Whale, okay?" Emma said. He nodded and walked back to Ruby.

They arranged themselves strategically so Rumple, Regina, and Emma formed a sort of semi circle, with the others behind them. It was a waiting game now. They had less than half an hour and the minutes dragged on torturously slow.

When Cora finally did show, it was in a huge puff of purple smoke. They all tensed up a bit, preparing for a fight if it came to it. Cora walked towards them with a smile.

"My, what do we have here? Is _this_ your army, sweet Emma?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"We aren't here to fight. We want to make a deal," Emma replied.

"A _deal_? Oh isn't this wonderful! Rumple, I assume this is your doing? Deals always were what you excelled at," she said.

"Cora," he said curtly. He refused to acknowledge her question.

"What is this deal, may I ask?" Cora asked, looking around at the people.

"You stay here and be a part of this family, or you leave," Regina said boldly.

Her mother laughed in her face, focusing her sights on Henry. "If that's the best you can offer, I suppose I'll just have to counter it. _I want the boy_," she said darkly. Killian glanced at Emma to his right and noticed how her eyes slid shut. He knew this was her worst nightmare.

"No," she said. "You can't have him."

"Oh! Emma, darling, does this mean you've made your choice? You'd rather me take the _pirate_?" she asked with a look in Killian's direction. He stilled, his eyes shooting back to Emma.

"_No_," she grit out.

"Well sweetheart you have to choose! Unless," she walked towards her daughter. "_You_ want to come," she said.

"Regina," Emma warned. The women exchanged a look and Cora narrowed her gaze.

"What is this?" she asked a bit on edge. Emma nodded at Gold and Cora's brows furrowed. "_What_, is, _this?_" she called out again.

"_Goodbye, mother_," Regina said.

The moment the words left her lips Cora's eyes went wide, but it was too late. She was already being forced in place by the combined efforts of the three people surrounding her now. "Hook!" Regina called out. He woke from his trance and fished around his pocked, his hand closing in around the compass. Memories flashed before his eyes from when he'd first seen it in Emma's hand. He'd been so sure it was the start of something between them, up on that beanstalk. It was only moments later that he'd realized their journey would be much more difficult.

He wound his arm back and let the compass soar through the air, landing with a crash on the ground by Cora. A puff of smoke exploded and the air seemed thicken as everyone began thinking this is it, it's almost over.

When the smoke dissipated his heart sank. He looked around and saw a similar look on the others faces. _Nothing happened. _

"Emma," he said with all the strength he had in the moment, though it barely came out as a whisper.

Cora laughed loudly then, her head thrown back with the force of it. The shock of the portal not working had halted the hold Regina, Gold, and Emma had on her. "Is that all you have? A measly exploding _compass_? Rumple, you truly have outdone yourself this time," she taunted. Emma simply looked down and closed her eyes before looking out of the corner of her eye to Gold. He looked back at her similarly and answered Cora.

"It wasn't supposed to do that," he muttered. Emma glanced back at Killian briefly before turning to face Cora.

"Losing your touch are you?" she asked while stalking towards him. Her face turned significantly darker as she tilted her head. "I'll just be taking what's mine and going, if you don't mind," she said. She walked in Regina's direction and Henry cried out.

"_No_!" he shouted. Killian cringed, knowing what was about to happen and fighting the urge to scream when he looked forward two steps and saw _exactly_ what would happen if he was right.

And he was right.

"What do we have here? A _hero_?" Cora spat. Emma turned sharply and looked directly at Killian.

"_I'm sorry_," she mouthed. He shook his head, willing his feet to take him forward to stop her but knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"Cora!" Emma screamed as the older woman began walking towards her son. She turned briefly. "_Take me."_

"No!" Henry shouted again, followed by the soft sobs of Snow and David nearly growling with the thought of losing his daughter once more. Killian stepped back until he stood next to Henry to ensure the boy didn't do anything stupid, fisting his hands and gritting his teeth as a tear rolled down his cheek. He knew it. _He fucking knew it_ and it still hurt.

"My, why would I do _that_?"

"Because you want a _leader_- that's _all_ you want, someone to help you lead. He's a child, Cora. He can't lead. And Regina isn't the woman you remember. If it's a leader you want, _take me_," Emma said. Hook could hear the slight waver in her voice and it tore him apart, knowing she really would leave if it meant everyone else would be safe. But he couldn't lose her. Not after everything.

Henry clung to his side as the man stepped forward, causing him to glance back at the boy. "_Please_, I can't lose you too," Henry cried. Killian broke down then, overcome with the emotions of the past 24 hours, pulling Henry to him in a tight hug as he stared at the love of his life through watery eyes as Cora stalked towards her. He tried to remember her promise to him that she'd be safe, holding onto blind faith that he was missing something.

"I suppose you're right… The kingdom will be more susceptible to Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter ruling as opposed to the Evil Queen- no offense, darling," she said to her daughter.

"Emma!" Regina called out. "You don't need to do this! Let me!"

"_No_- this is what's best. He needs you," she said in reference to Henry.

"What about _me_?" Killian asked. Emma looked down.

"You'll be fine-"

"Just like you said _you'd_ be? Like you _promised_ you'd be?" he asked, his voice raising. Henry grabbed his side tighter and it was the only thing keeping him where he stood.

"Killian-"

"Don't. If you do this…" he shook his head. "If I lose you, I won't recover," he said a little softer.

Cora had reached Emma by now and had her wrist in her hand. "_Try something new_, _darling_," she said just loud enough for him to hear. He froze, remembering when he'd said those very words to her. By the look on her face, it was intentional. He didn't need her to say anything else to get the message- _this_ _moment_ was when he was supposed to trust her. He nodded slowly, hoping he was right- that this wasn't goodbye, that if he trusted her it would be okay, just like she'd promised.

"Words, words, that's all this is. I have a schedule to keep. Come on Miss Swan, time to go home," Cora sneered. The last thing Killian saw was Emma mouthing the words "I love you," and then she was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** _Welp. What did you think? I'm already working on the next chapter so don't worry. Writers block is gone for good. We're almost done, folks! _


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Wow what a crazy ride this has been! I'm so thankful for all of you who've read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I had all but stopped writing before joining this ship, and now look at me- writing a story longer than my favorite book! This is it, guys. We're right at the end- only two more chapters to go! I really hope you enjoy this one and that you understand why I made it so angsty in the last chapter (and even in this one as well). You all are amazing, and I couldn't have done this without you. Lyrics are from Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_  
_Cause you're my, you're my true love, __my whole heart_

* * *

**YESTERDAY**

* * *

Emma bit her lip before speaking. "I have an idea- but I don't know if it'll work," she said.

"Well, deary- tell me what it is; perhaps I can help," Gold replied. Emma nodded, noting that he had a glint in his eye as if he had a plan of his own.

"Cora's the queen of hearts, right? Or at least- was?" Gold nodded slowly. "If I was her, I'm not keeping my heart in my chest. It has to be _somewhere_, right? Like- in Regina's 'collection'?"

"I suppose so," he said, a smile threatening to break through. "Tell me, Miss Swan- what exactly do you have planned?"

"It's just…she wasn't always _this_ way, was she? I mean- she had a heart at some point. Was she any different? Because with _Graham_," she paused, taking a breath. "He used to say that he couldn't feel anything. That he felt _empty_. If we put Cora's heart back in her chest, would it make any difference in her actions?"

"Yes," he answered after a moment of silence. "It isn't that simple of course; she's been without it for so long it might not have any effect on her at this point. If it did, however, her empathy would return, as well as her capacity to love," he said.

Emma was quiet. If he was right, then returning her heart might not do anything, and they'd be back at square one. She had _one_ shot to get rid of Cora, and it had to be worth it. If they put her heart back in her chest, they needed a backup plan. Or rather…

"What if we lay a dummy trail?" Emma said, her thoughts racing, eyes dancing with possibility.

"A- Emma, we aren't _tracking_," Gold said.

"_No_- look- back when I found criminals in Boston, sometimes they'd lay a dummy trail to trick me. What if we make Cora think she's in charge- that she's getting what _she_ wants, only to turn the tables on her when she least expects it?"

Gold's eyes lit up and he went into the back of the store, leaving Emma alone for a few minutes. When he returned, he had an old wooden box. He opened it, revealing a few vials and a pouch of something. "Before the curse, I gathered a few things in case I ever needed a portal back to our land. Well, any land really. It doesn't actually matter where. I just need a few items to complete it- including something from the land it returns you to."

"Are you saying…"

"I can get you back home, if you go with her," he said simply. Emma's heart started racing- Killian was _not_ going to like this.

Emma sat down, thinking this through. She worked through it in her mind over and over again, finally looking up to the man in front of her and speaking. "So, I go with her, return her heart, and then…give her the option to be queen in the Forest or be a part of our family here?" She had to admit, the longer the plan sat in her mind, the more it made sense. It was the only way she could ensure everyone's safety.

"Well…_yes_, I suppose that would work," he said somewhat surprised. "Miss Swan- if this is to work, she has to believe she truly is in charge- that she has the power."

"I know," Emma replied, her words full of dread. "But it's the only way. The others will be safe, and if Cora is still…_bad_…when I return her heart, then I come home alone. No harm done," she said.

"What would you like to tell the others?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Emma said, beginning to pace the pawn shop. This would be difficult- convincing everyone of a plan that would never be. It had to be good, but it also needed to be believable that it might not work. It would have to be temperamental… It would have to be capable of going wrong…

"We tell them about the portal of yours," she said confidently.

"Miss Swan- they can't know about-"

"Hear me out. If we tell them about it, saying we're going to use it to get rid of Cora, they'll believe it. We tell them that…that we'll use _our_ magic to send her back through it."

"And that potion for the portal is very old and may not work," he finished.

"Exactly. We make it sound like it's the only chance we have- they'll take this over nothing. When it doesn't work, Cora will think she's in power again. She'll try to take Regina…_or someone_…and I offer myself up instead." She thought for a moment before adding, "We'd have to make a dummy potion. We give it to one of the others, and I keep the real one along with Cora's heart for when I leave with her." She knew this was the only way, that it was a good solid plan, but it killed her knowing how torn her family would be when she left. _They couldn't know._ Their emotions would be what sell's this plan; they could _not_ know, no matter what.

* * *

Gold fought the smile as Emma spoke; she really had grown into the woman he always knew she would. He'd hoped she'd come to a similar conclusion on her own- that was mostly why he'd bit his tongue in the shop- but when she pulled him aside to tell him what she'd come up with, it was even more ingenious then his version of the particular plan.

"Are you sure we can do all this by tomorrow? I don't want to leave anything to chance," she asked.

"Oh yes, I believe that won't be an issue. You understand the risks you're taking here, don't you?" he needed to be sure she wouldn't back out. It was all or nothing with this.

"Yeah, I do," she replied. He nodded and let his smile slip up this time.

"It'll all be fine in the end, Emma."

"I know…gets worse before it gets better, huh?" He chuckled.

"Indeed, Miss Swan, _that_ it will."

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

* * *

Killian held the young boy in his arms as he watched the town break down around him. Emma better have a damn good excuse for this. He trusted her, and he had faith that this hadn't been _goodbye_; just _I'll see you soon_. But it was hard to think about that when her parents were being consoled by the townsfolk while they cried, and Henry was holding onto him for dear life.

_Nothing_ was right.

He caught a glimpse of Rumplestiltskin and was suddenly filled with rage- anger unlike anything he'd ever felt. This was his doing. His fault- he _knew_ it. "_Hey_!" he shouted at the man, prying Henry off his side and into the arms of a shell shocked Regina before charging the crocodile.

"Hook- this isn't what-" he tried saying, but it was too late. Killian reached him in a matter of seconds, wasting no time in planting his fist in the man's face. He didn't give him any time to recover before kneeing him in the gut. Gold doubled over and Killian grabbed his cane from his hand and whipped it back to hit the man.

"Stop it!" Belle screamed from the dinner, running towards them quickly. Killian let out a frustrated growl and dropped the cane, grabbing the older man's shirt collar to jerk him up.

"If she doesn't come home, I'll finish you like I should have the first time you stepped foot on my ship," he spat before shoving the man down and turning to walk away just as Belle reached them.

"Killian!" Snow called after him, her voice raw with emotion. He ignored her, storming off in the direction of the Jolly Roger. Her absence was starting to sink in and it felt him desperately wishing he wasn't surrounded by the others. Emma's last words rang in his head and they pushed him forward, telling him that there was _hope_. It was the _only_ reason he hadn't killed Rumple right then and there- or rather, _tried_ to kill. He knew if he stayed in that part of town he'd do something he'd regret, and right now he needed to trust Emma and let go.

She'd come back.

She _had_ to.

* * *

Emma fell to the ground with a thud, looking up and sighing. This place might be home to her parents, but it sure as hell wasn't home to her. She reached around her, checking that her backpack was still on, and then stood. Cora was standing already, accessing Emma with mild interest. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, dear. I'm simply trying to figure out why you're here," she responded with a smile.

"You were going to take my son," she spat, hoping she was playing her part of the concerned mother well. She'd watched enough people lie to her to know what not to do to avoid getting caught.

Cora hummed appreciatively of her answer and began moving. Emma rolled her eyes and followed. "What, no horse and carriage waiting to take us to your kingdom?" she taunted.

"You looked like you could use the exercise," Cora sneered. Emma fought the urge to punch her in the face and kept moving. She knew she needed to wait for just the right moment to enact the second part of her plan for it to work. Cora couldn't see it coming.

As they walked, Emma took in her surroundings. She knew her parents wanted to come back here and return the kingdom to its former glory, but it didn't look like it could be saved at this point. The town they had already passed through was burnt to the ground, homes and shops in rubble at their feet. Bodies were still strewn across the grounds, a small smile playing at Cora's lips. It made Emma sick, seeing all this; she wondered if Cora could truly be saved, when she had done something as awful as this without a hint of remorse.

"Was this your doing?" Emma asked.

Cora laughed. "Miss Swan, I don't get my hands dirty," she said.

"So this will be _my_ job?" Emma asked seriously. She wanted to know what Cora had in store for her, even if she never intended on letting it go that far.

Cora turned sharply. "_Only_ if you prove to be difficult. You will take your place as princess, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You will be a symbol, nothing more. And you _will_ do as I ask. Is that understood?" she answered darkly. Her eyes were hard but there was something behind them that gave Emma hope.

* * *

"What's going on?"

"Is she coming back?"

"What just happened?"

"Why would she just- leave?"

Questions hung thick in the air like smoke as people tried to accept the reality of what just occurred. Gold stood with Belle fussing over him after his run in with Hook, debating whether he should just tell the others the original plan to end all this debate.

"Rumple- are you sure you're okay?" she asked. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be alright," he answered before turning and walking towards the royal couple.

"Gold," David said. "What the hell just happened?"

"It's a bit complicated-"

"Did you know?" Snow asked in horror.

"I did," he stated. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes and David squared his shoulders.

"Do we get answers?" he grit through his teeth.

"You have to understand- if it was to work, _no one_ could know," Rumple began.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the man asked.

"The plan we told you, was never the plan," he said. He looked between them, letting it sink in.

"Please tell me her _leaving_ was part of the plan," Snow whispered. "And that _returning_ is part of it as well."

"It is- I assure you. The most important part of this was making Cora believe she had the power- that she wasn't being played. Unfortunately, that also meant neither of you could know," he said. "For that I'm sorry. Emma didn't tell you to keep you safe. But fear not- she _is_ safe, and the portal we were going to use for Cora is in Emma's possession. She'll use it to return here," he said.

"If that's the case, why isn't she back?" David asked.

"Well… that's where it gets complicated," he began.

* * *

Killian stormed through his quarters, feeling sick to his stomach. The moment the portal closed around her, he felt himself slipping. It was already too much, not being with her. He felt her absence like his hand those first few weeks he'd lost it. It was as if a crucial part of him was missing and his body was trying to compensate for the loss.

She was everywhere and yet nowhere. Nothing here held anything for him, and his chest began tightening much like it had when he'd first arrived here, back before he'd discovered Emma was under a curse. He tried slowing his breathing but it was no use; he felt so far from her with each passing second.

"_Try something new, darling,"_ she'd said. Her words haunted him the same way he was sure they'd haunted her when he'd spoken them. He wanted so desperately to believe she was okay, to trust her.

And he did. He really trusted her. But this felt different. This felt final. He hoped it was just paranoia.

He got up and started off the ship, the urge to be close to her overwhelming his senses. He took the back way, knowing if he didn't he'd inevitably end up running into the others. The walk wasn't nearly the distraction he'd hoped, but he arrived at the apartment quickly, much to his relief. He reached the door, the pain in his chest rising. He forced it down, telling himself he was being stupid.

She was coming home.

She had to be.

He found the spare key easily enough and walked through the door. Tears burned his eyes as her final words rang in his ears again and again, begging him to trust her as he walked through her home, feeling her presence all around him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thanking whatever gods were above that her family wasn't home yet. He stumbled through the rooms, refusing to look at the counter where they'd eaten only hours ago, or the _couch_…

He entered her room, his cheeks wet with words that had gone unspoken this morning. If only he'd asked her not to go. He knew she would anyway, but maybe if he'd just _asked_ before her parents had arrived…if he'd just asked what she was planning…

He sat on the bed, his face in his hands as he tried to collect himself. He looked up briefly, something catching his eye. He wiped at his face, moving to the bedside table. An envelope sat next to the alarm clock, Killian's name delicately written across it. His fingertips graced it gently, his eyes slipping closed.

If this was a goodbye letter he wasn't so sure he wanted to read it.

_Try something new, darling_.

He picked it up carefully, turning it in his hands before opening it to find his letter inside. He unfolded it slowly, his heart pounding in his chest as it broke seeing her handwriting.

He knew she'd come back. She wouldn't leave him. He shouldn't be acting like this. He should be waiting with the others, waiting for her return. He should _not_ be moping in her bedroom, wishing it all away.

He took a deep breath and began reading, hoping it would make him feel better, not worse.

_Killian,_

_Words cannot describe what I'm feeling. You look so peaceful when you sleep, it almost hurts to write this when you're right here without a care in the world. Let me start with this- I am so, so sorry. I can't even imagine what you're going through, but I know if the roles were reversed I'd be broken hearted the moment that portal closes. I'm sorry. I can't say that enough._

_If you're reading this, then you've probably wondered back in here hoping to find some piece of me. I know, because the first place I'd go to feel close to you is your ship. Of course, this also means that you're already missing me, and you shouldn't. I'm not gone, Killian- I meant it when I said you weren't losing me. I'm coming back, you just have to trust me. Gold and I have a plan- a really good one- but you couldn't know. And it kills me, it honestly has been killing me not to tell you, to sit by and watch as you worry. Cora had to believe my intentions were pure in leaving with her, though. The only way she'd believe it, was if _you_ were torn up. I'm so sorry._

_When I leave with her, I'm going to give her heart back. Gold says it might return her empathy, and if it does she might be different. I'm going to give her a choice to come back with me as a part of Regina's family, or to stay in the kingdom and attempt to rule it alone. Regardless of what she chooses, _I_ will be coming back._

_The potion Gold and I spoke of wasn't fake. It was completely real, but the compass is a false trigger. I'll have the real one, and it will take me back to you. You have to believe that I would never leave you like this without a way back. I love you too much to do that. _

_This plan will be tricky, even risky. But I don't care. The only thing I'm worried about is you. I know that if anything will stop me from going through with this, it'll be the look on your face. Killian, you have to understand that I love you so very much, and I hate that I'm going to do this. But it's the only way you and Henry will be safe._

_I'd rather say goodbye for a little while, then goodbye for good. _

_So, darling, try something new. Believe you'll hold me in your arms soon enough, and please help Henry understand that I did this to protect him, and that I love him, too._

_Save me a kiss,_

_Emma_

* * *

They'd been walking for an hour when Emma asked if they could take a break. Cora was reluctant to say the least.

"I just lost _everyone_ I love and now I'm back in this God forsaken place! _I want to take a break_," Emma said as she said down on a nearby rock defiantly. She needed to regroup and find a way to return Cora's heart- and fast. She could feel part of herself shattering with each passing moment away from Killian.

It was amazing that all the parts of her he fixed, were suddenly breaking once more without him. It made her worry about what kind of shape he was in.

"Ah, the pirate," Cora said. "Tell me, dear- when was it you first realized you had feelings for our captain?"

"Like you care," Emma muttered. She was not having this conversation. She reached into her back and pulled out a water bottle, leaving the opening to the bag towards her in case she saw an opportunity.

"You knew you'd be coming with me," Cora said slowly, staring at the bag.

Emma froze momentarily, swallowing the water and shrugging. "I knew I'd do whatever it took to save my family. If that meant coming with you- I wanted to be prepared. Something I learned last time- no filtered water here," Emma said with a smirk.

"Did _he_ know?" she asked. _Why is she so interested in my love life?_

"No," she stated, slipping the bottle back into the bag and looking at the horizon.

"My my, keeping secrets from your one true love?"

"I did what I had to do. You were going to take Henry. He understands," Emma said, assuring herself as much as Cora.

"Oh I'm sure. He's probably just fine," she said bitterly.

"Why do you care?"

Cora narrowed her gaze, walking towards Emma. Seeing a possible opportunity, Emma stood as well, swinging the bag over one shoulder. "We're old friends, Hook and I. You have no idea how many women have attempted to distract him from his revenge. He never wavered- 300 years, he never so much as smiled at them sincerely- until _you_. You managed to change that man, and then you _left_ him. I care, because it's interesting," she said.

Emma looked down, Cora's words making the pang in her stomach stronger. She missed him already, more than she thought she would. It was like she was split in two and the other part of her body and mind was back there, with him. She felt disoriented almost. "I left him because I love him," she whispered.

"True love," Cora sneered. It struck Emma then that perhaps Cora had been in love once, and lost it. Maybe she was so interested in Emma and Killian because it reminded her of someone else.

Of her.

It gave Emma hope that her plan would work after all, and when Cora turned her back, lost in thought, Emma acted quickly. Reaching into her bag, she pulled the heart out of the pouch, the pounding flesh foreign to Emma's touch, yet reacting to the contact. Cora turned, everything in her screaming something was wrong. Emma looked at her, focused all her energy into sending the woman against the tree to their left_. You're doing this because of your family, because they need you to return home- because you need to go home_. Her thoughts fueled her power as the woman was tied to the tree trunk with branches just as Emma imagined it. Cora began shouting, puffs of purple smoke exploding around her as she tried to break free.

A look of sheer horror overcame her when she realized Emma was stronger in that moment. Emma had applied the slightest pressure to Cora's heart when she felt her slipping from her grasp, seizing the woman's movements as the air left her lungs. She was completely powerless, a feeling she hadn't had in hundreds of years.

The combination of holding her heart and being the product of true love was too much for Cora's dark magic. She stopped fighting and lifted her chin. "So _this_ was the plan _all_ along, then? Come with me and return my heart? It won't make a difference. I'll still _kill_ you," she said evenly.

"Maybe," Emma said, taking a step towards her. When she was close enough, Emma curled her fingers around the heart and took a deep breath, plunging her hand into the woman's body, releasing it and pulling away. She watched as her eyes widened and back arched while her body adjusted. Light filled the woman's eyes, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she took shallow breathes, filling her lungs rapidly is if she'd been deprived. A small laugh rose from her throat, a single tear slipping down her cheek. She looked at Emma and smiled, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Cora?" Emma asked quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered. "My God, _thank you_." Her eyes watered over and tears slipped down her cheeks faster now. Emma still had her hold on Cora, magic keeping her against the tree in case this went south.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear! My- I haven't felt like this since…since before I had Regina- _Regina_! My beautiful daughter..." Cora smiled up at Emma then through her tears. "Are you going back there? To the land my daughter lives in?"

"I am," Emma said. This was it- the moment that decided everything.

"I'd like to come; I want to meet my daughter properly." Emma was struck with how kind hearted Cora suddenly was, how shy almost she seemed. Everything about her changed the second her heart was returned. Emotion like this _couldn't_ be faked.

She wasn't lying- her intentions were _pure_.

* * *

Killian dropped the letter and closed his eyes, his head falling into his hand again. He remembered something she'd said to him last night after they'd made it to her room when he'd asked her why she felt she needed to take charge with the Cora problem. "I'm the _savior_, Killian. I'm just doing my job."

She told him the truth. She really was just trying to save everyone, Cora included. He let go of everything in that moment, all the fear, all the dread, all the sorrow for losing her. He let it all go and just cried, hoping he'd run out of tears by the time he'd encounter her family so he could tell them what he'd discovered.

_Emma was coming come. _

He thought back to earlier that day when they'd found the backpack. Emma had insisted on keeping it with her- now he knew _why_. The heart and potion must be in there. She had this planned out so well; he truly hadn't thought this would happen. Sure, he suspected she'd give herself over to Cora- but he never thought _this_. She was brilliant. His beautiful Swan; she was absolutely _brilliant_. He collapsed back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"_You need to move out of here," Killian murmured against Emma's skin. She turned her head and kissed him. _

"_Why's that?" she asked with a smirk, taking his wandering hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. _

"_Lass, now that _this_ has happened, I don't see it _not_ happening again. And with your parents and Henry around…." Emma laughed._

"_Yeah okay, I see your point."_

"_You could always come live on the Jolly Roger," he said casually. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. _

"_I'd like that," she said quietly, kissing him softly. "I _do_ like your boat, after all," she teased, looking up under her lashes._

"_Oi! Ship- she's a ship, Emma!" he said with a hand over his heart. _

Killian smiled. He wished he could relieve last night- back before she left and all the worrying. He knew it was only a matter of time before she returned, but he still felt empty; watching her walk away still stung.

Soon enough, he reminded himself. _I'll see her soon enough._

The door to the apartment swung open and he heard conversations echoing through the place.

"He's got to be here! He wasn't at the ship. We have to tell him!" Henry said excitedly. Killian rubbed his face on the sleeve of his shirt and sat up, picking up her letter from where it fell.

"Killian! Found him!" Henry shouted. A smile touched Killian's lips as he looked at the boy. Gold must have told them what Emma was doing.

"Hey, kid. What happened?" he asked, playing along.

"Mr. Gold told us everything! He said that my mom- wait, you don't look as sad as you did earlier," he said.

"Quite perceptive," Killian said with a small smile. Henry looked around the room, his eyes settling on the paper in Killian's hand.

"She wrote you a letter," he said almost reverently.

"Henry, what are- oh, hi," Snow said as she entered. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm alright," he sighed. "I'll be better when she comes back," he added while standing and placing the letter on the bed, ruffling Henry's hair as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"How are you planning on getting us back?" Cora asked, her hands twisting with each other. Emma got the idea that it had been a very long time since Cora had to let someone else have power over her, and even longer since she'd been overwhelmed with emotions. She almost seemed anxious, something that didn't look right on the older woman.

"Remember the compass Killian threw?" Emma said while shuffling things around in the backpack.

"The exploding one?" Cora asked with a small smirk that still didn't hide the slight worry in her eyes.

"Yeah. The others thought it was enchanted with a potion to create a portal. That's what we told them, anyway. The real potion was used on…._this_," she said as she pulled out a dream catcher- specifically the one Neal had given her years ago. She had no use for it anymore, and Gold had thought it would be perfect for their purposes. It was from the same land that Storybrooke was, so she would be able to use it to return. It also had sentimental value- or did, anyway- which strengthened the bond with the potion apparently.

Cora looked at it curiously before returning her gaze back to Emma. "Does it work like any other portal? The hatter's hat, giant's beans…"

"Yes. We just throw it and the portal appears. Are you sure you want to come back? You might not be welcomed at first, you understand that?"

Cora nodded. "I understand. My only hope is Regina can find it in herself to forgive me…"

"I think she will," Emma said softly. Cora looked up at her. "Regina has done some pretty awful things, too. I doubt she'll deny you the forgiveness she wants so badly for herself."

"Thank you. Now…when do we go?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Emma replied, her fingers curling around the dream catcher. She seriously hoped this would work. There was _no_ plan B.

"I'm ready, dear," she answered coolly.

* * *

Killian walked the streets swiftly, hoping to gather his things from the ship before sundown. Hours had passed since Emma had left, and every moment he felt his body grow tired with the weight of his heavy heart. Snow and David offered to let him stay at their home until she came back, knowing this was going to be hard on all of them and being together might help.

In a strange way, Emma leaving was turning out to be beneficial in one aspect: Killian had begun to earn David's respect. Emma's father was fiercely protective of her, as he should be, but it also made life difficult for Killian when he was constantly trying not to screw things up and make her father hate him even more. He was a pirate, and he knew very well that his title had trouble and heartbreak written all over it, and that David saw that when he looked at him. Sure, Killian enjoyed taunting the man from time to time, but Emma leaving left him breathless and without the will to try to be tough like he so often did. Pirates don't show emotion, they fight through the hard times.

That very fact he'd lived his life by was proof enough that he wasn't a pirate anymore.

He was just Killian. _Her_ Killian.

And David had begun to see that today. He'd always understood that being with Killian made Emma happy, and he'd seen what happens when Killian is apart from Emma, but this was different. When she was under the curse, Killian could still see her. Now he couldn't, and the toll it took on him to know that even though she had a plan, that it might not work, was killing him. David finally saw just how much Killian loved Emma.

When he suggested he stay with them, as a part of their family, there wasn't a single person in the room that wasn't shocked. Henry wore a small smile however, knowing it was only a matter of time before his grandfather came around. Killian thanked the man and left quickly after to gather some clothes from his ship while Snow barely held back tears. She was relieved her husband was done pouting and moping about their daughter loving a pirate. It felt like things were falling into place, and they all hoped desperately that the last piece- Emma returning- wasn't far from completing the puzzle their lives formed.

So, Killian walked to his ship with new hope. Her father was finally accepting him, and Emma would be home soon. She _had_ to be. His life had never looked so full of promise, so full of….of _hope_.

He approached the docks and took a deep breath before boarding the Jolly Roger. He went down to his quarters and took the bag- duffle, he thought it was called- that Snow had given him for his things, and began packing clothes into it. After he had all he thought he might need, he closed the door behind him and left. Something about it felt wrong, leaving his ship, but it also felt like a new beginning.

He walked through town, the people smiling at him and encouraging him with "She'll be back before you know it," or, "Emma's smart- she'll make it back just you wait." It didn't take him long to figure out that Gold had told everyone of the real plan, and that Emma had the real portal to take her home. He saw Regina sitting on a bench alone, and set out to see if she was alright. He knew the news of her mother possibly returning might be a bit much to handle.

"Regina," he said.

She looked up at him and gave him a curt nod, as if addressing his presence, before looking off to the side. "You must be thrilled about the news," she said casually.

"I'm hopeful," he corrected. "And you? Do you even _want_ to see your mother again?" he asked, skipping right to the point. He didn't enjoy small talk much, especially with her.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "If she comes back then wha-"

Her words were cut short by a loud whooshing sound towards her right in the woods. Their heads snapped toward the sound, eyes wide and hearts racing. Killian didn't wait to see what she would do; he began walking towards the trees, past the town until a mirage like view appeared near a well, the sound louder than it was before. His steps picked up in pace when purple smoke swirled around it, spilling over the top of the stone. He got so close, however, that he was propelled back when the smoke doubled in size, a portal- _the_ portal- taking shape before his eyes.

He stood quickly, taking another step before stopping. This was it. She was back, she was really back. She'd come home, just like she promised.

He was vaguely aware of footsteps and shouting behind him as others came to the same conclusion he did. People closed in quickly, soon he wasn't alone, but it didn't matter. His focus was on the well, and nothing else. The smoke filled his senses as it shot up in the sky, gasps coming from behind him as two figures appeared in the air, being propelled towards the trees by the force of the portal doing its job.

Killian took off in a sprint towards the bodies, Regina close behind him. The smoke vanished in an instant, clearing his senses of the magic. He reached Cora first, carefully stepping around her as his eyes focused on Emma, lying on the ground.

He approached her slowly, his heart hammering in his chest as the pain in his abdomen that had been present since she left vanished, leaving him lighter than he had been in awhile. He fell to his knees, the sound and commotion behind him melting away as he saw her chest rising and falling, air filling her lungs. She was okay. And she was home.


End file.
